Memories of A Pendent
by greeneyes322
Summary: Aimi Susumu never knew Hitomi Kanzaki existed. Who was the woman that used to hold the pendent that hangs on her neck now? What happened to her, where is she now? This is the story of Aimi's quest to find those answers and much more.
1. Chapter 1: Memories Awakened

It was a warm day in late summer and Aimi Susumu was driving to her parent's house with the window down. The cool breeze blew her red-brown hair off her face. It helped to relax her as she drove listening to the radio playing the latest Japanese pop. Her tiny red compact car weaved through the winding roads, guarded by mountains, of the Kanagawa prefecture towards Kamakura, her childhood home. She could see the seaside beaches of the Sagami Bay speckled with the colorful umbrellas and towels of tourists and locals bathing in the sun, along with the large academic marine research vessels floating silently in the crystal blue water of the bay. Aimi hadn't been home in over a year even though she lived just north of Kamakura in Tokyo. After college she had moved to a small but quaint apartment with a roommate and was working at a nightclub as a bartender trying to make it on her own. Her choice of career wasn't doing much with her degree in Zoology, but it paid the bills until she could afford to apply for graduate school in the United States.

Parking on the street in front of the two story older home she stepped outside of her car grabbing a large duffel bag from the backseat. Aimi picked up the newspaper and opened the mailbox pulling the mail out of its steel form.

"Is that Aimi Susumu?" An older woman called out of an upstairs woman from the home next to her parents. The afternoon sun was almost blinding. Aimi looked up happy to be wearing her dark sunglasses to make out the elderly woman's silhouette in the sun waving out at her from the window.

"Good afternoon Ms. Kanzaki," Aimi raised her hand with a slight unenthusiastic wave.

"When you get a chance, be a dear and come visit me later after you get settled. I want to hear all about Tokyo," Ms. Kanzaki yelled down with a smile on her face. Aimi nodded and mumbled an of course while unlocking the front door. "You'd think my mom had told her everything about me already after all she's practically my grandmother," Aimi grumbled flicking the hallway light on. Removing her tennis shoes and placing them on a mat next to the door, she strolled farther into her parents home taking in the familiar smell of her childhood and the changes her year away from home had brought. She dropped the duffel bag on the ground next to the stairway and set her sunglasses on the table looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her brilliant green eyes stared back at her as she pulled her hair back in a high ponytail.

Turning to walk further into the house Aimi smiled at the sight of her mother's very tidy and up-to-date kitchen. There were yellow monogrammed sticky notes everywhere. She began to peel them off of the surfaces they were attached too. "Make sure to take the trash out," Aimi read aloud on the trashcan laughing to her self. "Don't forget to do the dishes when you use them," she continued to read each note as she collected rolling her eyes. "She must still think I'm a teenager," she sighed rolling her eyes. Aimi paused and read the rather long note, four sticky notes together, by the telephone. Under "From the Desk of Yukari and Amano Susumu" the note read:

_Aimi,_

_Your father and I truly appreciate you taking the time out of your busy schedule and looking over things at the house for the next week._

Aimi smirked. _Why would a twenty-five year old bartender be busy,_ she thought knowing her mother was being over zealous as usual about her only child.

_As you know, we both are currently enjoying the Fiji islands for our anniversary. As I write this I'm probably relishing some frozen beverage on the hopefully deserted beaches promised in the brochure._

_Couldn't have invited me along to enjoy the beaches and the sun of Figi…nope, had to point out that it was to be their romantic get away from Japan. Not like I would have gone. I'd have been to terrified to set foot on a hunk of metal that flies in the sky_, she thought a little bitterly rolling her eyes. She would never get out of Japan and see the world, not with her fear of flying.

_Please feel free to help yourself to anything in the fridge. You know you are more than welcome to stay in the house as well. _

_We both love you very much and look forward to seeing you when we get back. _

_ Love always,_

_Mom and Dad_

Aimi set the note aside with the rest of the sticky notes and grabbed some bottled water from the refrigerator. Twisting the cap off she collapsed on the sofa putting her long legs over the arms of the couch. Aimi searched for the remote control to turn the television on. She pulled up on the cushions of the sofa but couldn't find the small remote anywhere. She noticed the black videotape on the coffee table and smiled. Could it possibly be that her parents actually still owned videotapes. _Mom, it's the twenty-first century we use HDDVD's now, _Aimi giggled. She picked up the tape and looked at the label.

"High School Track Practice – Senior Year," Aimi stated aloud. _Oh, this has got to be interesting, _she thought to her self half serious half sarcastically. Aimi pushed the tape into the ancient VCR and turned on the television manual. She returned to the couch and made herself comfortable.

A tall, slender blond young woman was running. Aimi could hear behind the cameraman another woman yelling. The familiar voice was her mothers.

"Hitomi, just a little farther. You can do it!" Her mother screamed. The camera turned on her mother running up to the blonde at the finish line. "You did so well," she told the girl jumping up and down around her. The cameraman zoomed closer on the pair of girls.

"Thank you Yukari," Hitomi responded running a hand through her short blond hair. She gave the cameraman a shy look and blushed.

"It's a gift for Amano for our anniversary," Aimi's very young mother answered. "Don't let it bother you," she finished looking at the camera and waving. "Amano remember Hitomi! How could you forget her," Yukari teased the camera.

Hitomi smiled and interrupted trying to act casual. "Can you believe that we are finally graduating high school this year?"

"It's so exciting!" Yukari answered. "I am going to the same school as Amano for college, Todai," Yukari paused at Hitomi's blank expression. "You know, the University of Tokyo. I can't wait It will be so much fun!" She smiled widely.

Hitomi's reaction was not what Aimi had been expecting. The blonds eyes saddened at the mention of college. "It's great that Amano and you are going to the same school. I don't know about whole college thing, you know, if I am going or not. I just want to take a break from school in general and get out in the real world," Hitomi responded her head leaning upward toward the sky.

"What a strange girl," Aimi said aloud. _She seems so sad_, she thought a shiver running down her spine.

The tape cut out and started at another practice session. Aimi decided she had had enough of the strange Hitomi and the other running teenagers and stopped the tape. Pulling the tape out of the VCR, that had to be at least five years older than her, she set it back down on the coffee table where she had found it and noticed the aged newspaper that had also been left on the table.

"For being a self-proclaimed woman of today, my mother sure has a lot of ancient things around here," Aimi grinned shaking her head. She noticed that the date was from nearly thirty years ago. The headline to the paper read "Newly graduated high school student and track star goes missing."

Aimi's eyes widened at the familiar portrait of the young woman from the track video. She continued to read the article aloud. "Hitomi Kanzaki, eighteen years old, went missing after graduation," Aimi paused at the girl's name. "Ms. Kanzaki had a daughter? That's news to me," Aimi continued to read the article. "Her family and friends believe her to be safe wherever she is. Police have yet to find any clues to her whereabouts. Yukari Uchida, 18, Hitomi's best friend and class mate, claims that she was the last to see her on the track the night she vanished," she finished the last sentence.

The picture of Hitomi stared back at Aimi from the front of the paper. Memories of whispers about a person called Hitomi during her childhood began to make sense. Her mother seemed sad yet happy whenever someone talked to her about the blond woman that was obviously her best friend in high school which was gathered from the video Aimi had just watched. _My mother was there the night Hitomi vanished. She has to know more than she's letting on. There must be more then just this article, _Aimi thought.

She climbed from her position on the sofa and walked into her parent's den. She knew her mother kept her journals in this room. Aimi pulled a box from the closet marked "high school" and looked into it. Each journal had her school year on it. She pulled out the one from her final year of high school. As she opened the book a picture of her mother and Hitomi arms around each others shoulders fell out. Aimi didn't pay much attention to the photo and quickly turned towards the end of the journal and began to read.

_Dec 26th_

_Graduation is just around the corner. Amano and I are thrilled to be going to the same college finally. I am so in love with him._

Aimi gagged at the innocent thought of her mother. _And just what is love?_ She thought shaking her head continuing to read into her mother's personal thoughts.

_Hitomi hasn't seemed like herself as of recently. She is so depressed and unhappy. She hasn't applied to college and it doesn't look like she even wants too. I am starting to suspect that there is something more going on with her. She keeps talking about a dream she had a long time ago of this fantasy world called Gaea._

_Another world called Gaea? What the hell was that girl smoking?_ Aimi thought Hitomi must have been a real nut case and continued to read.

_I almost think there is more to the story she told us. It sounded so real but she kept assuring me that it was all just a dream. I don't understand why she can't trust in me and confide._

Aimi flipped ahead to the week of graduation. She was looking for the date the newspaper had been printed on. She paused at the first sentence her mother wrote.

_March 31st _

_Hitomi is gone!_

Aimi smiled at her detective work. _Gotcha,_ she thought continuing to read eagerly.

_Amano, Hitomi and I went to the school this evening. We were talking and laughing like old times sitting on the bleachers at the track reminiscing about our last few years at school. Then, just like the dream Hitomi had been talking about a pillar of blue light came blaring down from the sky onto the track._

Aimi reread the description of the pillar of light. "Blue light from the sky?" she mumbled aloud and continued to read.

_There was a strange young man. He didn't look any older than any of us. Hitomi seemed to know him very well. She went running out of the bleachers and into his arms, like they loved each other. I didn't know what to make of it, I still don't. _

Aimi absorbed the erratic thoughts of her mother's journal, something uncommon for Yukari for she was an English teacher now at Kamakura-Kita High School, which Aimi, her mother and father all attended at one time.

_They spoke quickly before Hitomi returned to us in the bleachers. I asked her what was going on. That I thought this was just a dream she had. She just smiled and hugged me. She told me that it was never a dream and that I wouldn't have understood if she had explained it any other way. She then gave me her grandmothers pendent. I thought she had lost it. She said good-bye and that she'd never forget me as long as she lived. The pendent that she had given me was glowing brightly in my hand. Something it had never done, or at least something I had never seen it do._

Aimi's thoughts of the entry stopped dead in there tracks at the mention of a pendent. She pulled the necklace from her neck and looked at it closely. _Mom gave me Hitomi's necklace?_ She thought. _That can't be,_ Aimi said picking up the picture of the two young women. She flipped to the back to see when it was taken. Scribbled on the back of the picture was

_Freshman Year: Hitomi and I at our first track practice._

Aimi's eyes widened and looked at the picture closely. Around Hitomi's neck laid a beautiful pendent attached to a gold chain. Taking off the pendent she placed it next to the picture and examined them side by side. "Oh my God, It's the same pendent," Aimi gasped gradually her attention returned to the journal and she finished the entry.

_Hitomi returned to the man in the pillar of light and vanished being swept into the sky as if she were a feather. I told Hitomi's mother what had happened and she didn't seem surprised at all. All Hitomi's mom kept saying was that her daughter was finally happy and where she belonged. _

_The police don't believe us. They are sticking with the story of her being a runaway unable to take the stress of graduation. Even if they did look they'll never find her, at least not on Earth._

Setting the journal to the side, Aimi sat back staring at the pendent and the picture. She took a deep breath placing the pendent back around her neck. Her mother had never gone into detail about her best friend, let alone her disappearance. Now Aimi knew why. It was just something Aimi never asked about. In reality, it had been something so unusual that Yukari would have been sent to s psych ward had she kept repeating the story or even tried to follow Hitomi.

She walked back into the family room and looked at the wedding picture of her parents on the mantelpiece. Aimi noticed something that she had never observed before. Her mother was wearing the pendent around her neck. The only piece of jewelry she wore besides her wedding band. She wore the pendent for her wedding? Aimi questioned why she had never seen it before. Of course she wasn't looking for it before. Aimi touched the pendent in the picture and a flash of broken images filled her eyes.

Aimi saw everything happening in front of her as if it was a dream and she was watching from a far. Her parents were both young and dressed for their wedding. Images of the ceremony and the reception then finally the images cleared to one event. It was after the ceremony in the receiving line as they were walking down. Yukari stopped to talk with an older woman. Someone Aimi recognized.

"Yukari, you look beautiful. Hitomi would be so happy you wore her pendent. I wish she could be here to see you on your special day," the woman told Aimi's mother. Yukari's eyes welled with tears and hugged the woman tightly.

"Thank you Mrs. Kanzaki," Yukari muffled into the woman's shoulder. Both of them looked toward the sky and smiled sadly.

Suddenly, her parent's house re focused in Aimi's eyes. She was staring at the fireplace on her knees. What the hell happened? She thought getting onto her feet. The pendent around her neck glowed a bright pink and was slowly dimming. A trick of the light from the fading sun, Aimi explained to herself. Had she created some fictitious memory to appeal to her own thoughts or was the pendent showing her it's own memories. Aimi pulled the pendent from her neck and looked cautiously at it again. Closely examining it's curves and connections. It looked so normal. Her mother told her it kept time, like a pendulum. Something she found unique with the piece of jewelry but it had never placed images in her head.

"I seriously need to get out more," Aimi mumbled to herself. "I've been watching to many cartoons and reading too many trashy fantasy books," she finished shaking her head. Aimi placed the pendent back around her neck and padded to the front door. She needed to get some fresh air to collect her thoughts. Her mother was going to have to explain about Hitomi and the magic behind the pendent if there was any.

Putting her shoes back on, Aimi shut and locked the door. She had decided to go for a light jog to zone out. Fortunately she was wearing black running shorts and a pink tank top, which was her usual garb for her day off work. Aimi remembered what her mom had told her about how she should wear more dresses and skirts in order to get noticed more. "I get noticed at work Mom, it's no big deal though, I'm not really ready for a relationship," that's what she had told her mother. It had been a lie because the bar she worked at wasn't really for her age group. And she was definitely not interested in taking someone her father's age as a companion. No matter how desperate she may feel.

Thirty minutes later, her feet carried her along the common path of her high school youth. Down one street and left on another. Aimi paused in front of her mother's school. Kamakura-Kita High School stood silent; it's students away at home for the weekend. Aimi knew that dusk was approaching quickly and didn't want to be out too late past dark but she decided to go to the track and look around for anything special appeasing her own curiosities. Was it once a shrine of ancients past? Or a grave site for samurai soldiers, Aimi thought smiling at her joke.

She looked around noticing no real difference from any other track she'd been on. It was the same as she remembered it. Only now it had a story that Aimi knew she would never forget. It had never occurred to Aimi why her mother refused to be the track coach for the women's track team. She had been perfect, experience and a history at the school. Aimi knew now that it was mostly because of Yukari's past with Hitomi that had kept her from doing it, too many memories good and bad.

Aimi stepped onto the track and began a steady jog. She thought of where Hitomi would be right now and what she looked like. She thought of the mysterious pillar of blue light that carried people into the sky and of the pendent that swung gently at her neck. Aimi was deep into her thoughts and didn't notice the pink light of the pendent gaining intensity. She had rounded the track in front of the bleachers and came to a halt. Before her a bright pillar of blue light began to form. Oh my God! Aimi thought taking a step back. However, curiosity was getting the better of her. Could this possibly be real? She thought rubbing her eyes and pinching herself. She stepped into the blue light after waving her hand through it. Her feet were lifted off the track and Aimi floated up into the pillar. I can't believe this is actually happening, she thought as she looked up into the bright light. Aimi's eyes then wondered to the ground and her body went rigid. She was flying! So terrified Aimi fainted, she had found blackness before she could have any more thoughts regarding the strange events about to take place in her life.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories Discovered

Sleeping peacefully in her husband's arms Hitomi stirred. Her brilliant green eyes awoke with a startled gasp. Sliding from the firm embrace of Van she slipped to the window and looked out towards the forest. She had been having frequent dreams of her childhood life on Earth and her best friend Yukari.

"Yukari," Hitomi sighed her eyes misting with unshed tears. It was strange that after all this time she would start having dreams of her home world. But Gaea's magic never stopped surprising her.

Yet, something dark was coming to Fanelia. Her husbands Samurai soldiers had scouted an uprising of countrymen in the mountain territories toward Zeibach's borders. It didn't make sense for Zeibach to be attacking Fanelia. They'd been at peace since Emperor Dornkirk's fate machine was destroyed. Since Hitomi's amazing adventure so long ago. Hitomi was sure that the Empress Loata wouldn't begin a war in that way. The Empress had assured Van that it was a small rebellion that she was gaining control of before it reached a more powerful means. But what concerned Van was Loata was young and naive and most definitely not completely in power over her entire country.

Far in the distance a familiar blue pillar of light illuminated the forest North of the castle. Hitomi's eyes widened. She hadn't seen a blue pillar of light since she'd returned to Gaea over thirty years ago. "Van," Hitomi's voice cracked as she returned to their bed to wake her sleeping husband.

There was a loud knock on their chamber door and a young samurai escorted by two older generals entered the bedchambers. "Lord Van!" One of the generals spoke loudly. Startling Hitomi's actions.

Van had stirred awake looking between Hitomi's pale face and the three men standing at the doorway. "What is wrong?" sitting up quickly he looked back at Hitomi running a hand through his messy black hair, which had only just started graying at his temples.

"Lord Van, I apologize for the late waking of your highness's. However, this young man has noticed something quiet unusual in his nightly watch and I believe you should be inclined to listen," the second general spoke.

The young samurai stepped forward and looked from the ground at the king. "I saw an unusual pillar of blue light illuminating the sky and forests North of the castle, your Highness," he said clearly and quickly. "I would say it's within Fanelia's borders," He finished.

Van's attention went to his wife. Hitomi stood next to the bed looking down at him with wide worried eyes. She walked back to the balcony and stepped up to the railing. Hitomi looked out over the forest in the direction she had seen the familiar blue light.

"Hitomi," Van called approaching her. "You saw it too, didn't you?" He paused knowing she had seen the light. "Do you know what it transported from the Mystic Moon?" he asked concerned.

"No," she admitted. "I just have the feeling that we need to find whom ever or what ever that pillar of light brought to Fanelia," she finished taking his hand. Her eyes closed and her mind searched for anything out of place in their kingdom. A flashed image of the familiar pink drag-energist pendent appeared. Hitomi sucked a breath and looked into Van's brown eyes.

"What is it?" He asked knowing the look of a vision on her face. "Is it a vision? After so many years you are having visions again?" Van asked concerned.

"No, not a vision. The pendent," Hitomi paused. "It's on Gaea and presently in Fanelia again," she stopped squeezing her husband's hand harder. Her eyes returned to the forest treetops and she whispered "Yukari!" thinking of her best friend whom she had left the pendent with back on Earth.

Van turned and left his wife's side. He addressed the samurai soldiers. "Gather a few men together including my son," he ordered. The generals and young watchman nodded and retreated to the hallway to carry out their orders. Hurriedly, Van began to dress in practical riding clothes, his usual loose crimson shirt and light khaki pants. He pulled on his brown boots and kissed Hitomi softly on the lips.

"Be careful Van, something doesn't seem right about this," Hitomi whispered into her husband's chest. "As wonderful as it would be for it to be Yukari or even Amano, it just doesn't feel like them," she finished. Van kissed his wife again on the forehead and headed towards the door. Hitomi watched him shut the door to their bedchamber and looked back out to the forest. Something's wrong, she thought her hand reaching for her neck, a habit she had never broken after she gave Van the pendent. But it doesn't feel dark or dangerous, Hitomi thought confused.

Van walked towards his son's chambers and saw his good friend and companion Merle loitering outside of his son's door. She was still the vivacious red head she'd always been but she was now a beautiful grown woman and mother. The tunic she wore revealed more of her legs than most women of society dared show, but Merle was different. Her cat-like look had surprised Hitomi when she came to Gaea the first time. Yet, to Van, she was his childhood playmate and current adviser of his court, his most trusted ally.

"Where's Sarda?" Van asked about her son knowing that Merle wasn't awake this late at night for her health.

"Now Lord Van," she smiled revealing her pointed eyeteeth. "Sarda is currently awaking your incoherent son Folken," she teased. "I over heard the generals that a group of you, including Folken, are going to investigate a pillar of blue light that came from the Mystic Moon," Merle became serious. "You don't think this is a bad omen of the prophecy do you?" she asked cautiously.

"No," Van stated sternly tiring of the rumors and of that dreaded prophecy. "I can't imagine Gaea losing peace again this soon, besides, we don't even know what the Mystic Moon has given Gaea yet," he finished.

"Considering it gifted Fanelia a queen last time the light came down," She said with a toying look on her face. Merle nodded and turned her attention on the door. "I'll have Folken meet you at the stables," she said giving Van a wink. "He won't be too long. I'll make sure of that," she smirked opening the door to Folken's study chambers, which led to his bed quarters.

* * *

Sarda crept around quietly in the dark trying not to stir the room's occupant. Being of very dark skin tone and having black hair he practically dissolved into the darkness. His cat-like eyes helped him make his way around the misplaced clothing and furniture. Prince Folken had to be the messiest man he'd ever known. But it never surprised Sarda after all they were child hood companions and sparring partners.

Sarda could see the slender young Prince sprawled out over his bed on his stomach, arms over his head. The window had been left open and a cool breeze blew the drapes into the room. Folken was the spitting image of his father. Dark obsidian hair, brown eyes a shade lighter than Vans, and he had his father's height standing at least six feet tall. Folken even managed to acquire the Draconian trait for wings, which were just as grand as his fathers. In fact, Folken was much like his father, quiet in nature and skilled with the sword but retained his mother's passion and romance.

Hitomi and Van's daughter, the young princess Varie, on the other hand was their youngest child at only eleven and looked and acted astonishingly like her mother. They were a very loving family and Sarda and his mother were part of it.

Folken awoke to a light shake on his shoulder. "Sarda leave me alone," he mumbled rolling over onto his stomach.

"Prince Folken," Sarda addressed him formally at first. "You are needed to assist your father," he finished knowing what the prince would say.

"Tell him I'll assist him during the day when normal people do their work. Not the middle of the night, what time is it anyways?" Folken asked finally opening his eyes and flipping back onto his back to sit up. He drew his legs to the side of the bed and sat for a moment in nothing but undergarments and ran a tanned hand through his dark hair something he had picked up from his father.

"To be honest Folken I think its something you might find interesting," Sarda told the prince baiting his friend.

Folken's attention had been captured and he looked into the shadows of his room where his dark friend stood just out of jabbing reach and outside the moonlight spilling in through the window. "What do you mean Sarda?" He asked curiously.

"It's a pillar of blue light, it came from the Mystic Moon and landed North of the castle in the Fanelian forest," Sarda quickly said.

Folken stood quickly. "Well, lets get going," he announced to no one in particular and darted across the room. He tripped over some discarded clothes and fell onto the rug at Sarda's feet.

"You really should learn to clean your room, highness," Sarda said holding back his deep laughter.

"Maybe I'll have you do it for me," Folken teased. He lit a candle and began to smell the clothes on the floor.

"Very nice Folken," Sarda teased. "You truly will make some woman miserable!"

"Woman? Ha, it will be a long time before I get married. Anyways, like it matters if they are clean not when I am going to go bounding about in the forest," Folken stated pulling a loosely knotted cream shirt over his head. He then pulled up a pair of tight fitting brown slacks and tugged on his boots stuffing his pants into them.

A light tap on the bedchamber door came from Folken's study quarters. "Are you sewing your clothes onto your body?" Came Merle's sweet voice through the door.

Folken rolled his eyes and led Sarda into the study chambers to give his friends mother a nasty glare. "No, I am not sewing my clothes onto my body, just finding them," he told her sauntering into the hallway.

"Meet your father at the stables," Merle called out to the backs of her son and the prince. She turned to look into Folken's dimly lit room and gasped. "Oh my, do you even have maids to clean your chambers or your clothes," she said shutting his bedchamber door to keep the musty smell inside the dark room. "I really should speak to Hitomi and Van about finding him a wife, he's more than old enough now, practically ten years older than Van when he got married," Merle told herself shaking her head as she shut the study door behind her and holding her nose.

* * *

Folken and Sarda walked briskly to the stables to meet Van. It was all Folken needed to be reprimanded by his father for taking so long. He turned the corner towards the stables and stopped in his tracks with Sarda running into his back. "Are we taking a small army?" Folken mumbled over his shoulder to his friend.

Van looked up from his horse to see his son standing wide eyed at the entrance of the stables sword strapped to his waist. He smiled and approached Folken. "Are you ready to go Folken?" he asked.

"Sir, are we going to war?" Folken asked counting at least fifteen men over his father's broad shoulders.

"We are going to dragon country and we need to be prepared," Van said glaring at his son. "Now get on a horse and come with us," he said patting his son on the back pushing him towards the already mounted soldiers.

"We live in dragon country," Folken mumbled taking the reins of a horse and mounting.

Van gave his son a fierce glare and turned his attention to Sarda. "Sarda, keep your mother, Hitomi, and Varie safe. I can't imagine anything happening to them while we are gone," Van said nodding to Sarda, who nodded and turned heading back up to the castle.

Van mounted his horse and led the procession of soldiers out of the castle gates and into the city. Few people were out this late at night and no one really noticed them leave the city walls and enter the Northern Forests through the Northern gate. Van quickened the pace and called out to his men.

"If you notice anything unusual or out of norm let me know," he said cantering deeper into the forest. He stopped at a small meadow and dismounted his horse. "We need to spread out and look on foot. This way we can't miss anything," Van ordered his soldiers. The men worked away from the meadow looking in trees and on the forest floor.

Folken stood watching somewhat confused. "What are we looking for?" He asked his father.

"I don't know," Van replied. "But it's good to look," he finished moving away from the meadow after his men leaving Folken standing alone amidst the horses.

Rolling his eyes he moved in the opposite direction of his father and deeper into the dark forest. He didn't notice anything out of the normal, outside of the creepy woodland noises. This is crazy, he thought not having a clue what he was looking for. This time, my father's really lost his mind, Folken continued on in deep thought.

A bright pink glow caught his eye to his right and he headed towards the glowing object. This is out of the norm, he thought smiling knowing he was the first to find something. Folken could smell the dragon as he inched closer to the glowing object. It reeked of sulfur and burnt wood. He crouched and crawled closer. Lying in a clearing was a woman in strange clothing with a glowing pendent around her neck. Folken couldn't get much closer. A large land dragon was circling the woman with precaution and interest. I better report this to my father, Folken thought marking the tree with a colored scarf where he currently squatted. He crept quietly away from the clearing and began a full out run back to the meadow to find his father.


	3. Chapter 3: Memories Lived

Aimi's emerald green eyes fluttered open. She looked around noticing that she was lying on a bed of decaying leaves. She pulled herself up to a sitting position and froze. A large reptilian creature was staring straight at her its tongue leaving its mouth to taste the air. It smelled of rotten eggs and ashes. It circled her position never removing its yellow eyes from her figure. The second lenses closed on its eyes to rewet them as it continued its hunting circle. Its mouth salivated with spit that would drip from its sharp teeth onto the forest floor. Aimi noticed the pendent glowing a bright pink in response to the animal's movements. The closer the creature got to her the brighter the pendent glowed as if the pendent responded to Aimi's emotions, her fear. Where the hell am I? She asked herself looking at the double-mooned sky for a quick moment then continuing to eye the dragon.

Taking a deep breath Aimi stood. The reptile had not attacked her and she doubted it was anything but curious. She was still scared out of her mind because the dinosaur-sized monster seemed intent on keeping her in its eyesight. Using her knowledge of animal behavior she remained very still just standing and watching the creature. To her surprise it began to back away back into the forest and then turned it's back on Aimi leaving her alone in the clearing. It became bored…or it decided I wasn't worth eating, Aimi thought her eyes watching the dragon carefully. The light of the pendent dimmed to nothing and Aimi stood alone in the dark. She took a few steps in the direction of the dragon making sure it was still making its exit away from her. Aimi could barely make out the swaying tail as it fled the clearing quickly.

A shadowy figure watched from a distance amongst the trees. The girl had sent the dragon away from her just as the prophecy of the priestess had told him. He knew this strangely dressed girl was the one with the ability to control drag-energists. Not even the legendary Escaflowne could stop anyone with this woman in his or her power. The figure smiled as he stood to make his approach but stopped as he heard the approach of horses. It was the King of Fanelia. Damn it, I was too late, he thought. We'll meet again, his thoughts concluded as he moved through the shadows away from the cleared area of the forest.

A breaking stick from behind her made Aimi jump and spin around. She was clutching the pendent as if it could save her. It once again glowed brightly with her fear. Her green eyes were wide and scared as she took in the horse-backed party of men in front of her. She took a few steps back and tripped over a leave-hidden log falling onto her backside.

"Please don't be afraid," the lead man's tenor voice spoke.

"You speak English?" Aimi asked amazed. She was happy she didn't have the added problem of a language barrier. Did I travel in time? She thought to herself. Looking up at the men on horseback and thinking of the dragon. Aimi threw the thought of time travel out of her mind when she remembered the two moons looming over her head.

The handsome man smiled and dismounted the horse. He offered his hand and helped Aimi to her feet. Aimi brushed off her rear-end and forced a scared smile. "Where am I?" she asked looking about the forest.

"The Northern Forests of Fanelia. But may I ask where the dragon is?" The older man asked.

Aimi looked down an obvious path of broken trees and rustled forest floor. "It left," she said pointing down the trail. "Down that way," she finished looking back at the man.

His face softened as his deep brown eyes met her green ones. "May I introduce myself, I am Van Slanzar de Fanel. King of Fanelia," he informed her. "My son found you unconscious and being hunted by a dragon. I sent him back to the castle to get more help, but it looks as if that won't be necessary," he finished waving most of his men off toward the castle. He called orders for them to return home.

Aimi's eyes widened at the kings display of leadership. A king? Fanelia? Just where am I? She asked herself. The kings attention was now back on her and Aimi's eyes left his handsome face. He was about her father's age and build. His face was wrinkled only with age, which had graced him well. His dark hair had started to gray but that seemed to make him even more attractive. Aimi's thoughts turned to her parents and how they'd miss her if she never returned.

"Are you from the Mystic Moon?" Van asked knowing she was.

Aimi looked at him confused. "Mystic Moon?" she asked. Van pointed toward the sky to two moons. "That looks just like," Aimi paused mid-sentence. She hadn't looked closely at the moons but now she recognized one as Earth. There was no mistaking it. She looked back at Van with wide eyes. "Are you telling me that is Earth and I'm here," she stated pointing to the ground.

"You can not see Gaea where you come from," Van informed her.

"That pillar of light brought me here?" Aimi asked.

"Yes, did someone bring you here? Perhaps that dragon?" Van asked curiously. He remembered what his wife had said only hours earlier about the pendant and noticed the familiar stone around the young woman's slender neck. The pendant brought her here, he thought knowing. "Did you wish to come here?"

"Well, no one brought me here. And I didn't exactly wish to be here. I was, however, thinking about something that I discovered about someone and I was in a particular place," Aimi paused her rambling and look at Van's interested face. "I really don't know why I'm here," she finished.

"I think it's time we get you out of the forest. I am sure you could use some rest and a nice hot meal," Van asked knowing how he felt long ago after traveling in the pillar of light.

"Thank you, your highness," Aimi bowed her waist and head. She wasn't sure of the customs and she'd never learned to curtsy so bowing came second nature in Japanese society.

"May I have the honor of knowing your name?" Van asked pulling on the reins of the horse closer to himself and the beautiful young woman from the Mystic Moon. He studied her tall slender frame. Her wavy red brown hair reached her shoulders parted to the side with long bangs. Her legs were bare for she was wearing very little clothing somewhat similar to what Hitomi had worn when she first came to Gaea.

Aimi blushed in embarrassment for not telling the kind king her name. "Aimi Susumu," she paused then added "I'm just a regular girl, nothing out of the ordinary," she finished shrugging with a sheepish smile.

Van laughed heartedly and responded to her introduction. "No one from the Mystic Moon is ordinary. Not on Gaea," he said offering his hand with a slight nod toward the horse.

"I'm not very good with horses," Aimi admitted taking his hand wondering silently if there were any more people from the 'Mystic Moon,' like Hitomi.

"You won't be riding alone, do not worry," Van told her. He pushed the girl onto the horse carefully then mounted in front of her. "Hang on to me," he warned.

Van cantered through the forest back the way his entourage of soldiers had come. There were only three horses now trotting behind him, a typical escort for him nowadays. Van thought of his days as a very young man running around the countryside trying to slay dragons and fighting in wars. He was never protected back then the way he was now. He sometimes missed being able to walk about his castle alone or practice his sword tactics in the darkness of the night some where in the gardens. His role as king had changed so much over the years, it was a peaceful time and he was much older than his lean form of 15. The likelihood of him coming back from half the injuries he had been inflicted was now much less likely.

* * *

The capitol city of Fanelia was lit in the golden rays of the approaching dawn of morning. The charred and broken ruins of Van's father's city were still present as a reminder of the battles and trials Fanelia had gone through to keep its freedom. Most the buildings were built of stone and raised a maximum of two stories. There was no glass for windows only a drape to cover the square holes in most the buildings. The city was not as rich as those of Asturia but Fanelia had felt the depression of war far worse than most of the other kingdoms.

Aimi's eyes practically popped out when she saw the city. It was amazing to see something that she knew would be considered archaic on her planet but very much current day here in Fanelia. What she didn't expect was the very animal-like people that were mixed amongst the people that looked normal to her. This will take some time to get used too, she thought looking at the citizens of the city. She noticed the morning routines of Fanelia's people started with the sun. Many of the children resembled little cats and ran along side of the king's horse.

"King Van!" They cheered his name as they followed. Van waved and smiled being the proud king of his kingdom. Aimi smiled in response to his kingly actions. It reminded her of being with someone famous the way the stares from the people came.

One woman called out to the king, "Is she a princess for Prince Folken?' which made Aimi blush immensely. These people think I'm suppose to be a suitor for their prince? She thought a little panicked. What if that's King Van's plans? Aimi's thoughts deepened and she paled.

"She looks like she's going to be sick," a little cat-girl said pointing at Aimi. The children all ran away from the horse and followed at a greater distance chattering amongst them selves.

"Don't let them bother you. I have no intentions for my son and you," Van informed the young woman behind him with a large smile on his face. What a thought! Sounds like the people are as ready for Folken to find a wife as we are, Van thought. Though it would be a thought considering where she has come from, Van toyed with the thought then pushed it to the side thinking of other things.

Aimi relaxed at the reassurance and continued to enjoy the ride through the city. She watched a young cat girl carry a bucket much larger than herself towards a fountain at the center of the city. The little cat girl filled the bucket with water and tried to lift it in vain. Aimi's heart went out to the little girl and was about to say something to Van when her thoughts were interrupted.

A beautiful cat woman with bright red hair plucked the bucket from the young girls arms with ease and brushed the girls face with her tail. The woman smiled at the little girl and looked up at king's approach.

"I see you've returned Lord Van," the woman's eyes looked mischievous.

"And I see you are about very early in the city Merle," Van responded leaning forward with a playful smile. Aimi didn't know what to think about the flirtation between the two adults and started wondering if this cat woman was queen.

"A little birdie told me you found something interesting in the Northern Forests," Merle smiled leaning to look around the king.

Aimi peered around Van's shoulder and met with Merle's cat like face. She recoiled back behind Van's back in surprise as the red head broke into giggling uncontrollably.

"Are all women from the Mystic Moon like that?" Merle asked off handedly and continued to talk. "She's much older than…" Merle was interrupted by Van's strong voice.

"Folken should learn to keep some business to himself," Van's eyes warned Merle not to say anymore.

Merle smiled and her brown eyes wrinkled slyly as she watched Aimi pass behind Van. The young woman turned at the waist to look back at Merle and her emerald green eyes met Merles. The red head gave the brunette a warning look that told Aimi she was about to get more information then she probably wanted.

"We're almost to the castle courtyard," Van interrupted Aimi's thoughts and her attention returned to the front of the ride. They passed through two large wooden gates and stopped at a building that Aimi knew to be the stables.

Van dismounted effortlessly and offered his hand to Aimi whom practically fell off the horse. She blushed fiercely and apologized for being a klutz.

"Are you all right?" The king asked earnestly.

"I'm fine. Thank you," Aimi responded her eyes falling to her feet in her usual shy manner.

Aimi followed Van and his soldiers to a great stone courtyard that seemed to be the center of the castle. The castle wrapped around the courtyard with several staircases leading into it. Aimi looked around the courtyard barely noticing that most the people in the courtyard were soldiers and all were staring at her. After a complete three-sixty of the courtyard Aimi's attention returned to Van.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"It's beautiful," Aimi responded. She was about ask what the purpose of such a large courtyard was when her thoughts were once again interrupted by a voice calling the kings name.

"Van," a woman's voice called from one of the staircases.

Aimi's attention and eyes focused on the approaching woman. Behind her an armed cat man followed the woman closely. Aimi began to squint to get a clear image of the woman. There was something vaguely familiar by her face. The closer the woman came to them the more Aimi knew her. Oh my God, she thought her body stiffening.

"It's Hitomi," Aimi uttered.

Van's attention shifted from his wife to the woman standing next to him. "You know my wife?"

Aimi's green eyes shot over to the king's own deep brown eyes. Her face paled at the realization of her mother's written story. Van is the boy that took Hitomi on the track. Hitomi's here, Aimi's awareness of what had actually taken place on that fateful day was overwhelming. Exhaustion of what had happened to her overwhelmed her senses. Her brain was on overload with so many questions and answers it was more than she could handle. Aimi's eyes fluttered back and she collapsed towards the stone courtyard unconscious.

Van watched the mixed emotions pass over Aimi's face. He knew her paling color was not a good sign. As expected the girl collapsed unconscious. He caught the slender woman with little effort. His eyes went from the sleeping woman to his wife who was now running towards him.

"What happened?" Hitomi was yelling with Sarda in tow behind her. She had left her daughter Varie to bathe for the morning's classes. "Van," she pleaded slowing her pace as she reached her husband. The woman in his arms looked so much like Yukari that Hitomi almost gasped. It can't be Yukari, Hitomi denying her first thoughts.

"She said your name," Van said looking up at his wife. "Do you know her?" he asked his wife.

"No, I don't know her, but," Hitomi paused. "She looks very much like Yukari," she finished looking into Van's brown eyes. Could it be possible? Did Yukari have a daughter? Hitomi wondered.

Van nodded and his eyes returned to the sleeping girl once more. "Sarda," He called to the young man. "We need to get Aimi to a bed and supply her with some fresh clothes, food, and some protection," Van said.

Merle's son stepped forward and lifted the girl from the Mystic Moon with ease from the ground. He looked down at the woman called Aimi and took in her appearance. She wasn't a great beauty like Queen Millerna but she was desirable. The woman's red brown hair fell across her pale skin and she moaned lightly. Maybe you'll be the one that Folken will take as his wife, Sarda smiled at his thoughts knowing they were futile, for he knew very little about this woman and too much about his bachelor friend. Sarda began the trek up the staircase to the bedchambers and the guest wing.

Van watched Sarda leave with the young woman and his attention was drawn back to his wife. He took her hand and squeezed it. He then leaned down and kissed her gently. "What's bothering you?" he asked watching his wife's attention turn again to the limp figure in Sarda's arms.

"How did she know it was me?" Hitomi looked at her husband. "Yukari knew very little about the whole ordeal. I just never expected to see her look alike showing up in our kingdom," Hitomi admitted with a smile shaking her head.

"Where is our son?" Van asked changing the subject. Folken should have been in the courtyard awaiting their guest as was his duty. "That boy is never around," The king complained.

"Van," Hitomi whispered. "Folken had a long night. He's got to prepare for Prince Dargas to come today. The Crusade is also making a stop with the King and Queen of Asturia. So Allen will be here as well," Hitomi smiled.

Van drooped his shoulders and shook his head. "What else is going to happen today?" he asked to no one in particular.

"When it rains it pours," Hitomi smiled. "Let's allow Sarda to take care of the young woman and we'll talk with Folken and Varie over a nice breakfast," Hitomi said taking her husbands hand and rubbing it gently. She tugged him towards the castle. Van gave in and followed his wife up the staircase to the dining hall to meet with his family.

* * *

Sarda pushed the door to the guest chamber open and discovered Folken sitting with one leg propped up on the windowsill inside the room.

"I took the liberty of ordering some food and water for our guest," Folken announced standing to look at the open door.

"I don't think she'll be very hungry," Sarda joked entering the room with the unconscious girl in his arms.

"What happened?" Folken asked looking at the young woman. He had watched the woman collapse from his seat at the windowsill but he wanted to know details.

Sarda laid Aimi on the bed and covered her with a light blanket and turned to answer Folken's question. "I'm not sure," he started. "She just fainted when she saw your mother," Sarda finished his attention on the young woman.

Folken approached the bedside and looked down at the girl. "She's attractive," he said quickly.

"Oh?" Sarda smiled looking at the prince.

"Don't get any ideas?" Folken said rolling his eyes. "Between your mother and mine I'm lucky I have managed to stay in bachelorhood this long," he complained.

Sarda smiled wider looking down at the girl again. "Well you are almost twenty-eight, almost ten years longer in bachelorhood than your father. Who had children by your age?" Sarda pushed.

"You're as bad as they are Sarda," Folken grumbled.

"So you wouldn't mind if I courted her?" Sarda teased.

Folken gave Sarda a quick punch in the arm. "Don't break her heart." The prince teased back raising his eyebrows.

"Let's get some breakfast," Sarda motioned towards the open door. Folken nodded and followed his friend out of the guest chambers shutting the door quietly after him.


	4. Chapter 4: Memories Addressed

**Something I forgot on the other three chapters...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Escaflowne show. But any ideas as well as the plot are my own. **

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Aimi stirred on the soft down mattress and opened her eyes to a smiling young girls face staring at her holding a wet cloth at her forehead with wide brown doe eyes. She resembled a miniature Hitomi with long blonde hair.

"What happened?" Aimi squeaked out looking around the room confused.

"You fainted!" The girl responded quickly removing the cloth. "It was amazing. You saw my mother and just went…" the girl dramatically fell to the ground in a burst of laughter. Standing she looked back at Aimi. "I'm Varie!" She introduced herself grinning from ear to ear.

Aimi sat up smiling in response. "Nice to meet you. My name's Aimi," she answered back offering her hand out.

Varie looked at the woman's hand and back at her face. Aimi was dressed very strangely. For a woman, she was scandalously covered by the fabric on her body allowing more skin to be revealed then was normally decent in public. Yet, Varie had been expecting the woman to be strange, after all she was from the Mystic Moon.

"Does everyone from the Mystic Moon have green eyes?" Varie asked ignoring Aimi's hand and leaning into the strangers face.

Aimi's eyes widened and she laughed out loud. "Not at all," she responded.

"Well, Mother and you both have green eyes and you are the only two I've seen from the Mystic Moon," Varie stated getting closer to Aimi's face.

Aimi began to feel uncomfortable. The never-ending questions were beginning to intimidate her. Plus, the young girls brown eyes were staring at her with such fierce intensity that she didn't know what to say in response petrified of disappointing the child with her answer. After a long pause she finally gave the girl a response. "The people of Earth," Aimi faltered at the confused look of the little girl. "The Mystic Moon," she corrected herself, "have brown eyes, blue eyes, hazel eyes, green eyes and the various shades that come along with those colors," Aimi sputtered out pausing to look at the child crossing her fingers for understanding her answer. Aimi couldn't ignore that fact that Varie was so much like Hitomi it would have been a mistake not to notice that they were related. This has to be Hitomi's daughter, Aimi thought without much doubt.

The young girls stare finally faltered and she spoke. "You're pretty," Varie decided at last moving farther from Aimi's face. She jumped from the bed and over to the windowsill and looked out.

Confused by the quick transition in thoughts of the girl, Aimi blushed. It had been a long time since she'd been around children of this age or younger. Aimi didn't have cousins and the friends she had in school were grown woman like herself. Most the people she acquainted herself with weren't of the age to have a young girl for a child.

Aimi watched Varie cautiously look out into the setting sun. Taking the chance, Aimi stood and walked to the window adjacent the one Varie was standing at and looked outside. She gasped at the beauty of Fanelia. Aimi could see the forests surrounding the city walls and the enormous courtyard, which sat underneath the window. The city looked like that of some ancient civilization never discovered on Earth. The buildings were of stone with light illuminating from almost every window. Aimi could see the central fountain where she had seen the cat woman Merle helping the little cat-girl. It hadn't been a dream, Aimi thought memories of her arrival flooding into her mind. I can't believe I am actually in another world! She smiled at the thought realizing her life may have gotten a little more exciting.

Varie glanced over at the woman who was looking at her father's kingdom. The woman called Aimi seemed to have a permanent smile of complete awe attached to her face. Varie felt comfortable around the woman. Aimi was tall, shorter than her brother and father but much taller than her mother. She had long slender pale legs barely covered with an article of clothing that looked like elongated underwear in a dark black color. There were strange shoes on her feet. The shoes were made of a shiny fabric of some sort with strings tied up the front. Interesting, Varie thought continuing her review of the woman making a note in her head to come back and take one of the strange shoes to examine it more closely. The girl wasn't used to a woman not wearing a dress or the typical tunic that most of Fanelia's women wore. The pink baggie shirt on her upper torso did nothing to extenuate the woman's curves as she'd been taught in seamstress lectures. It had no sleeves and dipped below the woman's clavicle. Varie smiled, I could have fun playing dress up with her. It would be just like having a big sister, something she always wanted.

"Ai-mi?" Varie said the woman's name carefully enunciating the vowels. Aimi turned in response to the girl and smiled calmly. "Are you going to stay in Fanelia forever?" Varie asked quickly and hopefully trying to hide her emotions from her face.

Aimi's eyes widened, surprised by the question. Forever is an awfully long time, she thought looking at the hopeful child. "I don't know," she responded truthfully with a small smile.

Varie smiled in return satisfied with Aimi's answer. She padded quietly to the door of the chamber. "I'll get my mother and Merle. You've been asleep for a few days and must be very hungry and thirsty. You'll be invited to dinner I'm sure so they'll need to clean you up," the girl smiled opening the door pausing to take the woman's silhouette against the setting sun into her mind and shut the door softly behind herself.

"A few days!" Aimi exclaimed. She watched the door close behind the charming little princess and sighed.

Aimi took the time alone to look about the guest chamber that she occupied. The bed was large enough for two people. It appeared to be stuffed with downy feathers, something Aimi wasn't accustomed too. She sat down sinking into the very plush mattress and fell back onto the bed. She stared at the canopy style of the bed frame above her head. Its four posts were covered in a thick silk fabric the color of butter. The fabric would sway with the breeze coming in from the oncoming night. Aimi stood and walked to the window once again looking onto the landscape of Fanelia. She could tell she had been asleep for a few days because the ache of hunger and thirst began to call her wakening body. Aimi looked into the sky at the bright glowing blue moon and its cratered counterpart. Aimi could tell with out any doubt that the blue moon was most definitely Earth, illuminating the sky of this new and unknown world.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" a woman's familiar voice asked.

"Yes it is breathtaking," Aimi responded turning to the woman she knew to be her mother's childhood best friend.

Hitomi approached the younger woman slowly, her skirt catching in the evening breeze. She could see the pendent glowing slightly around Aimi's neck. "Someone must have loved you very much to give you such a beautiful treasure," Hitomi motioned to the pendent attempting to be inconspicuous.

Aimi touched the glowing pendent absentmindedly and looked at Hitomi with a slight smile. "My mother gave it to me when I was little. It's been with me most of my life," Aimi paused looking at the pendent in her palm. Her green eyes met those of the queen's and saddened. "My mother missed you Hitomi," Aimi told the queen not knowing if it was completely true but it seemed right to say.

Hitomi's eyes welled with tears and she turned her face from Aimi. "I never fit back into my high school routine after my adventures with Van here on Gaea." Hitomi began knowing she owed the explanation to no one but Yukari. "I realized that I could never stay on Earth. I could never be happy knowing that I truly belonged here," Hitomi finished turning once more to face the young woman.

Aimi smiled at the queen and remember how sad she had looked on the old videotape that she had watched at her parent's house, something that seemed forever ago. "It's wonderful to finally meet you Hitomi. My name is Aimi Susumu. I am the only daughter of your childhood friends Amano and Yukari," Aimi finished bowing her head with a bright smile. .

Hitomi couldn't stop her tears rolling down her cheeks. She took two quick and long strides and embraced Aimi tightly. "I never forgot your mother. She was my best friend. I wish I could have brought everyone I loved here to Gaea, but I had to make a choice that day on the track," Hitomi pulled away to look into Aimi's beautiful green eyes that smiled with her happy face. "The choice to follow my heart!"

"My mother never spoke of you to me," Aimi paused looking down. "I think she always believed and hoped that where ever you went you were happy," Aimi's eyes meet Hitomi's again. "And you are! You're the queen to a beautiful kingdom, wife of an amazing man, and mother to a very sweet daughter," Aimi said smiling happily. "I hope you know that you made the right choice," she told the queen shaking her head. The moment between the two women was very emotional and the pendent glowed brightly.

"Yukari didn't speak of me?" Hitomi's eyes saddened.

"I think it was more painful then she ever let on," Aimi responded. "She must have thought a lot of you to give me the precious gift that you had given her the day you made your decision," she told the queen taking the pendent in her hand.

Hitomi smiled. " I am happy Amano and Yukari finally married and produced a very loving and understanding daughter," Hitomi said. "Let me take a look at you my dear," The queen said taking a step back and admired the woman before her. Aimi was slender and tall, most of her height in her long lightly tanned legs. These physical attributes Hitomi knew Aimi had acquired from her father. She had her mother's red-brown hair and her father's kind facial expressions. Aimi's green eyes were unique to the woman. Hitomi knew both Yukari and Amano had brown eyes but it seemed fitting for their daughter to gain the trait of green eyes as Hitomi her self had.

"My mother was pleasantly surprised her daughter had green eyes, I think she thought of it as a sign to suggest that you were happy," Aimi answered Hitomi's unasked questions. "My mom must have always saw you through my eyes. Whenever she would have a bad day she would sit and look at me," Aimi began. "She never spoke of you directly to me. I guess to keep me from asking questions that she didn't want to answer. That's how I ended up here," Aimi gestured around her. "I began to fish around and found more answers and a lot questions that I thought possible," Aimi finished.

"We have so much to catch up on Aimi," Hitomi said. "But we have a dinner to attend to first. .I am sure you are ravished," the queen said. "Merle," Hitomi called to the chamber door.

The lean cat woman appeared through the door and approached Aimi and Hitomi. Merle could tell a lot of emotion had been passed between the two women from the Mystic Moon. "Time to get you cleaned up," she smiled clapping her hands joyously.

Aimi watched a crowd of uniformed women enter the chamber with a large basin and hot steaming water. Merle grabbed her hand and began to peel Aimi's clothing off. Before Aimi knew anything she was standing in the basin with nothing on. She blushed a crimson red that flowed over her body as the maid washed her naked body with oils and water.

Merle and Hitomi stood by a large armoire determining what Aimi would wear to dinner. "I think a dress would suit her fine," Hitomi suggested. "Nothing too extravagant," she finished saying as Merle flicked through the wardrobe.

Merle paused at a cream dress with lace sleeves. It was very form fitting but simple. Merle pulled the dress from the wardrobe and hung it for Hitomi to overlook. Merle was happy with the queen's positive reaction to her choice.

"I think you can handle everything else Merle," Hitomi said smiling her attention turning to the naked woman in the basin. "I will see you at dinner Aimi," Hitomi called to the woman being wrapped in a towel. The queen exited the chambers and walked to her own rooms to change for dinner.

Aimi was chilled to the bone when Merle called for her attention. She was passed a very thin and sheer corset and a similar pair of underwear. Aimi shimmed on the underwear and looked at the corset knowing she wouldn't be able to get it on by herself.

"May I miss?" One of the maids offered. The maid took the corset and wrapped it around Aimi's body tightening it with the ribbons on the back.

Just when Aimi thought she couldn't breath anymore the maid tied the corset. Aimi felt foolish standing with the stiff sheer corset and somewhat baggy underwear in front of all these women. Merle approached with a sly smile.

"Put your arms up," Merle ordered Aimi who responded instantly feeling like a five year old being dressed for her first day of school. Merle placed the dress over the woman's head and slid the dress down the bodice of the corset. "I heard you met Princess Varie?" Merle questioned her brown eyes reflecting the candle-lit room mischievously.

"Yes, she is very full of energy," Aimi responded kindly pulling at the lace sleeves of the dress that sat in a square neck cut across her shoulders and neck. She was surprised that the length of the dress was perfect.

"It's not easy getting you sized for a wardrobe while you're unconscious on a bed," Merle said raising an eyebrow taking Aimi's dressed form into her mind.

Aimi blushed again and tugged at her loose hair. She ran her hand through her parted bangs and looked up at Merle who smiled impishly knowing her work was about done.

"You should feel honored," Merle began bouncing onto the bed watching the maids attend to Aimi's attire. "It's not everyone who gets me to help them dress. After all I'm one of Lord Van's advisers," she lifted her eyebrows.

"Well thank you for taking the time to help," Aimi said awkwardly making a not to herself not to think of this clever tongued cat as the hired help.

"Your slippers Miss," the maid interrupted her thoughts by bending down and putting the shoes at Aimi's feet. Aimi slipped her feet into the satin shoes and wiggled her toes. They were like wearing air.

"Now don't go treading into the forest or city with those on," Merle said eyeing Aimi's satin slippers. "You're better off being barefoot," Merle said wiggling her sandaled feet at Aimi. The cat woman brought a full-length mirror our from behind a tapestry and rolled it towards Aimi.

Aimi stared at her newly rediscovered form in the mirror very shocked that she looked like a fairy tale princess. She couldn't imagine in her wildest dreams that she would ever wear something like this to any function at home. It wasn't her style to been in dresses or skirts. She preferred shorts and pants.

One of the maids brought a single cream ribbon and began weaving it through Aimi's wavy hair lifting it into to prim bun. The maid then brushed the straight bangs across the right side of head and smiled. Aimi once again took her surprising appearance through the mirror. After the addition of some color to her face the young woman from the Mystic Moon was ready for dinner.

"That took forever," Merle whined childishly giving a grumpy look toward the maids. "We better get going or we are going to be late to dinner," Merle announced opening the door to the bedchamber extravagantly. After all Merle had her own plans up her sleeves. _If Van and Hitomi aren't going to play match-maker then so help me, I'm going to get that reckless boy to notice this woman and grow up_, Merle thought growling.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**I am trying my best to imagine Van and Hitomi 30 years older, they are not young anymore and they've grown up. Merle on the other hand I always felt would be childish forever, she's just the classic free spirit. So bare with me in my portrayals, considering this particular fan - fiction is not necessarily about Hitomi and Van but about the generation after them. **

**Thank you for the interest. I welcome reviews after all this is my first published fan fiction. **

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Memories Revealed

**I really like this chapter. I had a lot of fun putting together the Fanelian castle in my head.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters taken from Escaflowne. The ideas and plot are my own. **

* * *

Hitomi and Van entered the dining hall with several guests. Millerna and Dryden had come from Asturia with their son Dargas to visit. They were in deep conversation about the new arrival from the Mystic Moon.

"Was she wearing those same horrid clothes?" Millerna spouted toward Hitomi.

With a blush at the question and the memories of the school uniform she missed so much, Hitomi shook her head. "No, I think her attire tonight will be acceptable," Hitomi paused at the table as they approached. "I left her in Merle's capable hands," she finished with a tired smile. Always the fashionista aren't we Millerna, she thought.

"You know Hitomi you should really come to Asturia more often to go shopping with me it would do your wardrobe wonders," Millerna continued on about her fashion exploits in Asturia.

Van smirked at his overwhelmed wife. Millerna truly was one for dramatics. "How do you handle her?" he asked Dryden.

The graying brunette looked at Van through his rimmed glasses. He'd grown very fond of Millerna after their initial wedding almost thirty years ago. They had managed to save their relationship after a short time of reflecting about the horrible attack on Asturia during their ceremony. "She's one in a million," he said looking after his wife.

"Speaking of handling," Dryden started. "Any problems with Folken as of late?" his eyebrows shot up.

"He doesn't seem to want to settle down if that's what you mean," Van answered sighing. "I hear Dargas is going to be married within the next year," the Fanelian king said walking to his chair.

"Yes, Millerna and I are very pleased with the match, as much as you and Hitomi don't agree we think its what's best for him," Dryden informed his friend.

"I am beginning to think I'll never have grandchildren," Van laughed. He watched Hitomi and Millerna settle into their appointed chairs and sat down as well.

They were all still in deep conversation when the door to the banquet hall was thrown open from the courtyard. Sarda stalked in the room smiling with Varie in tow. She was clearly upset with the vivacious, blond knight of Caeli following closely behind. She kept giving him pouty faces and then sticking her tongue out when he wasn't looking.

"I can't believe that Folken got bested by a fossil," Sarda joked with Allen who was chuckling.

The trip on the Crusade had been pleasant. Allan Schezar always looked forward to his trips to Fanelia. Visiting Van and Hitomi always seemed to remind him of their adventures and how fortunate he was to have such good friends. His sister, Celena, always seemed content to be left in Asturia at the convent. Her life had been given to the worship of Gaea. Allen knew she still felt remorse for all she had done while under the trance of the deadly Dilandau.

"It wasn't easy," Allen stated giving Van a slight smirk as Sarda and he approached the table.

"I'm sure it wasn't," Van grinned knowing very well that Allen was a Master swordsman compared to his son. "He should be so fortunate to have you to train with," Van informed the knight. "Now, speaking of Folken, where is he?"

Sarda sat quietly at the table afraid to look towards the king and queen. How was he to tell them that once again Folken was not attending dinner again? "Um…" Sarda stuttered shaking his head knowing he should have tried to begin strongly. "Folken and Dargas choose to stay in the barracks with the soldiers," he mumbled quickly.

Hitomi's eyes widened at this statement. She was ashamed that her son couldn't attend a rather formal and special dinner tonight. "What is he doing that is so important?" She asked upset.

"Hitomi, let them be boys," Millerna giggled. She knew her son Dargas was probably egging Folken on to do something unimaginable. They'd been doing it since they were very young. Though it would have been nice to have them both here to meet the guest of honor, her thoughts betraying what she was feeling.

Aimi hurried after the cat woman happy she wasn't wearing heels. She followed her down the marble floored hallway of the castle. She couldn't help but noticed just how much Varie behaved like Merle. I wonder how much time that little princess spends with Merle? Aimi asked herself.

Moving from her thoughts she noticed the detailed carvings of dragons on the wooden doorways of each archway she went through. The castle was not very old. She could barely see the ruminants of blackened stone from a great fire through the newly built walls. What happened here? She thought thinking of Hitomi's vague adventure. Aimi reminded herself to ask the queen about her wondrous journey throughout the world of Gaea.

Merle cut in front of Aimi causing the woman from the Mystic Moon to actually notice the royal purple tunic dress the woman wore. It was outlined with gold and cut high at her neck but was sleeveless. The tunic was long reaching her booted feet but cut high onto her thigh revealing the black stripes of her legs of brown fur.

"Would you stop staring," Merle said rolling her eyes and hiding her amused and toothy grin.

"Sorry, I was just admiring your outfit," Aimi apologized and continued to follow Merle trying to keep her eyes off the beautiful cat woman. It was still amazing to her how Merle even existed in this world, when there was no one like her on Earth.

"It is rather a nice outfit," Merle said spinning about in the hallway. "But no time for chit chat, I've got to get you to that dinner," she finished picking up her pace.

Both women approached a large wooden door with a large carving of a winged woman. It's so extravagant. She looks like an angel, Aimi thought pausing at the door to admire the detailed drawing of a woman with angel's wings standing in water looking out into the hallway. The woman had one arm extended forward with her palm-opened face up as if to welcome you into the room. Merle pushed the wooden doors ajar interrupting Aimi's thoughts and entered the room quickly taking her place at the long dining table in the middle of massive hall.

Being left standing at the open entrance of the dining hall, it took Aimi some time to gather in the entire scene. The windows of the room rose from floor to ceiling and opened to the courtyard. They used the light from the two moons to help illuminate the room. Several tall candelabras were scattered throughout the hall and lined with white pillar candles, which were lit. The table had shorter candle holders that lit the large wooden dining table.

Aimi's eyes wondered to the standing dinner company staring at her still figure. She recognized Van and Hitomi along with their daughter immediately, her approach was slow her head down staring in shyness at her feet. Aimi could feel the blush deepen in her face as she approached. She paused and looked into the welcoming green eyes of the queen as Hitomi approached and gently took her arm.

"You look beautiful," Hitomi whispered to Aimi and lead her to an empty chair across from Merle and another cat man. Varie sat between Hitomi and her father giving Aimi a warm childish grin as she swayed just a little in her own gown. The group sat quietly awaiting introductions.

Still standing Hitomi spoke. "May I introduce Merle, whom you've already become acquainted with and her son Sarda," Hitomi began. Aimi looked at Sarda with more curiosity. He was handsome with cat like features very apparent. His skin tone was much darker than his mothers and the lack of stripes would have never revealed to her that they were related. He returned her curious glances with a fanged smile. Aimi blushed slightly and lowered her eyes.

"Sarda is not much older than you or my son Folken, who is unfortunately not here tonight," Hitomi whispered glancing at her husband who looked unhappy by his son's absence. Aimi looked back up at Sarda who continued to smirk. He received an elbow to the ribs and a nasty glare from Merle that made Aimi grin and silently laugh to herself.

Aimi scanned the table taking the rest of its occupants into her mind. She looked towards the older couple at Merle's right and smiled. The man was stately with brown hair and thin wire glasses. His partner was a beautiful blonde with bright violet eyes and a tiara on her head. More royalty? Aimi questioned herself.

"The King and Queen of Asturia, Dryden and Millerna," Hitomi introduced them answering Aimi's unasked questions. Aimi nodded and smiled. She received a warm smile from both of them.

"Unfortunately, my son Dargas is unable to attend dinner as well," Millerna's voice said sweetly. "The young princes had something more interesting apparently," She finished blushing with slight embarrassment from her son.

"Well, I am finding dinner to be very interesting," an older gentleman said from Aimi's right interrupted. The man sat next to Van smiling. His waist long blonde hair was streaked with grey but his handsome face refused to give his true age away. He was dressed in a blue uniform. His waistcoat buttoned up to his neck with a brilliant white shirt puffed at the neckline. His hands were gloved in white and a threatening sword attached at the belt of his blue slacks.

"Aimi, this is Allen Schezar, he's a very close friend and a knight of Caeli for Asturia," Hitomi smirked at Allen giving him an almost secretive look. Allen's blue eyes seemed to burn into Aimi's own eyes. She couldn't look away from his handsomely aged face.

"I see your ways with women haven't changed any," Dryden teased the knight with an all-knowing smirk.

Allen's eyes looked down the table breaking the trance on the woman. "Yes, but I have never been able to keep one as a wife," He responded looking to Millerna then at Hitomi and again his thoughts on another from Asturian royalty.

Aimi watched the playful conversation between the two men and knew that he had some history with both Millerna and Hitomi. I will have to ask Hitomi what the story behind him is, Aimi thought her eyes moving to the silent and levelheaded Van. Aimi's questions were starting to outweigh her answers.

"So why aren't Folken and Dargas coming to dinner?" Varie asked. "I was looking so forward to them meeting Miss Aimi," Varie's small voice spoke up with concern that her new friend was being denied her brothers and his friends acquaintances.

Aimi blushed slightly at the young girls question. It seems I'm being paired off by Hitomi's daughter, she thought a smirk coming across her face.

"They are busy practicing their sword play," Van replied instantly not truly knowing where exactly they were. "You can always take Aimi down to the barracks after dinner Varie," he suggested. The kings brown eyes met Aimi's instantly.

"Oh, don't bother those two," Millerna spoke up shaking her head. "I've never seen a pair of men as determined as those two to miss every formal event ever held here or in Asturia," she finished shaking her head. She knew very well they were most likely playing hooky because of the young woman more so than anything.

"You'd think they would be hungry with all that swordplay," Merle piped in lazily playing with her utensils. Her stomach growled loudly announcing that it was time for dinner.

The food started to arrive in courses. Most the food was very unfamiliar to Aimi and she attempted to eat out of formality and respect. She took small pieces of bread with most of the unnamed vegetables on her plate. She stared at the meat and tried some finding it saltier and chewier than her liking. The wine was the only thing that seemed the same.

"It took me a while to get used to the food as well," Hitomi whispered with a warm understanding smile.

Aimi blushed and took another rather large bite chewing with a slight face trying to ignore the fact she didn't know what she was eating. Swallowing hard she took a large gulp of wine and rested her hands on her lap. The wine allowed her to relax some soothing away her fears and confusion that dwelled within her thoughts.

The meal ended with small talk between the royal families. Varie was at Aimi's side tugging on her shoulder for attention. "Come with me to the barracks," the girl whined. Aimi smiled and stood from the table causing the rest of the men at the table to stand. Aimi's eyes widened in shock at the showmanship of formality, which had long since perished on Earth.

"I will accompany you," Allen stated coming before Aimi. He smiled warmly at Aimi's somewhat surprised look.

"Of course he will, who wouldn't want to be seen with her on his arm," Merle spoke softly under her breath knowing full well that she could be heard around the table. Aimi blushed in response.

"I will as well," Sarda informed the trio. Merle rolled her eyes as her son approached the young woman and princess. "Princess," He smiled bowing and took Varie's small arm leading the princess away from the dinner table.

"May I?" Allen offered his arm to Aimi.

Aimi smiled and took it slowly. He was warm and smelled of clean, crisp air. He was closer than she would have typically let any man but felt safe knowing that he wouldn't harm her. This is something I'm going to have to get used to, she thought matching Allen's strong strides as they began their walk away from the dining table.

The pairs marched silently out the wooden door opposite the one Aimi had entered and into another long marble corridor. They walked towards a staircase that was off to the right and down it into the overly large courtyard that Aimi recognized as the one she had seen from her window, the one from when she first arrived. Varie led the group across the courtyard and over to a building adjacent to the main castle at a steady but fast pace. The little princess was on a mission.

Outside on the courtyard was a large red ship shaped in the form of a spade held down with ropes. On both sides large boulders were attached. Aimi looked at the vessel with interest.

"The Crusade," Allen mumbled with a smile looking between her and his beloved air ship.

"What is it?" Aimi asked wanting to look closer at the arrow-shaped ship.

"She's an air ship for the knights of Caeli. I'm the commanding officer," Allen teased Aimi with his brilliant smile.

Aimi's eyes widened with wonder. "How can an air ship fly with rocks attached to its sides?" She asked sincerely. The very thought of flight whether through fast moving mechanics or by the use of levitating rocks still terrified her.

Allen laughed heartily thinking of the first time Hitomi had been on the Crusade. "They are floating rocks. They enable the Crusade to fly," he informed the beautiful newcomer.

Aimi smiled and looked at the Crusade with large green eyes. "I would love to see it fly," she said looking at the handsome blond escorting her to the barracks.

"I can arrange for you to take a ride on it if you'd like?" Allen asked with smirking intent on keeping her eyes and attention on him.

"Oh, um, I would love that!" Aimi stuttered, forcing a grin and squeezing Allen's arm gently. She couldn't wait to see how stones could make a ship that size fly but she was most definitely going to be on the ground when she watched it fly. Aimi's attention was now captured completely by Allen. Her lips began to move with another question when the sound of metal on metal came from building in front of them.

Aimi noticed Varie's pace increasing as they neared the stone structure. The princess was practically pulling Sarda towards the building at full speed. Varie pushed the doors opened and paused watching the two men in contest. Her face turned sour and she turned to look at Aimi.

"We must have missed Folken and Dargas," she grumbled to the group.

Allen's polite smile grew to a large grin as he gave out a hardy laugh. "If I didn't know any better Princess Varie I would say you are trying to entice Aimi here with your brother," he teased the young girl.

Varie glared at him then sweetly turned to Aimi. "I think you two would get along very well," she told Aimi rocking on her heels.

Aimi smiled at the princess and kneeled down. "I bet we will," she told the princess winking.

"I believe it's your bed time anyhow, your highness," Sarda interrupted the charming moment between the two females.

Varie looked at Sarda and huffed. "Will you come and tuck me in Aimi?" she asked instantly.

Aimi's eyes widened with her grin. "Of course," she answered after looking to Sarda for a slight nod of approval.

The princess grabbed Aimi's hand and tugged her along back across the courtyard leaving Sarda and Allen at the barracks.

"I think I will stay here and watch the soldiers for a while," Allen said stepping into the barracks. "It's not really my place to put young princesses to bed," the knight grinned and winked at the cat man. "Keep on eye on those two Sarda," he finished laughing as he turned and walked further into the barracks. "I wouldn't be surprised if Varie tries to break into her brothers room."

Sarda trotted after the two girls. I've never seen Varie take to any woman the way she has to Aimi. She seems almost determined to force the poor woman onto Folken's lap, he thought. How she got into the room earlier this evening is a mystery to me. I thought I'd never hear the end of her stories of Aimi, Sarda thought of the little princess sitting on his lap earlier in the evening before dinner. Sarda's thoughts concluded as the two girls entered the castle through the western staircase.

Varie led Aimi into another long hallway. Aimi was almost positive she would never be able to navigate herself back to her own bedchambers. As they approached the end of the hallway three pairs of doors could be seen.

"The doors on the end are my parents chambers," Varie informed her new-found friend. "There is a carving of my fathers guymelef, Escaflowne," she finished pointing to the door then continued on to another door.

I wonder what a guymelef is? Aimi's thoughts wondered as she tried to look farther down the hallway at the dark wooden door.

"These are my brothers quarters," Varie stated readying a hand to knock.

"Varie," Sarda snapped, catching the girl's hand before it the door. "You really must get to bed. Your mother would kill me if she knew you've been bothering your brother and his guest," he scolded quietly turning her away from the eloquently carved wooden door.

Aimi paused at the door with a smile from the incident. The door had carvings of beautiful birds of prey flying across a landscape of meadows, forests, and lakes. Beautiful, she thought. Turning about face she looked at the princess and Sarda, then focused on the princess's open wooden doors. They were decorated with dragons of all sizes and kinds. The eyes of the creatures were not of the real dragon Aimi had seen but of a kinder more childish version. Aimi smiled at the thought of having a bedroom with this kind of door. I would have been the envy of all the kids, she thought.

"Aimi?" Varie called her name and attention.

Aimi walked further into the room. It was much larger than the one she occupied with a study turned playroom off to the side. She continued to approach the princess and paused kneeling. "Yes Varie?" she asked.

"The princess needs to change and get into bed," Sarda informed Aimi. "I will get a servant to help with her needs," he announced leaving the two girls alone.

"Too bad you didn't get to meet Folken tonight," Varie said yawning. "Aimi, can you help me?" Varie asked gaining Aimi's attention once more. The little girl had inched the dress halfway off her body. "I don't need a servant," she grumbled tiredly.

"Here let me help," Aimi said giggling at the sight. She untied the back of Varie's dress and pulled it over her head. "So what do you wear to bed?" Aimi asked.

The half naked girl ran to her wardrobe and opened a drawer. She pulled out a long nightdress and tossed it at Aimi.

Aimi laughed as the soft fabric smacked her in the face. She untangled it from her head and pulled it over the awaiting princess. Varie tugged again at Aimi and pulled her to the bedside. Varie climbed into the bed and pulled the bed sheets up to her chin. Aimi slowly tucked them in around her and sat on the bedside.

"Tell me a story," Varie begged her big brown eyes getting wider in that perfect puppy dog look.

"What do you want to hear?" Aimi asked leaning up to pat up Varie's pillow.

"Something from the Mystic Moon. My mother always tells me of the fairy tales they had when she was little. Tell me one of those," Varie informed Aimi.

"All right, a long time ago…"Aimi began the story of Cinderella and her Prince Charming. As Varie's eyes began to close so did the story. "And they lived happily ever after," Aimi finished.

"I hope Folken is your Prince Charming, Aimi," Varie whispered as sleep overcame her.

A small smile escaped onto Aimi's face. If only, she thought. Her attention went to the sound of an opening door as the maid entered quietly with a tray of water. She nodded her head at Aimi who had stood and approached her.

"I'm so sorry! She wanted to change and for me to tell her a story," Aimi apologized not sure if what she had done was right.

The maid smiled and patted Aimi on the shoulder lightly. "If only I could get her to go to sleep that easily every night," the older woman teased.

Aimi blushed and excused herself from the child's bedchambers and back into the empty marble hallway. She looked both ways taking in her predicament, how was she to find her own room? Remembering what Varie had told her Aimi knew that the king and queens chambers ended the hallway at her right. To her left the hallway seemed to go on forever. Aimi sighed and looked at the door covered with the carvings of birds of prey across from her, Folken's room. The door was cracked open and she could clearly hear three masculine voices discussing a topic intensely.

"Sarda, I can't believe that you have to be her bodyguard," a man's voice whined. "It's just like my father to ruin our fun," he finished.

Sarda's voice responded clearly. "You father and your mother don't feel that she should be left alone when she doesn't know where anything is. Besides, Varie is taking a real liking to her Folken. I'm sure I can convince your father that Aimi can be left in Varie's capable hands," he finished.

"So Varie's finally found a woman she likes?" another voice entered the conversation.

"Oh please Dargas, you're not trying to marry me off to that woman as well," Folken scolded his friend. "It's bad enough the whole city is talking about her, now you are too!"

"Look Folken," Dargas paused. "It's not every girl that walks into this study or this castle for that matter that Varie adopts for the day," he finished his eyes filled with humor.

Folken rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm not going to let my little sister choose my women for me," he said walking towards the door feeling the urge for a drink.

"Aimi is a wonderful girl. She seems to be adapting to Fanelia quiet well. You've only seen her twice and you haven't even talked to her," Sarda pushed knowing it was fruitless with his stubborn friend.

"What do you guys want from me? I don't really care if she's the most perfect woman in the world or the fact she's from the Mystic Moon. I'm not interested " Folken yelled swinging the door open revealing the beautiful brunette standing wide-eyed and motionless.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**Nice little cliff hanger until next week. I'm a busy girl! **

**I really hope you have been enjoying. Look forward for any reviews you may have. **


	6. Chapter 6: Memories Meeting

**I know I said I wouldn't put out another chapter til next week...but I really can't stand cliffhangers. They drive me crazy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Escaflowne. Anything original is my own. **

* * *

Hearing everything, Aimi stood quietly with her back to Varie's room. When the door opened, she knew escape was not possible, her head turned down to her right. Her eyes searched the marble flooring and she pursed her lips. She was slightly embarrassed to be caught in this situation but probably not nearly as embarrassed as the prince.

"Aimi!" Sarda's voice exclaimed. "Varie's already asleep?" he asked surprised coming towards her.

"Yes, Varie is is sound asleep," Aimi answered remaining in her position back against the wall.

"Please introduce us Sarda," Dargas stepped forward glaring at Folken.

"Aimi," Sarda attempted to meet her eyes by leaning over. "This is Dargas, Prince of Asturia," he finished.

Aimi's eyes slowly crept up to look at Sarda's deep brown and kind eyes. Those same eyes had watched her throughout dinner making her slightly uneasy. Now they gave her the strength to look at the gentleman before her with his hand out. She slipped her hand into his and bowed her head her eyes remaining on his chest. He wore a loose fitting white shirt and dark pants. His black boots pulled over his pants at the ankle.

"It's nice to finally meet you Aimi," Dargas almost sung bringing her bare hand to his lips. His eyes remained steadily on her face. As soon as his lips touched her hand Aimi raised her eyes sharply in surprise. The emerald green of her irises was something that caught him off guard. Like Folken's mother, they were beautiful and unique. "I've heard nothing but good things from Princess Varie," he said a twinkle of teasing behind his intense stare.

Aimi studied Dargas's face. He had deep blue eyes resembling violet like his mothers and soft light brown hair like his father. His face was thin and stately and there was a sly smirk on his face. Aimi found herself smiling at him warmly as she let her guard down.

"And this is Folken," Dargas announced swinging Aimi into his friend's surprised arms.

Folken, caught off guard, allowed the girl to be swung into his arms. He glared at Dargas before taking a step back. She was beautiful, tall, slender, and dressed far more formally than typical female guests at Fanelia. The dress gave her the curves she had lacked in her original clothing. The stunning pendent she wore around her neck glowed intensely. It's a drag-energist, he realized somewhat stunned.

Aimi couldn't stop herself from leaning into the prince's chest and felt his hands catch her forearms briefly before he stepped back. She could feel his eyes on her but she refused to look from the fitted black shirt he wore with black pants and boots. Aimi could feel the pendent burning her skin as it illuminated deeply.

"Aimi, I'm…" Folken paused. The woman's face looked up at his words and her eyes met his. They were green like his mothers. Something unexpected. He rarely saw green eyes in Fanelia and he had always found it such a beautiful trait in his mother. Her face was much closer to his then he had ever planned on getting. Besides her striking eyes, her cheeks were flushed with natural color. Her nose was small and straight. Her lips thin but pouted. She was a very attractive woman; Folken couldn't deny it as much as he tried, but he promised himself to stay away from her. It was no good getting involved with someone that could be sucked back into the sky and returned to the Mystic Moon at any second.

Aimi looked up at the prince when he said her name, his sweet tenor voice catching her off guard. Folken resembled his father to the core. He had square set chin with a stern mouth. His nose was straight much like her own just not as petite. The prince's dark eyes rested on her own looking over Aimi's own features as she studied his face. Isn't he rather attractive? Just my luck, Aimi thought. Though he is childish and arrogant, she thought sighing.

* * *

Van stumbled down the corridor foolishly shaking his head. He was more inebriated than he had intended. Allen's news of the dark prophecy from a priestess in Asturia had stirred him greatly. That same damn prophesy about a 'dragon' coming to destroy Gaea in flames and bloodshed. Why does it keep reoccurring with all of these priestess's visions? He thought feebly. Being drunk never helped him through these situations, but it felt good to be numb of worry and stress. Van's eyes looked up at the sound of voices to find the beautiful new guest entertaining his son.

"Aimi," the familiar tenor of Van called. "I see you've met my son," he finished. The trance between Folken and Aimi had been broken by Van's approaching voice. The king was walking towards them alone. He could see Aimi's pendent was dimming from its original glow. He was not accustomed to seeing it glow on it's own like that without the closeness of the Escaflowne or another drag-energist. Curious, he thought.

"Your highness," Aimi spoke a small smile on her face and a slight bow of her head. "Princess Varie asked me to help her to go to bed," she told the king knowing she had no reason to make excuses for herself standing amidst three gentlemen.

"No worries my dear," Van stated a pleasant smile on his face. "So what do you think of my son?" he winked leaning to whisper the sentence, Aimi could smell the wine on his breath which had apparently loosened his tongue as well as his step. He patted Folken's chest hard.

Aimi's face paled and flushed quickly as she looked wide eyed at Folken and back at the king. "I beg your pardon?" she responded surprised that Van was being somewhat more open that she knew he would be under normal circumstances. She reminded herself that he was under the influence of the wine and took a step back.

"Lord Van, I do believe you should retire to your chambers," Sarda said taking the kings arm gently saving the man's dignity. He found it most unusual that Van had self medicated tonight at dinner. It was very uncharacteristic of the king, but Sarda knew the news brought by Allen hadn't been positive. The raids in the Northern villages of Fanelia were becoming more frequent resulting in unnecessary bloodshed. The rebels of Zeibach were becoming noticeably restless.

"Good night," Sarda nodded and led the wobbling Van to his chamber door, following him into the room leaving the two princes and Aimi alone in the hallway.

"Excuse me, I think I shall return to my own chambers now," Aimi stated quickly turning on her heel away from the princes. What the hell was that about? I can't believe these people and the obvious matchmaking they are trying to accomplish. I did NOT come from Earth for the purpose to be a wife. I just got here. If I wanted to go look for someone to marry I would have stayed in Tokyo, Aimi thought angrily. She padded quickly in the opposite direction and paused at the door Varie had taken from the courtyard. Aimi turned her head back at the two princes who were watching her carefully and huffed shaking her head. Aimi threw open the door. Before she started her descent down the stairs she could hear their feet scrambling after her.

When Aimi reached the bottom of the staircase she ran as fast as her legs could carry her across the courtyard to the stables. She needed to get away from these people. Whether or not it was Hitomi and Van's intent on making her their daughter-in-law or if it was just her subconscious thought, Aimi needed to think about what she should do. She walked into the stable and started pacing the straw covered floors. Do I get to go back home? Is there a way home? Am I to marry the Prince of Fanelia or why not the Prince of Asturia? The questions flooded her mind as she argued their answers. Why don't I just go jump off a cliff or for that matter go dragon hunting, her thoughts jumbled through her anger.

* * *

A man watched from the shadows as the woman from the Mystic Moon left the castle, alone. "We meet again," he spoke just above a whisper to himself. "Perfect, the Priestess will be very happy when I return to her with the woman," he spoke out his plan knowing he would be greatly rewarded.

"Aimi!" A voice shouted from the palace.

"Damn it!" The man swore still hidden in shadow. "These Fanelians just seem to always be in the way of our plans," the man grumbled watching two men approaching the stables looking for the woman. "They don't even realize what she's capable of or what her destiny is meant to be," he sighed. "I'll wait a few more days, then come for you," the man said sliding from the shadows unnoticed to join a few Fanelian solders at the barracks.

* * *

Aimi sighed and pulled the pendent from her neck. "I am in this predicament because of you," she told it looking at it sternly. Her face broke into a grin and some laughter as she thought of the curious scene she was putting on. Aimi put her face in her hands and silently screamed. This was by far the worst mess she had ever gotten herself into. In the distance, she could hear her name being called from the courtyard by the searching princes. "I guess I have to make the best of things," Aimi said aloud pulling the pendent back onto her neck. "But not until after I make myself clear to Hitomi that I am not and will never be a choice for the Prince of Fanelia as a wife!" She finished standing with purpose.

* * *

Folken and Dargas could see Aimi coming from the stables with a grim look on her face. Neither prince was happy about the way things had turned out that evening. Van's liquored statements had not gone quiet the way they expected. Of course, the king wasn't supposed to be pushing the girl to be his son's wife either.

"I can't believe my father said what he did," Folken mumbled to Dargas as they approached Aimi.

"Well, between your infantile behavior as a twelve year old child and your father's inebriated words, I can't imagine why Aimi isn't planning a wedding to join your 'perfect' family," Dargas whispered hoarsely, eyeing the approaching woman. "With a positive note at least you know what your father thinks about her. Apparently, your whole family has a thing for this woman," Dargas told him. "I can only imagine what my parents think of her," he finished turning his face to Aimi with a warm smile.

Aimi's eyes remained on the ground in front of her as she followed the princes back into the castle. She kept her guard up not knowing what to expect from the next family member of the Fanalian household. They both escorted her to the familiar dining hall and into a well-hidden lounge where she could see Hitomi and Millerna talking quietly while Dryden read next to the burning fire.

"Heavens, do you think Van was all right? He seemed to be very under the influence of that wine," Millerna's soprano voice giggled.

"I'm sure he was fine. It's been a long day for him," Hitomi answered. At the entrance of Folken, Dargas, and Aimi her head turned. "Aimi, you've met Folken I see," she finished standing a warm smile on her face.

"Dargas, you behaved?" Dryden asked not looking from the pages of the book he was consumed with.

"Of course father," Dargas practically said rehearsed as he gave a sly look to Folken who returned the look.

Aimi continued to look at the floor not sure what to say under the circumstances. She looked up into Hitomi's pleasant and welcoming green eyes and spoke softly. "Can I speak with you please?" Aimi asked nervously ringing her hands. Hitomi ushered her away from her guests to a quiet corner. Before losing her nerve Aimi's words flooded out of her mouth emotionally and very short. "Can I make one thing straight to everyone here," Aimi paused looking about the room. "I am not to be considered as marriage material to anyone here on Gaea, whether the Prince of Fanelia, the Prince of Asturia, or the Prince of who-knows where. So please stop match making! Besides, it's useless to pair two individuals together one of whom has no interest in the other," She finished upset and angry. Aimi knew she sounded like a two-year old not getting their way but it was how she felt. She understood where Folken thought because it would be impossible for anything to happen between the two of them due to the circumstances of living on two different worlds, but it would have been nice for him not to be so childish in his behavior.

Hitomi's mouth fell agape, amazed by the complete honesty and insult of the woman's words. "Aimi," the queen paused again not sure of what to say. She looked with disbelief and embarrassment at her son's face then back to Aimi's pale sad one. "We have no intentions for you to be anything more than a guest, Aimi. I could never expect you to choose a place here or back on Earth," she paused again. Aimi's face flooded with relief. "I am assuming Van made a grave error in something he said to you on his way to our chambers and I apologize for it," Hitomi smiled having already discussed her husband's behavior with Sarda.

"Thank you for your kindness Hitomi," Aimi stated feeling somewhat foolish after her little outburst.

"Please allow Maragret here to accompany you back to your chambers. I know you are very tired," Hitomi said motioning for the invisible servant to come forward from the shadows of the room.

Aimi was led by the arm back out into the dining hall and into the familiar hallway she knew her chambers would be found on. Relief began to fill her mind and exhaustion began to settle on her body.

Hitomi watched Aimi as she was escorted away from the party. Her attention focused on Folken and Dargas. "And just what did she mean about your interests?" Hitomi asked her eyebrows raised.

Folken swallowed hard. He didn't know how to answer his mother. Dargas stepped forward and began to speak.

"Queen Hitomi, Folken just feels pressured by his family and friends to find a wife," Dargas started.

"Dargas, allow Folken to answer for himself," Millerna spoke up. Her son took a step back allowing Folken to begin his own speech.

"Aimi," Folken paused. "Lady Aimi had over heard something she was never meant to hear," Folken began. "Mother, since I turned twenty five three years ago you and father have done nothing but torment me to find a wife," he paused. "This person had to suit you, father and Varie. Most the women I showed any interest for, Varie detested. This caused you and father to dislike them as well," Folken's face expressed severe seriousness. "I'm tired of you and father determining for me who I am to marry," he finished his hands clenched at his sides.

Hitomi listened intently. She smiled and stepped towards her son. She placed her hand on his shoulders and kissed his cheek lightly. "Folken, your father and I want you to find true love. A love like ours isn't common. We aren't going to arrange something for you or force some unwilling woman into your arms." Hitomi stopped and glanced at Millerna and Dryden. "I would never forgive myself if you felt pressured into marriage because of us," Hitomi shook her head. "The kingdom on the other hand is a different story," she teased winking at her son. "But Folken," Her tone now serious. "You have been acting like a child for too long. Your father and I honestly believed that a wife would make you grow up some, but now, I'm not so sure," Hitomi said sadly shaking her head turning her head form her son disappointed. "However, as the adult I know is in there some where," she started pressing a firm hand to his chest. "I do think you owe Aimi an apology. One you should make as soon as possible. Maybe tonight," Hitomi finished looking at her son with pleading green eyes.

Folken nodded and turned to leave the lounge. He left Dargas having an in-depth conversation on Aimi with his own mother who seemed to find the girl a gem. Folken quickened his pace down the hallway and around the corner where a solitary guard stood watch on their guest. The young guard saluted him and stepped away from the door. Folken knocked slightly and opened the wooden door.

* * *

Aimi slipped off the dress standing in her undergarments alone. She had sent the maid Maragret off to get her a drink of water. Aimi rummaged through the wardrobe to look for a nightgown of some sort and stepped back discouraged. "Sure, Merle can arrange for any formal occasion or other clothes, except for something to wear to bed," Aimi said swishing her hand over the other clothes that hung in the armoire.

She wandered over to the window and looked up into the star lit sky. In Tokyo, the sky could barely be seen because the cities own lights out shined the stars. Here in Fanelia the beauty of two full moons and trillions of stars was unbelievably breathtaking. Aimi engraved the image into her brain. She was sitting on the windowsill both legs drawn to her chest as she looked at the night sky. She was too absorbed in its wonder to hear the light knocking and opening of the door.

"Aimi, I wanted to say…" Folken charged into the dimly lit room with the apology on his mind. He never expected to see the woman sitting motionless and pale moonlight illuminating her form on the windowsill in only her undergarments.

Her attention turned towards the door, and Aimi's mouth fell agape letting out a noise that sounded more like a squeak than a scream. She scrambled to pull the sheer drapes of the window over her barely covered body. She couldn't bring herself to say anything; she was too much in shock. Folken stood motionless with his own surprised face worn plainly.

"Oh, uh…" Folken stuttered. "I'm so sorry," he finally said apologizing and turning his back to her. He had never intended on entering the room without Aimi being dressed. She had disrobed by herself and much faster than he thought she would have been able too. "I didn't see the maid return so I thought you were still awake and reasonable," he mumbled. The vision of her barely dressed body was imprinted on his mind. The sheerness of the drapes had done little to hide the dark silhouette of her curves. "I came to apologize for what I said earlier this evening. I had no intention of hurting your feelings or causing you any stress about your situation here," Folken blurted.

Aimi took a deep breath as she listened to what he had to say. "Apology accepted," Aimi told him wanting to prince to leave her in peace. She waited for Folken to leave. The prince stepped forward toward the door. "I look forward to seeing you," Aimi paused trying to collect her thoughts "And your family tomorrow," she started wondering where that line came from in her mixed up mind. What am I trying to say? She thought desperately trying to make the moment less awkward than it already was. "Have a good night and sweet dreams," she finished watching the prince take his leave.

* * *

Folken rushed out of the bedchamber and closed the door hurriedly. He received a strange look from the guard who took his position back in front of the door. Folken raced down the hallway and entered the now empty lounge. He looked at the blazing fireplace and sank to his knees. His heart was beating faster than it had in his entire life and he couldn't escape the image of Aimi's almost bare form sitting on the windowsill. Taking a deep breath he talked himself down. _I've seen plenty of women in less clothes then that in my lifetime. She's just another girl to add to the list. There was nothing special at all about the situation, just surprising_, Folken thought keeping his eyes on the dancing flames in front of him. He had been with a woman, society had made that possible many years earlier, but what scared him about Aimi was that he'd never felt the school-kid butterflies or heart skipping a beat that he felt now. The deep desire to be with her was something he was having trouble getting over. Folken refused to let him self get too deep in his thoughts and stood walking to the table where a full wine glass still sat abandoned. He gulped its entirety down instantly and sat on the winged chair facing the fire. _Maybe I am behaving childishly, maybe I don't want the responsibilities or duties of a kingdom and wife, but what man in his right mind can resist a woman that looks so innocent yet can be so desirable_, he thought sighing, feeling his heart betray what his mind found to be reasonable. _It is going to be a long night_, his thoughts continued as he grabbed the bottle of wine to fill his empty cup.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**When I began writing this story I pictured Folken as immature and childish - basically a ploy off of the movie Failure to Launch - a man just under 30 surviving with his parents taking care of him - enabling him so to speak. **

**Why would I do that you may ask? Considering Van's history I believed that Van and Hitomi would want their children to have everything. Van lost both his parents and his brother while he was very young. Folken doesn't have this tragedy in his life. He grew up spoiled in a country that was at constant peace...who knows how much he'll grow up during his little adventure with a certain someone...**

**Please review...don't be afraid to tell me what you think**.


	7. Chapter 7: Memories Dreamt

**All right, I finally updated. It's been only a couple of days. I actually had to break apart my original chapter seven because it was something like ten pages long and I want to keep your interest. And not bore you to tears. **

**Plus I wanted to post something because I won't be able to tomorrow. **

**So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that are not original to this story. The plot and ideas behind the story are my own. **

* * *

Aimi had slipped into the bed covers and stared blankly at the canopy covering over the bed. Trying to forget what had happened with the Prince of Fanelia, she thought of the day's events and how she had actually gotten to Gaea. It was almost bittersweet to wish for home when she knew she had so much more to explore here. Maybe she would get to go to Asturia and see Queen Millerna's castle. Or watch Allen pilot the Crusade in the air. But she also thought of her parents and her friends in Tokyo. By now she was a missing person, just as Hitomi had been. She sighed closing her eyes. _Maybe this is all just a dream_, she thought slipping to a deep sleep.

* * *

The pendant around her neck glowed softly. It sent images of war and romance into Aimi's dreams. Aimi dreamt in the third person seeing things from a far.

_She stood on a cliffs edge over looking an aircraft floating swiftly through the canyon with giant stones. From the craft a bone colored dragon with a young man flew from it in the opposite direction. Aimi could see that whatever the aircraft was running from resembled a suit of armor. It had abandoned its chase after the airship and turned to follow the dragon and boy. The black robotic armor floated after the metallic dragon at an intense speed, the chase was on. The dragon flew over Aimi's head and she recognized the boy instantly as a much younger version of Van._

_The vision of the canyon began to dim and reappear in a passing fog with a new image, which Aimi knew these visions had to be memories. She didn't know what else they could be. She saw Hitomi take a running leap from the aircraft, which Aimi realized was the Crusade, to another a gigantic floating fortress while a much younger Merle watched in horror afraid Hitomi wouldn't make it. Aimi seemed to float after Hitomi unseen. She continued to watch as Hitomi ran onto the deck of the fortress looking at the huge robotic armor of white. Aimi recognized it as the dragon Van was riding._

_For the final time the dream dimmed and reappeared, it revealed a barely conscious Hitomi holding onto Van for support screaming for him to hurry. They were standing on the dragon armor flying towards the cliff Aimi stood on. Behind her a robotic suit of red armor grabbed a moving human-like creature, a doppelganger she heard it call itself. The suit then squeezed the body tightly until it was crushed. Aimi could hear Hitomi screaming._

* * *

Aimi's eyes shot open to her own screaming and she sat straight up in the bed. The sweat ran down her face and she could see the sun had risen over the horizon. The guard rushed into the room with his sword drawn looking around for the attacker. His eyes found her scrunched up form on the bed and his face blushed at Aimi's scantly clothed body. Sarda came in after him is own sword drawn as well. Aimi flushed and pulled the blankets up to her chest.

"Are you all right?" Sarda asked concerned waving the guard out of the room.

"It was all a dream," Aimi stated her face paling. _It seemed so real, it had to be real_, she thought to herself.

"Are you all right?" Sarda asked again. His stead brown eyes searching the room cautiously before settling back onto the shivering woman before him.

"Yes," Aimi finally answered lying. Her eyes were closed. She could still see the images of the dream vividly flashing. The screaming Hitomi echoed in her ears.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" Sarda asked still concerned for her well being. He was not standing at her bedside.

"No," Aimi responded shaking her head. Her green eyes found his brown ones and she forced a smile. "Thank you so much Sarda for your concern," Aimi started. "But I'll be fine," she lied again.

Sarda nodded noticing her smile didn't reach her eyes. "I'm glad you're all right," he said turning to follow the guard out of the room and paused at the doorway. His brown eyes found her wide green eyes still full of confusion. "Aimi, if you have need of anything please feel free to let us know," He stressed shutting the door silently behind him.

Sarda shook his head. The scream was still reverberating in his ears. _What could have caused her to scream like that?_ He questioned himself. "I am going to go speak to the king and queen," Sarda informed the guard marching away. The slender cat man could see the queen's attendants busing themselves in the hallway looking seemingly lost. "Maragret," he called the lead maids name. The older woman curtsied politely and looked up with wide blue eyes. "Please see to Lady Aimi for clothing and bathing. I have no doubt that she will be welcomed for breakfast," he finished stalking off towards the dining hall.

* * *

After going through the massive wardrobe Aimi pulled out an appropriate outfit. She dressed quietly in a pale yellow square necked dress that puffed out at her sleeves. Aimi admired herself in the full-length mirror and tied a red sash around her waist. Her mind was clouded with the memories she had witnessed in her dreams. _It had to be real_, she told herself not acknowledging the fact that it was only a dream and she hadn't really been there.

The heavy wooden door swung open and several maids began to rush into the room dismayed that she had already dressed herself. They instantly began to fidget with her messy wavy hair by pulling it into a ponytail. One maid weaved a red ribbon around her head to keep her long bangs off her forehead.

"Lady Aimi, you really should let us dress and care for you. After all you're a guest of honor in the Royal Fanalian household," Maragret told the young woman busying herself with the facial complexion of her charge. She put a slight powdered blush on Aimi's already pink cheeks and rubbed berries onto Aimi's thin mauve lips.

"I'm not used to being waited on," Aimi said smiling at her reflection. "Nor looking quiet this put together," she looked at Maragret smiling.

The older woman's soft blue eyes smiled at the young woman beaming at her. _So modest, she would make Prince Folken an excellent wife,_ Maragret thought. Pushing her opinion and thoughts of the woman aside Maragret continued to pamper Aimi and took a step back to admire her handiwork. "Now you are fit for breakfast with the royal family, miss," she told the young woman.

"Breakfast?" Aimi asked surprised. It hadn't occurred to her that she'd be eating a majority of her meals with the Royal family.

"Yes dear," Maragret nodded smiling warmly. "You'll be fine."

Looking at her reflection again in the full-length mirror Aimi began to wonder how long she would be doted on at the castle, before her welcome ran out. She knew in time she would long to be home more after each passing day and after that horrifying dreams she had witnessed in the shadows of the night she began to wonder what this amazing new world had in store for her and was more than a little scared to find out.

* * *

Aimi found the dining hall with ease and slipped through the already heavy open wooden doors. As she approached the table Hitomi stood and met her.

"You look lovely," Hitomi said grasping Aimi's soft hands in her own. The queen looked over to the large dining table taking her guest to the chair next to her own. Hitomi's green eyes looked teasingly at her son's brown ones and smiled. _After his episode yesterday he better treat her with respect_, Hitomi thought knowing her son to be aloof with most women.

"I just don't understand why she would be standing there practically naked," Folken complained. He was still confused by the previous nights embarrassment and couldn't stop rehashing the past night.

"I really don't understand why you're complaining. I personally would have stayed," Dargas responded already knowing the story forwards and backwards. Folken hadn't stopped talking about the woman since he cornered Dargas in the barracks that morning for training.

"I'll just be the childish man I play so well, that should keep her away from me," Folken said plotting. He promised himself to remain immature and uncaring. _That way I can't get hurt_, he thought sighing.

"Folken, you've got some serious issues. What makes you think she's even remotely interested in you?" Dargas asked shaking his head. "Besides," he paused watching as Aimi gracefully walked towards the table. "You know, if you're not interested," he teased. Dargas watched Folken's reaction to the woman; he looked like he just walked into a wall. "You're a lost cause," Dargas mumbled quickly.

Van stood as Aimi sat down for breakfast and excused himself. He knew Hitomi would be disappointed with him but he had a tiresome amount of work to deal with during the day. The rebellion forces in the northern mountains were becoming stronger and the safety of his kingdom came before the guests of his family. Before he completely left the family he stood next to Aimi's chair and leaned next to the sweet smelling woman from the Mystic Moon. "You look breathtaking," he charmed. "I apologize for my intoxicated words last night," he finished with a slight bow.

Aimi nodded her head and smiled. "You're forgiven," she told him barely above a whisper. She had honestly forgotten about his little drunken statement the night before and her little tiff with Hitomi. Her mind was still focused on the nightmare. Aimi watched the enigmatic king take his leave. As her eyes returned to the table she looked across expecting to see Sarda and Merle's pleasant faces looking back at her. Aimi was very surprised to meet the sienna eyes of Prince Folken who was munching on a roll watching her intently.

"May I ask what you find so interesting?" Aimi asked feeling uneasy in her seat. Removing her eyes from his she reached and took a roll from the basket and tore it taking small bites.

"Nothing really," Folken grinned mischievously his mind picturing the scarcely clad woman the night before. "I'm amazed Varie isn't here yet pulling on your skirt to go play," he teased.

Hitomi's attention was completely on her conversation with Millerna until she heard Folken speak with mockery. Her green eyes flashed onto her son's face knowing that Folken had indeed more interest in the spirited young Aimi than he had intended. _He might yet find love_, she thought hopefully turning her full attention back to Millerna.

"What are you saying?" Aimi asked looking for the little princess of topic. _It is strange she isn't here this morning_, she thought looking at the other occupants at the table. Dargas sat confidently next to Folken conversing with his father and Allen about the ways of the trade and Queen Millerna kept Hitomi's interest. Sarda and Merle were nowhere to be found.

"My sister is in classes," Folken began. "I believe it's fencing today," he paused.

"Fencing?" Aimi echoed thinking of the tiny girl with a sword. "Why on Earth would a little girl need to know how to fence?" Aimi asked confused.

"All of Fanelia is prepared for war at any time. Even the women," Folken smirked watching the horror growing on Aimi's face. He was going to enjoy this

_What a barbaric country, but why is it that way?_ Aimi thought looking over at Hitomi. "Are there no diplomats or peace treaties?" she questioned the prince her eyes once again on his handsome tanned face.

Folken grinned and decided to string Aimi along. "Just war, it's all we know," he told her keeping a stern face. "See, before I was born Gaea was in more turmoil than now," he started watching her green eyes get wider and wider.

"It doesn't seem that your people are at war, quite the opposite actually," Aimi stated with worry as she looked at the bread in front of her taking a deep breath.

"It's easy to have normal daily lives when it's what you are accustomed too," Folken smiled taking another large bite from his breakfast bread.

"But hasn't diplomacy or peace ever been sought for by any of the countries in Gaea?" Aimi started on her tangent. "I don't understand how a world such as Earth, my home, can have hundreds of countries or kingdoms that get along quiet well, with the occasional act of destruction," she was now engulfed in her speech entertaining Folken more now than ever.

Speaking with her hands Aimi continued to talk of a group of elected of officials representing their countries on some kind of peacekeeping force called the United Nations, that used dialogue to keep wars from happening. This group of people also used worldwide laws, kept security, offered human rights and much more to achieve world peace. Dargas finally decided that the rather amusing joke Folken was playing had gone farther than it's intent and intervened.

"Folken, stop teasing her," Dargas chimed in seeing how the color drained from Aimi's face as she began to understand what was happening. "Varie doesn't fence. In fact, her classes don't start for another hour. She's probably just getting ready for breakfast," Dargas informed Aimi with a warm smile and inviting violet eyes. "And you are correct in assuming that Fanelia is not at war. In fact, most of Gaea has been at peace since before either Folken or I were born," Dargas looked at Folken shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "This United Nations idea sounds very intriguing maybe something the leaders of our countries should look into," he finished trying to calm the sheer embarrassment that was being reflected in Aimi's face.

Aimi looked between Dargas and Folken. She felt readily embarrassed and could feel the flushing of her cheeks. She returned Dargas's comment with a brilliant smile. "Thank you for informing me the truth Dargas," she said. As her eyes settled back on the chuckling prince sitting across from her Aimi could feel her temper begin to rise along with the blood back into her body. "That was a cruel joke, you malicious child." She insulted him. "You know I don't know the inner workings of Fanelia or it's history," Aimi said standing. "I am sorry I bored you on my outlook of peacekeeping in my world," she finished.

Folken practically fell off his chair as his joke began to backfire. He had never thought Dargas would speak up. He watched helplessly as Aimi glared at him with cold green eyes. "It was just a joke," he shrugged. _Any more of these conversations and I won't have to look at her again_, Folken thought happily hoping that his plan would work at least for the sake of his heart.

"Excuse me," Aimi mumbled leaving her seat with a half eaten breakfast roll on the plate. She was fuming at her gullibility and the rather unnecessary joke that Folken had so willingly played on her. "What a childish man!" She mumbled aloud walking towards the large wooden doors that lead out unto the courtyard. "Stupid, stubborn, lying jerk, oh how I hate him!" She continued her comments in her head.

A small but familiar voice called behind her. "Aimi!"

Aimi spun on her heel to see the little princess running up to her in a flurry of colorful skirts. Relief that Varie was in fact just preparing for breakfast helped Aimi to force a smile. Varie grabbed Aimi's hand softly and began to drag her back to the dining table and the lounging Folken who was smiling at the entire scene.

"Aimi, I had a wonderful dream last night," Varie started her anecdote.

Tuning the little girl out of her mind Aimi thought, _oh how he's enjoying me being led like a pony after his sister,_ as she continued to glare coldly at him. Varie kept dragging Aimi closer to the table and to the detestable man that she called a brother.

"This is Folken!" Varie stated thrusting Aimi's hand into her brothers.

Aimi's face paled as she looked down at their interlocked hands. A shiver of pleasure shot up her spine as she felt the warmth of his hand on hers. I am not enjoying this, she ordered herself. Her green eyes glaring down into his brown ones, Aimi forced a polite smile and hello.

Folken hadn't expected his sister to be quiet so pushy with Aimi and was very surprised to be holding the woman's lightly tanned hand. She had given him a controlled and polite smile while still glaring at him with cold contempt. "It's nice to meet you," he grinned relaxed. He was beginning to enjoy watching Aimi squirm in the situation forced to bare him in the presence of his sister.

"You want to hear something funny Varie?" Aimi asked pulling her hand from Folken's and bending down to the little girls level. "Your brother told me you know how to fence. I was wondering if you could teach me?" Aimi's eyes glittered with enjoyment as she watched the smug expression on Folken's face fade into confusion then turn stern. He knew what she was doing and Aimi wasn't afraid of where it would end them.

"Folken," Varie began turning to her brother. "You know I don't fight with swords," the little princess's brown eyes returned to Aimi. "Sarda could teach you to fence or maybe even Folken, but I can't," Varie told the woman.

"I'd be honored to teach Lady Aimi, princess," a familiar voice spoke from above them.

Allen had removed himself from his chair and watched the precious conversation between the princess and the beauty from the Mystic Moon. He was humored by the childish actions of Folken and reminded that at one time he had been very much the same way. Allen was entertained further when Aimi caught Folken in his own game. He took the opportunity to offer her his services. He knew she wouldn't deny him; after all, she had set herself up to learn.

Aimi's eyes looked up in surprise into Allen's shining blues. "I would love to have a lesson or two from you Allen," she replied straightening from her crouch. Allen proffered his arm to her and she took it glancing at the sneering Folken with a childish smile on her face. _This is even better than I had planned_, she thought.

As they walked away towards the courtyard, Folken could hear a soft feminine chuckle come from Aimi. He silently wished to himself that he could get her to laugh like that with him. This morning had gone horribly wrong and Folken looked the fool after all was said and done. _A jealous fool at that_, he thought trying to push unwanted feelings out of his mind.

"Let's go watch Allen and Aimi," Varie said pulling on her brothers arm.

Taking in his sisters brown pleading eyes he smiled. "All right, we will go watch Aimi train if it means so much to you," he said standing to follow his sisters dashing little form as she fled across the dining hall after her new friend.

* * *

In the barracks amongst the practice floor, Allen handed Aimi a light weighted saber and stood back watching the woman balance it in her hands. "Does it feel comfortable in your hands?" He asked watching as she cautiously moved it from hand to hand.

"It's not as heavy as I thought it would be," Aimi said shooting a brilliant smile at her teacher.

"Now follow my lead," Allen began pulling his own sword from the scabbard at his belt. He began to move in the rhythmic dance of swordsmanship. "This is a thrust," he informed her pushing his sword forward as if jabbing an imaginary foe. Aimi mimicked him perfectly. "Good, now you need to learn what hitting another sword feels like down your arm," Allen instructed taking a step forward. He tapped his sword gently at first onto her sword. "Hold it as you would someone's hand, not too firm though or the sword will vibrate up into your shoulder but not too loose or it will just fall from your hand," he continued to tap her saber harder.

Aimi felt the vibrations of Allen's sword on her own and relaxed her arm to take the tapping blows of his sword. She was learning her stance when the door opened and Folken and Varie waltzed into the barracks to watch her perform. Folken allowed his sister to watch for a few moments before sending her away to her classes, which she was already late for.

"Do I have to go?" Varie whined watching Aimi with wide eyes.

"Yes no excuses! Besides the sooner you go the sooner you can come back and play with Aimi," Folken bribed his sister with more playtimes with the woman and watched as his little sister hurried out of the barracks to her lessons. He stayed off to the side and watched Aimi with amusement.

Too caught into conversation and pointers, Aimi continued to parry against Allen unaware of her audience.

"So is there any young gentleman back on the Mystic Moon that interests you?" the knight asked swiftly.

Only pausing a second before taking the question and blow from Allen's sword, Aimi smiled. "No Allen, there isn't anyone but my parents on the Mystic Moon. I didn't come to Gaea attached to anyone," Aimi stopped and put her sword down in thought. "Come to think of it, I haven't really thought of love or the possibilities of love," she finished with a slight smile when she noticed her interested audience. Her smile faded as she paled. Aimi tried to refocus.

Folken watched entertained as Allen taught Aimi basic stance and defense while engaging her in a very interesting conversation. There wasn't much more the older knight could teach her in her attire. During one of Allen's harder blows to Aimi's blocking sword, her saber fell to the ground. Folken watched as her confident shoulders drooped down in embarrassment. She had begun losing focus when she had seen she was being watched.

"I don't understand," Aimi began as she picked up the sword. "I can't seem to keep hold of the sword," her smile faltered and she looked at her feet.

"We'll try again!" Allen cheered her on. "Folken," he called out over to the prince.

Startled to be called Folken stood from his relaxed position on the floor and approached Allen. "Yes?" he asked his eyebrows rising.

"Do you mind helping Aimi with her blocking stance and hold," The blonde suggested his blue eyes sparkling with a plan.

Sighing at the matchmaking the aged knight was accomplishing with him, Folken turned towards Aimi and approached her swiftly. He reached down and picked up the saber laying the hilt of the sword into her soft hand. He placed her slender body between himself and Allen and grasped her arms to form the stance. "I'm going to help you understand and improve your defenses, maybe this might help you get over your fright of having an audience" he spoke softly into her ear.

Aimi's hair rose off her neck as Folken whispered directions. His chest radiated heat onto her back causing her to flush. _I'm glad we didn't do this last night_, she thought of the events of the night before, then feeling Folken's arms tense she forced herself to wipe the memory from her mind. She had to focus on what she was learning. Folken's strong bronzed hands slipped over her own and held her firm as Allen swung his sword in an attack. The contact felt brief and hard but she didn't drop the sword. Aimi began to concentrate on what she was doing differently as Allen swung his sword again for another blow. As the third swing from Allen's saber came towards them Aimi felt Folken stiffen slightly and change their stance. It was a move Aimi hadn't learned and she was definitely not prepared.

Allen watched the gleam of Folken's eyes as the stance changed from defensive to offensive. He switched his sword arm in answer to the blade held by the woman from the Mystic Moon. Aimi appeared to be more surprised then scared. After the somewhat heavier blow against each other's swords Allen backed away and sheathed his sword back into its scabbard. "Very good Aimi, though I wasn't expecting to be defending myself against you," Allen's eyes gleamed in Folken's direction. _Feeling some jealous energy for an old man Folken?_ Allen questioned himself with a smile.

The Prince of Fanelia still held Aimi in the offensive stance. Folken had reacted on instinct practically forgetting the slender, warm body cradled in his arms and thinking of only teaching the old knight a lesson in why he shouldn't delve in the hearts and minds of people. "Did I hurt you?" he leaned in and said. His arms released Aimi's instantly and he backed away.

Turning she answered. "No," Aimi told him her eyes wide as she glared at him not sure what to think. "Thank you for the lesson Allen," her attention turned away from the handsome prince that had held her only moment's before.

Bowing, Allen took Aimi's hand and kissed it gently. "Anytime," he charmed her with his eyes. "Please allow me to escort you to the gardens for some fresh air?" He asked watching Folken's eyes grow darker as he took Aimi's arm and tucked it next to his chest then turned to leave the barracks. _He will have to learn how to treat a woman before she will ever consider him_, Allen thought. His knowledge of women was admired and though he'd never been married, he had loved dearly and deeply.

* * *

Allen led Aimi into the gardens and she gasped. She saw a beautiful stone fountain with the same angelic woman from the carvings on the dining hall doors.

"Van's mother, Varie," Allen informed Aimi who looked surprised at the statue now knowing where the little princess got her name. The beautiful statue had two large wings coming from her back. _How odd? She had wings?_ Aimi questioned herself then reasoning that it was only a symbol, like an angel. Scanning the wondrous greenery of Fanalia she barely noticed the covered metallic figure thinking it was a forgotten statue of some sort.

"What is that?" Aimi asked pulling herself from Allen and towards the glistening white of the metal. As she approached it's covered position with caution and curiosity she realized it was the same mechanical armor from her dream. She gasped and took a step back.

"Are you afraid of the Escaflowne?" Allen said his head motioning at the sleeping mechanical armor.

Shaking her head Aimi reached up and moved the vines from its permanent sitting position. She broke them down and took a step back looking at its sleeping form. There was no mistaking it; this was the robot that Van and Hitomi were riding in her dream. _It wasn't a dream_, she thought finally noticing the intensity at which the pendent glowed. _Escaflowne?_ She thought knowing that Varie had said the name to her the night before.

"It was always strange how that pendent reacted with the Escaflowne," Allen said looking down at the pendent that hung across Aimi's throat.

* * *

Sarda had managed to find Folken in the barracks practicing with a ferocity that he hadn't seen in a long time. "What exactly is bothering you?"

"A Knight of Caeli and a woman from the Mystic Moon," Folken confided between his swift movements.

"Speaking of Aimi," Sarda began, receiving a nasty glare from Folken. "She woke up screaming this morning. I swear she would have woke the dead," Sarda went on. "She said she was fine, but it just didn't seem like the normal nightmare," he finished looking at the prince.

Folken had stopped to listen to his companions tale and shifted his stance. "Was the pendent glowing?" he asked thinking of his mother and the stories his father had told him of her visions.

"I don't know, but there was more behind that scream than Aimi was letting me know," Sarda told him. "There was something in those eyes of hers that just betrayed what she wasn't telling me everything."

"There's always more behind those eyes," he muttered. "Did you tell my parents?" Folken asked Sarda his friends brows rising obviously hearing the first comment.

"They were the first to know," Sarda told his friend. "I felt you needed to know as well, in case," Sarda paused and looked into Folken's eyes. "In case you have feelings or intentions," he began.

"Sarda," Folken interrupted. "I don't think there will ever be anything between that woman and me. She is far too," Folken paused thinking of a negative word to describe Aimi, "high-strung for me to have an interest in," he finished proud of his statement.

"You had to fish for that description didn't you," Dargas joked walking into the barracks. "Just admit that she's perfect," he grinned from ear to ear at the eye roll that Folken gave him.

"Oh please! Dargas if you think she walks on water so much why don't you try to court her?" Folken shot back. "That goes for you as well Sarda!"

"Well, there was something I was meaning to…" Dargas began.

"Where is Aimi?" Van interrupted throwing open the doors to the barracks. "Hitomi's had a vision," he announced.

"But," Folken began.

"Where is she?" Van asked again this time with less grandeur and more stress.

"She's in the gardens with Allen," Folken responded quickly.

Van turned on his heels and walked quickly in the direction of the palace gardens. Folken watched and turned to his companions. "We better follow him and figure out what's going on," he said striding after his father.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Dargas said rolling his eyes at Sarda and following in step behind his best friend.

"Queen Hitomi had a vision?" Sarda questioned aloud before following after the trio of royalty, he didn't even notice the lone strange soldier watching with intent interest.

* * *

_And so it begins_, the stranger thought. _It will only be a matter of time before they leave her alone, long enough for me to grab her and return to the priestess_. The man stepped out of the barracks and followed at a great distance behind the royal entourage. He was very interested in what was about to take place in the Royal Gardens.

* * *

**All right it's up...and yes that strange man is still stalking away. But just wait...maybe, just maybe, you'll get to find out who he is and what his part in this story is after...there has to be a bad guy somewhere...**

**Please feel free to review or just comment about your thoughts. If you have questions or what not. **

**I am definitely having a lot fun leading everyone along through my chapters. **

**Hope you've enjoyed it thus far. **

**Look forward to posting the next chapter soon!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Memories Taken

**Updating again...hopefully you'll enjoy this next installment. Things are about to get a lot more interesting**...

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters original to Escaflowne. Anything new or unique such as the plot and heroin are my own. **

* * *

Allen watched as Aimi began to tear more of the vines and over-growth off of the Escaflowne. She stood suddenly very still. Allen approached slowly and noticed the blank stare on her face as she looked at the guymelef. Her hand rested gently on the metallic leg, the pendent around her neck glowing powerfully. The green of her eyes clouded over with gray.

* * *

Once again Aimi found herself in the dreamlike state of mists and images of memories that were not her own, just as she had in her parents house looking at the wedding picture. She was awake this time not sleeping.

_She watched as Van struggled with the mechanical armor when he first fused himself with it fighting off invisible foes with the help of Hitomi. She called out direction while trying to remain out of danger. Van yelled to her not understanding how she could find an unseen enemy._

_Then the images flashed to Van fighting the invisible army again, the armor turning black and silent. She could see the fight to keep both Van and Hitomi alive as they connected on some subconscious level over the armor. Hitomi's hand on Van as everyone looked on._

_The images changed again showing Van falling from the armor wounded with no way to heal him. Aimi could over hear bits of conversation amongst Dryden, Allen, and Hitomi about how Van was one with the armor Escaflowne and until the armor was healed he may not survive. But even that was dangerous._

_The images flashed again with Escaflowne fighting amongst many soldiers and other mechanical armors. Then Van and his armor fought against another knightly looking armor. Aimi could hear more conversations between Van and the other occupant of the armor. It was Allen, protecting his sister. His sister being the warrior that had destroyed the doppelganger from her previous dream, his sister who hunted Van down even at the very end, it was Allen's sister who was the villain, yet not his sister._

_With a final flash, the vision Aimi saw was Van flying on the Escaflowne toward this city of mechanical nature, far advanced than Fanelia. She could hear Hitomi calling his name, admitting to her love for him. The Escaflowne refused to work as Van neared the voice calling him and from his back burst a pair of breathtaking wings._

* * *

Aimi barely took in the information when her trance with the Escaflowne broke leaving her to look at the mechanical marvel with astonishment. _They're memories_, Aimi thought. Stepping back to take in the entirety of Escaflowne. "It's beautiful," she whispered to herself.

* * *

Van watched the beautiful woman quietly his thoughts were of the meeting that took place that morning with his council members. The reports from his council said that a rogue soldier had accessed the palace searching for the woman from the Mystic Moon. The man had yet to be apprehended. Van wasn't surprised at the report he knew it was only a matter of time before the rebels started spying. He had barely taken in the report before Hitomi rushed into his strategy meeting throwing open the doors with Merle wide-eyed next to her.

"Van, I've had a vision!" She gasped falling to her knees shaking. She told him of the horrors to come for Fanelia if Aimi was taken from them. "She has to be protected here at the palace. Or she needs to go back before she destroys Gaea," Hitomi kept muttering.

"She can't stop whispering about Aimi," Merle told Van. "It came on so suddenly I thought she had been assaulted," she continued kneeling at Hitomi's side. Her large cat eyes searched Van's face for any kind of answer.

Van looked from Merle to his fallen wife and then up to view his council. All the men nodded in agreement with Hitomi and began to speak amongst themselves of the danger they were in.

"How can she destroy Gaea?" Dryden asked not knowing the prophecy.

"The prophecy states she's able to control dragons using their drag energists," Van whispered still holding his shivering wife. "But I've yet to see her do anything out of the normal," he answered truthfully.

"Does that mean she can control guymelefs?" Another councilman asked.

"I…I don't know," Van responded unable to say anything more. He had to find the woman now or she was as good as dead. Aimi was being portrayed, as a threat to Fanelia and Van didn't know how long he'd be able to protect her.

Van came from his thoughts registering that Aimi had finally come from a deep trance, much like Hitomi would encounter when having a vision. She had spoken of the beauty of Escaflowne. "I always thought so," Van spoke up in response. He was relieved to know the woman was fine. But he knew that Hitomi's vision was only the beginning for the woman. She had a destiny and there was little they would be able to do to stop it.

* * *

Aimi spun and faced him. _He is amazing_, Aimi thought to herself imagining the aged king now in front of her with wings. She then pushed the thought to the back of her mind afraid to ask how. She forced herself to think of something else, the Escaflowne. "Why has the Escaflowne been forgotten here?" Aimi asked concerned.

"Did Allen tell you about Escaflowne?" Van asked curiously looking to longhaired knight.

"I told her its name, if she knows anything more it was not from me she learned it from," Allen responded looking back onto the still form of the mechanical armor.

"Allen is telling the truth. He told me nothing of its amazing history with you and Hitomi. How you fought the machine that grants your dreams and wishes created by a madman who was emperor of Zaibach," Aimi said quickly covering her mouth with her hand. How did she know all of these details? Not even the visions had revealed those things to hear. Aimi's eyes widened. "Allen, your own sister was a key villain in that amazing adventure," Aimi finished her green eyes met with Allen's widened blue eyes.

"Celena," Allen said his sister's name just above a whisper receiving a kind smile from Aimi.

"Why do you not use it anymore, fly it anymore?" Aimi asked her eyes once again falling on the amazing armor of white. She needed to hear the answers to the millions of questions flying through her mind.

Folken, Sarda and Dargas had arrived just in time to listen to Aimi's spiel about Van and Hitomi's history together. The prince of Asturia started a conversation. "I wish a woman would look at me like the way she's staring at that machine," Dargas whispered to Folken.

"If she truly saw the Escaflowne fighting and flying then I understand why she looks at it like that," Folken responded wishing he could have seen what Aimi had seen. He rolled his eyes watching the strange woman literally swoon at the Escaflowne. He knew his father had never wanted to use the Escaflowne again at least not in his lifetime, knowing that peace was fleeting his father never destroyed it and hoped to pass it's usage to another generation of Fanelian royalty.

"I've fortunately have not needed to fly or fight with the Escaflowne again," Van answered her question simply knowing that he always had that slight feeling of loss after he'd removed the energist from the Escaflowne but it had been needed to show the peace of Gaea.

"The pendent showed me Escaflowne's story. Your story Van," Aimi softly said turning to look at the five men. She smiled and stepped forward and looking down at Van's feet. "You and Hitomi fought so hard and now you have each other for all eternity," Aimi laughed looking up at the king. "It's the most romantic thing I've ever seen!" Aimi said revealing in their amazing story. She felt as if she were regressing to her teenage years when she wished for a great romance and some adventure in her own life. "No wonder Hitomi was so sad on Earth. I understand now why she had to come back, her connection to this world was bound by her love for you," Aimi smiled.

Standing motionless, Van's face flushed as the woman smiled at him. He couldn't believe that the pendent was showing Aimi all of his memories. His eyes wandered to her neckline as he watched the glowing of the pendent dim. "I think we need to talk with Hitomi," Van stated turning from Aimi. "She's had a vision," he finished.

"A vision?" Aimi asked confused. She followed the five silent men away from the garden. Giving the Escaflowne one more fleeting glance and prayed that some day she would watch it move with the grace that Van had given it.

* * *

The invisible soldier watched the woman from the shadows. He could see her much clearer now that he was able to get closer. No one noticed how close he'd actually gotten because all eyes were on the woman they called Aimi.

_She's realizing her abilities. They'll only get stronger the longer she's on Gaea_, he thought remembering the priestess's words. _It will be only a matter of time before the Fanelians will understand what she is capable of and act upon it. I must hurry and take her from this place_, the man thought smiling. He had to be careful and plan his next move with caution, because the next time he'd see her she would be on the back of a horse on her way to the encampment to see Priestess Talon.

* * *

They quickly marched into the courtyard and up the staircase into the dining hall where they found Hitomi, Millerna, and Dryden conversing quietly over morning tea.

"Good morning everyone. Aimi, I heard you were in the barracks practicing your sword play with Allen?" Hitomi started smiling at the tease. The vision Hitomi had was clear before her eyes and in her memory. It was hard to smile knowing what fate could happen. The vision had been brief. It was of Aimi being stolen away on horseback, then the vision changed to the destruction of Fanelia. Hitomi did not know if the two were hand in hand or whether one would bring the other. Her visions had never been so unsure.

"Hitomi," Van paused looking at Aimi. "We need to talk with Aimi alone," he finished looking in the direction of the lounge off the dining room. Hitomi nodded, her smile vanishing, and stood from her seat. The three of them walked slowly into the lounge. "Please sit down Aimi," Van ordered.

Aimi sat down quickly knowing that she wasn't going to like what she heard. She could feel the energy in the room become constricting and the pendent responded to her concern.

"You need to learn to control your emotions Aimi. The pendent reveals them to anyone who sees you," Hitomi started watching the pendent glow. She sat down patiently watching the woman pace nervously around the room trying to hide the brightness of the pendent. "When I received the pendent from my grandmother, a very long time ago, it gave me the ability to be eerily precise with Tarot card readings. It was the entertainment for my friends in school. But just before I came to Gaea I began to have visions. These visions were of future events yet to happen and most dealt with my time on Gaea. The pendent helped to focus my abilities and increase them dramatically," Hitomi continued to watch Aimi. "At one point in time I could control it enough to transport myself to wherever I wanted to go. But, like I said, that was a long time ago," Hitomi sighed before she continued. "I haven't had a vision or used the pendent for transportation since it left my hands the day I gave it to Van and then your mother to keep. And now, in it's close proximity with you I have begun having the visions again," Hitomi paused.

"What do you mean by vision?" Aimi asked curiously thinking of the dreams and misty scenes she had witnessed. She didn't completely understand Hitomi. It all seemed too strange and impossible.

"I can see things before they happen. Sometimes I am able to stop them, other times I can't," Hitomi answered looking closely at the young woman that had sat down in front of her. "This vision I had showed me of your kidnapping from Fanelia, something we can't let happen. Aimi, it's not safe right now," Hitomi finished.

"So your visions are not of the past at all?" Aimi questioned barely hearing the synopsis of the vision Hitomi had given her being too deep in her own thoughts.

"Aimi, what has the pendent been showing you? What is it doing to your mind?" Hitomi looked at her with interest waiting for the woman to answer.

Aimi looked between Van and Hitomi and spoke slowly. "Nothing really happened to me when I received the pendent as a little girl. I didn't have any untouched abilities for it to enhance." She started. T_hough sometimes I wish I did_, she thought then continued. "It started to glow when I thought about you, Hitomi. That's when rather strange things started happening to me." She looked down at her clasped hands. "See, I watched a video of a track practice during my parent's senior year of high school. You were in it Hitomi," Aimi stopped, still staring at her clammy hands. She stood and began to pace the room. "At first I thought they were all dreams. The images of my mothers wedding day, of the battles you and Van endured. Just dreams from a lonely girls over active imagination," She paused again to take a deep sigh. "When I woke up this morning screaming from the memory of the crushed creature, the doppelganger, I didn't know whether they were real or not. Then in your garden the pendent showed me the Escaflowne. It wanted me to know the armors story," Aimi shivered. "It was as if the pendent wanted to show me it's own memories of you, Van, the Escaflowne; everyone. I don't know why it wants me to be connected to your past," she stopped finding her seat again still very confused.

"Aimi, you were brought to Gaea for a particular reason. A reason only that pendent you are wearing knows and no one knows what your true purpose will be," Hitomi paused afraid to let her know anymore. "I'm sorry, but we'll have to keep a close eye on you. We cannot have you running all over Fanelia nor the castle. It's just too risky, especially after my vision," The queen looked at the grown woman with kind eyes, holding back more knowledge then she was willing to tell Aimi. "We have to put you under full guard today." Hitomi finished standing. She walked over to her husband and placed a hand on his arm. "And for the rest of the week, for safety."

"Aimi, this means that you won't be allowed to leave your room for the next couple of days. At least not until Hitomi and I can come up with a suitable and safe arrangement for you here," Van told Aimi.

Aimi's mouth opened and shut. She was being placed under a house arrest of sorts and being told little to no details about the possible kidnapping. _What are they scared of? What could anyone possibly want me for? Maybe I am to be used in order to destroy their nation, or better yet, why not the world?_ Aimi laughed to herself.

* * *

As Sarda escorted her back to her room she battled with her angry thoughts. _I am twenty-five years old and they are treating me as if I were half that age. Not telling me the full story. What are they so afraid to tell me that they can't think I'll handle it?_ Her thoughts buzzed around her head._ I do seem to be losing control of myself more and more. This damn pendent just loves to put me under its trance. It's as if it wants me to understand Fanelia though and it's gruesome history. As if it wants me to make some kind of choice for the world_, Aimi found herself looking at the wooden door of her prison. She sighed and pushed it open smiling warmly at Sarda.

"Are you to be my body guard?" Aimi asked thinking of that morning.

"For the time being," Sarda smiled. "If you need anything please allow me to get it for you," he told her. "I am sorry it has to be this way. There is so much you would enjoy in Fanelia," he finished, shutting the door behind her.

Staring at the closed door Aimi whispered, "Please tell me what else she saw that has them all so scared. What is to become of me if I am kidnapped? What is going to happen?" She pleaded with the door tears filling her eyes.

* * *

Van stood in front of his council, Dryden, Millerna, and Allen. The meetings had been going on for hours and nothing was being accomplished.

"We can not ignore the coincidence that she may be the one prophesied by the priestess's," One council member said.

"She knows the kings and queens history, what is to say that she doesn't already know our military strategies or strengths as well," another argued.

"Speculations are no reasons to kill her," Allen shouted his eyes' shining brilliantly.

"I agree with Allen, as it may be a coincidence she shouldn't be executed," Dryden piped in shaking his head.

"She doesn't know why she's hear or what she's capable of," Van began. "This can all be avoided if we try to explain it to her," he finished sitting back down. He already knew that the council would never come to an agreement. It had already been three days and nothing had been decided upon.

* * *

For three days, Aimi was dressed like a princess and left to pace her room. She would frequently sit on the windowsill and look out, watching the inner workings of the castle. People running back and forth across the courtyard completing their daily tasks. She watched for hours just sitting and waiting. She couldn't stand being trapped. She ate alone, she was not allowed to see or speak to anyone besides the servants that came to dress her, and they rarely spoke. She wasn't even allowed to open the door; it had been locked from the outside. _What did I do? What am I going to do?_ She questioned herself. _I am trapped here with hundreds of questions and no answers. I wish they would let me go home…if I could figure out how_, she thought playing with the pendent.

* * *

The spy from Zaibach could see the woman from the Mystic Moon sitting on her windowsill again. It had been three days since the scene in the Royal Gardens. He was patient and listened to the rumors floating around between the servants and the soldiers.

"Apparently, the new woman caught the eyes of Lord Van and the queen is feigning visions of her being kidnapped to keep her locked in the room," a maid muttered to a guard as he passed by.

"I heard that the woman from the Mystic Moon was send to destroy all of Gaea because the Gods are unhappy with us,'" a gardener stated to the spy as he relaxed after a meal.

The spy was please with the rumors. No one truly knew what he was planning or what Aimi was truly capable of. Being locked away would only make her ill at ease and much easier to sway. He smiled looking up from his shadowy post in the courtyard at her window. _Tonight! Tonight you'll be mine and the priestess will reward me handsomely for my services_, he thought only then noticing the prince of Fanelia crossing the courtyard for the hundredth time looking at the same window. _He may be a most welcome problem_; the spy thought with a smile knowing how pleased the Priestess Talon would be if he brought the heir to the Fanelian throne as well.

* * *

It had been nearly three full days since Folken had spoken to the mysterious woman from the Mystic Moon. He didn't know how his parents handled the situation with the woman. They seemed to believe that she was in some kind of trouble and that keeping her locked up in the guest chambers was the best option. Folken's father hadn't even told him what his mother had seen. It was kept between the council and Allen. Sighing, he walked across the courtyard toward the barracks in the early afternoon. He turned his head and stopped to look at the guest chamber window. Aimi was still sitting in the same position he had seen her in earlier that morning. He hadn't been able to keep his thoughts off of the woman since her morning escapade to see the Escaflowne, she had behaved like a child listening to a fairytale.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Merle teased from next to him.

Huffing, Folken rolled his eyes at her question and sighed. "Just because a woman is beautiful doesn't mean she's the right woman to take as a wife," he finished looking at Merles' sly face.

Merle smiled cat like and stretched her arms up in the air. "I just asked a simple question, don't get all defensive. And if you ask me, she's just like your mother. Besides, I never said anything about her being a candidate for your wife," she finished wandering away.

The prince shook his head knowing he had talked himself into a rather dim-witted statement. Damn you Merle, he thought glaring after the cat woman that slinked away. Folken turned his attention back to Aimi and then continued his walk to the barracks. He paused once again to look at the window with her slender silhouette before closing the door behind him.

* * *

It was dusk when Aimi stirred from her position on the windowsill to respond to the soft knock on her door. She had already eaten her dinner and she was not allowed to have visitors. _Strange_, she thought standing to walk toward the door and give an answer, it opened a crack and a little blonde head poked its way around the corner. Varie smiled evilly as she opened the door wider.

"Come on," she whispered to Aimi waving her hand towards the hallway.

As Aimi approached the door she noticed that a new guard had taken Sarda's place. This guard was asleep leaning against the wall in full attention. Aimi looked at the little girl and stopped shaking her head. "I was told to stay in here for a reason," she told the princess afraid of the reprimand they'd both receive.

"It's just for a little while, they'll never know you're gone," Varie informed Aimi. "Besides, they are all to busy trying to figure out just what to do with you," Varie smiled.

_What a troublemaker! I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to get some fresh air and stretch my legs. Hell, even if I'm out of the room for a little while it will be worth it,_ Aimi thought. _At least I'm not in one of those silly dresses. I've managed to convince the maids to put me in colorful tunics instead._ She finished her thoughts by pulling on some slippers. She returned the smile and followed the little princess down the hall quietly. Every time they heard voices approaching Varie would push Aimi into the wall and run ahead to give short orders to the on comers. "Clever little princess," Aimi whispered to herself.

* * *

The sleeping guard opened on eye to watch the woman and little girl turn the corner. "Perfect," he said stepping from the wall. The spy took careful precautions to set up his plan. He knew the princess wouldn't be able to resist a sleeping guard if it meant she would see her friend. Now that they bait was set and taken all he had to do was arrange for Aimi to get out of Fanelia, quickly and quietly. _The princess will be the first to fall_, he thought crudely imagining his knife going into the little girls back.

* * *

By the time they had reached the courtyard the sun had set behind the horizon allowing the two moons to shine their lunar light down upon the kingdom of Fanelia and it's Capitol city. Varie took Aimi's hand and swung it back and forth playfully. Varie decided that the best place to be was with the horses. The stables usually went unattended at night unless her father or brother needed a horse. Both girls sat down in the stables listening to the horses whiney and sniff.

"So what do you think of my brother, I never got to ask," Varie said looking wide-eyed and expectant at Aimi.

Aimi blushed. "He's…" she paused. "He looks just like your father," she finished attempting to be tactful and unrevealing.

Varie whined a little. "That's not what I wanted to hear."

Aimi chucked at the response. "He's very handsome Varie. I just don't think he likes me very much. He made it very clear that he was not interested in me," Aimi said her smile vanishing. _Or anything about me_, she thought bitterly.

"When was this…ohhh! Well, I'm going to work on him some more," Varie stated standing up and putting her hands on her hips in a very demanding manner. "After I'm through with him he'll never want to leave your side again," she finished with a nod.

Aimi laughed heartedly and looked out the stable doors. A shadow of a cloaked figure stood quietly and unmoving; eavesdropping on them. We've been caught, she thought at first waiting for the soldier to call out. When he didn't she panicked. Aimi stood and moved toward him. "Varie, get behind me," she told the little girl watching the shadowy figure. The princess acknowledged Aimi's command and stood shakily behind her. _I can't believe this is actually happening_, Aimi thought already knowing the outcome. _How long has he been waiting for me to come outside unattended?_ She shivered at the thought.

"You're the woman from the Mystic Moon?" the deep voice whispered like a snake. "I was not expecting a challenge from you," the figure shrugged. He came running at her. Pushing Varie to the side, Aimi was tackled down to the stone ground of the stables. She began to thrash about on the straw on the stable floor trying to get away and grab the nearby pitchfork in the hay.

"Varie get help!" Aimi exclaimed as she struggled underneath the stranger's weight keeping his attention. She watched as the princess darted out of the stables and into the safety of the clear courtyard. Aimi sighed with relief knowing that at least the little girl was safe from harm and gave up fighting. _Someone has to come_, she thought hopefully.

The man pulled Aimi to her feet and tied her arms behind her back. He then gagged her forcefully with a smelly piece of cloth and dragged her out around the stable corner to another pair of shadowy cloaked figures holding horses. "Put her on the horse and get out of the city. That little brat of a princess was with her and they'll be looking for this little treasure shortly," the figure told the other two throwing Aimi into their arms after he caressed her face with his dirty hands. "The sooner you're out of Fanelia, the sooner we can destroy it," he laughed.

As the first figure disappeared around the stable corner Aimi could hear Allen's familiar voice speaking with two other guards rounding the stable corner. They were in deep conversation but not enough to see the bound Aimi gagged, wide-eyed and thrown on the back of a horse.

"Aimi!" Allen shouted reaching for the sword belted at his waist. His reflexes were still quick even at his age.

The figure that had pushed Aimi onto the horse threw a smoke grenade at Allen and his entourage and jumped onto the horse. Neither stranger took the time to look back as the smoke filled in their escape route. Aimi could barely make out the coughing figures of Allen and the two guards, but she could hear Allen yelling at someone else to get horses.

* * *

Varie stumbled into the barracks wheezing. Her bright brown eyes caught sight of her brother and Dargas engaged in combat. "Folken," she screamed bowing down to her lungs as she collapsed to the floor on her hands and knees.

"Varie?" Folken stopped concerned. He ran to his sister and grabbed her heaving form.

The princess caught her breath shortly and stared deeply into her brother's deep brown eyes. "Aimi's been kidnapped. I helped her get out. I only wanted to talk," Varie started to cry while she mumbled.

"It will be okay, we'll find her," Folken responded immediately. He ordered a few guards to care for his sister and tell his parents what had happened. He and Dargas left the barracks and ran to the stable. As they reached the stable Sarda had spilled out into the courtyard hollering that Aimi was gone.

* * *

Allen watched hopelessly coughing as the figures took Aimi down the back alleyways. He turned at the approach of footsteps to see the princes and Sarda. "Take the horses they're heading toward the Northern gate of the city. You must find her," he stressed to them still coughing from the smoke. All he could thing, was how this could be the beginning of the end for Fanelia and even the world.

The three young men nodded mounting their horses bareback then sped out of the stables and into the city toward the Northern gates. They couldn't be all that far behind the kidnappers for the destruction left in their path was evident. Barrels had been tipped over and fresh food rode through. Folken could barely make out the figures on the horses as they rode through the gates and into the Forest of Dragons following at full speed.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Hopefully you've enjoyed it thus far. Please feel free to let me know what you think in a review. **

**More chapters to come soon. **


	9. Chapter 9: Memories Battered

**Well, this chapter isn't necessarily my best...nor the worst. I had to do a little bit of clean up the last couple of days to make it flow better. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters original to Escaflowne. Any characters and the plot not original are my own. **

* * *

Aimi could barely see through her tear filled eyes. Every time the horse moved the air would be knocked out of her. It was only a wonder why she hadn't fallen off yet. _What have I done to deserve this?_ She kept asking herself as the riders weaved through the city. They were going so fast they didn't notice the trail of broken supplies and food they were leaving in their wake.

As they entered the forest at the same quick pace Aimi noticed that three horses were following her kidnappers in pursuit and beginning to gain on them. She smiled relieved that hopefully this scare would be over soon.

"They are after us," the second rider yelled to the man directing the horse Aimi was thrown across.

"I know, Milo isn't going to be too pleased about this," the rider responded turning his head to look back. His eyes fell on Aimi and he smiled thoughtfully. "I have an idea," he said beginning to slow using several hand gestures.

The second rider watched the hand signals his partner was giving him and smiled with a nod.

Aimi felt the horse slow down to a stop and whip around to face her rescuers. _What are they doing?_ She thought curiously. The man riding in front of her pushed Aimi roughly off the back of the horse with his foot. She tumbled onto the ground.

She cried out in pain as her body hit the stones and branches of the forest floor. _What the hell did they do that for?_ Aimi wondered as she watched unable to move her head as the horses disappeared into the depths of the forest. She could hear the on-coming riders and they were practically on top of her. Her body tensed as she felt the ground tremble with hoof beats. _Please be someone to help me_, she thought her eyes shut tight.

Folken pulled his horse to a sudden halt. He didn't understand why Aimi was left behind but he was thankful that they had made that decision. Dismounting gracefully he strode over to her still body and gently picked her up by the shoulders.

Aimi's bright green eyes shot open. To her relief her rescuers were none other than Folken, Dargas and Sarda. She barely noticed Folken's warm hands untying the ropes that bound her hands. She was numb with relief from the terror she had just endured. Folken gently removed the gag from around her bruised face and cupped her chin with one hand lightly rubbing a thumb over her black and blue cheek.

"Are you all right?" He asked concerned his hand moving to rest on her tense shoulders. He bowed his head low enough to look into her tear filled eyes.

The shock of the ride finally hit Aimi and she dove into Folken's chest, sobbing. "I didn't think this would really happen," she continued to cry. "I really only thought I was just going to go for a walk with Varie," she mumbled. "How was I suppose to know he'd be waiting for me to be alone," Aimi continued on pulling the prince closer as she cried into his chest. "He could have killed Varie," she stopped suddenly and looked up into Folken's dark brown eyes. "Varie?" she asked.

Folken, silent for a moment, took in the surprise that this woman was sobbing into **his** chest. He smiled and nodding his head, happy she had chosen him to use as a human tissue. "Varie is fine. She's the reason we were able to catch up so quickly," Folken responded. How much Aimi sounded like Varie at that precise moment humored him. "Well, you're fine now," he said pulling Aimi away from him with a warm smile.

She stepped away and looked up at Sarda and Dargas on their horses smiling with relief. Aimi felt safe for a few seconds until she heard a branch crack. _I knew it had been to easy_, she thought now knowing that there had been a plan set between the two riders and they hadn't just given her up.

"What a touching moment," the familiar snake like voice hissed from the darkness.

Aimi spun looking around. _That voice_, she thought afraid. The pendent glowed brightly once again allowing her fear to show. She grasped it in her hand tightly and backed into Folken's still but alert body. She could see his gloved hand on the hilt of his sword prepared. His handsome face had now turned stern as he watched the shadows readying himself for the possible assault. Aimi didn't realize that Folken could actually be mature until that moment. _In battle_, she sighed.

The shadowy figure approached the group dressed as a Fanelian soldier. He watched as the two riders dismounted to join the prince of Fanelia and the woman from the Mystic Moon on the ground. The men surrounded Aimi without a word. They weren't going to let him take her without a fight. "This is perfect," he snarled. "I couldn't have planned it any better," the man whirled around using his arms to gesture to the forest. "The Prince of Fanelia and the Prince of Asturia are here on their own accord," he paused a smirk playing on his face. "With no protection," he laughed, waving an arm that caused his hidden soldiers to charge the group. Turning he watched in amused silence as the princes and beast man drew their swords to play his new game.

"Get behind us," Sarda growled to Aimi who was trying to stay out of the way. Her eyes were huge; she'd never been part of so much death and blood. She could hardly stand to watch the fighting. All around her soldiers were dying from the wounds Folken, Dargas and Sarda inflicted on them with their own swords. Aimi closed her eyes just knowing something else was going to happen. She could see the strange leader of the rebel soldiers standing silently off to the side watching in amusement as his men were slaughtered. _What a monster!_ She thought staring coldly at the man.

"Folken behind you," Dargas called. Aimi's eyes darted to the Prince of Fanelia and saw an archer cocking his arrow from nearby tree. That was when she realized they were fighting a losing battle. A dozen armed archers hid in the darkness of the forest surrounding them. The waves of armed soldiers coming through the tree line were just to weaken them. It had been a planned trap all along.

"There are too many," Folken shouted receiving a hilt to the head. Stunned, he fell to his knees dropping his sword, barely conscious.

Aimi watched as all three men fell instantly. Their weapon's taken from them. She was the only one left standing amongst half a dozen dead bodies. Her eyes widened as she looked at the horrific scene surrounding her. Sarda, Dargas, and Folken were on their knees covered in their own and their opponents blood splatter. The rebel soldiers surrounded them swords pointed.

"Stop it," she cried turning to the man in the shadows. "Please don't hurt us!" The pendent was blinding as it glowed around her neck.

He stepped forward pulling the hood of his cloak down revealing his face. He was older than she had expected. The graying beard made him look to be in his fifties. His deep blue eyes stared coldly at her as if trying to turn her to ice.

"May I introduce myself, they call me Milo," he paused studying the woman. "I am here to take you to the Priestess of Zaibach," he told her.

"Fine," Aimi pleaded. "Please just take me," she told him looking at the three men. "But you have no reason to hurt them," Aimi implored approaching the man called Milo, the pendent glowing brightly. "They were just protecting me," she said hoping that he might release them.

"In fact, I have plenty of uses for them," he gestured to the two princes his head cocked to one side with a smirk on his face. "The beast man not so much," Milo stated pulling his sword from his belt.

"No," Aimi screamed. "Don't hurt him!" She yelled grabbing Milo's sword arm causing him to miss Sarda's torso by mere inches.

Milo spun around and smacked Aimi across the face with the back of his hand. She fell to the ground and looked up at him coldly. "Stop me again girl and I'll make sure you don't have a tongue to speak with, no matter what the priestess says," he stated turning his attention on the struggling Sarda. "As for you beast man, I've decided on a much better fate," he smiled again venomously. I want you to make your way back into Fanelia with a message for his highness," pausing he put a gloved hand to his bearded chin in thought. "Neither he nor the King of Asturia will see their son's again until he offers his throne to the Priestess Talon," Milo paused again for effect and smiled. "And if he doesn't do just that, then he can watch his son die," Milo stated with a chuckle. He leaned in to whisper into Sarda's ear, "Besides he should be well to remember the prophecy of this Mystic Moon woman here. She will bring the fall of Fanelia with her abilities to control drag-energists," Milo finished waving off the soldiers holding Sarda.

Sarda's dark brown eye's widened at words of the soldier called Milo. _The prophecy is true?_ He thought his brown eyes falling on the woman standing before him clutching the bright pendent. _But how could she…_ his thoughts were interrupted by a stiff knee into his stomach from Milo. Sarda began to cough up blood, shaken.

Aimi watched as Milo kneed Sarda. He left him on the ground cowering in pain coughing, blood trickling from his mouth. She tried to run to Sarda's side but was stopped by a soldier's strong arm. Fighting she began to scream at no one, "Why would you…" her voice was suddenly cut off by another blow to her face by Milo's hand. This time she managed to stay standing, but barely. Aimi could feel the bruises on her face begin to swell as she held back the tears from her own pain. She was angry. The man before her hit her twice and then beat her friend. _How dare you_, she thought breathing hard. "You bastard!" She whispered before throwing a sucker punch across Milo's surprised face.

Licking the blood from his busted lip Milo smiled. "You've got a lot of nerve girl," he said cupping her face. "Just wait until we get back to the encampment. You'll regret you ever touched me," he told her flicking her head to the side.

The soldiers tied Aimi's hands behind her back again and gagged her mouth. She squirmed as much as she could, and received a few elbows in the stomach and rib cage knocking the wind out of her. She refused to give in without a fight screaming curse words through the gag.

Milo sneered at the girl in disgust. She was becoming a handful. He pulled his sword from its scabbard and walked to the violently struggling woman. "Why don't you behave," he chided knocking her unconscious with the hilt of his sword.

Folken knelt watching Aimi fall after taking the blow to the head from the man in charge, Milo. He made sure to engrave that name into his memory. He was surprised when she punched the man in the jaw, when he wished he could have done it himself. Aimi was turning out to be a real surprise to him. He'd never seen a woman quiet so determined to annoy the life out of someone as she was to Milo, her spirit was timeless and very unique. _I only hope that she doesn't do anything stupid, like ger herself killed_, he thought worried for her safety.

"Remind me to never piss her off," Dargas mumbled watching in amazement by her courage. It sickened him to watch her become bound and gagged, then knocked unconscious. Even if she was raving like mad, there was no reason to harm a woman, especially a woman who was unarmed.

Ignoring his friends comment Folken continued to watch helpless and it had tortured him to see her in so much pain. _I could fly away and get help. Maybe even bring Aimi, but I can't leave Dargas. He'd be dead before we ever returned and that would do us no good,_ Folken's thoughts quickened in his mind. Folken's hands were brought forcibly behind his back and bound tightly. They did not bother to gag either prince and pushed them a little behind the sturdy soldier that carried Aimi who was struggling to keep the pushy pace.

* * *

The soldiers walked for hours by moon light farther into the forest. The last time Folken had ever been this deep into the forest was while he dragon hunted for his right to throne. That had happened almost ten years earlier. It had been a rather negative experience for Folken. He didn't mind being in the forest alone, but when he had come upon his first dragon it had been a male and very fierce. It took nearly all of what Folken had to kill the damned creature. But when he had ripped out the drag-energist from the dragon's chest, he felt his conscious grow guilty. It was a barbaric tradition for Fanelia that seemed to withstand time. But in the end he'd gotten over his rather absurd guild and brought the energist home.

Folken's memories were interrupted by Milo's voice barking orders to make camp and set up a fire. Dargas's tired face revealed a positive smile towards Folken. His eyes however betrayed what he was truly feeling: worry. _How are thy going to find us_? Folken thought. He knew they were very deep into the forest now and probably already in Zaibach. Sighing he was pushed to the ground at the base of a tree by a soldier.

Another soldier dropped Aimi's unconscious form next to him. The jolt woke the woman up. Aimi looked around the darkened forest nervously. Her head was splitting and she could feel the whelp building on her skull. _Damn him_, she thought closing her eyes leaning against the trunk of the tree silently.

Dargas was thrown onto his rear next to Aimi and Folken. He looked between the two other prisoners and forced another smile. He leaned over and quietly whispered to Aimi her eyes opening to look at him. "Are you all right?"

Aimi's green eyes shined as they met his blue-violet ones. She could see the flames of the firelight glowing in his encouraging pupils. Unable to speak she nodded her head to assure him she was fine. Bruised and battered but fine. Aimi held back any tears she might have and tried to think of something positive. She wasn't an emotional person but so far her whole experience on Gaea was turning her into an expressive mess. Again, Aimi leaned her head against the trunk of the tree they were put against and closed her eyes. Exhausted, sleep took her instantly.

* * *

With the sun coming up, Milo had allowed the prisoners and the soldiers to sleep for a few hours. There was no reason to bring the Priestess Talon an exhausted shell of a dragon tamer. He walked over to the sleeping woman and kicked her legs sharply. Aimi's eyes shot open staring at the cold heartless man. "You really are a beautiful woman. I wouldn't spend you life looking at me so coldly," he sneered kicking the other two prisoners awake. "Besides the Priestess is sure to give you to me as a wife after we take over Fanelia," Milo smiled as he knelt down and leaned in towards Aimi's face. He pushed her long bangs from her face with rough hands. Watching her eyes narrow, Milo could feel her tense and shiver away from his hand. He smiled.

"Wife?" Dargas and Folken said together looking at each other then at Milo's humorless face.

"And what is she to either of you?" Milo spurted out. "My sources tell me that you Folken, Prince of Fanelia, have no interest in a wife and that you Dargas, Prince of Asturia, are to be married to another. So I am free to claim her as I please not that either of you two have any decision in the matter," He finished with a smirk. "Hm," He stood and left barking out orders to the waking soldiers to clear camp and make a move.

Folken turned in shock to look at Dargas who had said nothing of a betrothal to him. "Is it true?" Folken asked. He couldn't believe his 'supposed' friend had kept this secret from him.

Dargas blushed and looked down at the ground. He hadn't wanted his friend to find out this way. "Yes, the Cesario princess, Kataya," Dargas mumbled. "I know she's not very old right now being only eighteen. But, my parents' arranged it," he looked around the waking campsite. "And…and I think it will be a good match," he said nodding his head to reassure himself. "Besides the country neighbors Asturia and its culture is the most chivalrous around," he finished his eyes meeting Folken's deep brown eyes.

"An arranged marriage!" Folken said shocked. "That's why my mother said what she did in the lounge in front of your parents and you. She doesn't agree," he stated his eyes wide with disbelief. He never thought his best friend would never marry for love.

Dargas nodded. "I know you don't understand completely and probably never will. It's just something that the royalty of Asturia does to keep its power it must make allies through marriage," he was becoming angry. "You're parents were lucky to find true love, all right! And I hope for your sake," Dargas glanced at Aimi quickly. "You'll find it as well," he finished.

Folken breathed deeply and nodded. His eyes met Aimi's briefly whose face blushed tremendously at the fact she was caught eavesdropping. He broke contact and looked at the scattering soldiers. _I can't keep lying to myself_, he argued. _Aimi's a beautiful woman. As much as keep trying not to think about her I can't help but wonder if something could happen? He looked down at the ground. I feel like everyone keeps pushing her onto me but I can't help but think that she is going to be leaving me to return to the Mystic Moon, her home,_ Folken's thoughts. _I can't do what my father and mother did. I can't allow the love of my life to leave. This silly crush has to end today_, he concluded with a silent nod.

Aimi hadn't intended on listening to the private conversation but she couldn't believe that Dargas was betrothed. _I wonder what she is like?_ Aimi thought. She imagined a much younger woman; he had said she was eighteen, so she was somewhat older than Varie. Probably blonde and blue eyed like Millerna, something very unlike her own self. Her thoughts switched to what Dargas had said about true love. Could she ever find it in her life? Or was she doomed to settle with someone she enjoyed being with but wasn't truly in love with? _What if Folken and I?_ Her subconscious interrupted with a question. _No, never, we cannot be together. I'm from a different world. I can't do what Hitomi did,_ Aimi thought looking into the smoldering fire. _All I feel is a childish crush, puppy love_, her thoughts concluded with an eye roll.

"Get up," a soldier ordered approaching her and pulling up on Aimi's elbows. The soldier removed her gag forcibly and untied her hands pushing a small bowl of mush into her hand. He then turned and pulled both princes to their feet untying them and giving them the same meal.

"What is this?" Aimi asked looking at the soldier then at the princes trying not to gag.

"Your meal for the day," the solder answered keeping a cautious eye on the princes as they ate.

Aimi forced herself to eat the meal but it tasted like what she thought paper mixed with water would taste like. _All I get to eat is paper mache?_ She thought lividly. The meal did little to calm her starving and demanding stomach. She gave the bowl back to the soldier empty and was brutally tied back up.

* * *

Folken, Dargas and Aimi followed the line of soldiers for another two days walking on an animal trial to some unknown destination. They were given the same bowl of mush in the morning for those two days. It was the only meal they were allowed. _I can only imagine what this diet is doing to my figure_, Aimi thought satirically. She was beginning to get used to starving. It wasn't something she was accustomed too but she was happy she was still alive. Aimi knew that she had to remain optimistic.

"Do you think we are going to the rebellion camp?" Dargas asked Folken as they trekked.

"I hope so, cause when we make our escape we are going to war," Folken huffed angrily. He couldn't believe how advanced the soldiers of Milo's troops were. They had to be receiving help from the Empress of Zaibach.

"Why are you so quick to go to war?" Aimi asked turning to ask him her green eyes wide with surprise and concern.

"Folken is always quick to want to go to war. It just shows his immaturity," Dargas said laughing.

"I don't trust the Empress," Folken stated flatly.

"That's just because Leota has been the closest thing to real love that you've ever had," Dargas began to tease.

Blushing embarrassed Folken shouldered his friend. "It doesn't matter what happened or didn't happen between us. She isn't properly leading her country," he grumbled. "She's allowed her council to run it for her. I doubt she's been outside the palace walls since her coronation," he finished shaking his head.

"Is there something wrong with a woman running a country or just this particular woman?" Aimi asked Dargas concerned with Folken's attitude.

"He's got nothing against women and leadership. Just a broken heart," Dargas told her. "She and Folken were 'very' good friends, if you catch my drift," he informed the amused Aimi. "See, they met in Asturia," Dargas began his story.

"Hush your mouths," a soldier interrupted them pushing them forward with stiff arms.

* * *

Milo never made his men walk during the night. It was much safer to travel during the day and rest in the night. The encampment would be reached within the next day and he knew that the priestess would be satisfied with the hasty return of his men. The kidnapping had happened exactly as planned with increased benefits now that the princes were in their possession to use as a bargaining chip. _She'll be very happy with me_, he gloated internally.

* * *

The next morning Milo told a soldier to retrieve Aimi who was sleeping not far from the princes against another tree trunk. They had all been reprimanded and gagged again to keep from discussions. The same soldier that fed them woke Aimi and led her away from the princes to stand next to Milo.

"Now that you're awake I want to show you something," he told her leading her with her elbow. He removed her gag carefully and looked out.

They both stood on a cliff overlooking a large encampment with over two-dozen mechanical armor machines like Escaflowne and hundreds of tents. _So many guymelefs_, she thought chilled knowing it wasn't from the morning fog. She could see a large enclosure in the middle with several smaller corrals next to it holding animals. Aimi recognized the large size and shape of the lizards in one of the corrals.

"Dragons," she whispered.

"I see that you have noticed our dragons," Milo smiled. "They will provide the pilots of the guymelef's with their drag-energists once they are killed," he finished.

"You can't kill them." Aimi said turning to look at him in disgust.

"They are only animals. And that is the only way the guymelef's can function," Milo informed her. "Besides it's much easier than waiting for the damned things to die naturally or by digging up the energist from its fossilized skeleton."

"But it's so cruel," Aimi voiced abhorred.

"Milo," A soldier called from behind them. "We are ready to leave," he finished.

"It's the way of war on Gaea" Milo said grabbing Aimi's arm and moving her towards the group of soldiers. After replacing her gag, he left her with Dargas and Folken to think about what he had said.

_The Escaflowne must run on a drag-energist as well. Van had to kill a dragon. I wonder if Folken has slain a dragon?_ Aimi wondered as her eyes looked at the prince again with disappointment.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**And thus that concludes chapter nine...I hope you enjoyed it. **

**So far I'm half way through what I've already got in my computer of the story...I'm trying to move fast to keep it interesting and to keep readers. I still have to figure out how to conclude this wonderful peace...oh the choices! **

**As usual, I enjoy getting reviews and hearing what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10: Memories Tested

**Okay, this chapter in particular is the reason I rose the rating to M...it's a little more mature. I actually made it more mature to help my characters grow. **

**It took me a while to update because...well I have been a little busy trying to finish the story. Sorry, this is the longest chapter yet as well so it took some time get reread and correct. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters original to the series Escaflowne. Anything new is mine - Like practically all the characters and most definitely the plot - in case you were wondering. **

* * *

Sarda's mind raced as he struggled to return to Fanelia's gates. He had been pushing himself the entire night. The sun was cresting the horizon when he stepped out of the Northern forest. The wounds he had sustained were not mortal, but had slowed him down to mere crawl.

As he approached the wall protecting the capitol city he rested for only a moment gaining his breath._ I have to tell Lord Van what has happened_, he thought, gaining strength. He used the wall for support as he walked the perimeter of the city to the Northern gate. The moment he wandered into the gates he collapsed from exhaustion. The soldiers on guard nearly dropped their weapons from surprise. Both sentries pulled Sarda gently to his feet.

"What happened?" the one guard asked wide-eyed.

"Please get me to the king and queen," Sarda responded fighting unconsciousness.

Both guards scrambled around their posts gathering others to help in the transport of Sarda. It would be a quick trip to the palace by horseback. After a mount was actually found, Sarda was secured on the animal and led quickly through the city side streets to the courtyard entrance.

More soldiers came from the barracks to aid Sarda to the palace throne room. The cat man was barely conscious when the large wooden doors carved with elegant engravings of the kingdom were thrown open. He was brought before a very surprised Hitomi and Van.

Hitomi stood as Sarda entered the throne room aided by several guards. He wasn't even capable of walking. The queen's face seemed to have aged over night with worry for the trio of men rescuing the kidnapped woman. She didn't understand why Sarda had returned alone. _Something has happened_, she thought fervently ringing the handkerchief in her hands. _Where is my son?_ She thought more panicked taking a few steps towards the approaching beast man.

Van didn't look much better than his wife. He had been with several council members discussing funding for the further protection of the capitol city and several surrounding villages when Allen had entered shouting about Aimi's kidnapping. Van had felt comfort when Allen told him that Folken, Dargas, and Sarda were pursuing the kidnappers but he hadn't expected them to be gone quiet so long. And now, Sarda had returned alone.

Sarda stumbled forward and knelt. He could feel the exhaustion of his body and mind taking over. _I have to tell them,_ he thought fighting the darkness. Van was at his side instantly with his mother, Merle.

"Sarda," Merle called to him. "Son, what has happened?" She asked trying to remain calm. First, relief had flooded through her body that her son was safe, but then guilt that Millerna and Hitomi's sons were still missing. Her brown eyes found her son's as she held his strong but trembling form.

"It had been a trap," Sarda started. "They took them," he coughed a trickle of blood running down his dark skinned chin. "They are in the hands of the Zaibach rebels," he barely finished when his mind finally submitted to the blackness.

* * *

After Sarda was carried from the silent throne room to his own bedchambers, Merle at his side the entire way, the news of the kidnapping caused chaos to take over the palace.

"We must find them!" Hitomi pleaded with her husband. Her hand clutched the handkerchief, her knuckles white.

"If the prophecy about Aimi is true no one will be able to stop them," Allen stated coming into the throne room with Gaddes, Millerna, and Dryden behind him. "Is she really the one Hitomi?"

Hitomi looked at her audience of friends, her eyes finally falling back to Allen. "I believe she is," she paused looking away. "I don't know when she'll figure out how to control the energists. I can only imagine that the rebels already know more than we do. They will know how to awaken the part of Aimi that can lead to the destruction of Gaea." Hitomi stated meeting the eyes of her friends again.

"Forget about Aimi, they've taken our sons," Millerna stated angrily looking at Hitomi. "We have to do something," she finished tears welling in her blue violet eyes.

Dryden placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and looked towards Van. "How easily can she be swayed to destruction?" He asked not knowing the woman from the Mystic Moon.

"Aimi is a strong woman. I know she won't destroy Gaea," Van said taking his wife's hand into his own and looking into her eyes. _I believe in her_, Van thought praying he wasn't wrong about the mysterious yet feisty woman from the Mystic Moon.

"All we have is your word Van," Allen stated shaking his head. "I can only hope that Folken and Dargas can keep Aimi from falling into the darkness that is meant to come," he said turning. "I'm going to look for the rebel military camp in the Crusade," he called back leaving the throne room with Gaddes, he couldn't stand around and do nothing.

"I think it would be wise if we all looked for the rebels," Dryden told them. His arms wrapped around Millerna's shivering form tightly as she sobbed for their lost son. They both turned and left the throne room deep in thought.

Hitomi looked into Van's deep brown eyes worry over her face. "Do you really think Aimi won't destroy us?" She asked unsure.

Van studied his wife's green eyes thinking of the younger woman briefly before he answered. "I don't know," he answered honestly. Van took his wife into his arms and held her close. _No one knows the woman well enough to know what she is and isn't capable of, _he thought sadly_. She holds all of our lives in the palm of her hand_; he silenced his thoughts to rock his sobbing wife.

* * *

As the soldiers entered the encampment they dispersed to their own tents leaving only a handful of guards with the prisoners. Milo was relieved that they hadn't encountered anything on the journey back. It was rare that they'd find a dragon this far North but it happened. The dragons found were kept in the corral, drugged and used mostly for energist supplies.

Milo led the prisoners to a small tent stained with the blood of other prisoners. The rust color and iron smell inside was something he had grown accustomed too. Many traitors had died in this tent and he wasn't about to treat the royal prisoners any differently. He waved towards a sentry bringing his mouth close to the guard's ear. "Make sure you slip this into the prisoners water supply," Milo told him handing the guard a bag of herbs. He smiled watching the captives get thrown into the tent. He knew that by nightfall he'd be able to approach Aimi for what he wanted without so much as a struggle.

* * *

Aimi sat silently looking at the ground. Though her gag was had been removed, her hands were still tied tightly around her wrists. When she tried to move her aching wrists the rope bruised and hurt her more. They had been offered water hours earlier by one of the guards. Dargas and Folken drank it thirstily, having their gags shoved back into their mouths. Aimi felt the water had tasted strange. She didn't trust the guards.

Dusk had fallen into a windy cool night. Dargas and Folken had collapsed into sleep not long after the sun's descent. They leaned against each other back to back, leaving Aimi in silence listening to the creepy howling wind blow the blood stained canvas. She shook her head drowsily looking at the sleeping princes. _I don't know how they can sleep like that?_ She thought to herself with a smirk. Aimi was exhausted to the point of being unable to sleep. Her stomach growled loudly reminding Aimi how hungry she was. _I would kill for a cheeseburger right now_, Aimi thought sighing.

The tent flap swung open with a rustle of fabric. Milo stepped in with mischievous smile on his face illuminated in the moonlight. "So I see they've finally fallen asleep." He stated watching Aimi's emerald eyes grow wide. The pendent illuminated her fear instantly reflecting a dull pink glow throughout the tent. Milo smiled. "Such an unwanted beauty shouldn't be so fearful by the likes of an old soldier," Milo said grinning evilly.

He had crouched beside Aimi advancing slowly. Placing his hand on her bare ankle softly he rubbed his thumb across the smooth skin. Aimi sucked in a breath of shock causing his loins to crave more than a simple caress. "What will I do with you?" He teased. His other hand touched her face and ran along her jaw line to her whimpering lips.

Milo's intentions had been made clear to Aimi as his hand moved from her ankle to her knee rubbing her muscles excitedly. His hand crept its way farther up her leg over the soft but thin fabric of her leggings to her thigh stopping just below the bottom of the short tunic.

"Please stop," Aimi begged knowing she could do nothing to stop Milo from his advancement. Milo's second hand moved to her neck and chest cupping her small firm breast. His hand then returned to her flushed face. He leaned in closer his faces mere inches from her own. Her eyes darted to the princes sleeping bodies. _How can they sleep through this?_ She asked herself confused. _ He drugged the water_, she realized. "You bastard!" Aimi hoarsely whispered. "You drugged us!"

"I told you that you would regret touching me," Milo smiled at her horror.

"What do you want from me?" Aimi cried as his lips crushed her own. Aimi could taste his saliva. It was as if she were being poisoned. _Oh my God, is he going to rape me?_ Aimi thought wildly in panic. She moved her legs to kick the man who was molesting her onto the ground but felt his strong hands wedge her legs apart. Her hands dug into the small of her back painfully as he put all his weight onto her.

"Everything," Milo whispered huskily pinning her legs underneath him. Aimi began to sob unable to get any words out.

* * *

Folken stirred at Aimi's sobs. His eyes opened to register a horrific moonlit sight. Aimi was pinned underneath Milo, whose hands were exploring parts of her body obviously against her will. The older man's mouth was covering Aimi's with force and her eyes were squeezed shut with tears at their corners. Folken went to move and found his body very lax and unmovable. _What the hell was in that water they gave us?_ He questioned himself groggily. He mouthed at the gag that was still tied tightly around his head. Folken was trying anything to get the attention of Milo away from Aimi.

* * *

Aimi was paralyzed to stop Milo. This man was invading her most sacred parts with his hands. He had pushed the tunic up over her hips finding the sheer tight corset with pleasure. She could feel the steel of his knife as he began to cut against the corset over her stomach revealing her pale creamy skin in inches. Tears ran down her face as his mouth covered hers again silencing her sobs.

"Milo," a calm feminine voice from outside of the tent called to him. It had seemed like hours since he'd started his little mission to punish the woman from the Mystic Moon but he knew he'd only just begun. Milo sat up quickly getting a hold of the desire from his groin. He smiled malevolently at Aimi and cut her bonds with the knife. He stood to leave the tent looking back at her trembling figure.

"I'm not finished with you," he promised her pulling back the flap and exiting the tent.

Sobbing in the corner of the tent, Aimi pulled down the tunic over her shredded corset. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her tunic with her shaking hands. She could hardly contain her fear. The pendent was blazing so intensely she couldn't keep her eyes open. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rocked silently. She fell into the darkness of sleep instantly, still shaking from his touches.

* * *

Folken had watched the woman cry herself to sleep. He spent the better part of an hour trying to move. He managed to bring his hands to the front of his body, contorting in ways that he didn't know were possible. He worked silently on the knot around his wrists and felt it give. Hands now untied he tore the gag from his mouth and crawled to Aimi's sleeping side.

"Aimi?" Folken had found his voice. His hand brushed some hair from her face.

Aimi's eyes shot open letting out a gasp of surprise when her fist came into contact with Folken's stiff jaw. "Oh God," she said surprised that it wasn't Milo.

"I guess I deserved that," Folken smirked rubbing his face. The pendent dimmed and he could see her tear stained face becoming calm. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Folken asked his hands only touching her shoulders as he looked to see the damage.

"He didn't accomplish what he wanted if that's what you're asking," Aimi answered her eye's filling with tears again. Being touched by a man in that manner was a rare occurrence for Aimi still being very much innocent. But that was something she never wanted to endure again. "I'll be fine though," Aimi lied to Folken forcing a fake smile. Being comforted by the childish Folken let alone any man right now wasn't on her list of things she wanted.

Folken removed his hands from Aimi's shoulders awkwardly. "As long as he didn't hurt you," he told her sternly. "If he touches you again, I'll…" Folken began then stopped as Aimi shook her head.

"I'll be fine," she repeated pushing the terror she felt back into her mind. She'd deal with Milo later. They had bigger problems.

"If you say so," Folken responded somewhat hurt that Aimi wasn't being honest with him. He looked at Dargas; his friend was sleeping soundly mouth hanging open with some drool down his chin. _How much of that damn water did he drink?_ Folken thought with a smile. He untied his friend and smacked him hard against the face. "Wake up sleeping beauty!" He teased using a term he'd learned from Varie. Dargas's blue-violet eyes opened woozily.

"What the hell was in that water?" Dargas swore sucking on his tongue feeling as if he'd eaten a bar of soap.

"I think the water was drugged," Aimi informed them.

"It was almost as if Milo planned to have his way with you while we were incoherent, coward!" Folken spoke aloud angry with the old man.

"I'll be fine," Aimi reassured Dargas with a simple shrug.

"You're not very convincing," The Prince of Asturia muttered, looking toward Folken for more information about what he'd missed.

"We need to figure out how to get away from here," Folken stated changing the subject much to his friends dismay. He couldn't ignore the hurt he felt for Aimi not wanting to trust him with the truth of what she was feeling but he respected Aimi enough to not dwell on the event. "I don't even know where to begin," Folken sighed. "We are blind sitting here in this tent," he finished. Aimi and Dargas nodded trying to come up with strategies for their escape.

* * *

Hitomi paced back and forth in the throne room for hours. She remembered what it was like when she first dropped onto Gaea. It was a strange and uniquely beautiful world. At the time, all she had wanted was to return to Earth, to Amano, Yukari and her family, to return to something familiar, something real. But the adventure in Gaea was more than Hitomi could have ever asked for. She had found strong friendship and love. She had overcome the possibility of the Gaea's destruction by realizing her love for Van.

When she had returned to Earth and her ordinary life after their glorious adventure she realized that she missed Gaea and it's people more than she could have imagined. Hitomi knew she had friendship in Yukari and Amano but the friendship couldn't compete with the fact that her heart belonged to Van. She was half the person she had been before the journey and her family offered little comfort to the way she was feeling. Her parents didn't understand.

When Hitomi had the opportunity to go to Gaea again she knew she couldn't explain everything to her best friend. It was a sudden and hard choice but she wanted to return to be with Van. Hitomi left the pendent with Yukari as a present to remember her by. She never dreamed that Yukari's own daughter would find her way to Gaea or become such a danger to their beloved planet.

Hitomi couldn't stop thinking about the vague prophecy. Each priestess that spoke of the prophecy would see different things. None of the women even knew that there were others with the similar visions. She started at the piece of paper she held in her hands reading it over again.

_Danger will return to Gaea in many forms._

_Fire – Dragon's breath_

_Destruction – Burning forests_

_Death – Through war_

_A dragon will be the cause, able to control energists._

_Only when the blood of a Draconian captures the dragon's heart can Gaea survive._

_All of them lead to the same thing, the destruction of Gaea,_ Hitomi told herself confused of their foretelling. "If the prophecy of Gaea's destruction proves true, and Aimi is the dragon foretold she would be able to destroy all opposing forces and eventually kill the planet," she said aloud. Hitomi sighed slumping into the throne with a headache. Her visions had never been so cryptic as those from the priestesses.

Only one priestess had spoken of a way to save the planet, Celena, Allen's sister. Allen hadn't known anything about the prophecy until his sister dreamt of it one night. Celena had told Allen that the blood of a Draconian in alliance with the Dragon could save the planet. "But what does that mean?" Hitomi pleaded with herself. _Aimi could be considered Draconian but not really,_ she theorized. _No, she fits the role of the dragon much better. Who is the Draconian? Van? No,_ Hitomi continued to argue with her self, crossing her husband off the list. _Folken?_ She paused on her son's name her mind racing. _Her heart? Aimi's heart_, Hitomi smiled briefly at the realization. _Could it be so simple_, she thought. _Can it be the answer to stop this?_

* * *

The sun finally rose over the horizon, its golden rays seeping through the canvas of the tent. Folken watched the sunlight catch Aimi's face. She stirred still curled up in the fetal position. _When did I lose my heart?_ He thought calmly wondering if he was as easy to read as he felt.

Aimi had fallen asleep again sometime during her conversation with Dargas and Folken as they planned their escape. She felt the sunlight warm her face and opened her eyes. She briefly caught Folken looking at her with a strange look on his handsome face. "Do I have something on my face?" She asked slightly annoyed with the rather peculiar prince.

"Um," Folken responded caught off guard. "Your nose," he said with a smirk.

Dargas rolled his eyes. _Smooth Folken, real smooth_, he thought shaking his head. He watched as Aimi sat up giving Folken a rather annoyed look before her green eyes settled on him.

"I think I'll take a look outside," Aimi suggested after listening for silence outside of their prison. She crawled to the tents opening and pushed the flap aside. Aimi barely stuck her head outside the flap when she noticed a pair of feet with sandals of gold. Her eyes followed the womanly shaped legs up to the short cream tunic laced with gold. The tunic was simple but elegant collecting at the curves of the woman's hips and chest. On her forearms were gold braces with tiny dragons engraved on them. Aimi's eyes met with a pair of startling cerulean eyes. The woman did not look impressed with Aimi.

"Come here," the woman's hand wrapped around Aimi's forearm and pulled her from the tent to her feet. Aimi had felt a brief hand on her ankle as one of the princes went to grab her back too late.

"So you're the woman from the Mystic Moon?" the woman asked with a smirk on her face. The woman forced Aimi's face to the right and left with her hand as if studying some priceless jewel. "Hmmm, I guess I expected something different," Talon cooed as Aimi glared at her with startling olive eyes.

"Yes Priestess Talon. She is the one I saw in the forest with the dragon," Milo stated taking his place next to the beautiful woman. A malicious smile was on his face, as he looked Aimi up and down with a much different thought of Aimi.

"We'll see if she has the power to control the energists," Talon laughed at Aimi releasing her arm. She turned to Milo. "Have the princes attend this woman's battle with a dragon. Who knows I may feel kind enough to allow them to interfere," she turned back to Aimi and smiled.

Aimi's eyes widened at the thought of a battle. _A dragon_, she swallowed hard. She was dragged along after the priestess and Milo. She couldn't look back to watch as Folken and Dargas were pulled from the tent and led in her general direction with confused looks on their faces.

* * *

The walk was brief as they approached the large wooden arena. The benches were set in riser fashion overlooking a tall protective barrier wall. Aimi was taken to a side gate and shoved into the large enclosure. She stared at the twelve feet walls surrounding it knowing there was no way to escape. _Oh God_, she thought not knowing what she was expected to do as she walked to the arena's center. She had seen this place from the cliff-side with the corrals of dragons attached to it and had been afraid. Now she was actually standing inside and she was terrified.

"Let's see what you're made of girl," The priestess laughed as she took her place on a large stage and sat on a throne-like chair.

The whole set up of the arena reminded Aimi of the Roman coliseum. She could just imagine the thumbs of the soldiers going down when Aimi ran away from the dragon. "Perfect," she mumbled smugly. Out of the corner of her eye Aimi could see that several soldiers were holding Folken and Dargas at the side of the enclosure. They struggled to get free and stopped when they saw her looking at them. Both looked nervous. _Nice vote of confidence_, Aimi thought turning from them. She looked around at the gathering audience of soldiers sitting around the large corral. _This can't be good!_ She thought to herself.

Aimi could smell the distinct odor of sulfur and rotting flesh. _A dragon_, she remembered the smell well. _As promised_, her thoughts continued as she turned to the sound of an opening gate revealing a towering enraged reptile.

* * *

The dragon charged into the arena enraged at the spears being plunged into its side. It could see the small figure standing in the center of the corral and feel its fear growing. It roared in pleasure knowing its meal would be easy. The dragon's mouth opened allowing saliva to drip onto the ground. It approached the timid being cautiously taking small strides towards it victim.

* * *

Aimi stood motionless. She was absolutely petrified. The dragon was an awesome sight. It behaved in such a lizard-like manner that Aimi almost forgot the reasons she was standing in front of the creature. Her fear began to take over causing the pendent to glow powerfully.

* * *

The dragon paused at the sight of the light illuminating from the tiny human. It could hear the heartbeat of its meal flicker faster from fear. The dragon could also hear the human's thoughts, which confused the creature. The being was thinking of remaining calm. Curiosity from the dragon began to outweigh the urge to eat. It approached the human steadily moving its eyes onto her.

* * *

Aimi couldn't move; her feet were frozen to the ground. The dragon had approached her and was now staring at her through its glassy yellow reptilian eye. _Don't hurt me; oh please don't hurt me_, Aimi kept repeating in her mind over and over again pleading with the creature, her eyes locked onto the dragon.

* * *

The dragon began to circle the woman slowly. It just kept looking at her. Folken didn't understand why it didn't attack Aimi. "The dragon should have attacked by now," Folken whispered to Dargas. I_t's just like when I first found her,_ he thought thinking of the circling dragon.

"Why hasn't it?" Dargas asked.

"I really don't know," Folken answered honestly. _She's controlling the dragon_, his thoughts answered.

* * *

"So, you really can control the dragons," Priestess Talon informed the audience standing from her throne. "Let's see if you can keep it from killing your friends as well," she finished waving at the guards holding Dargas and Folken.

The princes were thrown into the enclosure with their weapons. Both men slowly picked up their swords and approached the circling dragon whose attention was calmly on Aimi who looked scared out of her mind. Her eyes caught the figures of Folken and Dargas approaching and her mind went blank with relief. _Thank God_, she thought.

* * *

The dragon's attention left the helpless woman to the more challenging meal of two men. Its mind was now free from the suggestions of the being with the glowing stone. The creature's tail swung back and forth in irritation knocking Aimi across the arena into the wooden wall, she crumbled to her knees.

* * *

Folken and Dargas both charged the dragon from different angles. They attacked with all they had. The audience of soldiers cheered for their blood to spill. Some even cheered for the prince's death. Folken ignored the crowd and focused on his swordsmanship. He stabbed the dragon in the right front leg ripping a large gash through its tendons and muscle. Then rolled to the side away from the creature. The monster roared with pain turning onto Folken enraged.

Dargas side stepped the dragon's spiked tail and stabbed his sword into the left hind leg of the dragon ripping into another tendon; his sword was stuck. Dargas let go of the sword and ran. The dragon screamed in agony as it limped to turn. Gathering its strength it charged at Dargas knocking the unprepared Folken to the ground with it quick moving tail. Dargas rolled to get out of the rampaging dragons way as it went along the sides of the arena scrapping it's body removing the pesky sword from its leg.

Folken had never seen a dragon this enraged. He watched in horror as its chest began to expand with the fiery innards of its sulfur breath. "Dargas!" Folken cried out to his friend.

Dargas turned seeing what Folken saw. He knew the dragon would waste no time releasing its breath on him. _I'm going to die_, he thought pausing in his steps to brace for the blast. But the dragon seemed to be stopped in time, in a trance. Dargas looked at Folken then his violet eyes found Aimi. She was sitting on the ground staring at the dragon, her pendent glowing brightly.

* * *

Aimi was dazed watching the princes fighting the dragon. She struggled for consciousness as she stood using the wall for support. _No, I can't let you hurt them_; she spoke to the dragon, pleading with it. _Please don't hurt them_, Aimi thought repeatedly showing it images of itself turning from the men and coming back to her. _Leave them alone_, her mind continued to call out. _Just come to me_, she thought feeling herself tire. The dragon calmed and made it way towards Aimi limping cautiously as it began pacing around her again. She had to believe she could control the creature or her mind would release it.

* * *

Talon watched in astonishment as the dragon calmed and returned to the woman's side as if some kind of pet. _I can't believe this_, the priestess thought smiling. _My master was right; I can take over the world with just this one woman_, her mind raced as she smiled. "Kill the dragon! She's made it quiet clear what she's capable of," the priestess told Milo as she stood to step down off the stage.

Milo waved for his archers to ready their weapons. "Archers ready," he called. His eyes looked down at the woman from the Mystic Moon. And she thinks I'm the monster, he thought. "Fire!" He shouted loudly.

* * *

Folken could see Dargas running away from the shower of arrows that were aimed toward the dragon. _Aimi_, his thoughts screamed. He knew Aimi was still in deep concentration with the dragon and would never know the arrows were streaming towards her. Dropping his sword, he ran as fast as he could, throwing his body over hers as the first wave of arrows came down upon them. Folken felt the arrow dive deep into his right shoulder, his sword arm, feeling the bite of its pain.

Stunned, Aimi's eyes refocused onto Folken's pained face. He was lying on top of her with his head over her own, his eyes closed. "Folken?" she asked looking concerned. "Folken! The arrows!" She called out watching the second wave of arrows coming their way. Straining her head around, Aimi's eyes looked for the dragon and she hoped. _Keep us safe!_ She cried in her thoughts her eyes locking onto the creature as she rolled Folken over and put her own body in the path of the pointed flying weapons.

* * *

Dargas watched as the dragon stepped into the onslaught of the second wave of arrows taking them into its side. _What in all creation is it doing?_ He asked himself. Dargas could hear the whispers of the soldiers.

"She's using it to protect herself and the Fanelian Prince," one soldier whispered.

"If she can control dragons, why not the guymelefs they have part of the dragon in them?" Another soldier asked.

"She has amazing strength," The third soldier went on. "And much more attractive than I ever thought."

Dargas looked at Aimi and Folken. She had managed to pull Folken off to the side of the arena still keeping eye contact with the dragon. _What is she?_ Dargas asked himself realizing there was more to Aimi that appeared, much more.

* * *

Aimi's eyes filled with tears as she continued to force the dragon to protect them. She knew it had to be sacrificed but by her own means was what tortured her. She had never killed anything in her life. Even if this creature had tried to kill her at first it was only because of instincts and for survival. Being captured and taken from its home, used to fight in a battle that would have automatically ended in its death was pure evil. Something Aimi wouldn't stand for, it was animal cruelty. As the last wave of arrows hit the dragon it sank silently to the ground. Aimi could feel its heart beat slowly stop.

As Dargas approached them, Aimi left Folken's side to run to the creature's side and kneeled at its lifeless side crying. Her hand rested gently on its scaly cool skin. "I'm so sorry," she mourned. "There was no other way," she finished willing its eyes to shut. As the yellow eyes dimmed and shut on her command the soldiers had jumped from their positions and into the arena. Aimi could hear Milo shouting at them to get the energist from the dragon.

Pushing Aimi away from the dragon, the soldiers sliced at the dragon's chest ignoring the horrified woman from the Mystic Moon. Aimi watched as they ripped a medium sized rose colored stone from the chest of the creature. It glowed in time with her pendent. She watched them give it to Milo who in turn left with it in his hands. Aimi took one last look at the dead creature before her and turned back to return to Folken. Dargas hand sat him up to remove the arrow.

"Folken!" Aimi cried coming to her senses as she ran in their direction. She knelt next to him and grabbed his hand softly.

Folken forced a pained smile. "Glad to see we are all in one piece!" He grunted.

Aimi shook her head sighing relieved and looked to see what Dargas was doing.

"Sorry pal, this is going to somewhat painful," Dargas informed Folken breaking the head of the arrow off its shaft. "Here we go," he said pulling the shaft from Folken's shoulder.

Aimi felt Folken's hand squeeze her own as he moaned through the pain. She ripped at her tunic revealing her cut undergarments and used it to soak the blood that was coming from the front and back of his wounds.

"Hold them tightly on his wounds. I will be back shortly," Dargas told her. He looked around for a soldier and stood up to head in some direction looking for a doctor. It seemed that the soldiers had forgotten them in all the excitement.

Aimi looked at Folken as his face began to pale. "Don't you dare die on me Folken," she scolded him as his eyes shut and his head rolled onto her chest. Aimi held him close afraid to move her hands in any way. "Please! Stay alive!" she pleaded with his unconscious form. Her mind kept replaying the death of the dragon; death was not something Aimi was accustomed too.

* * *

Dargas came bounding back to them with several soldiers and another woman in tow. She had dark hair and brilliant azure eyes. The woman surveyed the scene and called for a stretcher.

"Thank you for holding these rags onto the wounds. You probably saved his life, keeping him from bleeding to death," the woman told Aimi. From a tiny bag she pulled fresh bandages to use and took over Aimi's position. Aimi watched as a pair of soldiers and Dargas lifted Folken onto the stretcher and followed the woman, both their weapons and Aimi forgotten.

Aimi watched them leave afraid to even move from her crouched position in the arena. A third soldier picked her up lightly then bound Aimi's hands behind her back gently. He then tugged her along to follow him. "I have to return you to the prison tent," the soldier spoke lightly to her. "I'm sure your friend will be fine. Kallie is an excellent doctor," the soldier tried to ease the woman prisoner.

"Kallie," Aimi repeated barely listening to the soldier as she watched the stretcher leave her sight. Her mind was far from the conversation the soldier was trying to have with her. Her eyes found the dead dragon again before she turned away from the arena.

* * *

As she was pushed back into the familiar interior of the bloodstained tent Aimi's attention was finally gained to the red haired soldier that tenderly looked at her through the hole of the tent. His brown eyes were kind and he smiled. "You'll be okay! I will make sure you get some water and food," he told her turning and dropping the flap of the tent.

Aimi sat completely alone now. The shock of the events in the arena had finally caught up with her. She began to take in her memories of the day. Images of the dragon attacking and dying entered her mind. Thoughts of Folken, all of his blood from the wound, ran through her mind. He had protected her. Aimi looked down at her blood stained tunic and hands. _Is he all right? _She asked herself not knowing the answer. What would she do if he died? She closed her eyes as the tears silently fell down her dusted cheeks. Her heart felt torn with the thoughts of death.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**Well...that's the chapter. Hope you've enjoyed it. I don't know when I will get a chance this week to update again. I'm going to try really hard...but I'm getting ready to move to my very first home ever with my husband! So I have to pack and clean the old rental property. **

**Feel free to throw in some reviews of what you think. Let me know if there is anything that needs better explaining...I know the whole prophecy thing is a little vague...I've kind of done it on purpose to keep from the whole story being told in a small paragraph. **


	11. Chapter 11: Memories Befriended

**Finally...an update!**

**I know...it's been a while...still figuring out the whole moving to a new house thing. Plus, I was going cross eyed rereading my chapter a million times...I actually had to have my husband read it for grammar mistakes X-) **

**Please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Escaflowne. The plot and new characters are my own...**

* * *

Entering her tent in a whirl of fabric, Talon's emotionless face melted into a burst of uncontrollable giggles. _I can't believe its true! I can't believe I actually have the strongest weapon in the world in the palm of my hands_, she thought falling onto her bed enamored by plans of grandeur.

"Get a hold of yourself child!" A voice spat from the corner of her tent.

Talon stopped laughing abruptly. She stood and approached a small makeshift alter, head lowered. Her eyes met the glowing orb briefly before she kneeled. "I am sorry Master Paruchi," she spoke softly, her head bowed.

The cloaked face shook its head. "She's the one that will bring the House of Fanel to its knees?" The hoarse voice whispered.

"Yes Master, you were correct. She is able to control the dragons. She'll make an exceptional addition to our cause." Talon said, finally looking up into the green orb with a small smile.

"Good, now for her next trial," Paruchi responded gaining Talon's full attention.

* * *

Unconscious, Folken was brought into the medical tent and taken to a cot towards the back. Dargas remained by his friend's side watching as the doctor sutured his arrow wound. The Asturian Prince found Kallie as a very beautiful woman as he watched her expert hands closely. The stitches were close and precise. She appeared to have done this quiet a few times.

"I know what you're thinking," Kallie smiled as she tied the knot on the last stitch looking up into the Prince of Asturia's stunning violet eyes. "You have no idea how many men I sew up in a week." She shook her head and turned to wash her hands in a basin of water. "You're friend here is definitely not the first case," she said as she finished drying her hands.

"His name is Folken," Dargas told the doctor. "He's the Prince of Fanelia in case you didn't know," he finished raising his eyebrows.

Kallie nodded looking down at the unconscious prince. "I'm aware of Folken Fanel," her eyes moving to meet the unnerving prince's across from her. "And I'm well aware of who you are Dargas Fassa, Prince of Asturia," Kallie told him. "I'm well informed," she smiled.

"I see," Dargas replied returning the smile. The woman's blue eyes held many secrets. "Who are you?" The prince finally asked.

"Hopefully, Kallie Turena, soon to be wife of Emissary Aefron Turena. He's the bravest man I know," Kallie started, her eyes glazing at the thought of her fiancé.

With a light chuckle Dargas shook his head. "What are you doing here?" He asked wondering what an Emissary's soon to be wife was doing in a rebel encampment obsessed with going to war with Fanelia.

Kallie's eyebrow shot up at the question. She turned from the questioning prince putting her tools away in the small leather bag. "Maybe I'll tell you another time. Right now keep your friend company," she told him becoming reticent. The doctor strode out of the medical tent with a content smile on her face, her mission for the Empress had just gotten a lot more interesting.

* * *

Merle sat at Sarda's bedside in a plush chair stroking her son's forehead. She quietly hummed the familiar lullaby she knew from her childhood. It calmed her frayed nerves and kept Sarda's tossing at bay. He had never been so close to death before. Merle watched his breath rise and fall in his chest. She wasn't angry with her son for risking his life to save the woman; anger never came easy to her any more. Merle was sad. She'd fought hard to bring him to Fanelia and having him die in her care would only prove her tribe had been right. _They never understood the bond I had and still have with Van_, Merle told herself thinking of the past. When the opportunity to allow Sarda to live with her lord's family had arisen she choose to leave her tribe with her son and never looked back.

If Sarda had died, news would have spread instantly to her tribe. They may have taken her back but her name would have been smeared as traitor. Such were the ways of the cat people. Tears began to fill Merle's deep coffee eyes and slip down her tanned cheeks. Her hands shook as she wiped her face, fighting back the tears.

A single teardrop fell silently onto Sarda's arm causing him to stir slightly at its wetness. His eyes opened slowly to a vision of his mother weeping. He smiled relieved his mother was by his side. He lifted his hand to his mother's face and wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Sarda!" Merle exclaimed, surprised. Her eyes locked onto his instantly and the familiar mischievous grin appeared on her face. She reached around him gently helping him sit up. With her arms around Sarda, Merle couldn't resist a brief but emotional hug. "You had us scared to death," she told him.

Sarda knew his mother meant she'd thought she'd lost him and he smiled. "You mean the great Merle was actually scared?" He teased as his own arms wrapped around his mother's slender form.

"Of course not!" Merle lied, pulling from her son. She lightly punched his shoulder and tilted her head slightly giving him a coy look. "Now what else do you have to tell me?" She asked more seriously.

* * *

Several hours had passed since Hitomi's hopeful realization of the propecies. She was elbow deep in books and papers as she wrote down her ideas. Her mind began to waver and focus on Van and Allen and their search for her son. _I hope I'm right about this_, she thought, turning from her books and papers. Van and Allen had been searching the Northern Forest and mountain ranges for the last few days. They knew the rebel forces of Zaibach had taken Aimi and the princes but with Sarda being incoherent they had nothing to go on but luck. _I hope they hurry_, her thoughts begged as she stood to walk to the window. Silently she looked towards the barely visible Mystic Moon in the daylight hours.

Varie crept quietly through her parent's ajarred door and watched her mother from the doorway. She watched worriedly as her mother's fragile form crumbled to her knees. Surprised by her mother's insecurities Varie rushed to Hitomi's side with water filled eyes. "I'm so sorry Mother!" Varie apologized for the millionth time, grabbing her mother in a fierce hug. "I know you're angry with me." She cried into Hitomi's chest.

"No Varie. I'm not angry with you sweetheart. I should have never kept Aimi in the room like that. It was as if I was tempting fate," Hitomi said, shaking her head. "She would have been fine with Sarda's protection. But, at the time we just didn't know her importance," Hitomi mumbled, more to herself than to her daughter.

Varie looked confused at her mother. "Aimi's very special isn't she?" The little girl asked.

"Yes Varie. She is very special," Hitomi told her daughter.

"Of course she is!" Varie replied with a smile. "She's our friend. She'll be fine right mother?" the little princess asked, her eyes wide as saucers.

Hitomi's green eyes faultered and she sighed. "I don't know," she answered honestly, afraid to look at her daughter now.

"Aimi will be fine! She's got Folken and Dargas to protect her." Varie finished with a slight nod.

Hitomi smiled at her brilliant little girl. "You're right my little darling. Your brother will take excellent care of Aimi." The queen hugged her giggling daughter. Her smile broadened and reached her eyes. For the first time in days Hitomi felt somewhat at ease.

The door to the study opened swiftly with a loud thump. "Hitomi!" Merle called out to the queen, her eyes scanning the room finding the queen on the floor with Varie. A brief smirk appeared on the cat woman's face. "Sarda's awake. He has more to report," she hurriedly said, approaching the precious sight.

The two older women and Varie ran to Sarda's bedchambers where a doctor sat administering balm to his wounds. Sarda pushed himself up and forced a smile at his mother and the queen. His eyes brightened at the little princess as she came racing up to the side of his bed pushing the doctor away and grabbing his hand.

"Sarda you're awake!" Varie cooed, crawling onto the bed. She bounced next to him, her small arms reaching around his waist. The little princess had been scared Sarda would never wake up again.

"Varie, how's my little princess doing?" Sarda teased the little girl gently setting her next to him.

"I'm all right I guess, Folken and Dargas still haven't returned yet," Varie told him, her eyes softening.

Sarda looked at the queen and sighed. He couldn't wait to relieve himself of the information he'd been told to relay to the royal family. Taking the little princess's hand and squeezing it, he began to speak. "They want the Fanelian throne," Sarda told the queen shaking his head in disbelief. "They'll kill Folken if Van doesn't step down," Sarda paused, looking at Varie's scared face. He tweaked her nose, which caused her to smile slightly before frowning again.

"I don't want Folken to die," Varie cried, burying her face in his palm.

"He won't Varie! He and Dargas are too brave and strong for that," Sarda told the little girl. His attention turned to Hitomi again. "They are using the princes as leverage against the two kingdoms. I have no doubt of their actions but I don't believe they will harm them while Aimi is with them," Sarda informed the queen. "They believe Aimi can control the drag-energists. How is that possible?" Sarda asked obviously confused.

Hitomi looked at the young cat man and walked to the window. "Aimi has a connection with the pendent," the queen began, turning back to Sarda and Merle, the latter whom had taken a position on the bed at her son's feet. "It's been prophesied that Aimi will destroy Gaea," Hitomi smiled sadly.

"Do you believe that?" Merle asked, her eyes wide. She had been wondering why Van had been keeping her from the council meetings recently. _Damn him, he knew about this and didn't tell me_, she felt slightly betrayed.

"I don't know!" Hitomi finally answered after a few minutes. Her eyes moved over Merle to her quiet daughter, who was sitting in the middle of the cat man's bed, eyes wide.

"I don't think Aimi would do that mother," Varie responded with a childish smile and a nod. "She'd sacrifice herself to save us!" Varie finished, firm in her belief in the woman from the Mystic Moon.

The adult statement surprised Hitomi. Her innocence was always welcoming to the queen and it usually soothed her nerves. But every once in a while, Varie seemed to be much older beyond her eleven years.

* * *

Aimi awoke the next morning alone. Her memories flooded her mind again causing tears to well into her wide green eyes. The fabric of the tents entrance rustled open. Aimi wiped her face with a shoulder and looked up at her visitor. The red haired soldier that had returned her to her tent was standing at it entrance with a shy look on his handsome face.

"Talon requires that you be taught to use a sword," he began, his blue eyes finally meeting hers. "You can call me Nathan, I'll be training you," he informed her, bowing his head and putting his fist to his chest.

"Oh," Aimi looked around the tent. Her arms were still tied behind her back.

Noticing the bonds still around the woman's wrists, Nathan approached carefully drawing a dagger from his belt. "I'm so sorry," Nathan said, kneeling to cut the ropes that bound the woman. He listened to her shallow breathing over his shoulder as he sawed at the cord. _She is scared of me_, he thought sadly. "There you go," he finished with a smile, helping her to her feet. "Please come with me," he said offering his gloved hand towards her at the tents entrance.

Aimi took his hand cautiously and followed him out of the tent hand in hand. She could see that several soldiers were practicing their own skills against each other. _It's just like the barracks at the palace_, she thought sadly. The red haired soldier took her to a quiet field just outside the encampment.

"I don't want to fight," Aimi finally spoke, her shoulders sagging defeated.

The soldier smiled kindly pulling a sword from the sheath attached to his back. He then placed the heavy short sword in her hand. "Please Dragon Princess," he begged, trying out the new name. Nathan had heard several other guards calling the female prisoner with this term and found it suited her.

Aimi looked into his blue eyes at the new name and smiled. Dragon Princess, that has a nice ring, she thought humored. "Nathan, why do I need to learn to fight?" She asked, swinging the sword around.

Jumping back out of the woman's broad reach, Nathan chuckled. "Because without knowing how to use a sword you can't protect yourself from your foes," he told her.

Aimi stopped swinging and looked at the sword inquisitively. The last time she had held a sword was when she had been in the Fanelian soldier's barracks with Allen. "Are you a good teacher?" she asked, looking up to find Nathan had approached closer. The red head was very attractive and showed his attraction for Aimi without modesty. He was slender but toned and much younger than he behaved.

"Here," Nathan started, placing his gloved hand over her arms. Aimi smelled of ash from the dragon but underlying that sulfur smell was the sweet note of vanilla. Nathan pushed desire from his mind and focused on the lesson. He moved her arms slowly at first, teaching her basic attacks. "Swordplay is mostly about balance and control," he said as they began their silent dance.

* * *

Three days seemed to pass like three years. Every morning Nathan would fetch her to train in the little field for hours. Aimi was a startlingly fast learner. She seemed to find swordplay as a second nature. Though still an amateur, she was beginning to best Nathan in the basic attack stances.

Aimi thought of Nathan little more than a friend. He was the kind and reminded her of Sarda. But he was young. Too young for her to even consider, and that she had. Nathan was a good man, but naive to the ways of woman. Plus, it didn't help that alone in the darkness her heart and mind seemed to always dwell on the irresponsible prince of Fanelia. Aimi was beginning to miss his incessant jokes.

She had returned to her prison earlier that afternoon with a fond farewell to Nathan. Dusk was approaching and she watched the sun begin to set through the stained canvas. Aimi was again left in the darkness she'd begun to grow accustomed too.

The tent entrance was moved aside and a plate was tossed in. Sighing, she picked at the plate in front of her by moonlight. She was given two meals a day with plenty of water. The food was little better then the paper mush they gave to her on the path but it always came with an unleavened bread of some sort. Aimi knew that the bread was Nathan's doing. That soldier would give her his meal if he could without being caught. _At least they don't want me to starve to death_, she thought. Aimi had used the water mostly to clean her hands from Folken's dried blood.

Once again, after hours of once again sitting in the dark alone, the confinements of the tent had her going mad. She'd played their game for three days and now she would escape. _Sorry Nathan,_ she apologized silently to the sweet man.

Aimi moved to push the flap of the tent open and managed to crawl out of the fabric prison unnoticed. Her guard was not the kind red haired young man that she'd come to adore but an aged gray haired man. The aged man was asleep with the flames of the nearby fire flickering shadows on his face. _Thank you_, she praised happy that she wasn't escaping with Nathan on guard. She crept in the shadows staying quiet and alert.

After several minutes she crept past a large tent with many snoring people inside. _It must be where all the soldiers sleep_, she thought moving forward. Aimi noticed a weapons rack and pulled out the familiar short sword. _I hope I won't have to use this_, she thought pulling it close to her chest.

* * *

Milo walked about the encampment making his nightly rounds. _Damn men sleep like wild boars;_ he thought walking past the sleeping tents filled with his own snoring soldiers. At that moment, he noticed a familiar curvy shadow, armed with a short sword. He smiled at the thought of the woman from the Mystic Moon actually putting up a fight. He approached her slowly knowing she didn't see him. "I see you're trying to escape?" he teased with a smile, tilting his head and raising his eyebrows.

Aimi's head snapped in the direction of the snake-like voice. "Milo!" She gasped, bringing the sword out from her chest.

"Do you even know how to use that?" Milo taunted, pulling his own sword from its scabbard.

Aimi's eyes were wide and wild. She had been found. _Why did it have to be him!_

The man approached her slowly, one hand holding the hilt of his own sword. He swung first, colliding hard into her sword. Aimi could feel the vibrations of the metal run up along her arms. She practically dropped the sword. Milo swung his sword again, slashing her left arm. Aimi winced in pain but continued to block his attacks best she could. The short lessons from Nathan and Allen were meaningless against an expert like Milo. _How am I supposed to beat him?_ Her thoughts screamed as another hard swing from Milo hit her sword.

Milo had already sliced the woman's arm and thigh but she continued to fight. "Are you asking for death, woman?" he grumbled knowing that his toying with the woman was becoming boring. He was finished fooling around. Milo took a step forward and effortlessly twisted his wrist to pull the sword from the woman's hand.

Aimi felt the sword leave her hand and land to her right. She watched in fear as Milo smiled and stepped further forward. His hand shot out around her neck and squeezed, lifting her from the ground.

"You must really like pain," Milo began sniggering. He lifted his sword and swept it across Aimi head, knocking her unconscious.

Releasing her neck, the woman went down like a pile of bricks. Milo smiled as he stared down at her motionless body. "Next time you won't be so lucky!"

From the shadows the priestess had watched in horror as her top general toyed with her most precious weapon. "Milo!" Talon's voice shouted angrily. "What have you done to her?" The priestess asked with rage behind her cold blue eyes. Earlier that day, Milo had expressed his intense interest in the woman and explained how he would like her to be his wife. Talon had thought him only humoring her. Now, Milo was trying to kill their rebellions' treasure.

"She was escaping," Milo muttered, keeping his eyes from the priestess, somewhat ashamed she had caught him taking his revenge on the dragon tamer.

Restless, Talon looked at Milo then at Aimi. She took one step forward and slapped him across the face. "You place one hand, one weapon, one un-respectful look on her again and I will personally see to your execution," Talon threatened. "Besides, what kind of threat was she to you. You're a trained soldier," she spat out.

Milo stepped back. "I'm sorry Milady," he answered then turned. He retreated to his own tent, mumbling curses and ranting to himself.

Talon called for few soldiers at the front of the tent to aid her. "Get her to my sister Kallie! Looks as if she'll have another patient to treat," the priestess ordered. "Damn prisoners," Talon mumbled as Aimi was lifted onto the stretcher and taken toward the south of the encampment. Talon turned and picked up the sword and with ease threw it back onto its rack. "Stupid girl," she mumbled again returning to her own tent for the night.

* * *

It was very late. Kallie had finished redressing Folken's arrow wound for the night and was readying her ward for bed. He smiled warmly at her and leaned on his good arm.

"Thank you," Folken said with a smirk. The doctor intrigued him. He had been rationally contemplating with himself that Kallie was a better choice to pursue than Aimi. The doctor was just as beautiful and sweet. Plus she was from Gaea, no way to leave. His mind was determined to force his heart to follow.

"How can you stay around here and be so personable?" Dargas asked, interrupting Folken's thoughts.

Kallie smiled. "As a doctor, you take an oath to treat anyone that has been harmed, whether friend or foe. It also helps that my sister happens to be the priestess Talon," she said, turning away from the princes to put her utensils away for the night.

"You're her sister!" Folken exclaimed, wide eyed.

"How is that possible?" Dargas asked.

"Well…" Kallie began with a shy smile.

"Doctor!" A soldier shouted from the entrance of the tent. "We need the doctor," the soldier yelled again pushing open the flap of the medical tent. The pair of soldiers brought in the wooden stretcher with the young woman with the mystic powers on it.

"What happened?" Kallie asked, coming through the closed back portion of the medical tent. She had made sure that the section containing the princes was kept shut but gave a warning to Folken and Dargas. "Stay here!" She ordered, turning to the soldiers.

"Apparently Milo got a hold of her," the soldier with red hair admitted. He looked down on the young woman with worry and kindness. Nathan knew Aimi had been unhappy with her prison and he had done the best he could to make her feel at ease, but she was a prisoner nonetheless.

"Damn him," Kallie muttered. "Move her onto the cot," she ordered the soldiers.

After they moved the woman onto the clean cot she told them they could leave. "Please allow me to stand guard?" Nathan asked, looking at the young woman on the stretcher again.

"Very well Nathan," Kallie said, looking sternly at him. "Please just stand outside of the tent," the doctor gestured toward the tent exit. "You're a good man Nathan. I'm not sure why you're here fighting in this rebellion," Kallie mumbled.

"The same reason's you are Kallie," Nathan responded with a smile and a sparkle in his eyes. He left the doctor standing with a rather curious expression on her face to take his post outside of the medical tent.

Kallie looked down at the woman from the Mystic Moon. She truly was a beauty; it was only a wonder why Nathan had become so fond of her. _I wonder why the prince of Fanelia isn't also infatuated with her?_ Kallie questioned herself, already knowing Folken's feelings towards her.

The woman's red-brown hair shaped her face as she slept. It was medium in length and slightly wavy. Kallie could see the bruise forming on the woman's head above her left eyebrow. _She was hit with the hilt of his sword_, Kallie told herself, shaking her head. The doctor saw another lump, this one older just next to fresh bruise. _Apparently this happens often_, Kallie thought, sighing. She looked at the minor gashes to the woman's arms and legs. "What did he do to you?" The doctor mumbled. Kallie reached for her bag and realized she had left it back in the closed out space where Folken and Dargas slept.

Kallie walked into the closed portion of the tent and found Dargas holding her bag. "Looking for this?" he teased, his violet-blue eyes filled with his usual humor. "Any way we can help?" Dargas continued on a more serious note as he tried to peek around the doctor.

"Now is not the time Dargas," Kallie scolded, grabbing the bag. "I have to examine her closer and I...I don't know how bad the damage is just yet." She finished, beginning to walk away.

"Her?" Dargas and Folken said together. Folken winced as he sat up.

Kallie turned and sighed, looking between the men. _When did I become so familiar with these two?_ She sighed. "Dargas come with me, Folken get some rest!"

"Yes ma'am," Dargas nodded. He winked at Folken who rolled his eyes lying back down. Dargas followed Kallie out of the closed area around Folken's bed and over to the other side of the large medical tent. His eyes widened as he recognized Aimi's motionless body on the cot. "What happened?" He asked, touching Aimi's hand gently.

"She had a run in with Milo. Bastard," Kallie stated, picking up the scissors. She began to cut the tunic and leggings from the woman on the cot. Dargas's eyes closed and he turned away. "You know Dargas, I could really use your help getting her clothes off!" Kallie strained pulling the woman's tunic from her body. "Besides it's not like you've never seen a naked woman now, " Kallie teased, her eyebrows rising.

Dargas huffed and grabbed another pair scissors and set to cutting up the corset around her upper torso. It had already been cut around her stomach. He paused looking at the creamy skin of her torso before glancing up to look toward the enclosed portion of the tent knowing he was about to step onto some very rocky ground.

His mind began to wonder as he continued to cut. He had been with plenty of women, but none of them were from another world. _Is she any different?_ Dargas asked himself, shaking his head with the silliness of his thoughts. _Of course not, Folken's mother is perfectly normal and she's from the Mystic Moon._ Finishing cutting the material from Aimi's body, he glanced down at Aimi's toned but bruised upper torso taking care to not stare at her exposed breasts. Her body was tone and lean. Her breasts were firm and lifted. Youth remained in her favor. Dargas breathed in deeply, taking Aimi's figure in as if a work of art. He carefully brushed a stray hair from her face and turned his attention to Kallie, who was struggling to pull Aimi's pants off. He took a deep breath and helped Kallie with the last bit of clothing, leaving Aimi naked on the cot.

Grabbing a very sheer sheet Kallie covered her patient. "Pass me the gauze and thread. I have to stitch these gashes up," Kallie ordered Dargas,who had moved to pull the utensils from the doctor's bag.

Dargas kept his eyes on Kallie, afraid to look at Aimi anymore._ Folken's going to kill me when he finds out_, Dargas thought. "Kallie?" he asked.

"Mmm," the doctor replied, her attention with the patient.

"Don't let Aimi know that I helped take her clothes off," Dargas pleaded. He watched intently as Kallie's quick hands worked steadily on Aimi's arm. "Or Folken for that matter."

"Why would they be upset with you for that?" Kallie responded, her blue eyes reaching his wide violets.

"For her dignity," Dargas finally countered, looking down at Aimi.

"Very well," Kallie smiled, her attention back on the patient. "It will be our little secret." She whispered, finishing the needlework on the arm. As the doctors hands moved to Aimi's thigh for her next incision for the suture, the patient began to moan.

"Please no," Aimi cried moving slightly. "Oh God, please stop," she cried louder.

Kallie's eyes widened, her hands lifting from her patient. What had Milo done to her? She asked herself, her blue eyes studying the beautiful woman's pained face. Kallie knew something else had happened. "What's her name?" she asked.

"I'm surprised you don't already know," Dargas teased with a forced smile. "It's Aimi," he finally replied, his face solemn.

"Did Milo do anything to her before tonight?" Kallie asked, her blue eyes searching Dargas's face for an immediate answer. Her arms had crossed her chest. She was losing patience with the prince.

"I don't know," Dargas responded shrugging. "She told me she was fine," he muttered slowly. "Folken would know." He finished, turning.

"Dargas, don't you dare allow Folken to come in here! He needs rest and fluids for that wound if it's to heal. Any stress from this situation will only make it worse," she paused, looking from Aimi to the closed curtains. "For both of them." Kallie finished, turning her attention back to Aimi.

Dargas nodded and quietly entered the closed portion of the tent. Folken was sound asleep on his own cot, unaware of the events taking place less than twenty feet away from him. "Folken," Dargas whispered shaking his friends unharmed shoulder gently.

"What do you need Sarda?" Folken mumbled sleepily his eyes opening one at a time. "Oh Dargas, guess I thought I was home," he said, with a coy smirk.

"The other night," Dargas began. "Um, Folken what exactly happened?" Dargas asked, his face serious.

"You mean the drugs or what happened between Aimi and Milo…" Folken's voice faltered as realization hit. He awoke fully, his eyes darting to the light on the other side of the tent and Kallie's moving silhouette. "The patient…it's Aimi," Folken said, pushing with his arm into a sitting position and placing his feet on the ground to stand.

Dargas laid a hand of his friends shoulder. "No Folken! What did he do to Aimi?" He said asking the question again gaining his friends attention.

Folken's eyes again moved to the candlelight and wavering shadows just outside the curtained off section of the medical tent. "The bastard tried to rape her! If it wasn't for that priestess he would have gotten away with it," Folken informed, Dargas looking at his feet. "I couldn't do anything Dargas. All I could do was watch," he finished his hands forming fists. "Do you know what it's like to have to watch something like that," his words began to flood from his mouth. "Especially to someone who…" Folken didn't finish.

"Someone who?" Dargas asked already knowing the answer. _Someone you care for_, he finished in his mind.

"What has he done to her?" Folken asked, his eyes returning to meet Dargas's blue-violet eyes.

"Folken, you really should get some rest. Aimi will be fine," Dargas tried to calm his friend knowing he probably made matters worse. It was obvious Folken looked worse for wear. "I swear to you Folken, I won't let anything happen to her," Dargas told him. "And to think you say you don't have any interest in her," he finished voicing his thoughts and raising his eyebrows. "Whatever does happen in there," Dargas nodded toward the open part of the medical tent. "Just don't drag your wounded butt out there," Dargas smiled and left Folken to his thoughts.

Kallie had cleaned the wound on Aimi's thigh, careful not to cause any unwanted stress. The woman began to shake as if she were freezing from the cold. Kallie knew that the hardest part was to come. She had to stitch the wound in order for it to heal.

Dargas came from the back of the medical tent his face grim.

"Was she raped?" Kallie asked, not looking from the filament she threaded through the needle.

"No, she wasn't," he answered, his eyes now on Aimi. "Your sister managed to stop it the first time. But I don't know about tonight," Dargas said, taking Aimi's hand again.

"I'm going to need your help Dargas," Kallie said, moving to stand over Aimi. "She may start to fight this but I have to sew it shut or it could get infected. Then she may die," Kallie finished, her blue eyes flashing to meet the blue-violet of the Asturian Prince.

Dargas nodded and prepared himself to hold Aimi's body down. His hands pushed gently on her shoulders. _I don't want to hurt her_, he thought as Kallie's needle entered her skin. The pendent around her neck began to glow.

Aimi's nightmare raged in her mind. The images of war and battles flashed through her mind. This was unlike the visions of Van and Hitomi's memories. She could feel the deaths of hundreds of people haunting the blackness behind her eyelids. In an instant the blackness cleared, she saw Milo coming closer, his filthy hands touching her arm, her thigh, the pressure, and the pain it was too much to bear. Aimi screamed as loud as she could. Forcing her to wake from the darkness of her nightmare.

Kallie stepped back as Aimi's form sat up after her blood-curdling scream, the sheet a puddle about her waist. Her blue eyes met the tear filled green eyes of the woman from the Mystic Moon. "Aimi?" Kallie asked.

Aimi looked at the woman's familiar face. She was the doctor from the arena, the one that was supposed to be taking care of Folken. Aimi's eyes darted around the medical tent looking for the Prince of Fanelia. _Where is he?_ Her thoughts screamed. Aimi's eyes met the kind soldier from her prison at the entrance and he gave her a weary smile before backing out of the tent again with a slight blush. "Nathan," she whispered in recognition.

"Aimi?" Dargas's familiar voice called to her. It seemed so distant. She turned and looked into his blue-violet eyes, wanting to voice her concerns for Folken but unable to find the words.

Kallie looked closer at the delirious woman, noticing she was looking for something or someone. _Folken, she's looking for the Prince of Fanelia,_ Kallie's thoughts found the answer. "Aimi?" She said the woman's name again. "He's fine Aimi, you can rest now," she informed the girl.

Aimi's eyes turned back to the doctor. "Folken's fine?" The words came out as a mere whisper as the doctor nodded her head. Aimi's eyes fluttered shut and she fell back onto the cot unconscious.

Dargas looked from Aimi to Kallie. "Is that who she was looking for?" He asked.

"I doubt anyone told Aimi of Folken's recovery. They wouldn't have had a need. Poor girl's been trapped in that tent for three days now," Kallie told him tucking the sheet over Aimi again. "Does she normally wake up screaming her head off?" The doctor asked with a smirk.

Dargas relaxed and sat on the cot next to Aimi. "I don't know. This is the second time I can remember," he said, telling her of the strange knowledge Aimi had discovered through her dreams.

"So that pendent has something to do with her ability to control the dragons?" Kallie asked as she finished the suture on the woman's thigh with a quick knot.

Dargas shrugged. "You know as much as I do," he told the doctor, afraid to give too much information. The prince didn't fully trust the priestess's sister knowing her background.

Kallie brushed some hair from Aimi's face and sighed. "I think we both need some rest. I'll stay out here with Aimi while you go and give Folken the answers he needs," the doctor smiled warmly.

Dargas nodded and stood up. He walked back towards his cot and closed the curtain behind him. Folken had lain back down on the cot. His hand ran through his dark black hair and he swung his leg off the cot. "Folken?" Dargas said, gaining his friends attention.

"Is she all right?" Folken asked as he replayed Aimi's scream in his head. He sat up and looked seriously at Dargas.

"Yes, she'll be fine with some rest. Like you need," Dargas said motherly.

"Oh please," Folken rolled his eyes. He laid back down staring at the ceiling of the tent. "Dargas?" He paused.

Dargas sat on the cot. "Yes?" He responded.

"I think I'm falling for her." Folken closed his eyes, debating whether to tell his friend the truth. All night he had fought his heart with rational thoughts and the kindness of the doctor finally beat out the mysterious woman from the Mystic Moon.

"Oh?" Dargas smirked thinking that it took Folken long enough to notice Aimi was a little more then some random woman. She was a real find and Folken was blind to ignore the very obvious feelings that were consuming him.

"Kallie is just so kind and tender," Folken finished with a slight smirk. "I think she's the one!"

Dargas coughed on his saliva and stood from the cot. "Kallie!" He said her name a little too loudly, looking out towards the slender shadow still over looking her patient. _You've got to be kidding me!_ He thought rolling his eyes.

Folken turned his head to look at his friend. "What's wrong with her? Are you jealous?" Folken asked, seriously his eyes never leaving the canvas ceiling.

"Not at all!" Dargas stood dumbfounded, looking at his very stupid friend. "She's great Folken. I just didn't think she was your type," he fumbled over his words. _What the hell is wrong with you? There is a very beautiful naked woman on a cot out there worried sick about you and you're daydreaming over the doctor!_ Dargas thought. He wanted to scream at Folken for being a complete idiot. _Besides she's betrothed to an emissary of Zaibach. I guess I'll let Kallie explain herself tomorrow_, Dargas' thoughts ended, too tired to want to explain everything to his friend. _You and Aimi, both, need to get over the whole other world thing_, he thought turning from his friend.

"Good night Dargas," Folken whispered, closing his eyes. He smiled. He thought of Kallie's gentle blue smiling eyes and beautiful face. But instantly, a pair of brilliant green eyes from a different world kept invading his thoughts. _My dreams can't even allow me to think of anything but Aimi. What do I have to do to convince myself that she's not the one!_

**Authors Note:**

**Well, this has been my longest chapter yet...not sure if the next ones will be quiet as long, probably, considering I'm making better transitions between scenes and what not. **

**I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Thank you for the favorites as well, they make me happy.  
**

**Please, please give me some kind of reviews...even if it's just "great job keep writing." Just that motivates me to get the next chapter up sooner. And really motivates me to actually complete the story (which is pretty much set in stone in my head...just got to put it to paper and/or computer). **

**I honestly don't know when I will get to post next. I am hoping maybe...just maybe sometime next week. I am going to try REALLY hard.  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Memories Broken

**Finally....an update after what seemed like forever. I am so sorry this took so long to get up. I have been so busy with the new house and everything that my time is very limited. I am trying to make it a point to actually have the story finished and up by the end of the year, so you have to bear with me. **

**You'll either like this chapter or hate it. It's slower than the others but a lot more Aimi/Folken fluff too...I had to delve on the characters a little and give them some more sustenance. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you recognize as being part of Escaflowne, anything original is mine.  
**

**

* * *

**

Allen and Gaddes had been circling the sky for days with the Crusade airship. They had flown all over the Fanelian countryside and began to make their descent on the borders of Zaibach north of the capitol castle in Fanelia. Van could be seen, wings spread wide, drifting over the treetops.

"Sir, I've located a military encampment in that valley amidst the mountains just below us!" A crewman announced.

"Do you think that could be where they are being kept?" Gaddes asked, his eyes finding the well-hidden valley below.

Smiling at the find, Allen turned to the crewman. "Good work," he said happily. "We need to return to Fanelia. Go inform Van that the encampment has been found." Allen ordered another crewman, who shuffled away from the bridge of the Crusade.

A long stream of blue smoke shot past the Crusade's bow, signaling that there was news. Van snapped his wings down gaining altitude with the air currents. He evened himself with the airship and began the descent towards the cargo hold. Timing his landing perfectly, Van trotted into the Crusade with grace and smiled. "What have you found?" He asked excitement and hope etched on his worn and tired face.

The blonde captain of the ship approached the king with a brilliant, all-knowing gaze. "I believe we've found the rebel's location," Allen told Van, his smile not wavering. "There is a hidden valley below amongst the mountains that holds signs of a rather large encampment," Allen informed the king, gesturing out the back of the still open cargo bay.

The wind blew violently through the open hatch as Van's eyes focused on the canvas tops of military tents. The tiny tents were barely visible from the distance and the morning fog made the camp practically invisible. It was a wonder anyone would have seen it. "Good job," he said, smiling a rare genuine smile at his long time friend. "I believe we shall return to Fanelia and prepare the attack," The king finished, patting Allen's shoulder assuredly.

Nodding in response, the blonde knight returned to the bridge of the Crusade feeling somewhat lighter. He barked several orders to his standing crewmen and took a seat at the captain's chair, lazily swinging his leg back and forth. Allen felt partially at fault for the occurrences of the kidnapping, he should have been more prepared. _At least they have been found. This is turning into quiet the adventure_, he thought becoming lost in his memories.

The Crusade turned abruptly heading in the direction of the castle. A lone sentry on the mountainside overlooking the rebel camp had noticed the airship at once. He had found it quiet curious why a marked airship of Caeli was flying over Zaibach air space at such a close proximity to the ground. The stream of blue smoke let the guard know that the ship was searching for something, something they had found. "The encampment," he murmured troubled. The soldier noted the figure flying over the treetops looking somewhat like a large bird. It was recognizable as human. The soldier knew it could only mean one thing, the Fanelian king, the known existing Draconian, had found them. He quickly descended the stairs of his post and untied his steed from the towers wooden base. He mounted the horse and galloped toward the Zaibach Rebel encampment with the news that there whereabouts had been discovered.

* * *

Kallie woke up early in the morning and covered Aimi's naked body with a hospital shift. Now, Aimi wouldn't have to worry about being naked amongst the princes. Kallie had been exhausted the evening before to deal with the task of dressing the bare woman and was happy she'd waited until the morning. The doctor smiled at the woman who seemed to be much more at peace now.

"Is she well?" Talon's voice spoke from the entrance of the medical tent.

"Yes, she's fine." Kallie said, taking a pulse from Aimi. Her sister had left Kallie wondering a few things the night before. "Why did you let Milo torment her?" Kallie finally asked, not looking at the priestess.

Talon's eyes widened at the question. "You believe I had something to do with Milo's attack on her?" She asked, looking at her sister sternly. "Kallie! I may not be as kind and gentle as you but I am not sadistic enough to allow a man to be so disrespectful to the woman that is going to rescue Zaibach," Talon chided Kallie. "Especially undeserved!"

_Undeserved?_ Kallie thought looking at Aimi's serene face. _My sister would and will torture you, Aimi, if she does not get her way. Do not let her lies get through to you_, the doctor thought gravely. She silently prayed the woman lying in front of her could hear her thoughts. Kallie laid a warm hand on the dragon tamers shoulder and squeezed gently. _Find peace now, because with my sister it will never come again._

Kallie turned to her sister and bowed. "I'm sorry, it was not my place," she forced herself to say. Talon wasn't the sister she used to have. She was much colder and more reserved. Talon was now a very powerful monster.

Talon came forward and stood over Aimi. She smiled, her blonde hair falling forward covering her perfect face. "She's quiet lovely," the priestess stated, pulling on the blanket to cover more of Aimi's upper body. "She has the fighting spirit this rebellion needs. She would have made an excellent queen," Talon's face softened as she spoke. "It's too bad she'll be executed for our cause." She finished, leaving Kallie to stare after her.

Kallie had allowed her mouth to fall open in shock. T_hey are going to use her as a martyr!_ The realization was almost too much for the doctor to bear. She took the seat next to Aimi and studied the woman's face. "I have to help them escape. If the princes get away then possibly you, Aimi, can be spared as well," Kallie whispered to herself deep in thought.

* * *

In the midday light, Sarda paced a circle in the courtyard. How long had it been since he'd last slept? He looked towards the balcony of the royal quarters seeing Hitomi's silhouette standing motionless looking towards the Northern Forests, his mother remained at her side for support during the trying time. Sarda was impatiently waiting to hear the news that Lord Van, Allen and Gaddes were bringing them. The men had sent a message earlier saying that they'd discovered something. It had arrived in the hands of a Zaibach emissary of Empress Leota, his name Aefron. Hitomi had welcomed him with open arms but now secluded herself with Merle alone in her quarters to await her husband's arrival. The emissary had been taking to his guest quarters, waiting to be called upon again at the arrival of the king.

The cat man could barely make out the shadowed airship landing in the courtyard as he looked into the sun. "Finally!"

Allen and Van walked brisk fully from the Crusade's cargo hold and met with Sarda. "The Northern Mountains. They are in the mountains just inside Zaibach's territory in a well-hidden valley. We've informed her Imperial Highness Laota of their position, she sent an emissary, Aeforn Turena, with the message. I think we'll have a fighting chance," Van told Sarda, smiling. The relief on his face gave Van the energy needed to continue going.

"The emissary is in the guest quarters awaiting your command Lord Van," Sarda informed the king.

"They are strong with guymelefs and men. We may have to bring the Escaflowne and Scherezade from their peaceful slumber Van," The knight advised the King of Fanelia.

Looking to the balcony holding his wife, Van began to speak. "Ready for war," he called out to his chiefs of arms who remained close to the military barracks. "Allen will you aid us in our rescue?" Van asked.

"He better," Millerna stepped forward from her shadowy hiding place amoungst the supplies that had been arriving in preparation for war. "My son is out there too. He's got a very important future in Asturia and for Cesario," she finished, her hands on her hips.

"Always one for the dramatics," Allen teased with a gentle smile.

"It's time to discuss things with the emissary from Zaibach. We will ready for battle and march on the encampment in a few days," Van said, leaving Allen, Gaddes and Millerna to visit with his wife first before he would go before the emissary and consul his Chiefs.

"The sooner the better," Millerna chimed in, hoping for her son's safety.

* * *

It was late afternoon and Dargas sat on the cot next to Aimi's slender, sleeping form. He watched her chest rise and fall to its natural rhythm. His own fiancé, Kataya, came to mind as his eyes settled on the woman's face. "She looks like you Aimi, my fiancé, much younger of course, but not nearly as beautiful," he told her sleeping form. "If only you would have dropped from the sky a few moons before the match had been made, then I would have swept you off your feet. Folken wouldn't have had time to ever consider you," he continued to speak to the slumbering woman. _But it appears that it was meant for you and Folken to be, not me_, the Asturian prince thought. His violet eye's catching movement from the back of the medical tent and figured Folken had finally awoken.

Habitually running a hand through his hair, Folken pulled back the fabric blocking the entrance to his little private room. He could see Dargas relaxed on one of the cots next to what appeared to be one of Kallie's patients.

"Glad to see you're awake and walking," Dargas teased with a grin. He laughed as Folken yawned in response.

Folken smiled sheepishly. The last time he'd slept in quiet that late was when he was ill as a child. As he approached his friend, his eyes settled on the sleeping figure next to Dargas. His eyes widened as he realized it was Aimi. "Is she all right?" His words were whispered as he took a seat next to the Asturian prince.

"She's fine," Kallie's voice announced as she entered the tent, carrying two jugs of water.

The Fanelian prince hurried to the doctor's side and took one of the jugs from her. He smiled warmly thinking about his confession to Dargas the night before; hope was plainly seen on his face.

Kallie returned the smile politely and sighed. She sat the jug of water on the floor ignoring the water spilling onto her boots. "Folken," she began, turning to look at the enamored prince. "I need to tell you something," she said collecting her thoughts. Kallie knew the time had come to tell Folken the truth. Something she knew he wouldn't want to hear. Over the past few days he had been noticeably more attentive then he should have been. She knew that her appearance and kind nature had once again caused a man to fall under the affects of a false love, similar to what had happened during her childhood. She had managed to tell Dargas her story before her friendliness lead the attractive Asturian prince to the same fate. "Folken," Kallie finally started.

"Do you feel the same connection to me as I do to you?" He interrupted with hopeful brown eyes.

Kallie didn't know how to explain herself to him. So she decided to be blunt and hope that it was painless. "I'm betrothed to another man," She informed him, taking a deep breath.

"What?" Folken wasn't sure if he heard her right. "Betrothed?" He asked. His eyes looked to Dargas who was silently watching the scene obviously already knowing this news. _Why didn't he say anything last night?_ _Then I wouldn't be making such a fool of myself._

"Yes, he's an emissary for Zaibach and her Imperial Highness Laota," Kallie watched as Folken's face flushed with embarrassment and he turned to leave. "Wait, let me finish!" She snapped. Her eyes narrowed at the fact that he was behaving like a sulking child. The prince paused, his eyes resting on Aimi's sleeping form. "I am sorry that your feelings are hurt, that was never my intention while I cared for your wound. I am a doctor, it's in my nature to be kind and helpful," Kallie smiled.

Folken shook his head. "Why would you lead me on like this?" He asked angrily looking between both Kallie and Dargas, his eyes cold.

"Are you daft, we are at WAR!" Kallie shouted. "This isn't the time for some storybook romance that your childish emotions want so badly," the doctor shook her head. She was surprised with how Folken was taking the news; she hadn't expected him to take it quiet this hard. "There is a woman lying here, far from her own home, afraid of what's to come yet she is moving forward courageously willing to die fighting," Kallie motioned to Aimi's still figure. "Aimi already knows what's at stake and she's not even from Gaea, but do you know Folken? War isn't something that you can ignore, " the doctor continued seriously. "This woman is a weapon, she's meant to destroy Fanelia, maybe even Gaea if my sister has anything to do about it. Doesn't that concern you at all?" Kallie didn't wait for him to answer she now knew that more had to be said. "Do you think that what my sister does on the outskirts of Zaibach's territory goes unnoticed?" Again, Kallie didn't pause but continued her tirade. "No, I'm her Imperial Highness's most capable spy for the rebellion. Empress Laota couldn't have asked for a more perfect person to step into the rebellion. It's leaders sister," Kallie paused. She stood proudly in front of the Fanelian prince, hands placed firmly on her hips. "I didn't mean to mislead you or your feelings. But there are more pressing matters right now than whether I'm engaged to be married or that your feelings got hurt, your majesty!" She finished her eyes icy.

Dargas watched as Kallie let Folken take the news of her betrothal a little harder than he expected and go off on a war tangent. _That was great_, he thought to himself shaking his head. _A spy? Well, that explains a lot_. He thought looking at the doctor now understanding why she was part of the rebellion. _Though this didn't turn out the way I thought it would, Folken definitely needed the verbal beating she gave him_, the Asturian prince sighed. _Plus, what do I have to do to get him interested in Aimi? Play matchmaker?_ He thought rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry I was mistaken," Folken whispered his eyes still on Aimi. "And, I am well aware of a war going on," he said stiffly, walking silently past Dargas and back into the enclosed part of the medical tent, now his sanctuary. _How could I have been so stupid?_ It was an embarrassment to spill his words out the way he did. There was no control. _And why hadn't Dargas told him that she was engaged?_ What really made him angry was the fact that Kallie scolded him like he was a child about the rebellion. _I am more than aware of the war and Fanelia's part in it._ Folken took a deep breath and sat on the cot staring at the floor. _Storybook romance! What would she know what I am feeling and looking for?_

"I really am stupid," Folken mumbled slouching onto the cot. "I am trying so hard to ignore my feelings for Aimi that I am ignoring what is really going on in the world. Plus, I am grabbing blindly at every woman that seems like a plausible wife," the prince sighed. "Kallie may be right that Aimi is a weapon for war, but she's also a woman, a human being with feelings just like me," he argued. Once again losing him self in his deep thoughts, haunted by the moon lit silhouette of a slender woman from the Mystic Moon. He was in love with Aimi and not even the break of war could stop his heart from belonging to her. "I have to focus on surviving the war first," he stated, finally deciding to put rational thoughts before his feelings for Aimi. "Then I can make things right with Aimi."

* * *

Dargas and Kallie exchanged glances as Folken retreated to pout. "You think he would pour his heart out over someone else," Dargas said softly, his eyes drifting to Aimi.

"You can't force love Dargas, no matter how hard you try," Kallie said smiling. "I am not sure romance is appropriate for either of them. Folken needs to grow up and focus on the adult problems surrounding him as part of his duty as prince. And Aimi, well, she's the main weapon for this war and death may be inevitable for her," Kallie said, attempting to detach herself from the living, breathing woman lying on the cot.

Dargas shot Kallie a glare. "But she's not just a weapon and she might survive this war," he said looking down at Aimi.

Kallie looked away from the Asturian prince. She busied herself with her medical bag. _I say she's a weapon because that makes the fact she's going to die easier_, the doctor reassured herself selfishly. A single tear slid slowly down her tanned cheek. "How about some dinner?" She asked changing the subject to something more positive. Kallie pulled the blanket further over Aimi and left without looking at Dargas.

_When did Kallie turn so cold?_ Dargas wondered. _Something happened that she doesn't want to tell us; her thoughts on Aimi dying seem so final and definite._ He thought rationally about the doctor's strange behavior. Dargas stood from his seat on the cot and approached the friendly soldier at the tents entrance.

"What do you need?" The soldier asked keeping a rather gruff expression on his young face. Nathan was far from deaf and the shouting from Kallie had gone unnoticed. If the doctor weren't more careful, Priestess Talon would realize her position as a spy for the Empress. _That woman owes me for all the secrets I know about these people, he thought rolling his eyes._

Dargas smiled remembering when he was that young and willing to please. "I need to use the latrine," he informed the guard.

Nathan smirked and whistled at a passing soldier of lower rank. "Take this prisoner to the latrine," he ordered.

The larger guard smiled excitedly and looked at Dargas maliciously. "To clean?" He asked, brows rising. "I know they need it!"

Nathan shook his head chuckling. "Just to use," he told the other soldier.

The larger soldier grumbled and snarled at Dargas. He shoved the prince forward and followed a few paces behind him. Dargas began to wish he hadn't asked for an escort to go to the latrine, not that he had a choice in the matter.

* * *

Silence filled the medical tent. Aimi's eyes opened to a khaki canvas ceiling stained with orange, reds and purples, the light of the falling sun. She recalled little about the previous night. "What happened?" Aimi moaned rubbing her pounding head gently. Sitting up, she looked around the tent and instantly everything came flooding back to her mind. "Milo, that bastard," she grumbled. She took in her newly stitched cuts and the dark bruises from her battle the night before.

_Looks like I'm in the medical ward_, she thought, figuring that would be the best place for her after her encounter with Milo the night before. _Where is the doctor?_ Aimi looked around for any other patients or other medical staff. _I wonder where everyone is? For that matter, is this where they took Folken?_ She wondered. The tent was quiet and deserted. The blanket had fallen in a puddle of fabric around her waist. Aimi gasped when she realized her clothes had been replaced with a sheer and very short hospital shift.

"What happened to my clothes?" She asked the air, she looked to both sides of the cot for anything that remotely looked like clothing. Aimi swung her legs down off the cot and stood up somewhat wobbly. She tiptoed quietly around the tent filled with cots. Aimi eyed the closed off portion of the back of the tent. I wonder if my clothes are back there, she thought a mischievous smile coming over her lips.

As she made her way towards the curtain she noticed off to the side was a pile of cut and torn fabric. _Oh no, it can't be_, she thought recognizing the colors of the material immediately. "What in the world happened?" Aimi whispered, crouching to pick up her ruined tunic and leggings, which fell apart in strips. She then stuck her hand through the undergarments left on the ground and shook her head. "Guess I won't be wearing those again," Aimi said, sighing. She stood and continued to creep around the large tent.

Folken looked up at the sound of mumbling just outside the curtain. He could hear the movement of someone throughout the medical tent, as if they were searching for something. _Maybe Kallie's just lost something,_ he thought trying to ignore it.

After several moments of discovering she was most definitely alone, Aimi cautiously approached the closed curtain. _What secrets lay beyond this little curtain_, she wondered with an impish smile crawling onto her face. She turned her back towards it and slipped inside, making sure not to be caught.

A slender figure appeared through the entrance of the curtain catching Folken off guard. _You've got to be kidding me!_ His thoughts moaned. _Of all people to be skulking about, why does it have to be Aimi, and in practically nothing_, he sighed, standing from his seat on the cot to approach her unknowing figure, his heart racing just a little faster.

Hearing something creak behind her, Aimi abruptly turned and ran into someone's firm form. Her eyes stared wide at a bare chest with a bandaged right shoulder. _Oh God_, she thought already knowing who she was standing in front of once again in her negligee. Aimi's eyes traveled up the man's torso and found his dark brown eyes widened with shock.

"Aimi! We really have to stop meeting this way?" Folken said, smirking and offering Aimi a blanket from his cot. He watched the woman flush purple then pale instantly, her eyes darting around the room quickly. She stuttered something about clothing and began apologizing for coming into the curtained off part of the medical tent. Folken felt his heart quicken a pace, which was then followed by the usual anxious feeling at the pit of his stomach whenever she was near him. _Why does she do this to me? She makes me feel like I'm a young boy getting ready to kiss a girl for the first time. What was wrong with me?_ His thoughts jumbled. _Remember, she's a weapon_, Kalllie's words repeated in his head.

Aimi reached for the blanket and dropped it twice before managing to wrap it around her bare form. She didn't understand why every time she seemed to see the Prince of Fanelia she was scarcely dressed. Her eyes continued to dart around the closed area looking for her articles of clothing while avoiding Folken's eyes. "Do you know where my clothes are?" She finally asked, her green eyes falling back onto his deep brown ones.

"Maybe you should ask the doctor, Kallie. She wasn't in the tent when you woke up?" Folken asked, his face softening at the mention of the doctor.

Aimi felt a surge of jealousy go through her body at the reaction to the doctor's name. _What do I care if Folken was attracted to the doctor? He isn't anything to me. He's nothing more than a protector_; she lied to herself shaking the eager feeling in her stomach. "Oh, well then I will have to ask her," Aimi responded, forcing a small smile. She turned to leave with the blanket wrapped tightly around her then turned back around quickly. "Um, Folken," She got his attention, her face concerned. "I'm glad you're all right," she spoke while nodding towards his wounded shoulder.

"Me too," Folken's tenor replied with an awkward smile.

Aimi looked down at her bare feet not really wanting to be alone, even if it meant spending time with Folken. "Oh and thank you for protecting me out in the arena, you really saved my life," she told him, stalling her leave. She stepped forward and lifted her head speaking quickly with a trembling smile. "I really am glad you're all right."

The smile on Folken's face was unsteady as he wondered why exactly Aimi was being so courteous. "It was nothing, really! You saved my life too," Folken replied, nervously running a hand through his hair. Small talk wasn't something he was very good at. "No worries though, the next time either Dargas and I see Milo, he's a dead man!" The prince promised his smile dissolving into sternness, his hands turning to fists at his sides as he remembered what the soldier had done to Aimi.

Green eyes wide, Aimi shook her head. "No please," she began, stepping forward a warm hand reaching his bare chest softly. "I can't bare if anything were to happen to you or anyone else because of me," her words trembled out of her lips as she looked into the prince's eyes.

Folken looked at Aimi's pale hand against his tanned skin then back at her beautiful face. He realized this was the closest they'd ever been. Their faces were inches apart, he could feel her warmth breath against his neck. Aimi's own eyes were wide with the same realization. It was too much for Folken's control. Leaning forward on instinct and desire, Folken bent his neck down to kiss the dragon tamer. He watched as her eyes closed in preparation for his kiss. _This is no time for some storybook romance this is WAR! Stop being a child!_ Folken's thoughts screamed interrupting the desire like an arrow to the shoulder. "I can't do this," he whispered his lips barely touching Aimi's. He stepped back from the surprised woman.

Aimi's eyes opened with disappointment. She was putting her heart on the line with Folken and he'd turned her down brutally. What did I do? Didn't he want to kiss me? Is there someone else? The doctor? I thought he wanted this too, the questions ran through Aimi's thoughts confused. She looked at the prince confused then as the silence between them lingered Aimi could sense her feelings of desire and disappointment turning to anger. Aimi opened her mouth to speak. "What …"

* * *

"Dinner!" Dargas cried, as he walked into the tent unknowingly interrupting Aimi's sentence. He noticed Aimi was no longer on the cot and wondered on her whereabouts. He had run into Kallie on the way back from his adventures at the latrine. The doctor was juggling several trays of food for their evening meal and he'd stopped to give her a hand, while she went back to the food supplies for fresh water. Setting the tray down, he began to head towards the back portion of the medical tent. He watched amused as Folken pulled the curtain back revealing Aimi's wrapped form. Both his friend and the woman flushed slightly knowing that the situation looked a lot worse than it was. "I see you're awake Aimi," Dargas said raising an eyebrow. He eyed Aimi noticing the glare she gave his best friend and knew nothing happened, not that it ever would between the two of them. _For being adults they are very blind to attraction_, Dargas thought to himself casually pouring water into a wooden cup from one of the jugs from the morning.

Aimi sat quietly on one of the cots across from Dargas holding a large piece of warm crispy bread. She ate quickly simmering on the events that happened with Folken just prior to the interruption. In a few minutes the bread was gone, she hadn't realized how famished she had been. Aimi kept the blanket wrapped around her, semiconscious of the smile on Dargas's face. She reddened every time her eyes met Dargas's and completely avoided eye contact with Folken. Aimi knew that if she looked at him she'd run from the tent broken hearted and confused. _When had it gotten to that? When did I start falling in love with that childish, arrogant, royal moron?_ She thought sadly.

"I brought some fresh water," Kallie announced, entering the medical tent with a large container of splashing liquid. The doctors blue eyes settled onto Aimi's bright green ones and smiled tenderly. "I see you're awake Aimi," Kallie said.

Aimi stood quickly holding the blanket and bowed her head. "Thank you so much for taking care of me. I'm in your debt," the young woman finished straightening. The three days alone in the tent and the all-male influence about her caused Aimi to think about how much she needed another female around her and how grateful she felt in Kallie's presence. Aimi thought of her mother and Hitomi, even little Varie came to mind.

"You don't have to be so formal. It's my job to be a healer. It's not everyday I meet someone from the Mystic Moon," Kallie replied bowing her head in return. "My name is Kallie," she introduced herself continuing to smile warmly.

Aimi stepped towards the doctor, their heads close. She leaned forward. "Kallie," she spoke softly. "Can you help me find some clothes?" She whispered, her head turning to the princes and back to Kallie.

"Oh," Kallie gasped. She had forgotten the woman's clothing had been cut for the treatment of her wounds. "Come with me," she said, taking Aimi's arm delicately. She led the woman through the closed curtains. Kallie pulled out a chest hidden under one of the cots and opened it. "Let's see," she started looking at Aimi and sizing her up. Kallie tossed out a pair of tan boots toward the woman first. Then she grabbed a dark brown pair of pants and a white blouse. "It's the typical military garb here. Just like what I'm wearing. I'm sorry I had to destroy your clothes," the doctor apologized. The doctor had an over abundance of clothes from fallen and sick soldiers that couldn't survive the first months of the rebellion. She kept this information to herself, knowing the horrified expression that would come to her patients face if she knew the truth of the clothes prior owners. "Oh, and some undergarments that my sister snubbed at," Kallie said, smiling at the thought that Talon had refused to wear anything under the precious white robes.

"Anything's better than this blanket!" Aimi smiled. "I'm glad its pants. I don't know what I would do if I had to wear a dress and fight at the same time," Aimi said, laughing. She dropped the blanket and grabbed the clothes the doctor held out for her. Kallie watched as Aimi pulled the undergarments on quickly. The doctor giggled at the brunette's timidity as Aimi blushed at her nakedness. The dragon tamer than pulled the blouse over her head and slid the pants over her hips, which instantly fell to the ground. "I think I need a belt?" Aimi asked, holding the pants up with her hands.

Kallie dug further into the deep chest and pulled out a brown piece of leather and handed it to Aimi. The girl from the mystic moon then pulled the pants back up and tucked the blouse into the pants. She tied the leather band around her waist to fasten the clothing. She pulled the calf high boots on over the pants and stood with her hands on her hips with a smile on her face.

"Kallie?" Aimi began, her stance shifting as her eyes moved from the curtained off entrance to the healer. Her face worried.

The doctor lifted her head and stood after shoving the chest back under the cot. "What's wrong?" Kallie asked, concerned.

"Um, Folken?" Aimi said with a sigh. "Are you, is he?" She stuttered through her words afraid of the answer.

Kallie's eyes widened at the realization of what Aimi was trying to say. "We are nothing more than friends," she said slowly. "Aimi, do you feel something for Folken?" Kallie asked, passing the woman another much smaller leather thong. "For your hair." She explained.

"I thought I felt something for him," Aimi's eyes met the doctors and she blushed. She took the band and tied her hair back in a high ponytail. "Thanks," she replied.

"What happened?" Kallie asked, wondering when the two actually had time to have a relationship in the short time they'd known each other.

"It's nothing, I was wrong to think something could happen between the two of us," Aimi shrugged turning to hide the hurt. "Besides, I am more focused on just surviving," she finished, forcing a smile.

"For what it's worth," Kallie began. "I really think Folken has feelings for you," the doctor said, smiling, knowing that Dargas would be proud.

"I don't know anymore," Aimi responded, the fake smile melting from her face as she recalled the almost kiss and what went wrong. Kallie dropped the subject and both women walked from the closed off area and into the main tent.

"How do I look?" Aimi asked Folken and Dargas smiling, happy she was no longer in next to nothing. She felt so much better now that some of her mystery was covered.

Dargas choked on his bread and Folken spit his water across the room. "You're dressed like a soldier," Folken said addressing the obvious and ignoring the fact that Aimi was wearing the same thing that the beautiful doctor had on.

"This happens to be the same exact thing that Kallie is wearing. What does it matter if it is on me?" Aimi asked confused and slowing getting more upset. _What is his deal? Why is he pushing for me to hate him so much?_ Her disappointment and impatience with him was beginning to push forward through her controlled emotions.

"Kallie is in the military and such is her desire to wear what she needs. You on the other hand are a guest of the Royal Fanalian household." He informed her thinking his answer suitable. "Besides the outfit you have on does not become you at all, you look like a boy pretending to be a soldier. Isn't there anything else you could dress in?" He asked, putting insult to injury.

Patience worn down, Aimi was now angry. _This is the last straw!_ She thought. Aimi's eyes shrunk to slits and she approached the prince quickly. The pendent beamed its bright pink light. Folken leaned back at Aimi's approach. Their faces were inches apart and her hands were on both sides of him on the cot. This time there was no desire in what she felt, just pure anger. "You're the child!" She spat. "We aren't in the palace anymore Folken. You should try visiting Earth where most women wear pants, your highness," Aimi stated not backing away. She looked hard into his wide brown eyes studying the slight gold flecks in his irises. "What is wrong with me?" The question that had been burning in her mind was finally asked. It hung in the silent air for moment.

"Everything I wear, everything I say, everything I do, seems to make you uncomfortable, either that or sets off some childish tease that you don't know how to stop," Aimi ranted, her face serious and flushed. "The least you can do is _**pretend **_to be civil!"

Dargas coughed loudly, looking at Kallie. Aimi stepped back and crossed her arms. Dargas strongly disagreed with Folken. Aimi looked nothing like a man. If it were possible she was even more appealing in the military uniform. She seemed to have gained more confidence in the casual look then the typical Fanelian attire of lords and ladies. He knew Aimi was angry and couldn't understand why Folken had kept pushing. Folken had received two tongue-lashings from two women in the same day. Dargas almost felt sorry for his friend, except for the fact that he deserved it, especially from Aimi. _If he doesn't grow up after this it won't be the last scolding he gets_, Dargas thought knowing that Folken was going to go into the usual sulking bouts after being yelled at. _It's time I speak with him._

Folken stood. His hair fell over his eyes. He took two long strides approaching Aimi and trapping her against the steel post keeping the middle of the tent upright. Folken looked down at her surprised expression. Aimi's green eyes were brilliant and shining brightly as her head turned up to look at him. He could barely see the hurt that sat under the surface of her calm appearance. He knew that he had once again disappointed her and that he'd pay the ultimate price for what he knew was right. Kallie had been right about storybook romances being childish. Love was an adult feeling with adult problems and prices. Folken couldn't focus on his feelings for Aimi until the war was over, when he could take the time to love her correctly, and not in the whirlwind of emotions that was driving them together now.

Aimi stood un-phased by his approach, her breath only quickening as he cornered her. Her spirit was absolutely beautiful to him. He'd never seen a woman with so much liveliness, driven by her emotions. It was intriguing. "Aimi," he said her name and sighed. "I can't do this" he said the phrase again and turned to leave her rigid body against the steel pole. He walked into the closed curtain and not looking back.

Aimi watched the Prince of Fanelia retreat to his solitary sanctuary. What can't he do? Her thoughts pleaded, as her heart broke a little more. Her eyes fled to Dargas and she approached him. "What is wrong with him?" She asked not understanding Folken. "Why can't he try and be nice? Why does he have to be so childish?" Aimi rambled, collapsing on one of the cots.

"Let me talk to him," Dargas said standing. "Maybe I can sort him out," he told the green-eyed woman.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Aimi said standing. "I'm through with trying to be nice with him. Through trying to figure out what makes him tick," she told them, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. "I'm through not understanding how I can love someone that doesn't return the feelings!"

"Aimi," Kallie soothed. "Let's figure this out tomorrow morning," the doctor said, placing a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder.

"No Kallie," Aimi responded. "This is the last time I allow that man to break my heart," she said turning. Aimi walked to the front of the medical tent and tapped Nathan lightly on the shoulder gaining his attention. "Take me back to the prison tent," she told him looking over her shoulder, slow tears running down her face.

Kallie watched Aimi get escorted into the darkness across the encampment and turned to look at Dargas. "I think I might have caused this," the doctor admitted.

"You think?" Dargas smirked. "Look Kallie, I understood you were upset by his lack of interest in the war but Folken always does what's best for his country." He stood and approached the doctor.

"You think we can salvage what feelings Aimi and Folken have for each other?" Kallie said. She felt ashamed for what she caused. When she had been yelling at Folken that morning she never thought he'd take it to such an extreme.

"You let me handle Folken," the prince said, violet eyes shining. "It's time he begins acting like an adult and stops sulking like a child," Dargas told her. "And that means taking his feeling head on and dealing with them more appropriately," the Asturian prince smiled. Winking, Dargas turned and approached the back of the medical tent going through the entrance and into the lion's den.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Whew, finally got that done. **

**I hope you enjoy the little addition. Thank you to everyone that's reading. And again, I am so sorry this took me so long. Practically a month, ugh, really am very sorry. **

**I'll continue working on the next chapter.  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Memories Challenged

**Updated...finally! I actually really enjoyed this chapter. I did a lot of it at work. I was away on holiday with no computer access, so I tried to get as much done before as I could. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character or familiar name (i.e. country or character). But anything new, is mine.  
**

* * *

It was early morning; the sun had begun to crest over the Northern Mountains. Merle paced fervently outside the door of the Council Chambers, her strides taking her up and down the large stone corridor. Her short yellow tunic barely covered her long shapely legs as she walked. She had been waiting patiently for Van to release his Chiefs of Staff from their in-depth briefing of the encampment to the north. The king had yet to say one word to her, his Chief Advisor, since he'd returned to the palace and Merle was beginning to lose her temper with him.

"My son was injured because of those people," Merle muttered angrily. "Van can _**not** _keep me from wanting to be part of this," she told herself, leaving out the king's title in her fury.

"Merle, you really must calm down," Millerna cooed to the ferocious cat woman. The Asturian queen was waiting meekly for her husband to come from the Council Chambers. She was sitting, legs drawn to her chest, on a cushioned couch next to a large window that over looked the Capitol city. "Remind me again why we are loitering outside of the Council's assembly room?" Millerna whined softly, silently wishing her company was different. Her violet eyes studied the large wooden door of the Council Chambers carefully. The design etched deeply into the dark wood grain was of the Escaflowne in battle with several smaller guymelefs, a tribute to the Gaea War, over thirty years ago.

Deep brown eyes glared at the violet-eyed queen. "Your son is out there too! How can you just sit there and wait?" Merle was shouting, her arms up in the air with her usual dramatics.

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, Millerna looked at the door again. "I know they are working for a solution and I trust them," she told the cat woman, eyes gleaming. "If I get upset and go ranting about to everyone I won't accomplish anything except that embarrassing myself." The blonde shrugged with a polite smile. "Besides, I'm sure Lord Van has his reason's behind not telling you about the prophecy or the rebellion."

"Oh, you…" Merle started towards Millerna, ready to strangle the beautiful Asturian queen. As her hands came up to choke the woman's delicate neck, the door to the assembly room opened. A bustle of colored clothing spilled into the corridor, dispersing in all directions. Merle, caught off guard, barely caught sight of the tall dark haired king briskly walking down the corridor towards the throne room. She gave one last fleeting glance to the mocking violet-eyed siren clinging to Dryden's arm before going after her objective.

"I can't believe I'm being replaced with that blonde nuisance of a knight," Merle grumbled of Allen, jogging a short distance behind them. Merle used her excellent hearing to eavesdrop on the conversation without being seen.

Allen Schezar followed closely behind Van as they exited the Council chambers. He held the bridge of his nose with a gloved hand messaging the headache that had begun to make itself painfully present. The Council of Fanelia had been delegating for most of the night and well into the morning. Acts of War were serious matters in any country and Fanelia was no different. However, kidnapping two crowned princes was another matter entirely and many of the Council members felt that caution should be placed in the retrieval of the both men before any form of attack was planned on the Zaibach rebellion. The woman, Aimi, was to be collateral in the recovery of both royals. Allen and Van had argued that the abduction of the woman from the Mystic Moon was the main reason for the radical's active infiltration of Fanelia's borders. The fact that they'd captured the emirs was pure coincidence. The knight and the king had spent most of the last few hours of the early morning disputing Aimi's importance to Fanelia and Asturia on a political basis. They had been grasping at straws to try and persuade the Council in Aimi's favor but this only ended in an agreement that the princes were the first priority. Allen sighed thinking that sleep wouldn't come to him until everyone was safe, either in Fanelia or on the Crusade.

"Allen, what are we going to tell the emissary from Zaibach?" Van said troubled by the outcome of the delegation. He continued his forward path towards the throne room exhausted from arguing. "We barely accomplished anything in all those hours," Van said restlessly.

"Well, I think he deserves an explanation, especially if Fanelia and Asturia plan on invading Zaibach in search of Dargas and Folken." The knight shrugged indecisive. "Van, I don't think Empress Laota is behind the uprising. She's young and very naive. Her own Council of State predominantly runs the country now and I believe they want peace as much as you do. These insurgents are holding their own government at fault just as much as Fanelia; they would celebrate if you destroyed each other. Besides, Empress Laota has nothing to gain from a war, they've barely recovered from the Gaea War." Allen finished.

"Very well, I'll entertain the emissary with some of what we are planning, but I don't trust Zaibach enough to give them Fanelia's military direction," Van told the knight. "It has taken nearly thirty years of diplomacy between the two countries to even get within some form of trust and respect, let alone an alliance," the king said shaking his head with a large sigh. "This is a rather large wrinkle that Fanelia can not and will not ignore."

Allen smiled, he was genuinely glad not to have a career in politics. "Good luck Van, you'll need it," the blonde said patting his friend on the shoulder. "I need to attend to the Crusade and prepare her for the assault," Allen informed Van. With a quick nod, the knight headed further down the corridor vanishing around a corner.

Van pushed open a side door adjacent to the massive throne room. The dark study was lined with bookshelves filled with multicolored volumes of on Fanelia's history. In the middle of the room stood a long mahogany colored, wooden table with the crest of the country was engraved deeply into its center. At the end of the table was a man not much older than Folken; his strawberry blonde head was bent down engrossed by one of the book volumes from the bookshelf.

"The History of Fanelia after the Gaea War?" Van questioned, he recognized the binding of the large book instantly. _Interesting choice_, he thought curiously.

The man looked up and reset the slipped wire rim of his glasses further up on his nose. His hazel eyes examined the well-aged king with scrutiny. "You have a very tragic but violent history, your majesty," he said slowly rising from his seat. "I apologize for taking the luxury reading from your most impressive collection, but I was intrigued by how Fanelia would describe Zaibach as a country," The scholarly man remarked with a polite smile as he approached Van. "May I introduce myself," he paused to bow. "Aefron Turena, her Imperial Highness Laota's most humble servant and emissary of Zaibach," he finished standing.

"Flamboyant introduction," Merle mumbled, revealing herself as a snoop. She leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed, impatience and anger written on her face. She eyed the pompous messenger with little interest. Her business was with the king.

"Merle!" Van scolded. "What are you doing here?" The king asked already knowing the answer.

The cat woman's coffee brown eyes turned to slits as she looked at Van with a fierce intensity. "Why haven't you been truthful with me these past few moons, Lord Van?" She asked, wanting more than anything to hear an honest answer.

Van shifted his weight uncomfortably. He owed Merle a lot and keeping her out of the Council delegations had been a difficult decision. "Not right now Merle, I have other matters to attend too," Van said waving at her, his attention turning back to Aefron.

"Waving me away isn't going to stop me from finding out what you've been hiding from me Van Fanel," Merle huffed, slamming the heavy wooden door shut to the study with a loud bang. She was angry and he'd pay for keeping her in the dark.

"I apologize for that," Van said, shaking his head with regret. Merle had impeccable timing when it came to wanting something. He knew she was going to make his life difficult for the next couple of days. _It's how she handles things. She'll be a handful until she finds out what she wants to know so badly. But I care too much about her to be involved with another war_, his thoughts rambled on as he tried to focus on his next task, the emissary of Zaibach.

"Well, your highness, I won't take much of your time," Aefron began sitting at the table again. "I can see you've got plenty on your plate," his eyes finding the door, a polite but humored expression on his handsome face.

Van shook his head in dismay. He was going to kill Merle for the embarrassment she'd caused him. Taking a deep breath the king began. "Let's start from the beginning."

* * *

Standing guard at the entrance of the prison tent, Nathan watched the sunrise in the east. The yellows and oranges were blinding against the pale blue sky of Gaea. He could just make out the two distant moons in the lightening sky, one deep blue the other brilliant white. It was mornings such as this that made him grateful that he was alive. His thoughts turned more somber at the sound of his prisoner's tearful sobs. The Dragon Princess had been crying the entire night since her leave of the medical shelter. Nathan had heard bits and pieces of the woman's tantrum towards the Fanelian prince. He assumed Aimi was going through what looked to be like a broken heart, something he hoped he'd never undergo. Love appeared to be very painful and Nathan was very unwilling to go through anything that might cause him any such affliction.

"Milady?" Nathan called to the distressed woman before pushing the fabric of the tent aside to step into it's dimly lit interior. "Are you all right?"

Aimi looked up with alarm at the kind, slender, red haired soldier. Her cheeks were stained dark red from the tears that continued to spill from her wide green eyes. Her hands pressed against her burning face as she shied away from the handsome soldier. "I want to go home," she finally admitted, knowing that if she complained about Folken being some of the reason behind her tears the young man wouldn't want to listen.

"You're feeling lonely, Dragon Princess?" Nathan asked, trying to avoid any conversation dealing with the Fanelian prince afraid that it might cause the woman more pain.

Aimi nodded. "I miss my parents. I miss my old life." She thought of her life in Japan. How long had she been on Gaea? Her parents would be home from Fiji by now. They'd discover that she had gone missing and be looking for her. "I want to go back to school to get my graduate degree," Aimi rambled, talking just so she wouldn't think about Folken's dark eyes or his soft lips just inches from her own. Another tear escaped her drying eyes and trailed along her cheek to rest on her chin.

Nathan smiled at the beautiful woman. He crouched and gently brushed the tear from her face with a thoughtful expression. _She's not telling me the real reason._ "He's not worth your tears, milady," the soldier whispered, standing to leave. "For what it's worth," Nathan started, knowing his statement might bring her peace. "He seems to care deeply for you. And if I am mistaken, then the Prince of Fanelia is a fool for not returning your love," he finished, letting the flap of canvas fall behind him as he returned to his post in front of the prison.

Blinking back the last of her tears, Aimi felt a weary smile crawl onto her face. Nathan was right. She loved Folken even if he was a nincompoop. Lying back down on her side, Aimi felt her eyelids grow heavy. A dreamless deep sleep found her instantly.

* * *

The golden rays of the mid-day sun seeped through the canvas and onto Folken's face. He groaned, bringing his arm up to cover his eyes. The memories of the night before were still fresh in his mind. He'd managed to avoid Dargas's need to discuss the situation by feigning sleep. But he knew his friend and there wasn't anything he could do to delay the conversation to come.

"Are you awake?" A familiar low tenor spoke.

_Ugh, I swear he reads my mind sometimes, _Folken's thoughts complained. "Maybe," the prince of Fanelia answered immaturely.

"Come on Folken! I need to talk to you," Dargas said, losing his patience. He was sitting on the cot staring intensely at the dark haired man. _You could have gotten this all over last night;_ his thoughts chided the Fanelian prince.

Folken's deep brown eyes forced themselves open. He turned his head slightly facing away from the sunshine. "All right," he whined. The prince managed to push himself into a sitting position; he blinked several times as he focused on Dargas with a sheepish smile. As usual running his hands through his dark locks several times. "What do you want to say so badly?"

"Look, I know you think you didn't deserve the scolding that Kallie and Aimi gave you," Dargas began. He met his friend's eyes boldly. "But you were and still are acting like a child!"

The statement from the Asturian prince didn't surprise Folken at all. In fact, he'd been expecting it. Dargas had never lied to Folken, keep secrets from him, maybe, but never lied. And Folken doubted that the violet-eyed prince would start now. "I know I am," Folken replied his eyes never leaving Dargas's. "I really made a mess of things and I don't know how to fix them," he confided putting his head into his hands, his elbows against his thighs.

"Folken," Dargas spoke, standing from the cot. "Where's the man that slayed a dragon at the age of fifteen? Or the man that dreamt to one-day pilot the Escaflowne? How about the man that led his fathers Council to peace treaties with Zaibach? The man I know that is in you. Where is that man?" The Asturian prince shot question after question. "Folken, you're an adult, a prince, a soon to be king. You have a country of people to lead and defend, people that love you and support you. I know that telling you your duties to your country and its people isn't what you want to hear but it's the truth, and it's something that can't be forgotten or ignored!" Dargas's violet eyes beamed. "But," he paused gaining Folken's attention. "You also have a duty to yourself, to your heart," the prince of Asturia said gently punching his friend in the chest with a smirk.

Brown eyes wide, Folken was surprised by the man's words, he wondered when he had become so transparent to his childhood partner in crime. "Is it that obvious?"

"Oh please, that's almost insulting." Dargas rolled his eyes. "I've known you almost all your life and you honestly think I can't tell when my best friend is in love?" He asked shaking his head. "Folken, don't take me for a fool."

"How can I fix what I've broken?" Folken asked, he knew that Aimi's heart wouldn't be easily won over.

"Be the man that I know you are; the one that Varie admires. The man that wants to be king," Dargas informed him. "Aimi's a bright woman and she's terribly in love with you," he said with a large grin. "Only Gaea knows why!" He chuckled.

"She loves me?" Folken choked. He felt his heart quicken as his stomach curled on itself. "Why, how, when?"

"It seems fate has tossed you a new card Folken," Dargas joked. "Now, you have to prove your worth to her and to Aimi."

"How am I going to manage that?" Folken gulped his eyes wide but distant. He remembered his past relationships and how he'd managed to destroy each one. Laota had been the only other woman he'd truly loved before Aimi, but that was nearly ten years ago. They had been young and naive.

"Aimi's different Folken. She's not familiar with the courting customs of royals or the protocols that dictate whom shall be the guardian of her innocence," Dargas grinned mischievously. "There are plenty of ways for you to win back her heart without falling all over yourself." The Asurian prince's eyes were shining with ideas. "It's time I teach you a few lessons on courting from the heart."

"How would you know anything from the heart?" Folken asked suspiciously.

Dargas's violet eyes grew distant as he remembered his childhood love. Her name was Sterlia. She had been a common farm girl, the daughter of a stable hand at the palace. He'd been sixteen when they'd met riding on the palace grounds. Dargas had been taken with her beautiful smile and her golden tresses. It had been the summer of his life, the season he'd always remember, and the moons he'd fallen in love. During the autumn moons, Sterlia had become ill. Dargas remembered visiting her, watching the life leave her fragile body. He'd never been heart broken before and he didn't know how he'd survive without her. Sterlia had made him promise to never forget her and to continue growing into the man that would become king of Asturia. _I love you Dargas and I always will_, her last words echoed in his thoughts.

"I know more about love and the broken heart than you'll ever know Folken," Dargas responded. His face became less distant, regaining the familiar smile. "Now, let's start the lessons!"

* * *

Talon walked through the camp quickly. The clouds had begun to roll in from the south. _The Fanelian's have found us. Now, what am I suppose to do?_ Her thoughts were flooding her mind. The words of the soldier that had briefed her earlier still fresh in her mind. Taking a deep breath, the blonde approached the prison tent with her bodyguard in tow.

"Brutas," She turned to the large Basramian soldier. He was a magnificent specimen born and bred to fight. "Please stay here," she smiled sweetly touching his tanned, tone but massive arm with her creamy skinned hand.

"Yes, Milady!" Brutas nodded, a swift thump on the chest before taking his place at the prison tent entrance next to a scrawny red-haired soldier.

"Nathan," Talon confronted the young man. He'd been witness to much pertaining to the dragon tamer and her friends and she needed to pry his mind for much needed information. "Come walk with me."

Looking back at the prison tent briefly, Nathan followed the beautiful priestess and leader of the rebellion ill at ease. Talon needed something from him or she wouldn't be leaving Brutas behind. "Milady?" He finally spoke after they'd wondered out of the encampment into the training fields.

"How is she doing? Her training? Her friends? I assume the prince of Fanelia survived?" Talon began the questions subtle, not wanting to let her intent become fully known.

"The Dragon Princess is fine," the red head answered using his pet name for her. "I believe the Fanelian Prince is healing quiet nicely, Kallie did an excellent job," Nathan told the priestess.

The blonde smiled warmly as she pried a little deeper. "Nathan, you've been with the rebellion since the beginning. That's way I gave you the post to protect, to train, and to be a companion to our beautiful visitor from the Mystic Moon, the Dragon Princess. Is that what you called her?" Talon asked quickly not waiting for an answer. "How appropriate that she be donned princess." The priestess giggled as she continued to walk in a broad circle around the training field.

_What is she getting at?_ Nathan's mind reeled with confusion. "We felt the same way, Priestess," he told her, still following the slender, curvy woman with his head bowed.

"Now, what about her relationship with the Prince of Fanelia? I thought it quiet interesting that he threw himself in the path of the raining arrows," Talon said, stopping to swing herself around, facing Nathan, her blue eyes intense.

"Her relationship with the Fanelian Prince?" Nathan repeated the question. He swallowed hard; realizing now that all Talon wanted was information, leverage to hold over Aimi and Folken, information that he'd be giving to her.

"Yes Nathan, their relationship," Talon said with a smooth smile, her head cocking to the side.

Nathan's eyes couldn't look at the priestess as he collected his thoughts. "Um," he stuttered noticing the impatient way the woman was tapping her foot against the grassy ground. _Please forgive me Aimi_, his thoughts pleaded. He had to tell the priestess what he knew or he'd lose his position to protect the beauty from the Mystic Moon. "I believe they are lovers," he said quickly keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Are they?" Talon smiled. "This changes everything," she whispered to herself. "Thank you Nathan for being such a good soldier. I can rely on you for anything," the blue-eyed blonde said squeezing the slender man's arm flirtatiously. "Tell Brutas to come see me at the arena. And bring Aimi as well," Talon ordered sweetly. She released the red-haired man's arm and quickly walked back into the encampment.

"What have I done?" Nathan asked himself quietly watching the evil woman stalk back into the camp. He closed his eyes again and begged for forgiveness once more.

* * *

A deep and deafening but familiar sound startled Aimi from her deep slumber. Her eyes went wide with fear as she skimmed the dimly lit tent, looking for the noises origin. A flash of white light brightened the bloodstained canvas illuminating the interior for a split second. It was followed by another ground shaking rumble. _It's only a thunderstorm,_ she told herself calming her frazzled nerves. Aimi collected herself from the ground and stood stretching her arms, brushing her hands against the rain-drenched fabric. She could hear the rain showering the encampment and felt a sympathetic twinge for anyone caught out in the storms fury.

Braving the rough winds beating the prison tent, Aimi pushed open the flap at its entrance. She noticed a new soldier, a man much bigger than Nathan, was standing on guard. His armor was dripping wet; he was soaked through from the pounding rain that continued to cascade from the darkened clouds. Through the mist forming on the warm earth, Aimi could barely make out the rest of the encampment. Letting go of the fabric at her prisons entrance, the dragon tamer returned to her sitting position in the middle of the tent. She leaned lazily against the supporting post and closed her eyes. Listening to the drumming beat of the rain as it pelted against her enclosure, Aimi thought of home.

* * *

Nathan jogged through the encampment at a leisurely pace. Though soaking wet from the sudden downpour, he was not anxious to pull the Dragon Princess from her seclusion, especially into one of Priestess's devious plans. _What could she possibly have planned for the poor woman?_ He wondered. As his mind created several torturous ideas for Aimi, the rain had begun to lessen. By the time he arrived at the prison tent, thoroughly waterlogged the rain had slowed to a drizzle.

"Where is the Priestess?" Brutas's bass spoke through the violent wind whipping through the encampment.

"She said to meet her at the arena." Nathan paused, looking at the swaying form of the prison. "I will follow with the prisoner," he finished. Nathan's eyes met the cold dark gray eyes of the Basramian soldier unblinkingly. The red head refused to back down to the prodigious servant of the malicious woman leading the rebellion.

"Very well," Brutas huffed, marching into the pummeling rain in the direction of the arena.

Nathan watched the soldier disappear behind several other shelters and released a sigh of relief. He turned and entered the tiny tent. As his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room, the red haired soldier crouched down looking at the sleeping woman. "Milady," he called out softly. She continued to breathe deeply, apparently still sleep. "Dragon Princess," he tried the title this time. She stirred lightly, a soft moan escaping her parted lips. Nathan smiled and crawled closer to the belle from the Mystic Moon. "Aimi," the young man finally said her name.

Green eyes flickered open and blinked several times. The dimly lit tent lightened with Aimi's awareness as her eyes settled on the kind red haired soldier. "What's wrong Nathan?"

"I have to take you to the arena Milady," he answered, his voice unwavering. "Apparently Priestess Talon has another task for you to accomplish," Nathan informed her.

"But it's raining!" Aimi exclaimed, looking for an excuse.

"War doesn't stop for weather conditions Dragon Princess," the young man teased, his smile charming.

Sighing, Aimi stood wobbly. Sleeping sitting up wasn't very kind to the body. "All right, take me to the arena." She was once again going to be a puppet in the Priestess's show.

* * *

Sitting on her raised platform, Talon watched as Nathan led Aimi to the center of the muddy arena. The rain had picked up again and continued to fall at a steady pace, but the priestess remained unfazed. Her royal purple tunicstuck tightly to her body like glue, accentuating her ample curves. The tunic was cut short revealing her slender toned thighs. Her blonde hair was tied back with a leather thong and several purple ribbons. On her forehead, a gold tiara remained securely in place.

The soldiers began to pour into the arena. Apparently, word had travelled that their leader was testing the Dragon Princess again. The yelling, calling, and cheering became almost deafening as the audience's mass grew. Talon was pleased with her followers and they with her.

"Welcome," she cried out, waving to the men as they entered the arena a thirst for blood in their eyes. "The event will start shortly," she said turning from the gathering men. Talon walked to the edge of her podium and looked down into the arena at the shivering brunette, who had been abandoned by the handsome young soldier that guarded her.

"You look well," the priestess said smiling. The priestess's icy blue eyes found the young woman staring calmly at the muddy ground in the center of the arena. Slowly, sad calm eyes not of Gaea looked up in response.

"As well as I can be," Aimi responded softly. Her ponytail was low, weighted down with water. The white blouse she wore clung to her bare skin, practically transparent. Her bangs stuck to her face and she pushed them away. The wind that blew through the enclosed arena was freezing. _I really hope this isn't some glorified death sentence_, Aimi prayed.

Waiting for the remainder of her camp to find places around the arena Talon just watched the dragon tamer with slight interest. Finally she began to speak. "I have a new task for you Aimi of the Mystic Moon." Talon called out. "A new challenge to face." She stopped, looking up at her audience as they cheered wildly.

Aimi's eyes widened as her name left the lips of the woman in front of her. _What could this woman actually want me to do now? If I didn't know how much she needs me for this rebellion, I'd think she's trying to kill me,_ Aimi thought trying to remain calm.

Talon smiled as the pendent glowed slightly. _Fear is always a good thing,_ she thought. "Dragon Princess, it is time to prove your self again," she paused for dramatic effect. Talon could see the pendent glow with more intensity as the seconds of silence passed. "With a guymelef," she called out to Aimi. "Protect yourself from death!" Talon exclaimed, her arms rose to the crying sky as the roar of her audience became more deafening.

Turning the priestess's icy blue eyes began to scan the men on her podium. _Where is he?_ Her thoughts questioned panicky. Her most trusted generals and soldiers all stood on the same stage; it was a status reminder to all the soldiers surrounding the arena. She smirked as she caught Brutas's eye. He'd been watching her from a short distance away and looked slightly annoyed by the rain that thoroughly soaked his clothing. Talon looked to her bodyguards right and found the man she had been searching for.

Milo's aged face was concentrating on the woman in the center of the muddy arena. He was so engrossed in his intense stare that he failed to notice the large behemoth of a bodyguard coming at him.

"Milo," the sweet soprano of the priestess's voice caught his attention. His dark eyes alone moved to her beautiful face. Talon's smile was cold and heartless. Milo knew it was time to pay for his crimes against Aimi. He didn't understand what exactly the priestess had in mind though.

"Put him in the guymelef," Talon told Brutas, barely above a whisper.

The bodyguard grabbed the aged but able general and dragged him off to the side of the podium. Brutas calmly took the man around the arena's side to a silent and awaiting guymelef. "It's time to prove your worth to the priestess," the bodyguard said hoarsely as he shoved Milo into the pilot's seat of the large armor.

With Milo in place, Talon's attention turned back to the shivering cold fearful woman in the center of the arena. "It's time you prove your worth to this rebellion!" Talon hissed. _And to me,_ her thoughts added. She turned and lifted her arms again, calming the audience. "Show us what you are capable of, Dragon Princess!" The priestess called out before turning back towards the woman with a malicious smile across her beautiful face.

Just the look on the priestess's face caused Aimi to step backward. _Pure evil_, she thought, looking at the blonde with terror. The dragon tamer quickly began to look around the enormous arena wondering just where the guymelefs would appear; she was just short of complete panic. The screaming audience deafened her hearing; Aimi knew she would have to rely on her other senses to get through the task. Her hand squeezed the pendent as she said a silent prayer. _Please help me prove to that demon of a woman that I can do this...please keep me alive,_ she pleaded, the pendent glowed intensely in response to her prayer.

The heavy twelve-foot doors to the arena were pulled open on both sides. Aimi remembered how the dragon came into the arena, full of rage and fear. She had felt its emotions almost instantly. Her eyes studied the empty openings, waiting for the horror that waited just beyond them. Through her trembling legs, Aimi could feel the vibrations of the ground. She tried to imagine the Escaflowne standing before her, but it was difficult. The guymelef had been sitting in the garden, silent like a statue. Her dreams were always from a far. Finally, Aimi realized she didn't know what to expect.

As the vibrations intensified, the dragon princess saw the massive metallic forms moving into the arena on both sides of her. _Oh dear God,_ she thought. Aimi didn't even bother to hide the blinding light that had erupted from the pendent as soon as the enormous machines came into view. _How am I supposed to control that?_ She thought watching in complete terror as they approached and rounded her position.

The guymelefs were huge. Larger in life than anything her imagination could have come up with. The ground she stood on shook so violently; Aimi could barely keep her footing. "How is this even fair?" She questioned the air. Her round green eyes studied the moving machines as they circled. She couldn't feel anything, no emotion, no fear, no anticipation, nothing. "This isn't good," she said to herself trying to think of what she had done with the dragon, knowing the dragon had been a living breathing being and that was the difference. Aimi focused on the red stones on each of the guymelefs chests. They glowed with a familiar intensity that Aimi recognized immediately. _The drag-energist!_ Her thoughts screamed. It was the source of power for the machine, the source of its life.

"We are all waiting Dragon Princess!" Talon called out in a mocking tone.

"I don't understand what you want me to do!" Aimi screamed, her voice wavering with fear.

"I don't have time for this," Talon muttered quietly. Lifting her arm, she waved at the guymelefs, signaling them to begin the attack. She then sat back and watched entertained as the dragon princess ran about the muddy arena, being pelted with raindrops, trying to escape the giant machines.

Both guymelefs had drawn their long deadly swords and had begun to swing at the ground. Aimi rolled to her left dodging a killing blow, she had to survive now, and this was her main objective. Ignoring the icy water that pummeled from the saturated clouds above her, she ran along the edge of the arena. Being against the wall kept her protected on one side and it gave her time to study the problem she found herself in. _How the hell am I going to do this?_ She asked herself. Aimi's eyes once again found the glowing crimson of the drag-energist. _If only I can gain control through the energist. But how can I?_ Her mind was reeling as one of the guymelefs came at her. Its sword came down hard on the ground where she had been standing only moments before.

Aimi ran forward away from the wall toward the guymelef's legs. She knew the pilot wouldn't be able to see her if she remained underneath the giant moving armor. As she made her way to the large metallic limbs of the more aggressive guymelef, Aimi tripped over the ground falling her stomach landing on the plated foot of the machine. In an instant, her mind flooded with gears moving and steam exhausting from joints. She was seeing the interior of the guymelef, it's build, it's model, it's creator. The pilot's seat was faded, a lone figure with no face, only a heart beat fast but strong.

Shaking her head, Aimi backed away from the monstrosity of metal and ran back to the wall of the arena to collect herself in its vast protecting grace. She could now feel the movement of the machine in her mind. Confused, Aimi thought of the Escaflowne. _Why didn't this happen when I touched it?_ She wondered. Instantly, her green eyes found the crimson stone on the guymelefs chest glowing in time with its pilot's heartbeat. _The drag energist, it was missing,_ her thoughts answered the question the pieces of the puzzle falling into place.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I hope you have fun reading this current installation of Memories...I'll update soon, hopefully. **

**Please review...or alert...or fav...it's just really nice to know people are actually reading it and likeing...even if you don't let me know what I could have done better. **

**I'm already working on Chapter Fourteen...so hopefully it will be up sooner than two weeks.  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Memories Loved

**Wow...well, I'm updating in record time at practically two in the morning. I guess the story is flowing well in my head and I can't go to bed until its up. **

**I'm so happy with all the review's I'm receiving...one in particular caught my attention and I've decided to respond on here!  
**

** Lil'Dinky - I think some of the reasons why people haven't reviewed or read the story is (1) it's not status complete (something I'm guilty of doing myself) and (2) it's unconventional in the fact that their are a ton of "other characters" and not just the original ones. Just a thought...trust me I wondered the same thing when I started...it concerned me to a point...but now...I'm just having fun. Keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the series Escaflowne/Visions of Escaflowne. Anything original or unheard of is my own making.  
**

* * *

Nathan watched the horror of Aimi's battle for only minutes before he turned to leave. He was furious with the priestess for treating someone with such power as if she were a mere animal. _No weapon, no shield, nothing but her bare hands. What in all of Gaea is Talon trying to prove? Is she honestly trying to destroy the rebellion's best hope for success?_ His mind grumbled. The red haired man slipped out of the audience unnoticed, all the others were too busy watching the Dragon Princess scrambling around in the arena trying to stay alive. As he crept further from the corral, Nathan could still clearly hear the screaming audience in a deafening roar. Something was happening; something big, and he knew time was running out for the beautiful auburn haired woman.

He began to run through the encampment towards the medical tent. Why does it have to be across the camp, he whined. He never did understand the placement of the medical enclosure being so far from the fighting arena. _I guess it was the priestess's way of saying you wouldn't die if you could make the trip,_ his thoughts answered.

Jogging somewhat faster, Nathan ignored the drizzling rain that stung his face. He knew Talon wouldn't have bothered to tell the doctor or the princes of her plan. _Why would she? None of them would stop her anyhow_, he thought, knowing it wouldn't have mattered if Kallie told the priestess that the Dragon Princess wasn't yet healed enough to fight in the arena. As he passed the barracks, completely void of activity, Nathan could see the medical tent come into his line of sight._ I hope I'm not too late!_

* * *

Standing alone in a guest room, Aefron Turena watched the raindrops hit the paned windows with steady intensity. He watched the hustle and bustle of the courtyard beneath his window with curious interest. _What is the king up too?_ He wondered watching as several guymelefs had been rolled out into the courtyard to be prepared. "A rescue mission? More like war," he muttered turned from the window.

At the door was the slender dark silhouette of the cat woman he'd seen that morning. Her brown eyes were burning a hole through his head as their eyes locked. "Can I help you?" Aefron asked eyebrows rising.

"I need information," the cat spoke with a sly smile on her face as she shut the heavy wooden door behind her. "Call me Merle."

"Merle?" Aefron tried the name, returning her smile. "What kind of information are you looking for?"

The woman paced around in a small circle her hands moving with her words. "Lord Van is keeping something from me, from us," she started her eyes meeting his hazel ones. "That woman, Aimi, she is something important, but he won't say how."

"A woman?" Aefron's interest was peaked. The king had said nothing about a woman, just that the radicals had captured the princes.

"Well, from what I understand, Aimi, the woman from the Mystic Moon, can control dragons or drag-energists, something like that," Merle told him offhandedly.

"Why are you telling me this?" The emissary asked, his eyes growing dark with caution, filing the information about the woman away in his memory.

"I want to know what Zaibach knows," The cat woman said smiling.

"Very well, you've given me information that I feel is somewhat useful, I'll return the favor." Aefron said. Sitting in a chair, he watched the cat woman continue to pace, as if trapped in a cage. He could sense her discontent in his quarters. "The rebels are led by a woman called Talon. She's a priestess of the old ways, following Dornkirk's beliefs. She's against everything the Empress and her council have founded the New Zaibach on," he paused, continuing to watch the woman carefully absorbing his words. Studying her for trustworthiness. "My fiancé is a doctor in the rebellion, she's also Talon's sister. She's a spy, loyal to Laota. You see Merle; I'm in this rebellion deeply. What happens to me is determined by its outcome," the man told the cat woman.

Merle nodded. "I see," she stopped pacing to look out the window and down into the courtyard. "Is Lord Van aware of your situation?"

Standing from the chair, the emissary approached the woman and stood next to her. "He has his reason's for keeping information from me just as I do from him," his hazel eyes glowed at the comment.

The cat woman's brown eyes met his for a moment, secrets passing between them. "Thank you for the information, Aefron. I'll make sure that nothing will happen to your fiancé," Merle told him, nodding her head slightly.

"Make sure of it," he somewhat threatened. "Just as I'll make sure this woman, Aimi, is spared for Fanelia."

Smiling again, Merle turned to leave the room. As she shut the door behind her, Sarda came from the shadow's a grim expression of disappointment on his handsome face.

"What have you been doing?" He asked her accusingly. Van and Hitomi had expressed their worry for Merle to Sarda. They thought she might do something asinine, and visiting the emissary may fit that definition.

Sheepishly smiling Merle answered. "Finding the answers I required."

"Mother, you need to trust Lord Van. He didn't tell you those things about Aimi because he wanted to keep you safe. There is more to this whole rebellion than anyone is letting on. I don't know what her significance is exactly but I'm sure we'll all find out soon," Sarda told his mother.

Sighing, Merle put a hand on her son's shoulder. "I truly hope I didn't tell him anything that I'll regret." She told him, her face full of fear. "I have information Van might find interesting any how."

"I'm sure you did tell him something you weren't suppose too, but not without his own price," Sarda smiled teasingly. "It's too late now to change anything that happened anyway. What's done is done."

Merle blushed at her son. "You're right." She said walking down the long hallway towards their quarters. Merles' mind remained on the conversation with the emissary; silently praying that nothing she said would hurt Van's chances in the rescue.

* * *

Kallie crouched on the ground silently cleaning blood stained rags in a large pale of warm water. The afternoon rain continued to beat against the canvas of the medical pavilion; it's rhythm strong and steady, like the marching of soldiers. Sighing, Kallie stood and to rung out the soaked rags into an empty bucket and then hung them to dry on the rope she had jury rigged across the tent as a drying rack.

Hushed tones could be heard in the back part of the tent. Glancing in the direction of the whispers she could see the two princes speaking heads drawn together. Humored, Kallie thought the two men looked like children planning a game of hide and seek.

"And just what are the two of you up too?" She asked, her blue eyes wide, her eyebrows high in a questioning look. Brown and violet eyes came up in unison from their huddled discussion and looked up at the doctor innocently. _Such children_, Kallie thought, a small smile tugging on her lips.

"Kallie," Folken started, standing from the cot. He looked down at Dargas who gave him a slight nod of assurance then reclined against the cot to watch, obviously entertained. Taking a deep breath the Fanelian prince started again. "Kallie, I know I've acted childish the past few days and I apologize," he paused again looking at the Asturian prince again who smiled proudly.

Looking between the two men confused, the doctor smiled. "Apology accepted," she responded, not sure what to think. "And Aimi? Does she get an apology?"

The smile on Folken's face melted at the mention of the dragon tamer's name. His eyes met Kallie's instantly. "Not yet, but I do plan to apologize," he muttered, the confidence melting.

"You owe it to her," the doctor scolded him. She began to turn, fleeing the awkward situation.

"I love her," Folken admitted, his face flushed from embarrassment. "I am in love with Aimi," he repeated, confidence more evident.

Footsteps halting at his words, Kallie's wide blue eyes stared at the walls of the canvas enclosure. She hadn't been expecting his confession, his admittance to what many already knew. Kallie felt the corners of her mouth pull upward. She spun around and threw her arms around the surprised man in a bear hug. "It took you long enough," she mumbled into his shoulder. She stepped back with a wide grin. She straightened the white shirt he'd finally put on over his wounded arm. It had been healing nicely, the bandages only needing to be replaced once a day. "You're an idiot," she teased half meaning it and playfully punched his chest.

"Yes, I am an…" Folken started to say, his hand running through his hair.

"Doctor!" A voice called out from the rain. "Kallie!" The voice called out again more frantic.

Kallie turned and walked towards the entrance of the medical tent, followed closely by the two curious princes. She was surprised to see the pale, handsome and thoroughly soaked Nathan running towards her. "Nathan?"

The red head stopped practically colliding with the doctor as he panted heavily. "It's Aimi," he began. His blue eyes met the doctors before finding the dark brown eyes of the prince of Fanelia staring at him intensely.

"What about Aimi?" Folken's tenor spoke out. He stood next to Kallie like a bodyguard, obviously not trusting the soldier.

Ignoring the intimidating stance, Nathan started to babble. "Talon," he breathed. "She's challenged Aimi again in the arena."

"But why?" Kallie asked, horrified. "She's barely healed from her encounter with Milo!"

"I know! But I'm not sure why, it has something to do with guymelefs," Nathan said, shrugging.

Stepping forward, Folken placed two strong hands on the soldier's shoulders. "Please take me to her," he said, his eyes now pleading.

Nathan looked away from the prince that grasped him and looked towards Kallie. "We need to hurry," he finally said turning his eyes back onto the deep brown ones.

"Thank you," Folken said, nodding in appreciation.

Turning, Nathan wondered just when the Fanelian prince started to grow up. _If I were his father I would have turned him over a knee and belted him for the way he's been behaving._ His thoughts humored him as he ran back out into the rain with the newly acquired entourage.

* * *

Avoiding another attack, Aimi jumped over the sword and quickly ran to the second guymelef. This particular pilot seemed naive to the capabilities of his mechanical armor. His motions were stiff and unsure. She knew that she could control this guymelef easier. As Aimi's hand lighly touched the plated limb of the guymelef, she felt the flittering heart of the pilot instantly. Nervousness and fear was seeping from the machine and into her mind. Aimi threw herself into the wall again, avoiding another attack from the aggressive guymelef that had been chasing her around the muddy arena.

Soaked through with sweat and rain, Aimi focused on the weak-willed pilot and his enormous machine. In her mind, she found herself at the pilot's seat without much effort. Looking through the eyes of the guymelef, Aimi could see her own body below frozen in concentration. _Oh God,_ she thought, seeing the other guymelef once again coming at her. Using every once of strength she could muster from her tired mind, Aimi blocked the movements of the fearful pilot and began to defend her body.

"What are you doing?" A voice broke through the guymelef. It was Milo's familiar hiss.

"I don't know, I can't control it anymore," Aimi heard the pilot respond, his low tenor unfamiliar.

"So, you can control guymelefs?" Milo hissed his comment not intended for the pilot. "Try and stop me from killing you Dragon Princess!"

The sword of Milo's machine came down quickly. Using everything she'd learned from Nathan and Allen, Aimi countered defensively. The two machines began to parry away from her unmoving form. Relaxing slightly, Aimi began to enjoy the feeling of being in complete control of a war machine. She was more of a match against Milo than the other night and the general knew that. Aimi was once again absorbed into surviving.

* * *

Nathan managed to force his way to the front of the audience with Folken lingering closer than comfortable behind him. As he looked down into the arena he saw Aimi's lithe form unmoving. _What is she doing?_ His thoughts said, panicky.

"What in all of Gaea is happening?" Folken asked genuinely confused, voicing Nathan's thoughts.

"My sister wants to see if Aimi can control guymelefs," Kallie responded taking a place next to the tall dark haired prince. She could see the guymelefs approaching Aimi's still body. One of the large machines took its sword and swung, it would be a deathblow if it made contact with her. "There are no doubts in my mind that Milo is one of the pilots!"

"Aimi!" Folken's tenor called out, his voice lost in the hundreds of others screaming out for bloodshed. The second guymelef blocked the blow instantly. It began a stiff and unsure battle with the assailant, taking a protective stance between the woman and other machine. Aimi was still not moving.

"How?" The word left Dargas's lips, a mere whisper. He'd just reached the front of the audience in time to witness the block. His mind worked quickly as he studied the intense scene before him. "She's controlling the guymelef," he called out to his friends.

Folken turned and looked at the violet-eyed prince questioningly. "How is that possible?"

"She needs help," Nathan's voice interrupted. "Milo is an amazing swordsman and an even better pilot," he told them his eyes not leaving the fight.

"I need to get into another guymelef!" Folken said thinking quickly. The blue eyes of Nathan's turned to his brown ones.

"You don't deserve her," the red head said quietly to the prince. Nathan wasn't sure why he said the words that had been sitting in his mind since that morning. It wasn't an appropriate time to say them, but it was too late for regrets. He patiently awaited an answer, hoping he'd like what the dark haired prince from Fanelia would say.

"I know I don't," Folken responded. "But I love her and I can't, I won't, watch her die," he finished, his eyes steady on the soldier that seemed to grow older in front of his eyes.

Feeling a smile tug on his lips, Nathan nodded. "Don't you dare hurt her again," he threatened half-heartedly. "Let's go get you a guymelef," the red head said with a large grin.

Returning the smile, Folken felt his guard drop. The feeling of jealousy and distaste for the soldier that followed Aimi around seemed to dissipate. He had been worried the young soldiers feelings ran deeper than they should. _Like my own_, he thought sighing. Folken knew now that Nathan loved Aimi but in a different way. He loved her like a sister, like how he loved Varie. Nathan just wanted to protect her from harm, from being hurt.

"He's a good man," Kallie whispered watching Nathan push his way through the mass of soldiers oblivious to anything besides the ongoing battle.

"I know," Folken said, the smile still playing on his lips. "And I wouldn't want anyone else to protect her when I can't," he told the doctor, eyes brilliant and wide.

"You better hurry and rescue the damsel in distress," Kallie said, pushing Folken towards the small trail of space that Nathan had left behind him.

"Aimi a damsel? Now there's a thought." The Fanelian prince chuckled as he followed the red haired soldier into the mass of people.

* * *

Like the dragon, she maneuvered the machine using only her will to control it. In the beginning, she barely felt the pilot inside fighting to regain his control. But after about ten minutes of fending off Milo from trying to kill her body, Aimi was mentally exhausted and the control of the guymelef was weakening. She felt the movement of the machine turn stiff as the pilot repelled against her minds control. _Oh please__,_ she pleaded for a few more minutes of control.

Milo knew the dragon tamer was weakening. He could see the stance of the guymelef slouch; it's limbs slow to react. He smiled maliciously. "Here's to your death Dragon Princess," he shouted, thrusting his sword through the middle of the apposing guymelef.

Aimi's mind retracted from the machine the moment she realized she'd lost, both mentally and physically. She fell forward, weak kneed, gasping for air. It felt as if she'd been underwater the entire time. _Was I even breathing while I was piloting the guymelef? _She wondered. Knowing more practice would be needed if she were to prefect her power. She looked up at the guymelef she had been piloting and watched it fall backwards against the force of Milo's hit. Aimi didn't know if the young pilot inside was still alive and didn't really care, he, like Milo, had tried to kill her all the same.

She stood wobbly and darted to the wall of the arena again. Aimi heard the audience calling out to their general for more bloodshed. She watched Milo's guymelef carefully; the giant machine turned to her beginning its endless attacks again.

Dodging his sword for what seemed like the millionth time, Aimi tripped falling to her knees. She was dirty, wet and exhausted. Giving up wasn't something she was used to doing, but it felt like the only viable option. Aimi looked up at the approaching guymelef. She remained at her knees waiting for the final blow. Closing her eyes the dragon tamer felt the vibrations of the mechanical monster coming nearer. _I'm so sorry_, she apologized to herself, to her parents, to Hitomi and Van, to Varie, to Dargas and Kallie, and to Nathan. "I'm sorry Folken. I love you," she whispered the words leaving her mouth, riding on the wind.

A loud clamor of metal on metal caused Aimi to open her eyes. What she saw made her smile with relief. A third guymelef had entered the arena. It had placed itself defensively between Milo and herself, deflecting the deathblow meant for her. She blinked away the rainwater collecting on her eyelashes and looked up at her savior. _Who are you?_ Her mind wondered.

* * *

Brutas calmly watched the third guymelef enter the arena. It marched past the wreckage of the first destroyed machine and put itself into a position to defend the Dragon Princess. It wasn't until it started to fight Milo that he knew who it was. Though everything was with the left arm, the stance, the way the sword was handled, everything about the guymelef's attack style was distinct. Brutas knew of only a few men that fought the way this pilot did. _It's the Fanelian prince, he's using his left arm_, his thoughts concluded. "Milady?" His bass voice whispered to the leader.

"Let them fight," Talon said, her eyes locked on the battle, taking place in the arena. "Besides, I have no doubt that Folken will destroy Milo anyhow," she told her bodyguard, a content smile on her lips.

"You knew it was the prince of Fanelia?" Brutas asked, not understanding how she could know the pilots true identity.

"I may not be knowledgeable in fighting styles such as you Brutas, but a man in love will do anything to protect the woman that holds his heart," Talon revealed to him, her eyes moving only slightly to look at his face before they turned back onto the arena field, absorbed. "Oh, and Brutas?" The priestess started to speak again, more hushed. "Make sure Milo doesn't leave the arena alive!"

Nodding, Brutas thumped his fist against his chest and stood back from Talon's reclined position on the platform. He continued to watch, learning the prince's fighting style knowing that he may need it someday.

* * *

"So why didn't you go with him?" Kallie asked Dargas with a small smile.

The violet-eyed prince looked from the battle to the beautiful doctor standing next to him. "This is his fight, his damsel," the Asturian prince responed. "Besides, I'm a lover, not a fighter," he teased with a wink.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Nathan's voice sounded as he took a place next to Kallie.

"You don't know Folken," Dargas said smiling. "He's been fighting in guymelefs all his life, even if it were just in his dreams. He was born to pilot them."

* * *

Folken pushed Milo's guymelef back, away from Aimi. He didn't have much practice fighting in a real guymelef unless you counted his fantasies as a young man. The comfort he felt in its large metallic form was surprised and made the battle easier. _It's not as hard as I thought_, he told himself, gracefully arching the blade of the sword against Milo's guymelef. His vision was limited in the plated head of the machine but he was aware of the slender form of Aimi running against the wall away from the ensuing battle.

Caught off guard, Folken felt the impact of Milo's sword on his own weapon causing him to step back, practically on top of Aimi. She dodged the guymelefs foot and rolled safely away, eyeing Folken's machine with confusion.

Focusing, Folken took a step forward thrusting his sword at Milo, who was now on the defense. _Let's see how fend this off, General_, his said wordlessly . The opposing guymelef's sword hit his sword and Folken turned his wrist swinging it up to knock Milo off balance. It was a basic move that could be easily deflected by anyone trained in Fanelia, but the general wasn't Fanelian. Switching sword arms, Folken painfully used his right arm to plunge the sword into the other guymelefs chest.

Milo felt the legs of his guymelef stumble and felt the pain go through him as the sword of the opposing guymelef sliced through the metal plating. He was falling backwards, his sword arm flailing about. He could barely make out the quick movement of Aimi's body running from his machine and the deadly end of his sword. Milo jutted his arm out further, his sword tip catching Aimi in her left shoulder, spinning her around. He knew he was a dead man, downed by Fanelian prince. _I hope she dies!_ Were Milo's last thoughts as he exhaled his last breathe, the light of life fading from his eyes.

* * *

Aimi felt the pain instantly. The sword from Milo's guymelef had jumped up at her so quickly she didn't have time to avoid the collision with the deadly point. She held her left arm gently, cradling it with her right. Dark crimson ran down the front of her chest, staining the white shirt. _Guess I couldn't escape without some kind of injury. At least I'm not dead, yet! _She thought wearily as she avoided Milo's fallen guymelef at a very far distance. Aimi was petrified that the man's ghost might jump from the machine and come after her, revenge and death in his cold dead eyes. As she ran from the guymelef, a sudden deafening explosion engulfed the fallen machine, shaking the ground from underneath her feet.

Milo was defiantly dead; he'd no longer bother her, she was safe from his devious glaring forever. So why wasn't Aimi rejoicing. _He's dead,_ she told herself. _Just like the dragon,_ her subconscious included. _Another victim of Talon's games,_ she sighed knowing the death that seemed to surround her. _Who's next?_ Her thoughts turned to Folken, Kallie, and Dargas.

Finding her footing again, Aimi took comfort against the sturdy wooden wall of the arena. Leaning against it she painfully slid down to a sitting position, completely exhausted. She held her arm tightly as the rain continued it's relentless pummeling. _I wish someone would just give me a break, _she thought sighing staring up into the dark clouds, her eyes heavy, her body trembling, feverish.

She could barely feel the vibrations of the last remaining guymelef. The machine seemed to stop just overhead, shielding her shivering body from the cold raindrops. "Thank you," she told the stranger, her voice small and tired. "I owe you my life," she continued, her eyes searching the chest of the guymelef, waiting for her rescuer to be revealed.

* * *

Folken took a deep breath. Aimi wasn't dead. _But she still got hurt,_ his subconscious scolded. He maneuvered the guymelef in a protective stance over her resting body. She was losing a lot of blood, her skin becoming as pale as the transparent shirt that she wore. He closed his eyes, ran a hand through his hair and pushed the hatch to the pilot seat open.

Jumping down from the massive machine, Folken ran towards Aimi. From the pilot's seat he couldn't see the damage Milo's sword had done to her shoulder, just the stained shirt. Now, ground level, he could see the deep gash that was pooled with coagulated blood running down her shirt. Her eyes were glazed with confusion and semi-consciousness as he approached.

"Folken?" Aimi said sounding more surprised than she had intended.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything," he apologized kneeling beside her, his rough hand touching her face gently pushing her hair back from her face. Folken noticed the intense stare of her beautiful green eyes filled with some confusion and a deep hurt. "You'll be okay," he told her not even looking at the wound. His heart was fluttering about like a butterfly. A second chance had been given to him and he was going to take it even with the risk of a broken heart. Leaning forward, Folken's forehead touched Aimi's head lightly, his brown eyes closed.

She was thoroughly confused with his behavior. He was being gentle with her, stroking her hair back, whispering assurances of her safety, what was going on? "Folken?"

"Aimi?" He kept his eyes closed.

Taking a deep breath, Aimi lifted her right hand to his face. With the lack of support from her right arm, the pain in her left arm was immense; she ignored it more interested in why Folken had been piloting a guymelef. _This better be worth all the pain,_ she thought humored. As her fingertips, touched his soft clean-shaven face, his brown eyes opened filled with a look Aimi hadn't seen in him before. It wasn't desire or lust; it was the look of a soft love. A love she didn't think he was capable of having for anyone especially for her. Aimi could feel the pain of her shoulder intensify, her hand remaining firmly in place on his cheek. _What should I say? _Her thoughts wondered. _If you don't tell him now, you may not get another chance and you'll regret it always,_ a small voice from the back of her head, sounding much like her mother chided. As unconsciousness began to take hold of her weakening body and draining mind, she managed a smirk and leaned further forward her lips now at his ear and whispered something to the Fanelian prince holding her so tenderly. "Folken, I love you," the soft murmur of her words barely audible. Aimi's head fell forward finally finding the deep sleep she'd been fighting back.

Folken's eyes were wide. He hadn't expected her to say she loved him, maybe a thank you, but not a confession from the heart. Folken could feel his stomach doing excited back flips. "I love you too," he whispered to unhearing ears. A large grin spread across his face at the revelation of Aimi loving him. He had been so scared of a refusal, of one-sided feelings that he'd behaved childishly to her, but she still loved him. He had been a fool. "I'll make it up to you," he said tenderly rocking her unconscious body.

"Folken!" A woman's familiar voice called out.

Looking up from Aimi's sleeping form, Folken caught sight of Kallie with Dargas, Nathan, and a miniature army of soldiers trailing after her. They were spilling into the arena to clean up the battlefield and retrieve the Dragon Princess.

"Get her on the stretcher," Kallie called to a few soldiers following her with the large plank of wood padded with a soft material.

Folken lifted Aimi in his arms effortlessly. He didn't want to leave her side and held her hand gently. His eyes found Dargas and Nathan at the arena fields' entrance. He smiled tiredly. "Thank you," he worded towards Nathan, who only nodded in response following the entourage slowly.

* * *

Talon watched the romantic events take place with intense interest. She could feel her bodyguard stiffen at the precious moments taking place between the Dragon Princess and the Prince of Fanelia. "They make a lovely couple," she muttered.

"Yes, Milady," Brutas responded.

"I do wonder how he managed to get a guymelef," the priestess said, turning to look up at her massive guard.

"I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." He responded still watching the couple.

"Watch Nathan and Kallie," Talon began. "Something is going on and it's not to our favor," she said standing. "I don't want to lose our new weapon," she smiled, putting her arm around his.

"And the princes?" Brutas asked curious.

"Oh, if they escape you mean?" She asked knowing that's what he was wondering. "We'll let them go, let them spread the tale of our Dragon Princess. Besides," she paused her eyes on the entourage now leaving the arena. "They will be back for Aimi, now that the Fanelian's heart has been lost."

"As you wish," he responded. Brutas watched the smile of pure evil cross his mistress's face, his mind shuddering. He led her off the platform and back to her own tent, glad that he wasn't her enemy.

* * *

**A/N: **

**All right...now that chapter is over...things will be...starting to conclude I guess...I mean there is still a ton floating around that I have to explain and figure out...in my head and on paper. **

**As always, reviews are welcome and well recieved. **

**Since I have yet to do this I want to take the time to tell all my faithful readers - Thank you so much, you are making my experience on and writing for the first time ever a great one, keep reviewing!**


	15. Chapter 15: Memories Threatened

**Update...yeah! Hopefully I didn't take too long. **

**I want to thank everyone for the great reviews, you're all making me blush. I hope I can finish this soon, I still have a bit to go, and I hope I'm not losing your interest, but Escaflowne was all about ups and downs with excitement, politics, and romance. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or Vision of Escaflowne. Anything recognizable belongs to those creators. Anything new, is my own.  
**

**

* * *

**Striding down the long hallway quickly, Van was fuming._ I'm going to kill her_, his thoughts full of rage towards his life long companion. _Of all the fatuous things she's ever done, this has got to be the worst_. Merle had managed to inform the emissary about Aimi, the one single thing Van had not told the Zaibachian. And now the rescue had been put on hold due to the arrival of the Zaibachian Empress.

"Van?" A quiet and calm voice called from behind him.

The king halted his steps and turned, his anger melting as he admired his beautiful wife sauntering down the marble corridor in a full gown, something he rarely saw her in. His hands instantly cupped her soft cheeks. He stared deeply into her eyes, still the vibrant green he always remembered, the corners of her eyes now wrinkled from smiling and laughing, the many years of happiness; happiness he'd brought to her.

"Is it really necessary to meet the Empress in full royal attire? I'm sure she'd over look the protocol after all we are going through," Hitomi wondered, her face tired as she snuggled it into her husbands tanned calloused hands.

Absently rubbing his thumb against her jaw line Van sighed. "Just this once Hitomi, I promise," he murmured touching her lips onto his own in a slow passionate kiss.

"Uh-hmm," A soft cough came from further down the corridor, in the direction of the guest quarters. Van looked up his lips never leaving Hitomi's. Sarda was standing next to the large wooden door of his mothers quarters, dressed regally, his tail waving about uncomfortable, his dark brown eyes looking disconcerted.

Releasing his wife, Van smoothed out his own uniform. He was fashioned in white fabric with the Fanelian dragon engraved on the front of his chest, much like his coronation armor. The blue cape was attached at his neck and pushed back behind him. "Where is she?" He commanded Sarda, anger rising in his cheeks.

Sarda stepped from the doorway and nodded towards the closed wooden door, engraved with cat-children playing around a well. He watched the king stalk into the room slamming the door behind him. "I hope he doesn't kill her."

Smiling, Hitomi stood next to Sarda staring at the closed door. "I doubt it, but he's more upset with her than I've ever seen."

"Let's go get Varie," Sarda said with a smile at his queen. Hitomi nodded in agreement walking next to Sarda towards the Royal quarters.

* * *

The room was dark, the sun was once again cresting over the mountains, its warm rays welcome after the rainfall during the previous day. Merle sat quietly at her desk scribbling a letter by candlelight. Her dark eyes looked up and settled on Van. She knew what was coming from the tormented king and she knew how to handle his anger. She spent most of her life with that man; she could handle almost everything Van would do.

"What did you tell him Merle?" Van's tenor broke the silence, his eyes darker than usual, shadowed by the morning light.

Standing with a long sigh, Merle swaggered kitten like to his side, looking up with her usual mischievous smile. She wasn't going to apologize for what she had done, she'd given him full warning. "I told him what little I know about Aimi," Merle said shrugging.

"What about her?" Van asked coaxingly.

"Oh, just that there are rumors of her abilities to control dragons," she said her brown eyes unblinking.

"That's all?" The king asked cautiously. "Nothing else?"

"Nope! Aefron seemed satisfied with the information, gave me some of his own intelligence about the radicals and a Zaibachian spy," Merle informed him, a smile crawling across her face.

"Why is Laota coming?" Van asked aloud to no one, his thoughts curious.

Shrugging, Merle perched herself on the desk gracefully, crossing her long slender legs. She was dressed in a short tunic of yellow, with a red dragon imprinted on her chest. Her pinkish hair tied back with a yellow thong. Her sandals laced up her calves tying behind her knees. "Personally, I think they are aware of the prophecies, at least, know more than I do," Merle whined.

"Why do you want to know everything Merle?" Van asked pleadingly, taking a seat at her desk. "Why do you need to know?"

Her brown eyes shifted to the letter addressed to Celena on the desk then back to Van. "When did you start keeping secrets from me?" She asked serious, not answering his question. "Van, I know you better than everyone, Hitomi excluded of course. We've been through so much together, yet for some reason, you decided on your own to leave me out of this, why?"

Sighing again, Van ran a gloved hand through his dark hair. His eyes met hers and they sat in silence for a long time. "When the Gaea War started I had two missions, to protect those I loved, you and Hitomi and to gain justice for my country," he began. "I don't understand what's happening now. I feel I can't control it. I have to keep those I love close to me, protected. I felt that if you didn't know what was truly going on you wouldn't be hurt, I guess I was wrong," he concluded with a silent apology.

Jumping from the desk, Merle stood with her hands on her hips looking down at the exhausted king. "Well, unfortunately my son was involved, and now I am involving myself, by choice. I'm no longer a child Van and you can't keep me protected all the time. I'm going with you where ever you go and you can't stop me," she told him forcibly, a smirk revealing her pointy teeth, her tail swiping back and forth with irritation.

"Very well," Van replied standing, his dark eyes looking down onto Merle. "I'm glad to have my most trusted advisor back." A smile played on the king's lips as he offered the cat woman his arm. They walked together to the door and out into the hallway. "Now tell me about this spy."

* * *

Nathan stood stiffly outside the medical tent. He'd been standing guard for hours, afraid to give up his position. It was very early in the morning and Aimi had yet to regain consciousness and he wanted to be present when she did. It wasn't until she'd been injured that Nathan became aware of the feelings he had developed for her, brotherly feelings, the urge to protect and guard. She was a beautiful woman, desirable, yes, but her heart was bound to another. Nathan loved Aimi as he did his own sister. _Laota_, the name was soft in his mind. _How long has it been?_

"Nathan!" A deep voice called out through the fog of the morning. The massive form of Brutas stepped from the misty depths of the camp to stand next to him. The bodyguard had visited the medical enclosure four times since Aimi lost consciousness. _We're being watched!_ Nathan's thoughts concluded.

"Any news on the Dragon Princess?" Brutas asked again. Talon had been riding him for information since the night before, wanting to be the first to know when she wakes up.

"No sir," Nathan answered still focusing his blue eyes out towards the dissipating fog.

"Very well," Brutas said nodding. He began to leave, but stole a look inside the dark tent, his eyes landing on an almost touching scene. The Fanelian prince sat on a stool next to the dragon tamers cot holding her hand gently, his head on the cot, his eyes closed, sleeping. "Idiot," Brutas mumbled before stalking back into the mysteries of the mist.

* * *

The warmth of hot breath against her leg stirred Aimi to consciousness. Her right hand was enclosed in something calloused and warm. It was a strange comforting feeling, like something she'd known all her life. Eyes fluttering open, Aimi shuddered at the light streaming through the canvas above. It was morning, but how long had she been unconscious?

T_he arena! Milo! Milo was dead!_ Her thoughts shouted. The pendent had caused all this pain. It had given her something she didn't want or even ask for and Aimi knew it was something she couldn't give back. _Just like Milo's life, it not returnable._ Her thoughts were sad. _What am I going to do?_

Her head turned and looked down to her right side. What she saw made her forget her thoughts; Folken was sleeping with his head against her leg, his hand clinging to her own. _Did he hear my words?_ She wondered thinking about her confession. Looking at their intertwined hands she knew he had. Turning her head to the left, Aimi could see Nathan standing stiffly at the entrance. He looked tired. As if feeling her eyes on him, Nathan turned and looked into the medical tent, his blue eyes meeting her bright green ones. He smiled at her with a wink.

Hearing the ruffle of fabric, Aimi turned her head towards the makeshift bedchambers Kallie had made for herself at the back of the medical tent. The doctor looked tired, groggily making her way towards Aimi.

* * *

Kallie's blue eyes settled on Folken's sleeping form, she shook her head. He'd refused to leave the stool at Aimi's side even if only to sleep in the cot next the dragon tamer. "Idiot," she whispered pulling a blanket from the cot and covering his relaxed shoulders. Kallie's eyes turned to Aimi, they widened. She was awake. Aimi was awake. "Good morning," she mouthed silently coming to her patient's side.

A gentle smile appeared on Aimi's face followed by a painful grimace. She'd forgotten about her left should. Kallie was quietly checking the wound for infection with gentle hands, a clean bandage with ointment ready. Aimi moaned slightly at her touch feeling the pain vibrate into her skull as the doctor moved the bloodstained bandages.

The sound from Aimi startled Folken awake. He blinked back the sleep from his eyes as he took in the two women before him. Kallie pushed the used bandages aside gently prodding the wound while Aimi watched with a painful expression. His thoughts were jumbled. _Does she remember telling me she loved me? How am I supposed to act now?_ His thoughts continued to ramble, his ears never hearing his name.

"Folken," Aimi spoke hoarsely. His eyes stared at her, lost in thought. "Good morning Folken," she said his name again. A blush found it's way to Aimi's cheeks as his eyes continued to linger on her face.

"Glad to see you're awake!" Dargas said to Aimi, his violet eyes humored. He placed his hands on Folken's shoulders. He'd come from his sleeping place on the other side of the medical tent.

Aimi watched as Folken's deep brown eyes registered her face, no longer lost in thought. A fierce crimson climbed up into his face as his eyes dodged hers. She felt the warmth of his hand leave hers instantly, as if he'd been caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

"Let's give the ladies some privacy," Dargas said tugging on the prince of Fanelia who reluctantly got up. The two princes made their way towards the entrance taking their place next to Nathan, as if they belonged as guards.

"Let's sit you up, it's easier," Kallie coaxed Aimi to a sitting position. The doctor pulled the light shift off the dragon tamers head revealing her once again naked body.

Sighing, Aimi looked at the damage revealed under the bloody material and made a face. That's going to leave a scar. The stitches were small precise crosses lining a three-inch wound. The bruising wasn't as easily hidden and caused most of her pain. She still felt light headed from the loss of blood and her stomach was starving. When had been the last time she ate?

Kallie cleaned the wound again and then with expert hands, wrapped her left arm tightly against her chest. "You need some food and more rest," she prescribed, pulling the shift back over Aimi's head.

"Thank you again Kallie," Aimi told the doctor, placing a warm hand on Kallie's. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"I see you're awake." A quiet voice hissed from the entrance.

Aimi and Kallie's attention turned to the familiar voice they'd grown to individually recognize as evil. In the entrance of the medical enclosure stood Talon in her usual grandeur. Several guards were holding Dargas and Folken forcibly. The priestess was dressed unusually in military garb. Tight brown pants with calf high boots, a loose fitting white blouse tucked into the pants, the tiara still remaining on her forehead, her hair tied up in a high ponytail.

"Kallie, if you wouldn't mind taking a walk, I have some things to discuss with Aimi," Talon told her sister, her eyes never leaving the brilliant green eyes filled with fear. She barely noticed the pendents slight glow. _I really do have a way with people_; she thought a malicious smile crawling across her beautiful face.

"Very well," Kallie responded giving an apologetic glance to Aimi before retreating from the medical tent leaving Aimi alone with Talon and her lone massive bodyguard at the entrance.

"Where are you taking them?" Aimi asked unable to hide the concern in her voice.

"They'll be back, don't you worry your pretty little head off," the priestess giggled. Talon walked around the cot fingering the linens on the bed. "You've surprised me Aimi," she began her icy blue eyes finding the dragon tamer's again. "I honestly didn't think you'd be able to control a guymelef. How does it feel to have that power?"

Aimi's eyes widened at the question. _What is she getting at? _"It's exhausting," Aimi replied honestly. She was feeling very ill at ease with the blonde.

"You do realize that now I know your weakness, there is nothing you can do to stop me," Talon told the woman, her back turned to her.

Blindsided, Aimi's eyes darted towards the entrance of the tent. "You wouldn't dare?" The pendent glowed intensely.

Turning, an innocent look on her face, Talon smiled. "Count on it!"

Swinging her legs off the cot, Aimi stood wobbly. She was taller than Talon, by a few inches and stared cruelly at the woman. "You hurt them, any of them, and I will see to it personally that you pay for it!" Aimi threatened. She felt a large hand grip her right shoulder in a painful pinch.

Looking up at Aimi, her blue eyes vibrant with hatred. "Just follow my instructions you little," she paused. "Monster." The word lingered in the air for several minutes. "And they will all remain safe."

The word Talon used to describe her caught her off guard. _Monster? I'm not the monster you are!_ She wanted to scream. "Fine, I'll help you, as long as you don't hurt my friends," Aimi finally said, defeated. Brutas led her back to the cot and sat her down, his massive size lingering over her.

"I wouldn't be so open with your relationship with Folken, Aimi," Talon said, walking towards the entrance. "It would be a shame if one of the soldiers got jealous and 'accidentally' killed him." Her voice cracked into giggles of pure joy.

Aimi watched the two leave her alone in the medical tent, feeling subjugated. _What am I going to do?_ Her thoughts repeated, a whirl of ideas. _I have to make sure Folken and Dargas are safe and away. Kallie too_, she thought seeing the princes and doctor at the entrance to the arena being released from the soldier's arms.

"Aimi!" Folken came towards her quickly. "What happened?" He asked, his deep brown eyes concerned.

Turning from him, Aimi felt the hot tears of anger falling from her eyes. "I…I don't know." She said just above a whisper. "I can't let you all die!"

* * *

Nathan watched in anguish as Aimi sobbed into Folken's chest, the princes arms gently wrapped around her lithe form. He knew that if Folken and Dargas escaped they would survive, but if they remained, they were dead. His eyes met Kallie's and he knew what they had to do. Escape wasn't easy from the mountains but it could be done with strong horses and food. _Aimi can't leave_, his thoughts cried out knowing the princes wouldn't leave her behind voluntarily.

"I'm getting food for Aimi, come walk with me," Kallie spoke quietly to Nathan. The soldier nodded waving at another soldier to take his position.

"We are being watched," Kallie stated. She had known since the arena the day prior. Talon had begun to suspect her of something. _But what does she suspect me of?_ Her thoughts questioned.

"Yes, Brutas came five times today checking on the Dragon Princess. Someone else however, told them she'd awakened," Nathan responded quietly. Neither he nor Kallie looked out of the norm as they made their way to the barracks for food. It had been in their everyday routine to walk and get food together, ever since Aimi had been staying in the medical tent.

Grabbing several loaves of bread, several slices of salted meat, and a few jugs of water, Kallie and Nathan began their trip back to the medical tent, slowly.

"How are we going to help them without being caught?" Kallie asked her voice hushed.

"There is always the lake," Nathan began, his mind thinking quickly.

Blue eyes wide turned to him. "Can they swim?" Kallie asked not sure where Nathan was going with his thought.

"No, the lake has several caves around it that Talon knows of, very few soldiers use them, most unaware of there existence," Nathan started, a smile appearing on his lips.

"It might work," Kallie began. "They could all use a nice bath in the lake as an excuse, we could use the caves to house the horses, but Nathan, they can't all go together," the doctor said thinking aloud.

"Well, you can take Aimi, she deserves it. Besides, we need to separate the spies, they can't watch us as easily when we are not all together," Nathan smiled mischievously.

"No, I think Aimi should stay with you. I can take care of the princes. Do you think we are going to need help?" Kallie said, looking at the approaching entrance of the medical tent. She could see the Asturian prince watching them approach, his violet eyes dark. _Dargas, he will help us convince Folken, he'll have too._

* * *

The Zaibachian airship landed softly in a field outside of Fanelia's Capitol city. The empress's entourage exited the vessel as a mass of soldiers, some on horseback, leading a vibrant gold carriage. It wasn't unusual to visit other countries in this fashion and Fanelia was no different.

Allen watched anxiously at their arrival. He was forcing a smile at the gates when the carriage stopped, the fabric moving inside. The young woman inside, her red hair vibrant, her blue eyes steely, didn't surprise him, they had met on several occasions in Asturia, besides she was, after all, an empress.

"Allen?" Laota's sweet voice spoke kindly. Her face was painted pale white, her lips a deep mauve.

"Empress, welcome to Fanelia," Allen said with a polite nod, his blonde-gray hair unusually tied back. "Please follow the escorts through the city to the palace," he instructed the coachmen waving the carriage on.

The eyes of the Empress watched the aged knight with a keen smile as they began to move forward leaving him behind. She hadn't expected Allen Schezar to be in Fanelia, but she wasn't surprised. He was a trusted friend and ally of Lord Van and Lady Hitomi. She did wonder, however, why Aefron hadn't reported on the royal guest. _Strange, was he not aware of Allen's visit?_

Laota hadn't been to Fanelia in many years. The Capitol city looked the same, old-fashioned stone buildings built on top of ruins. It was so unlike her home, full of technological advances that the superior feeling was hard to manage. Seeing the well at the cities center, the memories of her last visit came to mind, vividly. _Folken,_ his name brushed her thoughts briefly. She'd been visiting the palace on an unusal personal note. Her mission had been to end her relationship with the Fanelian prince. He'd been an unreasonable match for Zaibach or so her wise council had told her. In any case, it hadn't really mattered what the council told her, she had never loved him, not the way she thought she should. The man had been a dreamer, looking to the stars, or rather to the moons, dreaming of a different world. _The Mystic Moon_, her thoughts pressed jealously, her eyes looking to the setting blue moon.

Laota was shaken from her memories by the abrupt halt of the carriage. She looked at the three ladies-in-waiting, curiously. "What's going on?"

"We're at the palace ma'am," Dornia, her youngest maid, obviously named after the late Dornkirk, informed her.

"Oh, very well then," Laota laughed timidly. She hadn't realized the city was so small. Compared to Palas in Asturia, the Fanelian Capitol was only a town.

The door to the carriage swung open, a footmen standing at attention, ready to help her out. The empress stepped out into the large courtyard. Again, the memories of her last visit came flooding into her mind. _This courtyard is used not only receive other Royal families, but also as a training ground for Fanelia's soldiers and guymelefs._ That's what Folken had said to her, as he whisked her about the castle grounds.

"Empress Laota," Dornia's voice spoke from next to her.

The empress looked over at the petite young woman and smiled shyly. "Sorry, just lost in thought today," she told her. Looking ahead, Laota could see Lord Van and Lady Hitomi approaching, dressed in formal dress. _They seem to be following protocol today_, her thoughts teased. Giving herself a mental slap, the empress forced a kind smile towards the royal couple.

Her anger with Fanelia could be traced to her childhood; to the moment her father left the family and enlisted as a pilot, under Dilandau in the Gaea War. _Nathan and I were just kids! How could he leave us parentless?_ Her mind furious with the man she had once called father. Her attention re-focused on the Fanelian's royals. _Remember to be civil, Laota, Fanelia may be a brutal country but they're good allies_, the chiding voice in her mind wasn't her own. It was that of her ancient advisor, Helio, a general. Y_ou're beyond revenge for Zaibach. We need to have peace_. It was after his statement that the peace treaties had begun, which was how she met Folken.

Forcing a smile, Laota curtsied gracefully, her eyes studying the handsome man before her. Lord Van had aged very little over the years, still remaining youthful and boyish, as she remembered him. "Lord Van, a pleasure to see you." She nodded to him as he bowed in receiving. "And Lady Hitomi, so good of you to join us," Laota said with a fake smile. Hitomi unnerved her. There was something about the alien woman's brilliant green orbs that seemed to delve deep into your soul whenever she met your eyes. The Vision Queen, that's how she was referred to in Zaibach.

"Empress Laota, what brings you to Fanelia?" Van asked his lips pursed. They walked together up the staircase into a large dining hall set with breakfast.

"Oh, we're to take a meal together?" Laota fumbled through her words, her eyes bouncing from Van to the mischievous eyes of a cat woman watching her with open amusement standing at the table.

"Have you eaten Milady?" Hitomi asked quelling the urge to laugh at the empress's uncomfortable stature.

"No, no I have not. It looks lovely," Laota responded taking a chair at the table, her smile wavering. Her eyes found two familiar faces pulling the chairs from across from her. The king and queen of Asturia looked as usual amazing in their fashionable formal attire. _The Asturian prince has been taken as well, Dargas._ Her thoughts reminded her.

"Empress Laota, I hope you don't mind the meal. You see I felt it would be less hard on all of us to discuss the matter at hand in a less formal setting," Van's tenor spoke up as he took his place at the tables head. His brown eyes wrinkled with hidden humor. "There is after all, no need to speak of such important things on an empty stomach."

Laota's steely blue eyes met Van's evenly and she forced another smile. Awkward situations weren't her forte and the Fanelian's had a knack for making her feel malapropos at most events. Another reason why I ended the relationship with Folken, her thoughts spat. _And where in all of Gaea is Aefron, I swear he's never around when I need him most!_ She thought becoming more irritated.

The large double wooden doors at the western end of the dining hall flew open. Aefron, dressed formally in his robes of deep gold and a red tunic, briskly walked in the room with a large dark cat man following his steps. He beamed at the empress and took his place at her side. "You look lovely, Empress," he grinned, comfortable at the table.

The empress sighed, she would never understand how he could be so at home in a place such as Fanelia. _That is why he's the emissary, the true ruler of Zaibach, and why you're the figurehead,_ her thoughts spoke up again, bitterly.

"Shall we begin discussions?" Aefron began lifting his glass of water from the table to his lips. His hazel eyes looked over to the empress who was obviously uneasy. She is such a naive and very arrogant woman, Aefron thought; he always enjoyed seeing Laota out of her element, absolutely nothing like his fiancé. His thoughts then turned to a certain brunette doctor, with warm blue eyes and a loving smile_. Kallie. _

* * *

Watching the sun quickly setting on the encampment, Aimi sat quietly on one of the medical cots, her mind jumbled on escape. _I could use a guymelef, no; I'd have to touch it first. Can I even control one without a pilot? _Her thoughts argued. _What about the dragons, with enough suggestions I could get them to stampede through the encampment, but how do I get close enough to them without being noticed._ Sighing, Aimi looked up watching as Dargas and Folken parried playfully through the medical tent with two wooden swords Nathan had managed to find in the barracks on his afternoon break from his post.

Lying down Aimi stared at the canvas ceiling of the tent thinking about what had happened during the week. As incredible as it was to have the powers to control the guymelefs Aimi had no interest in the war that Talon wanted with Fanelia. It most definitely was not her battle to fight. She had no loyalty to Zaibach. Friends, yes, but that didn't count as an alliance with the country. _Not that I'd be able to stop Talon from using me._

Turning her head to watch the two men, Aimi found herself forcing a weary smile when the Fanelian prince's brown eyes found her face. She was still uneasy about their relationship. _Love is so confusing and hard. _She thought, trying to remember when her feelings for Folken became so deep, when she'd fallen off the pillar of rational thought. _Why am I so nervous then? I am not new to relationships, just new to this._ She sighed, keeping herself from gesturing her hands to the silent conversation she was having in her mind. Aimi ignored the butterflies his eyes caused in her chest.

Folken smiled softly and looked away continuing his swordsmanship against Dargas. He'd barely said anything to her the entire day, too afraid of saying something moronic. _I love her, _that's what he'd told Dargas and Kallie. And the feelings he had for her were intoxicating. It made it almost impossible for him to focus on anything.

"Folken!" Dargas's voice was sharp as his wooden sword made contact to the daydreaming princes left shoulder.

"Sorry," he responded sheepishly, his eyes finding the woman he loved deep in thought.

"Folken, come on, we need to keep practicing," Dargas scolded slicing the air with his wooden sword. "At least for Aimi's protection."

Folken quickly re-focused on his friend, beginning a fury of attacks.

Aimi's green eyes studied the strong, confident man, and her thoughts on her feelings for him. _This is different this is love. It's not the nervous feeling before you lose your virginity._ She'd lost it years before._ Or the adrenaline you feel during the heat of passion. _Her eyes remained on him a more intimate thought trying to form. Pushing the crude thought to the back of her mind Aimi continued to silently argue with herself. _The love I feel is like the kind described in biblical text, about it being patient, kind, protecting, and trusting._ _I'd do anything for him. _Aimi began to realize slowly that the love she felt for Folken transcended anything she'd ever felt for anyone. It was powerful and jolting.

_Would you let him leave? _The sudden thought brought chills up her spine. Her eyes widened knowing what she had to do. Talon had threatened her with Folken's life. _She can't hold him over my head. Not, if he's not here, _her thoughts were sobering. She wanted to spend time with the prince, get to know him, together understand the love they had for each other, but the scenario they were now in wouldn't allow for such courting. Sighing again, restless, Aimi sat up looking around the medical tent. She needed air, she needed to get away and ponder in solitary. She had to figure out how to convince Folken and Dargas to escape, to leave her with that monstrous woman.

"Kallie?" Aimi's timid voice spoke up. She was still very much exhausted, still in a shift, and feeling her lowest, if that was even possible.

The blue eyes of the doctor looked up from her utensils, she'd been cleaning yet again. Kallie smiled sweetly and walked over to her patient. "What's wrong?"

"Do you know of anywhere I can go and," Aimi paused looking at the parrying princes briefly. "Be alone."

"Alone?" Kallie's brow furrowed, her eyes also glancing over at the two men. "I have an idea, how about the lake?"

"Lake?" Aimi asked confused. She'd been around the encampment and never once laid eyes on a lake. "A lake would be wonderful," she expressed with fervent happiness. _Anything that would help me relax and think over some kind of plan for their escape, __her thoughts spoke silently. "Besides, I would love a bath!" She said excitedly, h_er body growing warm in anticipation of the cool water flowing over her tired muscles.

"All right," Kallie said with a brilliant smile. "Let's get you in some new clothes," she said turning and picking up some material from another cot.

Aimi hadn't even noticed the clothing. It was a white robe, very much like Talon's priestess garments. The underwear that remained unseen, wrapped carefully in the robe for discretion was similar to what Kallie had given her previously. "Talon?" Aimi asked already knowing the answer.

"She felt you needed to look the part," Kallie answered disgusted, leading Aimi to the enclosed bedchambers. Turning to stand at the doorway Kallie smiled again. "Let me know if you need anything else."

Nodding, Aimi waited until Kallie had left her alone in the quiet enclosure then shed the shift off revealing her naked body. Taking her time, she closely examined the newly bandaged shoulder. _Scar, _her thoughts pointed at_, __t_hen she peered at the cuts from the previous attack from Milo. "S_car, scar, scar,"__She mumbled as she counted_ each stitched up wound. How many more injuries would she endure in Gaea? Aimi then noticed her ribs, her jaw dropping in mute surprise. Days without much food to eat were wearing on her body. O_h my God! I'm_ _a__ walking skeleton,_ her mind screamed. Sighing, she rubbed her hand over her ribs as if playing the xylophone and let out a quiet chuckle. She wouldn't have to diet again for a long time, a very long time. _If I survive! _Her thoughts interjected again.

"Stop being so pessimistic," Aimi scolded herself, picking up the robe and underwear. She slipped on the brazier and underwear ignoring the fact the bust size was two sizes too big. She then pulled the robe over her head; it dropped like a sheet, soft and light, around her body. Looking at the robe carefully Aimi realized it looked more like a toga. _Guess this will work, _she thought knowing she didn't have a choice anyway.

Pushing aside the fabric that was used for a door, Aimi stepped out into the main portion of the medical tent. Night had now fallen, the cool breeze of its presence lingering in the tent. She looked around quietly realizing she was alone. _Strange, I never even heard them leave;_ she thought her green eyes darting around the room. Taking a deep breath, Aimi walked to the main entrance and looked out into the dark encampment. Off in the distance, she could see several soldiers, circled around a campfire, jostling each other for seats. Just as she began to take a step forward someone cleared a throat.

"Are you okay?" The voice asked familiar.

Spinning on her bare feet Aimi smiled, hidden in a dark shadow was Nathan. "Where is everyone?" She asked the kind red head she'd grown so fond of.

Nathan returned the smile weighing out his reply. In truth, Kallie had convinced the princes to go to the lake, to bathe, escorted by two other soldiers, trusted by Talon exclusively. The men had gone willingly, unknowing to the doctors other plans. While they bathed, she was to get two horses from the stable and hide them in one of the nearby caves, for their escape. "At the lake," Nathan finally answered his eyes gleaming slightly.

"Oh," Aimi responded relief coming over her concerned features. Aimi turned to watch the soldiers around the campfire, hearing the laughter and small talk of the men, most of it about her challenge. "Nathan?" Her green eyes were wide as she turned to look at the young soldier.

The red head looked down at her face; after all she'd been through, the Dragon Princess still looked beautiful. More like a priestess than a warrior now with the white robes. "What is it?" He asked unmoving.

"Will you help me get Folken and Dargas away from here?" Aimi asked quickly, her eyes darting around, barely meeting his. "Talon's already threatened me with Folken's life…I can't let her use him. I can't, I won't allow him die!" She pleaded her arms moving as she spoke.

The familiar sentence haunted Nathan's mind. Folken had used those exact words about Aimi. The smile from Nathan's face wavered and disappeared. Speaking of escape wasn't something that should be overheard. It was the second time today a woman had asked him for help. He'd already helped the doctor with her plot, but now with Aimi begging him to help, Nathan realized he had to do something else. Aimi couldn't interrupt what Kallie had prepared. Sighing, he proffered his arm to her. She took it lightly. "Aimi, let's go to the lake," he suggested.

Nodding worriedly, Aimi forced a smile; she followed him quietly in her bare feet, the robe wrapping around her legs, the chilled wind catching it. They winded through the encampment, mute. Aimi looked at the night surroundings, her eyes wide_. What is going on_? Her mind screamed.

"Kallie's helping them to escape," Nathan's voice was low, practically inaudible, answering her unasked question.

"What?" Aimi gasped, stopping in her tracks. She stared at Nathan's back he continued to walk up the misted field toward the tree line_. Why wouldn't she have told me_? The thoughts of betrayal were heart wrenching. Aimi turned from the tree line and looked back at the encampment, the dark outline of the arena visible from the light of the moons. She could hear the dragons, restless, trapped, itching to be free.

"Aimi?" Nathan's voice was quiet. He placed a shaking hand on her shoulder. "We couldn't have you involved," the soldier muttered.

Turning, Aimi smirked lightly, the smile not reaching her eyes. Her heart was being torn between Folken's safety and the want to be with him. "I understand. What can I do to help?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay, another chapter up. Hope you enjoyed it...some what of a cliff hanger...well leading into some mushy-fluff and a lot of cruelty. **

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing, as always reviews are hugely appreciated. **

**Thanks to kimmi0490 (for actually putting me as her fav author and fav story, that's a huge honor, first time ever for me as an author, not for the story however), Lil'Dinky (as usual your reviews make me smile)**

**I'm not going to list everyone else that have reviewed my previous chapters (1-13) but know that I really truly am very grateful to everything you have to say. **

**Here's to me working fast and furiously on the next upcoming chapter...  
**


	16. Chapter 16: Memories Escape

**Wow...it's been a while. The holidays took a lot out of me...I traveled something like thirty hours in ten days. So obviously I wasn't at home to work on the story...and I apologize I didn't get this chapter up before I left. **

**Oh well, here it is. Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own any of the original characters to Escaflowne, anything new and unique is mine. **

**

* * *

**It was late evening and the royal parties were still at the dining table in heated discussion about the actions that needed to be taken to ensure safety for both countries.

"And the woman from the Mystic Moon?" Aefron started placing a napkin on the table in front of him. The discussions about the rebel forces in Zaibach had gone particularly well, with no mention of the mysterious woman Merle had told him about. _What is she to the Fanelians?_ He wondered curiously.

"Yes, the woman?" Laota tiredly piped in. She was also interested in the woman, more so than the acts of war discussed earlier. Aefron hadn't given the empress much detail in the matter but when she had received the message, Laota felt it her duty to meet the royal families in person and find out what this woman was capable of. _Could she possibly be the one prophesied of Gaea's destruction? _

"You mean Aimi," Hitomi spoke for the first time that day. Her gloved hands sat on the table, clasped together. "She's…" The queen started, looking at Merle with quick narrowed eyes. _Damn it Merle, why did you tell them?_

"Nothing to be worried about," Millerna injected quickly her violet eyes beaming. In the corner of her eye she could see the cat woman glare at her, fidgeting with disbelief.

"I doubt that," Laota chided coolly. She wasn't in the mood for being toyed with, being tired from the long journey earlier that morning. "Merle, I believe you are the one that told Aefron of this woman, Aimi, and her abilities to control dragons?"

Aefron studied the empress with brief surprise, when had she started taking interest in politics? When had she been so quick to speak about anything? _What is her interest in the woman from the Mystic Moon? _His thoughts wondered.

Jumping at her name, Merle turned to the empress and smiled. "Yes, I did," she began, feeling holes begin to develop in her body from the death stares of her friends.

"Empress Laota, there is no need to feel threatened by Aimi, she's just a strange girl from a far away place trying to get home," Van said standing. He could feel his blood boil, Merle really had made a mess of things, more so than what he'd thought earlier that morning. Plus, the Zaibachian Empress knew more than she was letting on, that much was obvious.

"No really, I would like to hear about her," Laota responded with a smile. "After all, she sounds much like the person doomed to destroy Gaea!" She said softly, a smile on her perfect lips.

The table remained silent. The Empress had spoken the statement that had been on everyone's mind, since the woman arrived in Gaea. Van stood staring at the young royal, not sure how to respond, his face filled with uncontrolled astonishment. _How could they have known about the prophecies? We made sure to intervene all the priestess's visions; at least I think we did. How could she know? A leak? More visions? _

Standing gracefully, Laota looked at Van with a stern expression. "I may seem young and naive Lord Van, but I'm not stupid. That girl, the one your protecting, can and will bring the end of the Gaea. Our priestess's have had visions of our planet's demise by her hands. No amount of Fanelian protection can protect this 'Aimi' from my forces!" Her threat was meaningful and deep, it would hurt both countries tremendously if they went to war.

Aefron stood suddenly cupping Laota's elbow knowing the thin ice she was walking on. "I think we should all sleep on this," he said exasperated, not meeting the empress's cold stare. "No reason we should get into any rash decisions just yet," he finished his hand tightly clasping the woman's arm.

"I agree," Dryden nodded standing quickly with his wide-eyed wife. He'd known about the mysterious prophecy, almost every country on Gaea did, doomsday vision's from priestess's were a dime a dozen_. Why is she so interested in Aimi? There has been no proof of her capabilities._

Van watched stiffly as the Zaibachians and the Asturians left the dining hall for their own guest chambers. He slouched into his chair putting his head in his hands. "Merle," he growled quietly.

The cat woman sat still her eyes looking at Lord Van. "I didn't tell him about the prophecy. How could I? I don't even really know what the prophecy is!" She argued barely above a whisper.

"But you told them of Aimi," Hitomi spoke standing swiftly her hand slamming on the table. It was her turn to be angry with the long time friend. "Why Merle, why not come to us? Why did you tell them about Aimi, why did you say anything at all?" The queen said red faced.

Eyes growing dark, Merle stood, her face now inches from Hitomi's. "I did try going to Lord Van, he waved me off. I want to know because my son almost died for her, because I love this country and it's people as much as you do. Because I deserved to know the truth and you kept it from me!" She screamed.

"Stop this!" Sarda finally spoke up. He hated watching his mother and the queen fight. This wasn't the usual teasing and toying with each other, this was a true argument, something he'd only witnessed once before_.__ The last time the Empress of Zaibach had visited Fanelia, damn woman! _

Merle glanced at her son still furious. "No Sarda!" She shouted her eyes shifting to Hitomi. "If you don't give me all the answers tonight, a letter from Celena will!"

Her stare wavering, Hitomi stepped back from Merle with a sigh. "You wrote to Celena?" The queen huffed. "Merle it's a prophecy. Celena was only part of the prophecy. She'll tell you what she saw in her vision, the destruction of Gaea can only be stopped by the blood of a Draconian, which has to capture the heart of the Dragon," Hitomi told the cat woman shaking her head, the prophecy of Allen's sister engraved in her mind. "As you already gathered tonight the prophecy is about the destruction of Gaea. It's to be brought by a dragon, presumably, Aimi," Hitomi paused her anger gaining strength. "But, we don't know if Aimi is the one prophesied. It's speculation and coincidence. We don't know if the prophecy will even prove true." The queen turned flustered. "Are you happy now? Are you glad you got the information you wanted? You're so foolish to think you can solve this by yourself, that once you know all the details, everything will be all right," Hitomi's voice shook, tears forming in her eyes. "My son is out there, somewhere in Zaibach, with those radicals. He could even be dead! What will it matter if you know about Aimi and the prophecy if he and Dargas are dead?"

Sitting on her chair stunned, Merle looked up at the shaking queen with wide eyes. She'd never seen Hitomi so angry. "But…" She stuttered.

"Stop this now!" Sarda roared. He'd have had enough of the women's squabble. He was standing, panting angrily. "Folken and Dargas are not dead! They are much too strong for that! Don't even think that it's a possibility!" He said his eyes dark. "It's only a wonder the prophecy says that she'd bring the end of Gaea, look at the two of you, fighting over something like this in a time of crisis. If this can bring two close friends to war, why not allied countries and neighbors," Sarda said smartly.

"He's right," Van finally spoke picking his head up from his hands. "We'll tell them the truth. They need to know everything or we won't be able to fight the activists."

"That's what I've been trying to say from the beginning," a familiar voice spoke from the shadows. Allen had witnessed enough to know what was going on. He sauntered up from his place against the door and up to the table. "The Empress needs to know the truth in order to act accordingly. Dryden has a good idea what's going on, but it would be wise to inform him and Millerna as well."

"Always the arbitrator, Allen," Merle teased a smile finding its way onto her face.

"Always the instigator, Merle," Allen returned the comment a smirk on his handsome face.

"No more Merle," Van scolded standing from his position. "You and I need to have a discussion of greater consequence," he said sternly.

The cat woman shrank slightly in her seat her eyes wide as saucers. Merle watched as Van took Hitomi in his arms and whispered into her ear wiping the tears from her face.

"Get some rest," Van said softly. He turned to Merle and rolled his eyes. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Forgive me?" Merle suggested her ears twitching.

"We'll see," Van said, his eyebrows lifted. He took Merle by the elbow and led her into the lounge off the dining hall.

"She's such a pain sometimes," Hitomi muttered softly.

Chuckling, Sarda offered his own arm to the queen. "You wouldn't love her so much if she wasn't."

"When did you grow up Sarda?" Hitomi responded kindly, with a light smile.

Allen watched the couples disappear out of the dining hall and sat down at the table. He'd been seeing to the battle arrangements on the Crusade the entire day avoiding the discussions taking place at that particular table. "I hope this ends well, for everyone," he said aloud, his thoughts dark.

* * *

The water of the lake was calm, a mirror image of the starlit sky. Kallie sat on the sandy shore of the lake, her feet being lapped in the waters ripples. She was avoiding watching the naked princes float at the lakes surface oblivious to her presence.

Dargas mused humorously at the doctor's wandering eyes. "Don't act like you've never seen a naked man Kallie!" He teased, a large grin filling his handsome face.

"You could have swam in your pants," Kallie muttered somewhat annoyed.

"And what? Get our clothes wet?" Folken joked, splashing water at the doctor.

"You're such juveniles!" Kallie protested standing from her position.

"Come on Kallie! It was just a little jest!" Dargas called to her.

Stopping at the tree line Kallie looked over the encampment deep in thought. The doctor had managed to leave a pair of horses around the bend of the lake in a shallow cave with bags of supplies, earlier in the evening. Two soldiers stood guard just out of earshot at the far side of the lake, watching the princes with little interest. Kallie knew she would have to convince the princes to escape, take out the guards and leave Aimi behind. _Well, just Folken, Dargas has already agreed. Now how am I going to manage Folken? He won't want to leave Aimi here alone, _her thoughts argued. _It's a pity I couldn't let her say good bye to him,_ her thoughts turned thinking of Aimi, knowing that having them all in one place at the one time would be far too risky. _Especially now, after Talon had brought forth Aimi's powers_.

"What is she?" The doctor whispered softly. She'd seen her blood; it was red, like all her patients. There were no additional limbs or strange tattoos that gave Aimi the abilities. _The pendant gives her the ability and her mind controls the pendant,_ her thoughts concluded, it was the only thing that made sense.

A small thought began to interject into her mind, something that had been buried in her memories. _A dragon will come to Gaea, able to destroy everything with only a thought and an energist. If not minded the dragon will turn on its controller. _That had been Talon's vision. It had been less than a full twelve moon cycles, that her sister had mentioned the dragon of her dreams, but it was after the very first vision that Talon began obsessing with dragons and her ridiculous rebellion. _Is Aimi the dragon? Is that why Talon was so frantic to find her, in order to use her to destroy the House of Fanel? _Kallie wondered, knowing that her sister was only a vision away from insanity.

* * *

The tall brunette from the blue moon walked briskly up the hill towards the lake, Nathan following at a snails pace. Her mind was plotting with each step. She'd get the princes to safety before doing anything rash in the encampment. The plan was to riot the dragons into a vicious frenzy with enough suggestions. Aimi then intended on unleashing them into the encampment to cause havoc. She knew that her life would be in great danger, but it was a risk she was willing to take, in order to stop the rebellion. If her plan failed, Aimi knew that Talon would kill her; there was no doubt in her mind.

Stopping, she gave a few exasperated sighs at the laggard soldier behind her before continuing her trek up towards the lakes. Her thought's silenced themselves at the sound of voices and splashing in the distance. Approaching slowly, Aimi weaved through the tree line towards the noises. Her mind calmed further when she saw the two men swimming rather bare skinned in the lake. Stepping quietly, Aimi listened, hoping that Folken might be saying something about her.

"Kallie?" Dargas called out. The doctor had been acting distant since Aimi and Talon spoke earlier in the day. She explained to him the means behind the lake visit, escape, but she still seemed lost in thought. "What's wrong?" She'd been silent for a long time.

Paling, Kallie turned, when had she become so easy to read. She forced her smile to grow larger, her eyes once again avoiding the naked princes. "Both of you know about the prophecies right?" She quickly asked, wondering if they were aware of what Aimi was capable of with just her thoughts.

With the doctor's words, Aimi's hopes of an endearing conversation were vanquished. _Prophecies? What is she talking about?_ Aimi's thoughts raced. Her eyes darted between the three figures, eagerly waiting to hear more. She shouldn't be eavesdropping but she didn't know anything of a prophecy and her curiosity was getting the better of her morality. Her green eyes glanced guiltily back towards Nathan, who was still slowly approaching, apparently giving her the space he thought she needed. She still didn't understand why the red head was so enamored with her. Irked, Aimi huffed and moved forward quietly through the trees getting closer to the hushed colloquy.

Trekking slowly, Nathan made the trip look as if he was just the usual guard following the Dragon Princess around. The tactic wasn't hard, just that he had to keep an eye open for Talon or Brutas while he let Aimi have a bit of freedom. _She should be warranted her good-byes,_ his thoughts told him. Nathan had said those exact words to Kallie earlier that evening. The doctor had chosen to deny Aimi the chance to say her farewells to the princes. _She doesn't deserve to be left out; I don't care what Kallie says. _Looking up from his thoughts Nathan watched Aimi slip into the tree line, vanishing from his sight. _Great,_ his thoughts mumbled sarcastically.

The princes looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "Yes," they said together, both obviously nervous.

"Do you both think it's true? Do you think Aimi is the dragon that will destroy Gaea?" Kallie asked, the question lingering in the air.

_What? I am not a dragon! Where's my tail and fireball! _Aimi gasped, stifling it with her hand. _How…how could I…why…why would I destroy Gaea?_ The questions shot through her mind like bullets to her brain. She felt the ground quake beneath her gently, her legs were shaking from anger and anxiety.

"No!" Folken exclaimed, he was surprised by the sudden question. Where had Kallie heard the prophecy? "Aimi isn't the dragon. She couldn't destroy Gaea, she wouldn't," he explained. _I know her_, his thoughts said.

"And if she is? What if Aimi tried to destroy Gaea, Folken, what would we do?" Dargas began, his thoughts also curious. "I mean, what happens if Aimi is just the vessel, the weapon, and she doesn't control what she does. Couldn't that happen?"

Looking at his friend surprised, Folken answered calmly. "I don't know." He was being honest. He didn't understand Aimi's capabilities any more than Kallie or Dargas. _I love her, for her, not for what she's capable of,_ he told himself. _If it came to a point that Aimi was unreachable I'd want to be the one to stop her and destroy her before she destroyed the world. _ "I don't know what I'd do if we were in that position," he responded solemnly, keeping his thoughts to himself.

"Do you think Lord Van would use Aimi in battle, like my sister plans too? I mean Aimi is an unbelievably powerful weapon," The doctor's question shot out of her mouth without much thought. She almost regretted the question that had been sitting on the pile of queries still remaining in her mind.

Studying Kallie's face, Folken weighed his answer. "It would be essential to have anyone with that kind of power on your battle line. Fanelia would be honored to have her fight for us. I would hope she'd choose to fight with us, beside my family, but," Folken started, sounding politically diplomatic. He paused at the sound of a breaking stick and a calling voice.

"Dragon Princess?" Nathan called out; he'd found her hiding behind a large tree just out of the sight of the lake.

Barely turning at the title, Aimi stared at the ground her hands clenched into tight fists. _When were they going to tell me? Just when had the planned to tell me I could possibly be fated to destroy Gaea? That if lost to the evil that apparently must wield inside me, I would no longer exist!_ She had always known she hadn't been told everything, but the lose of herself and the destruction of the planet by her own hands wasn't something she even imagined being possible.

Stepping from behind the tree, tears trickled down her pale cheeks as Aimi looked out over the breathtaking view of the starlit lake. Her eyes barely focused on the doctor standing on the shoreline, with a confounded look on her beautiful face.

Turning, Kallie paled. _What is she doing here? How much did she hear?_ Her thoughts questioned, eyeing the red hair of the culprit standing next to Aimi. _Nathan, what in Gaea are you doing?_

Green eyes stared blankly at the three people by the lake. Aimi's eyes settled on the Prince of Fanelia, disappointment filling her face, again. _Why didn't he tell me?_Her thoughts were reeling, blinding her usual rational deliberation. _I thought he loved me, I thought he truly loved me._ Her face was stone as her eyes found each one of them, she barely noticed the two soldiers, apparently the prince's guards, addressing her as the approached from their posts.

"So glad you could come enjoy our lake, Milady," one of the soldiers said, leaning against a tree smoothly.

Her glassy eyes, found his face slowly. "Thank you," Aimi responded politely with a slight blush of anger. Her eyes returned to the lakeshore and it's occupants, narrowing slightly, feeling betrayed. _Why didn't they tell me?_ Her thoughts wondered.

"Aimi!" Kallie squeaked out. She approached the woman cautiously, her hands up in a defensive manner. The doctor couldn't tell what the woman from the Mystic Moon was feeling; her stoic face revealed nothing of what she'd heard, if anything.

Looking at the doctor, Aimi felt a surge of anger. _I can't believe them. First Talon and all her damned challenges. Then Kallie with secret escape plans. Now some prophesy of the destruction of Gaea that I am suppose to bring!__ Aimi barely registered the glowing of her pendent it had become so constant. It glowed dark, practically black, devoid of color. The usual pink seemed like a memory as the onyx look of the necklace darkened the woman's appearance with intense suddenness, coinciding with her thoughts and feelings. _

"Aimi?" Folken began, noticing the pendent first then the dark look that seemed to be swallowing the love of his life. _What is happening?_ He thought confused at first. Anger, his thoughts almost sung. She's angry, really angry. Keeping his eyes on the dragon tamer, Folken swam to a rock with a pile of fabric. He grabbed his pants and modestly pulled them on under the water, soggy pants were the least of his problems at that particular moment.

"What's going on?" Kallie asked Folken, her eyes wide as she stared at the seemingly visible black shadow beginning to form around her friend. "Oh," she stuttered knowing that the Aimi she knew was fading into the darkness.

"Aimi?" He called her name again, watching the icy glare of her faded green irises meet his eyes. She knew! Of course she knew. She'd heard everything. "We need to talk about something," he started. Folken had always thought the prophecy was just some story, nothing of real consequence, end of days visions were common. But was it possible, could Aimi actually bring the destruction of Gaea? Watching the darkening shadows of the forest, Folken started to believe that she was more than capable or destroying the planet.

"Something?" Aimi asked, her eyebrows rising, a glimmer of green returning to her eyes. "Was I the only one that didn't know I could destroy Gaea?"

The two soldiers stepped back. "What?" They both said in unison, confused. "Destroy Gaea?" They stared at Aimi with horrified expressions backing from the darkening woman.

Nathan watched quietly, the Dragon Princess was surrounded by darkness, unusual for her colorful and cheerful personality. He watched her eyes and the pendant closely as the Fanelian prince approached. When the woman spoke, part of her soul seemed to return. Relief flooded the soldier as he grabbed Kallie's shaking form.

Dargas was the only one not enamored by the darkness swirling around Aimi. He was now standing on the beach completely naked. Taking the opportunity he grabbed one of the soldier's swords, slamming the hilt into the back of his head and parried against the second soldier, quickly disarming him and knocking him unconscious.

Aimi barely registered the fight; she was concentrating on the Fanelian prince approaching her slowly. Her anger was diminishing to the usual butterflies at his approach. Her thoughts urged her to run, in response, Aimi turned and fled further into the forest, her feet painfully brushing against twigs and roots. She managed to only go several meters before she felt his warm hand grasp her wrist. As his fingers enfolded around her thin wrist, Aimi's foot stubbed on a leaf-hidden log and she went flying into the ground.

Following closely, Folken fell over the log on top of the woman. His face was inches from hers, his eyes wide with surprise. _This isn't how it's supposed to be!_ His thoughts screamed with recollection of all of Dargas's lessons on unconventional courting. "Aimi!" His hands pinned her squirming form underneath him.

"Why?" She pleaded, her eyes tightly closed, afraid they would reveal what she was thinking. "Why didn't you tell me? Do you even love me at all?" The tears spilled from the corners of her eyes and down her creamy soft cheeks.

"I didn't know. I really never put you and the prophecy together. It was just a story to me. Aimi, believe me, I didn't know!" Folken mumbled quickly his mouth moving faster than his mind. "I love you Aimi. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't know."

"What?" Aimi opened her eyes suddenly, her lungs cried for air through a quiet sob. Her vision took in Folken's concerned face. He really was the most handsome man she'd ever seen, wet hair dripping, bare chest complete with a scar forming on his right shoulder, muscles taught as he tried not to reinjure her shoulder or smash the rest of her body with his own weight. "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't know, that I didn't tell you," Folken repeated not sure what she didn't understand. He noticed her eyes were now the brilliant green he was accustomed too. With a brief glance at Aimi's neck, he could see that the pendent had regained some color. It shone a brilliant crimson red now, illuminating to a fast rhythm, like a heartbeat. _Is it her heart or mine?_ His thoughts mused.

"No the other part?" Aimi said impatiently. He said he'd loved her, she was sure of it.

Folken's eyes gleamed as he thought of what else he'd said to her. A small smile found his lips as he said the words he'd been so afraid to say only days before. "I love you Aimi." He slowly leaned forward claiming her mouth with his own.

His kiss was firm but tender. Aimi felt herself melt into him as she responded. Her hands released from his grip, gently rested on his face with light pressure. She memorized his face with her fingertips. He was hers and she was his. It was a brief moment of pure happiness, pure bliss. _He's in danger, he must leave, and her thoughts began to invade her pleasure. You're doomed to destroy Gaea, to destroy him_. Her thoughts were turning dark again.

Pulling away quickly from the sweet kiss of the prince, Aimi pushed him off of her gently. Somewhat stunned Folken stared at her confused. "You have to leave," she whispered, her eyes studying the ground as if something interesting had popped from the packed soil and began to grow in front of her.

"What?" He said astounded, not sure where he'd gone wrong. _Was she crazy?_ It didn't matter to him if she were. He wasn't going to leave her, not now, not ever.

Sitting in the decaying leaves, Aimi finally gained enough courage to look at him. She turned her head towards him with a weak smile. "You have to go back to Fanelia," she told him, her eyes remaining unwavering on his.

Folken watched as Aimi waged an internal battle in front of him. She was putting on a show, a front, pushing him away. Why is she doing this? He didn't' understand her extreme change.

"Folken, go back home. Forget about me. You need to escape." Her voice was gaining strength as she stood, backing away from him, tears beginning to form in her eyes again.

Springing to his feet, Folken grabbed Aimi again by her wrist; she made no effort to pull away. "No, Aimi I'm not leaving you, not when I just found you, found us!" He responded shaking his head.

"Please, don't make this any harder," she pleaded, the tears beginning to slip from their wells.

He could see her façade breaking. Aimi was fighting her emotions with every once of her being. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you need to get away from here," Kallie's icy voice broke the lovers quarrel. She wasn't surprised that Aimi was trying to push him away. The woman from the Mystic Moon wasn't naive and knew that if the prince stayed with her, he would end up dead.

"How?" Folken asked, his hand still firmly around Aimi's wrist, afraid that if he let her go she'd disappear into the night mist.

Pulling two horses behind him, Dargas was all smiles trying desperately to make the situation less crestfallen. "Come on Folken, we need to get going."

"She'll be fine, I'll protect her," Nathan told the Fanelian prince coming from the other side of the horse.

Standing silent, Folken felt tormented between leaving Aimi and finding his freedom. Everyone was against him, everyone wanted him to escape, except for the person that really matter, himself. "I can't," his voice caught in his throat.

"Go Folken," Aimi's voice was barely above a whisper. "Go for me, if not for yourself, please," her voice wavered; her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

Folken looked down onto Aimi's beautiful pleading face. His hand was caressing her wrist gently. He knew he should go for his own safety, but he felt that if he left he'd never see her again.

"Look, you are sure to be executed the longer you stay here. My sister knows of the blossoming romance between the two of you, she'll use you against Aimi, do not doubt that," Kallie said. She looked at Aimi. "You understand why they have to leave?"

Aimi's eyes remained on Folken's deep brown ones for a short period of time before retreating to look at Kallie. "Yes, they need to get safely away from me and this encampment," Aimi said. Her glance fell to the ground in front of her. "Talon would use both of you to control me," she told them, her thoughts turning somewhat darker. "Then Fanelia wouldn't have a chance to retaliate the rebellion." Her mind moved on through her torn emotions and started plotting just how she was going to get to the corral with the dragons then it thought of the field that kept the sleeping guymelefs. _A double attack, would it work?_

"You two have to move quickly and get to Fanelia. You need to make sure Fanelia is prepared for combat," Kallie told Folken and Dargas. "This could easily turn into another Gaea War." She said her eyes resting on the lithe woman with the glowing pendant.

Dargas was nodding already knowing the plans. His attention went to Folken, who seemed to be in another world. "Folken, you heard her right?" He asked.

Folken's glassy stare turned to his friend. He broke from his thoughts and answered. "Yes, tell my parents to prepare for war with the rebellious leader and her military. And what about you Kallie?" He asked turning to the doctor.

"I'll be fine for now. I don't know how long I can stay with Aimi though. My sister trusts me less and less each day. She's beginning to consul with no one but herself," Kallie said her blue eyes remaining on Aimi.

Folken nodded and turned to Aimi. He released his grip on her wrist moving his hand to her right shoulder causing her green eyes to meet his automatically. "Will you be all right?" He asked knowing the last time she had been left alone she had managed to get herself injured.

Aimi looked at Folken's handsome face. She fought the sick feeling of foreboding in her stomach and forced a fake smile. "Yes, as long as you're safe." She whispered. "Please, both of you be safe," She said looking between the men. "This is how it must be," Aimi whispered taking Folken's warm hand from her shoulder and squeezing it slightly.

Folken leaned his face towards hers and whispered. "I will come back and rescue you, I promise," he said softly. His lips brushed Aimi's cheek tenderly his breath warm on her face.

Shuttering, Aimi's face flushed and she felt the tears in her eyes fall down her cheeks. The flame flickering in her heart jumped and burned. Her guise was breaking again and this time she wouldn't be able to piece its shattered pieces back together. Being strong enough to let him go was practically destroying her. Staring at the dead leaves at her bare feet, Aimi couldn't meet his eyes, not after that promise. Aimi forced her mind to focus on her plans for the dragon riot. She knew that if she looked at any of them they would know what she was plotting to do.

Stepping away from Folken's grasp, Aimi inched towards the tree line. "Kallie," she paused for the doctor's attention. "Make sure they get away safely and as far away as possible!" She finished running down the hillside away from them without looking back.

"Good luck," Nathan cried out as he hurriedly followed the fleeing Dragon Princess.

"Aimi!" Folken cried taking a step after her. "Aimi!" His calls lost in the night.

"Let her go!" Dargas yelled taking his friends arm. "For Aimi's sake, let us leave. She needs to know we are safely away before she does anything drastic," he finished knowing what the young woman was more than capable of.

Folken watched as Aimi's form disappeared over the embankment into the encampment. Will I ever see you again? He asked himself feeling his heartbreak. Folken turned and followed Kallie and Dargas to their horses. As he mounted the steed he looked down at the doctor. "I know she asked you to make sure we get away safely. But Kallie, don't let her do anything that will put her life in danger." He said with a stern face, and then kicked the sides of his horse to galloped away, into the forest.

"Be safe," Dargas called, spinning his horse to follow his friend.

Kallie stood alone in the forest. _How am I going to keep the woman doomed to be the martyr of the rebellion safe from my sister…or herself?_ She thought soberly. Kallie turned and walked slowly back to the encampment, she had a lot on her mind and needed the solitude to think. Dawn would be approaching soon and it wasn't long before Talon would be in the medical tent to visit the girl from the Mystic Moon with a new challenge. She'd also be enraged by the princes' escape, and that was something Kallie was sure she wouldn't miss for all the dragons in Fanelia.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I managed two scenes, that's a rarity for me. **

**Thank you to all that reviewed the last chapter and the story as a whole. Thank you for the story and author alerts, I truly appreciate them. **

**Hopefully you've enjoyed this chapter. I've got pleanty more to come, hopefully I won't get bogged down with some of the transitioning scenes that move the story along (part of the problem with this chapter) and I won't have the holidays to contend with. **

**As always, I am grateful to those who review or just post their thoughts.  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Memories Home

**Finally an update on the story you all love so much. **

**I know it's been something like two weeks, I'm sorry. I've been a little overwhelmed with the New Year. This is the first weekend since November that I've actually been home. **

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Escaflowne or Vision of Escaflowne, anything original in mine. **

**

* * *

**Talon stood at the entrance of the medical tent, her fury rising. _Where are they?_ Her mind was a whirlwind of questions. There was no doubt the princes had made their escape tonight with the help of someone, most likely her sister. _Would Aimi go with them?_ The question kept repeating itself in her mind, unanswered

She watched Brutas throw over cots and tear down the back portion of the tent with his brute strength. He was uncovering the truth she already knew. The prisoners were gone.

"They are not here Milady," he said hoarsely.

"Obviously," Talon muttered turning to look at the darkened encampment. "The princes are probably leagues away by now," she mumbled. Absorbing the silence of the misty night, she could hear the dragons stirring, groaning, and roaring; they were more restless than usual. _Would Aimi go with them?_ The same thought questioned. "Come with me Brutas." Talon ordered, an epiphany coming to her.

* * *

Laota paced in front of the large opened window allowing the moonlight to spill into the room's darkened corners. She was irritated not just with the elusiveness of Van and Hitomi but by Millerna and Dryden's protection. _What are they trying to prove? Why… why won't they just acknowledge this woman as the dragon in the prophecies?_ Her thoughts dwelled on the woman from the Mystic Moon with intense interest. Her mind formed a shadowy figure of a woman riding a dragon as the creature rained fire upon the nations of Gaea. Her eyes narrowed as they found the blue moon of the destruction's origin.

"That despicable moon and its occupants bring more trouble than…" she began to say harshly.

"I'd be careful what you say about your hostess," Aefron chided from the dark recesses of her room.

"And who do you think you are?" Laota scolded the emissary. "You dare embarrass me and then escort me from the table as if I were a child. What right…"

"Any embarrassment you felt wasn't due to me, but by your own words. I agree that the Fanelian's know more than they let on but your aggressive approach to the topic is just going to cause them to hide what they know," he chided his leader. "It's obvious your Majesty needs rest," Aefron said turning with unneeded drama.

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner!" Laota said coming toward the man who was sauntering towards the dark wooden door. "Aefron Turena! You speak too loosely to your superiors! You forget, I hold the life of you're beloved Doctor in my royal naive hands," she threatened.

The emissary paused, his right hand on the doorknob his left balled into a tight fist. Aefron turned to look at the woman with cold eyes. She would dare to use the only thing she held above him, his beloved Kallie.

"That's what I thought," Laota smiled, knowing she had the upper hand. "I'll not remind you again Aefron that I rule Zaibach, me! I am not some naive little girl anymore. I'm thirty-five this year, not fifteen. This whole episode with the prophecies and this woman's appearance has made me realize just how much of a pawn I've been, how much I'm lead and how much I'm not leading. NO MORE!"

A smirk appeared on Aefron's face. The woman standing before him with hair of fire and cold steel blue eyes was not the empress he remembered, a petty arrogant woman. She's grown up, his thoughts said. Bowing his head he spoke aloud. "I apologize your highness."

Taking a deep breath, Laota turned from him. "Go to your room, I have a feeling the Fanelian's are going to break and tell us what they're hiding from us," she finished sharply.

Listening for the click of the closing door, Laota's knees gave way beneath her. She had never stood against any of her council members. It was exhilarating and frightening all at the same time. A small smile appeared on her face as she wiped a fresh tear from her cheek. She'd finally come to terms with her powerful position. "Now it's time to do something useful, something that I see fit for my country," she told herself in the darkness as the moonlight bathed her pale painted face. "Tomorrow is a new day, I will tackle the predicament of this woman from the Mystic Moon after a restful night's sleep," Laota said sighing, she turned to call for the servants and ready for bed.

* * *

Following the lithe woman's shadow at a safe distant, Nathan pondered just how angry the priestess would be when she discovers that the princes had escaped. _I hope she doesn't take it out on Aimi_, he prayed knowing the evil woman probably would. His blue eyes squinted into the darkness trying to keep up with the Dragon Princess. Aimi was fast and on a mission. _What are you doing?_ His thoughts wondered.

Turning the corner around the barracks, he was blinded by the intense bonfire in the middle of the encampment. Nathan lost sight of the prisoner. _Dear Goddess, where did she go?_ He chided himself for being so slow. He had wanted to give the woman space after the emotional farewell witnessed between her and the Fanelian prince but Nathan couldn't believe she'd managed to lose him. _I'm going to pay dearly for losing you Aimi,_ he thought, sluggishly returning to the barracks to await his fate.

* * *

Managing to elude the trailing Nathan, Aimi had found the dragon cages easily. She climbed the ladder to the unmanned sentry tower and sat teetering precariously on the heavy wooden fence enclosing the creatures. She stared out into the corral of dragons, there were at least twenty, and began to finalize her plot on how she could help hide the prince's escape until the morning. _If I start a stampede with the dragons some of them will probably die,_ she told herself. _Do I want another one to die for me?_ The question came with images of her horrifying escapade in the arena and the death of their brethren. _How many of you will die for this ridiculous war, for me, for Gaea?_

Her pendent glowed a soft pink in answer to her dire thoughts, stirring the reptiles from their serene slumber. Aimi could clearly hear the heartbeats of each animal in her mind, the steady rhythm of multiple bass drums. She could feel the restlessness and hunger of their bodies in her soul. Having connections with reptiles wasn't something new to Aimi. A long time ago, she had gotten lost in the forest as a small child. While wondering the woods, she'd stumbled on a Mangrove monitor lizard. Being young, Aimi didn't realize the four-foot lizard could be dangerous. She was too fascinated with the tiny yellow spots all over its dark green body. She followed the reptile through the forest unafraid. It remained just out of reach, always turning its head to make sure she was still in pursuit. The lizard had stopped in a clearing and planted itself on a stump. Aimi had approached it slowly, her small hand extended to feel its scales. She had been so close to touching the creature that she could feel the heat emanating from its body. It was then her mother had found her. Yukari had plucked her daughter from the ground and stomped her feet at the monitor, causing it to scurry away. Aimi never forgot that day. The lizard had led her to safety; it had saved her life.

It was the reason she had gone into zoology with the focus in herpetology and ornithology. Reptiles and birds have always interested her, in very different ways. Reptiles in their ability to adapt and yet stay the same throughout their existence, plus her childhood adventure helped to peak her interest; birds because of their natural ability to fly and the cause of her only paranoia. These dragons, this planet's obviously misunderstood creatures, were amazing, reptilian in nature and having bird-like flight, they were the best of both her studies.

Her memories remained on her family for a short time. Her parents always thought her choice of studies…odd. Aimi knew that if she studied the creatures that frightened her the most, the birds, then she'd be able to overcome her fear of flight. Though that paranoia still held her life to the ground. The reptiles were more of a fascination than a fear. Her childhood memories of the mangrove monitor leading her to understand just why the lizard would bring her to safety. In a way, Aimi was inspecting her own life through her studies.

Sighing at the memories, Aimi's mind turned to the present and reached out to the creatures, calming them with her thoughts. _It's the least I can do for their circumstance,_ she thought. _I can make this prison a bit more comfortable and soothing._ "Unlike mine," she said aloud. Looking around the enclosure, Aimi eyed the steel gate. She gathered herself from her sitting position and balanced her way back to the sentry tower, it was much easier in bare feet. Climbing down the ladder, she landed silently on the rocky ground and began to make her way around the enclosure. A plan finally secured in her mind.

"Don't think I am not aware of what you are planning Aimi," the soft voice of Talon pierced the peace of Aimi's mind like a needle to a balloon. Aimi's feet halted instantly, her skin paling. She'd been caught. _This happened sooner than I thought_, she thought looking into the darkness in the direction of the voice.

Talon stepped from the shadows and into the moonlight, which bathed her pale ivory skin and the blond hair that covered her clavicle that fell well beyond her shoulder blades. Her body was once again adorned in a magnificent outfit that resembled the Greek goddesses of Earth's history. The white fabric draped the priestess' tone form across one shoulder and stopped mid-thigh. She wore delicate leather thong sandals that wrapped up her calves and tied below the knee.

Walking forward, Talon stood next to the brunette, which reminded her much of Kallie, and looked toward the dragon corral. "I know that Kallie helped the princes escape tonight." She began with a slight pause, her eyes studying the wood grain of the enclosure. "Nothing in this encampment goes on without me knowing about it," she said turning to meet the steady green-eyed stare of the warrior from the Mystic Moon. "My sister will pay for her crimes when the time comes. As for you," Talon paused knowing the effect her calm and divine voice had on the girl was not pleasant. Her hand lurched out around Aimi's neck and squeezed. The brunette didn't struggle or falter, only her eyes showing the slight surprise of being caught off guard. Talon's blue eyes glared into her victims green eyes. "If you even attempt escape you will be destroyed along with the entire Fanelian royal family. Those stupid fools were useless pawns to provoke a war with Fanelia. And I trust that Van will come for his son's little whore, if not to take you from me than to kill you to save his own country!" Talon released Aimi's neck not before she ripped the pendent off her throat; it remained dull in her hand. She smiled at her reward, Aimi had finally broken, and her eyes had begun to fill with tears.

"We will see how much damage you can cause without your ability. I may not be able to control the drag-energists myself with this trinket but know that because you are fated to this power, I won't kill you until I have managed to take over Fanelia as it's queen," The priestess laughed. "Just remember no matter where you go, you are not safe from me. I will make your life a miserable entity," Talon finished turning from the girl.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Aimi finally spoke, her words were steady, brave and the only things she could muster from her raging thoughts. In a blink of an eye, she received a quick smack across the face by the priestess causing her to involuntarily step back. Aimi felt her arms brutally pulled back and tied tightly behind her back. The stitches of her left shoulder snapped apart, reopening the wound. The blood pooled in the wound before trailing down her chest to stain the white tunic a deep crimson. The large angry-looking man holding her was Talon's bodyguard, Brutas. Even with her muted moans the man was relentless to hold her in the painful taught position.

"We are leaving this place in a few days by airship. We will see what the royalty of Fanelia will do when they lose their gem of the Mystic Moon," Talon stated with an evil grin.

Aimi's face faltered again at the mention of an air ship and her legs crumbled beneath her. The brutal soldier pulled her roughly to her feet again. "Is this really necessary? I didn't even try to escape with them," Aimi pleaded tugging at the restraints and knowing it was useless to try and argue.

"Your freedom in this encampment is no longer a necessity. Do not forget you are a prisoner and that's how you shall be treated for the remainder of your stay here," Talon finished throwing the pendent into the air and catching it with a teasing smile. "Brutas, make sure she is comfortable in the prison tent and keep watch of her until morning," Talon ordered then she stalked off into the darkness enjoying the torment that was playing over Aimi's face. _Now, to deal with my sister_, Talon thought.

* * *

Kallie walked quietly into the warmly lit medical tent. She looked around its vast emptiness and sighed._ I wonder where Aimi got too_, she thought. Sitting on the nearest cot, Kallie took a deep breath and replayed all that had happened in the last few hours. The soldiers would be waking up to alert the rest of the encampment of the escape of the princes, they would probably receive latrine duty and get at least twenty lashes for their foolishness. _That is only a small price to pay_, Kallie thought feeling slightly guilty. She was trying to reason with herself the night's events.

"My dear sister," Talon's voice was cold and harsh. "It seems I found you alone, how odd," she continued attempting to hold her temper.

Kallie turned cold, her face paled. How could her sister already know the truth, she had been so careful. _Nathan should have never brought Aimi to the lake_, her thoughts scolded her again. The doctor turned her head and looked at the priestess standing gracefully in the doorway of the tent and held her breath. She didn't want to do anything that would upset her sister. "Talon!" She exclaimed quietly standing from her seat. "What ever do you mean, my sister?" She asked continuing to act surprised. Her sister's cold eyes met her own.

"How dare you call me 'my sister'? We are no longer sister's Kallie. Do you honestly find that I am so stupid that I would not notice the absences of both the Prince of Fanelia and the Prince of Asturia?" Her question was to the point. Kallie made no move to answer. "I am more than aware that you've managed to help the princes escape tonight. How you did it, I don't even want to know. It doesn't matter anyway, we still have Aimi," Talon once again paused for affect as she continued to her speech. "Though we still are in need of a doctor, for the moment, when I find a replacement, and I will, don't be surprised to find yourself executed or being lead to a proper cell to keep you held, traitor," Talon finished leaving her sister standing in astonishment.

* * *

Talon stormed into her tent in a furious rage and tipped over her alters. "I can not believe my own flesh and blood would betray me for the enemy," she screamed at no one in particular.

"She's your sister," said a voice from the dark. "But first and foremost a spy for the empress," it continued.

"A spy!" Talon whispered feeling her blood pressure rise. "Traitorous witch," she yelled again losing her control as she threw a large metal dagger across her tent. It stabbed the center post supporting the canvas with the precision of an expert.

Taking deep breaths Talon calmed herself. "What do I need to do?" she asked the darkness.

"Dispose of her before the dragon tamer is corrupted," the voice answered.

Huffing and rolling her eyes, the priestess waved her arms around the tent anxiously. "That girl is already corrupt, my sister can do no more damage," Talon answered truthfully searching for the voices origin. She approached the glowing orb that had been pushed to the floor during her tantrum and picked it up. She cradled it like a child and waited as the cloudy image cleared to reveal the face of a very old man, wrinkled and covered with age spots and gray hair.

"Never abuse me that way again," his image scolded her.

"I am sorry Master Paruchi. I ask for forgiveness of my stupidity," she said holding the orb out and kneeling. "There are no excuses of my behavior," Talon continued head still bowed. "How shall I handle the tamer and my sister?" She asked rising her head to meet his gray eyes and awaiting her master's wise words.

"First and foremost, you must get the woman away from Fanelia as planned. Also, we must severe the friendships she's managed to make with both your sister and the soldier Nathan. Both are needed to gain control of the little nymph." The man smiled revealing gummy holes where teeth should be.

"Of course, my lord, anything for you," Talon answered with a smile. "How will I manage the traitors?"

After a hoarse chuckle, Paruchi answered his follower. "The only way she'll understand is by watching them die."

* * *

Folken and Dargas rode hard into the dark forest using the stars and the two moons to guide them. The mountain paths winded down to the valley below toward the Fanelia castle. It wasn't an easy trip and it took much out of both men and their steeds. The trip was much faster this time, not being on foot. If planned accordingly, they'd arrive at Fanelia's Capitol by dawn.

"Do you think they will be okay?" Dargas finally asked as they paused their journey to rest the horses.

Focusing on his own horse's neck as it drank from a nearby stream, Folken sighed. "I don't know!" He started pausing. "If she dies…" he trailed off closing his eyes. _Will Gaea die with Aimi or must she die to save the planet?_ His mind wondered.

"Aimi's too strong to die," Dargas smiled and patted Folken's shoulder. "Besides, you still have to play hero and sweep her off her feet." The prince of Asturia joked trying to get the atmosphere lighter.

"I hope you're right," Folken said mounting his horse. His thoughts remained on Aimi for most of the ride. What did she plan to do once they'd left? _She can't die,_ Folken's thoughts paused as they rode into the familiar clearing he had first seen Aimi lying unconscious nearly a fortnight before. She had appeared so fragile and delicate in her alien clothing, being circled and threatened by the dragon. She had grown some during her time here. He had as well, a smile crossing his face as he remembered. _It was strange that the dragon never came near her. Almost as if it were protecting her until my father reached her_, Folken theorized.

As he thought, he began to realize that the power lying within the pendent connected everyone. The pendent gave his mother the power of visions and Aimi the power to control energists while it did nothing to his father or himself. The pendent was a unique artifact from the Mystic Moon, the place of his mother's birth, Aimi's home, and the origin of his ancestors, the Draconians. _What does it all mean?_

They continued to ride through the forest. It had been over six hours since they had stopped for water and their horses were wheezing for air. The Northern forest was the last leg of their journey to Fanelia Castle. The dragon country was dangerous and foreboding. It was not a place anyone would settle. The forest held the largest population of land dragons on Gaea. Weaponless and riding tired mounts the princes were easy targets.

Grumbling as they passed through another clearing Dargas spoke up. "I don't like the way this looks," he said looking at the scorched remains of some of the forest as they rode through the clearing. The smell of fresh burning wood could be sensed.

"We are close," Folken responded. "Just another hour or so in the forest and then the city," he said remaining alert to the area around them. The scotched clearing was new and recent. The dragons were restless for some strange reason. His thoughts once again turned to the green-eyed woman that controlled the majestic beasts. _Can they sense her power? Is there a bond? From so far can they really be controlled?_ His thoughts reached out onto the questions. Why hadn't he asked her about her powers? Or how she controlled the creatures? What about the guymelefs? What else was she was capable of doing? Instead he'd acted like a child teasing her and made her angry. _I'm such a fool! Why did I not get to know her?  
_

"Folken?" Dargas whispered slowing his horse and pointing toward a large moving mass of darkness.

Pulled from his thoughts Folken tugged on the reins of his horse and looked forward in the direction of Dargas's obviously shaking hand. His eyes widened at the sight of the dragon. It was a large male pacing about a perimeter of some sort. It took down trees and undergrowth with its body and fire.

Both princes pressed themselves to their steeds not wanting to cause unneeded attention in their direction. "What is going on?" Folken asked aloud in a hushed tone.

"I don't know," Dargas responded, shrugging.

Folken looked at Dargas and motioned silently toward the sky, waving his hands to mimic wings. Climbing quietly off his horse, he focused his thoughts on his wings, the silky white feathers that would give him the gift of flight. They burst into existence with piecing pain to his should blades. They opened up into a twenty-foot wingspan. Folken was actually glad he had forgotten to put his shirt and shoes on in their haste to escape. It made the process easier and saved him a torn shirt. The healing wound at his right shoulder ached as he stretched his wings, testing his lift.

Dargas could never get over the emotions that went through him every time Folken or Lord Van revealed their wings. He would feel awe at first, witnessing the feathers falling with each beat. Amazement, fear, and jealousy would come in random waves after the initial shock. It was something that was beautiful yet terrifying all at the same time. Both men rarely ever showed their wings in public because of the superstitions of the people and the Draconian ancestry. It still hadn't changed after the Gaea War.

Flapping his wings down once, Folken was in the air soaring towards the stars. He could see the lights of the capitol city and the castle of Fenalia. Allen's airship was lit up with torches and being loaded with supplies and weapons. _Are they are preparing for war?_ Folken wondered, did they know the location of the rebel encampment? His eyes also saw a Zaibachian airship just outside the city. _What is she doing here?_ Folken's thoughts screamed, his stomach clenched on itself._ Maybe, it's just an emissary._ He told himself, remaining calm.

Folken refocused on the dragon and noticed the clearings were triangular in shape. _Strange_, he thought. Looking at the forest as a whole he noticed that the clearings trailed up into the mountain range in the direction of the encampment. The dragons were pointing the way to the rebels and to Aimi. Folken landed next to Dargas barely able to contain himself. He folded his wings and smiled a real smile.

"What did you find?" Dargas asked patiently waiting. He had pulled himself back onto his horse and was sitting comfortably in the saddle.

"The dragons!" Folken started. "They've made a trail of clearings to the encampment. They are showing us the way back," he said smiling. "It looks as if Fanelia's getting ready for war as well," he finished on a more serious note. "There's also a Zaibachian airship, not sure why thought. We need to get there soon," he said mounting his own steed after he had shed his wings, the feathers floating away on a mysterious wind.

Making a wide circle of the clearing to give plenty of room to the working dragon, the princes passed by at a fast pace in the direction of the castle.

It was almost dawn when they reached the gates of the city. They were closed tightly and Folken cried up to the watchtower of some attention.

"Good morning! Let us in please," he called. Hoping the sleeping sentry on duty would hear him.

"You mean there is no password?" Dargas teased receiving an eye roll from Folken.

The watchman looked down at the two men on horseback. He carefully took in their grungy look. One was dressed but dirty from forest filth; the other was barely clothed in anything with a nasty wound on his right shoulder.

"Please sir, open the gates," Folken asked again becoming more exasperated.

As the watchman looked closer he realized that they were not what they appeared to be, the voice was familiar. His eyes widened as he realized Prince Folken was addressing him and ordering the gates to be open.

"Prince Folken!" The watchman called down. He walked to the bell and tolled the alarm.

Folken sighed and rolled his eyes again. "That was unneeded," he muttered annoyed that the whole city was about to be woken up for their arrival. Dargas shook his head and laughed.

"You forget, we've been missing for almost two weeks," the Prince of Asturia said, still amused.

**

* * *

Thanks for reading; hopefully you enjoyed this installment of Memories of a Pendent. **

**Thank you also for all your reviews and alerts. It means so much to me. **

**I'll try super hard to get the next chapter up. I can't imagine there are going to be too many more, five maybe…no promises though, could be more. **


	18. Chapter 18: Memories Darken

**Wow...I apologize for it taking me so long to update. My work seems to be getting longer...ugh. I am going to try really hard to get the next installation up much faster. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Escaflowne or Visions of Escaflowne. Anything new is my own design!**

**

* * *

**Hitomi woke from her dark dreams with a start at the tolling of the bells at the castle gates entrance. Van had once again not come to bed and was most likely still deep in conversation and strategy with his council and Allen. Standing with wobbly legs she walked to the open balcony and looked down into the courtyard. Her thin nightdress clung tightly to her nightmare induced sweat-covered skin. She watched as the stables were prepared to welcome whoever had arrived so late at night. The soldiers ran about lighting torches in confusion and haste. She watched carefully as the two dark figures were led into the courtyard. Gasping, Hitomi could make out her son's distinct features in the shadows of the dawn light. She felt a sob escape her blocked throat as she turned, grabbing a blanket from the bed and darted through the door. As she glided down the hallway, the door to Varie's room flung open. Hitomi caught her bouncing daughter in her arms, hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"Folken's come home!" Varie squealed in her mother's arms.

"Let's go welcome him home," Hitomi smile finally met her eyes it was the first time since she had last seen her son. She grabbed Varie's hand and ran down the long hallway to the staircase down to the courtyard. Two royal guards followed hurriedly after them.

* * *

Laota stirred at the deep toning in her head. "What is going on?"

The red head slipped from the bed and approached her open window. She could make out the rising sun and the two moons in the sky. Her blue eyes studied the courtyard swarming with people. Her eyes settled on the two men being led through the castle gates on horseback.

"Folken," she whispered through parted lips, her heart fluttered slightly. _How long has it been?_

* * *

Van heard the bells tolling their familiar alarm. He looked up from the map of Fanelia and the surrounding areas and into Allen's bright blue eyes.

"Were you expecting anyone?" Allen asked his eyes gleaming with slight humor. Allen then turned to the council with a clever smirk. "Perhaps we will not have to go to war," Allen suggested picking up his jacket from the back of his chair and throwing it over his shoulder.

The doors to the barracks were thrown open. A soldier came stumbling in out of breath and full of news. "Prince Folken and Prince Dargas," the soldier started gathering his gasps to form words. "They've returned," he announced proud of himself. The soldier watched as council members looked amongst each other and down onto the strategy table.

"Guess it will have to wait on what they have to say," Allen suggested pulling the coat on. He buttoned the blue fabric and started for the door trailing after the hurried soldier and the other councilmen who had taken the announcement as their cue to adjourn.

Van waited until all the men had left the barracks and looked back at the strategy table. War was a final decision, a decision that affected his entire country. He'd been prepared to tell his countrymen to fight the rebels at all costs to protect his kingdom and their families. Van never thought the rebels would allow his son to escape. Aimi, his thoughts landed on the one person that was unaccounted for. _They only wanted her, but why?_ He questioned himself realizing that his son might have the answer to that question. And with that last thought he shut the door to the barracks and watched as two weary and dirty men road into the courtyard on dying horses.

* * *

Millerna had been standing at the balcony of her guest chambers watching the sunrise when the bells began to toll. In Asturia, the bells could mean anything from attack to important news. When she saw the stumbling horses and two tattered men, Millerna's legs trembled and collapsed underneath her.

"Dryden!" She exclaimed.

Waking quickly, the King of Asturia ran out to his wife, his hands around her small frame checking for injury. "What's wrong?" He asked breathless. Her mini anxiety attacks were becoming more frequent with Dargas's kidnapping.

"Dargas, my baby, my child, my Dargas is safe!" Her words were muttered from trembling lips, her violet eyes pooling with glittering tears.

Standing from his wife's slouched position Dryden looked over the railing of the balcony finally understanding what his wife was stammering on about. "Dargas?"

Finding the strength, Millerna stood holding her husbands arm. "He's come back to us," she whispered.

The door to their suite opened suddenly. "Milady, Milord!" A soldier called into their dark room. "Your son has returned to Fanelia, please follow me to the courtyard," the soldier asked standing next to the open door.

The royals of Asturia hurried out into the long hallway being led by a young soldier. Their pace was fervent, both afraid that their son would just disappear with the setting moons. They began to climb down the stairs to the courtyard, both anxious and wide-eyed.

Dryden watched as his son, though much dirtier now then the last time he saw him, stepped off his horse and onto the cobblestone. The king approached quickly standing out of arms reach. "When was the last time you bathed?" Dryden teased before stepping forward and bringing his son into a hardy hug. "I am so glad you're safe," he whispered into Dargas' ear.

"Dargas!" The feminine voice floated from behind the young prince.

Spinning on his heel, Dargas watched as his mother ran across the courtyard her beautiful blond hair flying behind her and her brilliant violet eyes brimming with tears. She wrapped her delicate arms around her son. "I love you mother," he whispered into her sweet smelling hair. He held her trembling body for a long time listening to her quiet sobs.

* * *

Coffee eyes watched from the darkness of a balcony. Merle was under house arrest. She wasn't allowed to leave her quarters or converse with any of the diplomats, until all the guests had vacated the castle.

"You do realize that if you hadn't been so quick to find your own answers we would be allowed down there to greet them," Sarda's voice broke her silence.

A sly smile covered Merle's face instantly as she turned to look into the dark. Her son was leaning against her bedpost his arms crossed watching her innocently. "I could always crawl to the roof tops and find my way down."

"Yes you could, but what would that do? You've got to earn Van's trust back, mother," Sarda chided a smirk on his lips.

"I doubt Hitomi will allow Folken to go after Aimi without seeing us first," Merle said turning from the scene. She'd instantly noticed the mysterious young woman wasn't amongst the princes.

"What?" Sarda asked. His smug look vanishing from his handsome face as he approached the balcony to look down. He growled deeply. "Where do you think she is?"

"With the rebels no doubt," Merle answered, flopping on the bed.

"How do you know that?" Sarda wondered aloud.

"Look at the way Folken is standing. If she were dead he'd be destroyed, leveled, unconfident. But he's holding himself oddly, he's obviously exposed." Merle said, placing her arms under her head. "The way I see it is, she's alive, with the rebels, and not by his choice." Merle told her son, staring at the ceiling of the canopy bed.

"How can you see all that in his stature?" Sarda questioned his mother looking between her and the scene below, baffled by her knowledge.

"It's easy to read a man in love," Merle said with a smile. "Van was very much the same when he met Hitomi." Merle turned on her side away from the light coming through her window, caught in her own reverie.

"You've finally fallen for her," Sarda murmured to himself with a smile. _So my friend, you've finally found love._ He thought, now leaning against the balcony railing watching the reunions.

* * *

Folken watched the intimate moment shared between Dargas and his parents. He knew that the scare for the royal family of Asturia had to be immense. Dargas was the only heir to the throne. Millerna was unable to bare any more children. Folken could only imagine the relief and happiness going through Dargas's parents, who must have been rife with emotional turmoil.

His thoughts turned onto his own mother and how she had to leave her own parents in her decision to come back to Gaea with his father. _What would Aimi decide if given the chance to return to the Mystic Moon? I know she loves me. But, would she stay with me?_ He didn't have the answer to that question, their relationship was barely developed he realized bitterly.

"Folken," his father's voice called his name interrupting his thoughts. The prince turned and faced his father immediately being enveloped in a warm embrace. Folken stiffened at the fierce hug, then relaxed slowly.

Van pulled away from his son holding him an arms length away to check him over. His burnt sienna eyes settled on his son's wounded right shoulder. "Battle wound?" Van asked, his eyebrows rising. He watched his son's eyes become distant, as if he were remembering the cause of the wound with a hidden emotion. "I'm sure you'll tell me about it later," Van said smiling. "Now, where is…" he began to say.

"FOLKEN!!!!"

A small voice screaming from a distance calling out Folken's name took the prince's attention from his father. Amused, he watched as Varie bounded down the staircase still in her nightdress. She sprinted across the courtyard as fast as her tiny feet could take her and jumped into his arms. Folken squeezed his little sister gently, ignoring the ache of his shoulder.

"I missed you Varie," he mumbled into her blonde hair. He had forgotten her childish smell of sugar and flowers.

"I missed you too big brother," Varie said smiling. Her brown eyes absorbed his face then trailed down his bare chest focusing on the fading green bruises around a stitched wound. "Oh you're hurt," she squealed worming herself out of Folken's arms. Varie tugged her brother down to her level and studied his injury with delicate tiny hands. "What happened?" She asked, tears beginning to swell in her big brown eyes.

"Varie, honey, why don't you give your brother some breathing room," Hitomi's sweet voice spoke up. She took in her son's appearance and sighed. It wasn't the state he was in, wearing only a pair of pants, or the injury that surprised her; it was the look on his face when he met her eyes. It was as if something deeper happened to him, something life changing, and that something was still on his mind.

Hitomi gathered her son towards her and wrapped her arms around Folken's tone bare form. She was careful not to provoke any more pain from his shoulder. She could feel the worked muscles of his back, he'd been flying, and she knew what too look for now that she'd been with Van for so many years. _Is that how they escaped?_ Her thoughts invaded her mind. "I am so glad you are safe," she whispered into his ear. Stepping back cupping his unshaven chin, watching as his smile never reached his eyes. Something wasn't right.

"Where is Aimi?" Varie asked. The group quieted and all eyes turned to look at the little princess. She had asked the question that was on everyone's mind, the question that everyone was afraid to ask.

Dargas looked at Folken and then back at his parents. _How are we supposed to explain why we left Aimi in the hands of the rebels?_ His thoughts asked.

"She's with a friend," Folken spoke up finally, his eyes averting towards the ground. He didn't know what to say. He desperately needed answers of his own before he could give his parents the entire journey. Answers that hopefully his parents could give him.

"A friend?" Van asked knowing there had to be more to that statement then Folken was letting on. _They left her with the rebels for a reason_, Van thought.

* * *

Allen had been watching the reunion with Gaddes a good distance away. He noticed Aimi's absence immediately. The men's welcome was brief when the little princess asked for the whereabouts of the beautiful young woman. He took the moment to intervene walking forward at a quick pace. He knew the exhaustion both men felt. Questioning them now wasn't in anyone's benefit. "Why don't we discuss this after some rest and food. We all desperately need it," he suggested. His brilliant blue eyes gleaming as he smiled.

Van's brown gaze met with Allen's. _This is not the time to sit and wait_, his thoughts spoke in his mind. As the king looked toward his son he noticed the tired and very sad look on Folken's face for the first time. He realized something was wrong; something that maybe all the company in the courtyard didn't need to know. "Yes, we all need some rest. We'll speak about everything later this morning," he smiled at his son and grabbed Hitomi's arm gently leading her away.

Confused Varie looked at the adults. _Where's Aimi?_ She questioned again to herself. Her worried glances fell to her brother. He stood tired and alone in the courtyard. Varie approached him slowly looking up into his solemn face. "We will get her back," she told him squeezing his hand gently. She turned and went running up the stairs after her parents.

Folken crumbled to his knees after he watched his sister go through the door into the castle. He was finally alone. It had been a long time since he had last reflected on himself. Standing, he walked into the gardens off the courtyard and watched the sun rise. Looking towards the sleeping Escaflowne, Folken watched the colors of the rising sun reflect off its metallic surface. He sat on the edge of the fountain, tired and dirty. He turned and looked at his image mirrored off the water's surface. Unshaven and filthy, he had aged years. Folken lifted a handful of water to his face cleaning some of the dirt off. His mind wondered to the kiss in the forest and of Aimi standing alone looking brave and strong. Folken's eyes wondered up to the statue of his grandmother. Her wings out and arms open in a welcoming gesture. It was how his father always remembered her. A strong woman who loved them all unconditionally no matter how tragic a life she'd led.

For the second time that day Folken willed his wings into existence. He spread them wide reaching with his back. He felt so much more alive while they were open, like he was a whole person, not hiding an ancient secret. _What would Aimi think of me now?_ His thoughts questioned. Folken forced himself not to think of Aimi. He willed himself to just relax and recover. Flapping once he flew into the air and high into the clouds. The air rippled around him as he flew. The clouds dispersed as the sun gained altitude into the sky, evaporating the dawn mists as it heated the ground below.

Looking toward the encampment, Folken could see the trail of clearings the dragons had made. It was an obvious sign. He looked toward the mountain range and noticed the glittering of something metallic and unmistakable. Folken's eyes widened as he realized what the rebels were planning to do. _It's an airship. They are going to move Aimi to someplace I will never be able to find her._ His thoughts were sporadic. "That witch knew we'd come for her, she's running," his voice was hoarse with anger.

Rushing the ground, Folken landed in the courtyard wings wide. He barely noticed the fiery red head standing arms crossed watching him as he shed his wings.

"Folken," Laota's voice was a sweet soprano. She'd never seen his wings, the span was greater than she had imagined. She'd collected herself from the surprise to speak.

The prince's eyes caught the empress's figure instantly. She was beautiful but in a different way. Folken couldn't stop himself from comparing the love of his life to a love in his life. He almost smiled thinking how lucky he was to escape Laota's small mindedness. Aimi was a true woman, accepting, beautiful and strong. She was the woman he loved. At that moment Folken noticed Laota's lips moving. He focused on the conversation the empress was trying to have with him.

"What happened Folken?" Laota asked, pressing for answers. "Where is the woman? The dragon?"

"Dragon?" Folken repeated confused. "She's not a dragon! She's a beautiful woman from the Mystic Moon!" He almost yelled, attempting to keep his emotions in check.

Eyes widening, Laota realized instantly that Folken had feelings for the woman. She felt a jealous twang in her heart before pushing it aside. "Where is she?" She asked again, her eyes turning icy.

Sighing, Folken weighed his words. "You'll find out later today." He said turning his back to her and walking away.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Laota spat.

Stopping in mid-step, Folken turned and looked at the empress with surprise. Was he really that transparent? His face was calm as he studied the aging woman. Her youthful beauty was beginning wear down, small wrinkles now apparent at the corners of her eyes. Laota was after all almost ten years older than Folken. Did he honestly ever truly love her? Perhaps, but what he felt for Aimi was new and exciting, something he'd never felt before.

"Yes," he finally answered watching her steely blue eyes falter.

"You do realize she's doomed to destroy Gaea?" The empress asked, ammunition against the alien woman.

"I know Aimi. She…she will never de…destroy Gaea," his words were stuttered. Folken didn't want to believe such allegations, but he'd witnessed the darkness cloud over her with such intensity that he didn't know for sure anymore.

"For loving her so much, you have very little faith in your precious Aimi." Laota lectured. "Look at yourself Folken. You practically died trying to save her and now she's in the radical's hands. There is no telling when your little Aimi will break into pieces, destroying Gaea at the will of evilness. It's too late to save her now. Zaibach will not stand for such weaknesses." Laota finished sternly turning from the prince to march away.

Folken stood stunned. The empress had read him like a storybook. There wasn't anything he'd be able to do to save Aimi from Zaibach. Both Talon and Laota wanted her dead, for two very different reasons.

Gathering his emotions, Folken ran out of the garden. He called out orders to several soldiers and went in search of his father. An airship was coming and Aimi was in grave danger.

* * *

Aimi had been tied standing to the post in the center of the rust colored tent that had been her prison when she had first arrived at the encampment. After a vicious beating, Brutas had tactfully tied her neck to the post keeping Aimi on her toes. It was a torture tactic used for war prisoners; if she fell asleep she would have strangled herself.

Her arms were sore from being tied above her head, her hands brushing the top of the tent. The blood of the sword wound seeped clear liquid through the coagulation, running down her chest. Her right shoulder felt dislocated, most likely caused by the over compensation of keeping her left arm from hurting. Replacing the ball in the socket was something Aimi was not looking forward too.

"What have I done to deserve this?" She asked the interior of the tent. Her eyes filled with tears from sadness, anger, and pain. "Why not just kill me?"

As the night led into day with the rising of the sun Aimi could barely remain awake. Her swollen eyes began to flutter shut for the hundredth time into an eternal slumber. She barely felt the two cold shaking hands push her head up or the two strong arms grasping her upper torso to hold her higher in order to keep the rope from strangling her.

* * *

Nathan held the woman as long as the doctor needed to cut the rope from her neck and arms. He'd received his orders from Talon after she'd lashed him for his stupidity. He was only to help keep Aimi inline and watch Kallie for any traitorous behavior. He was glad that Talon hadn't found him guilty of treason or he wouldn't be able to have the position to watch both women. However, the main guard to the beautiful woman was Brutas and the one responsible for the horrors he was now looking at, a very exhausted and beaten woman hanging from a center post of a tent.

Brutas was created out of pure evil and loyal to the core to Talon. He made Milo look like a child. He was the fiercest soldier in the rebellion. And Nathan was scared of the burly man. The red heads eyes met Kallie's warm blue ones as they cut Aimi's ties and lowered her to the ground.

"Damn him," Kallie grumbled. "What does my stupid sister think she'll accomplish allowing him to practically kill her," the doctor continued to mumble obscenities as she studied the behemoths victim. She began to look over the rope burns on Aimi's body and checking her old wounds for possible infections. The largest was the reopened sword wound, which seemed to be healing nicely, even without stitches. Kallie noticed the dislocation of Aimi's right shoulder and sucked air through her teeth. She then studied the new bruises and cuts on Aimi's face. "At least she is still alive," Kallie finished pulling out smelling salts. She waved them in front of Aimi's nose and waited for the affect.

Gasping for air Aimi opened her eyes and began to cough. The ropes had been cut from her hands, neck and legs. Her eyes watered as she looked around the tent finding the familiar red haired soldier and Kallie at her side. Aimi smiled and sighed. "At least you aren't dead," she said sitting up trying to be braver than she felt.

"Neither are you," the doctor responded lightly. Kallie's eyes darkened. "But you're right, I don't know how long I'll be alive," she responded. "Or you for that matter."

The doctor reached for her bag. Pulling out the correct supplies, for a second time Kallie stitched up the sword wound and salved the new cuts. She then tenderly handled Aimi's limp right arm. "This is going to really hurt," she warned the brave dragon tamer.

"Oh god," Aimi breathed quickly.

"Here," Nathan passed a piece of rope to Aimi. "Put it in your mouth and bite down."

Reluctantly, Aimi placed the rope tenderly into her mouth and bit. She closed her eyes, tears already rolling down her cheeks.

"Lie down Aimi," Kallie instructed the woman. "Hold her still," Kallie ordered Nathan calmly.

As Nathan held Aimi still, Kallie placed herself at Aimi's side. Putting a soft rag under Aim's armpit, Kallie placed her heel at the rag. She wrapped both hands around Aimi's forearm and pulled was some force.

Aimi saw white lights of pain flash behind her eyelids as she screamed through the resetting of her shoulder. The moment she felt it snap into place, the pain subsided to a serious ache. Aimi felt herself find blackness for the second time that morning.

Kallie sighed placing Aimi's right hand on her chest gently. "Set her up carefully," she instructed. Nathan pushed Aimi's upper torso forward, holding her close.

Wrapping a thin piece of cloth around Aimi's arm over her opposite shoulder, Kallie sat back and watched to see if the make shift sling held. "Good, now it's time to wake her up again."

The green eyes of the dragon tamer shot open at the smelling salts. Her eyes slowly widened with her consciousness. She was in so much pain. But none of it mattered. "Talon," Aimi started. "She's got my pendent. She figured out that's how I can control the guymelefs and the dragons," she spoke softly. "I am pretty sure that's my only way home too," Aimi's face saddened. She barely noticed the caring manner Nathan held her.

"We'll get it back," Kallie said shaking her head. "We just have to play along with Talon until the Fanelian army comes to our aid," the doctor smiled. "And we have to keep you alive!"

"Until then, we have to pack an airship. Let's hope those Fanelian's of yours show up before you take off towards wherever she is taking you," Nathan piped in whispering trying to keep from being heard.

Aimi's face paled at the thought of the airship. "If they get me on that airship, they won't be able to find me even if they manage to stop her," she said solemnly. "I'm pretty sure she plans to kill me and use me as some kind of martyr for her cause," Aimi revealed.

Nodding in agreement, Kallie sighed. "You're correct Aimi. She wants you dead, whether it's today or in a twelve moons," the doctors blue eyes welled with tears. "I can't let her kill you no matter what!" She raged. "You're our best hope for stopping her!"

Placing her left arm delicately around the doctor Aimi squeezed the woman in a polite but meaningful hug. "You've been so wonderful to me, I couldn't ask you to do anything more that would put your life in danger Kallie," Aimi said soberly her green eyes looking into the woman's bright blue ones.

"My stay in this camp would mean nothing if I can't get you back to the Fanelian royalty safe and sound. Or even to the Mystic Moon," Kallie said smirking. "Besides, I have a feeling that Folken and Dargas are already on their way back with a rescue planned out," she finished.

Aimi's eyes flooded with tears at the thought of the two princes coming back to rescue her. _For their sake I hope they don't_, she thought still plotting on how she is going to destroy the encampment. _I will find a way to get my pendent back. And I will not get on that airship! If I have to die, I want it to be saving Gaea, not destroying it._

Nathan watched the emotional episode between both women with a grim smile. He knew as well that Aimi was meant to die for their cause. He didn't believe that she needed to die for them to fight harder. He wasn't about to become fully treasonous like Kallie but he knew that he would gladly die to save Aimi; he hoped the Prince of Fanelia would do the same. Nathan offered some water from a water skin to Aimi's parched lips and watched her greedily drink from it.

"Thank you so much," Aimi's green eyes smiled at him, the color returning to her face.

Nathan blushed slightly at her gracious look. "My pleasure," he said with a sly smirk.

"Why are you helping us?" Aimi finally asked the red haired soldier. She didn't understand his role in what was happening. His kindness had been more than she could have asked for, more than she thought necessary.

"I don't think it's right the way Talon is running this rebellion. Things do need to change in Zaibach but this is not what I joined to fight for – spilled blood and cruelty. A very forgiving Empress runs the capitol city of Zaibach. Unfortunately, she's allowed her most high council to run the city to the ground with high taxes and poor treatment of the common people, the people that keep the capitol city running. Laota remains hidden in her castle, guarded away from the negative elements surrounding her." Nathan ran a hand through his hair.

"Laota is a beautiful woman and very smart. She's my sister. The oracle picked her out of all the people in Zaibach to rule until she dies. She was taken from my family when she was barely twenty and forced to go to several different schools to learn how to rule," he paused.

"Empress Laota is your sister?" Kallie jumped in looking sharply at the common soldier. She began to notice the similarities between their ruler and the scruffy man in front of her. "How could I have not known?" she questioned, more for herself than for her company. "How is it possible?"

"I've managed to go most my life looking about twenty. Keeping my identity hidden, afraid it would be used against the Empress. Talon isn't even aware that she has the Empress's brother in her own rebellion and if she found out, I'm as good as dead," Nathan warned Kallie. "My sister isn't even aware that I'm here. She'll probably will never know. It's been almost fifteen years since I saw her last. I was sixteen and broken hearted. Watching my sister being dragged away to her destiny," Nathan said sadly looking at Aimi her green eyes wide with compassion. "A destiny she couldn't avoid anymore than can, Dragon Tamer."

"Aimi can I ask you a favor?" The soldier said looking more seriously.

"Of course," she nodded.

"If I die…" Nathan started.

"Don't say that," Aimi interrupted with her hand on his chest and voice pitched.

"Please let me finish," Nathan pleaded. He watched Aimi grow silent with worried look on her beautiful face, her hand remaining on his chest.

"If I die during the battle for your freedom will you tell my sister I still love her and I died saving Gaea?" He asked holding back his own emotions.

"Yes, I would tell her you loved her dearly and gave your life to save Gaea and me," Aimi repeated tears once again coming into her eyes. _Please God don't take him away. I don't want to lose him, he's the brother I never had,_ she prayed silently. She sat up and put her left arm around Nathan in a warm embrace. "Thank you for everything!"

Nathan returned the hug with a blush and sat back on his heels. He knew his time with the Dragon Tamer was limited. The visions of things to come weren't an exact foretelling and he could only hope that Aimi would choose to save Gaea, even if it meant in exchange for his life to give her the chance.

"Tomorrow will be a long day," Kallie interrupted the rather emotional scene. "Let's get some rest," she stood, leaving the water skin, a loaf of bread and a rough blanket.

After Nathan and Kallie left, Aimi sat gravely in the tent thinking about what was to come and how she was going survive another day of torture from Brutas. "It would be better if I were dead," Aimi whispered to no one. "Why don't they just kill me?" Aimi was slowly breaking. Little pieces of her soul were falling into the darkness that had begun to consume her.

Her eyelids grew heavy; sleep was over coming her, leading her into a deep, dark, dreamless land.

* * *

"We have to go after her!" Folken said angrily slamming his fists on the table in front of him. Bathed and dressed for battle, he'd been arguing with the council for hours, many of the men confused by the importance of the woman. Folken had told them everything he could remember in a detailed anecdote to ease the confusion of his immaculate arrival. He had yet to speak to his parents about Aimi and her amazing powers alone.

"Asturia will NOT be a part of this ridiculous escapade for one woman, that includes you as well Dargas," Dryden said standing. Happy that Millerna had retired for the night, exhausted.

Dargas looked between his best friend and his father embarrassed. He knew his father's decision was based off the fact that the rebels only wanted the Fanelian throne and though Asturia was allied with Fanelia they weren't going to go to war with Zaibach over a single individual, no matter whom she was.

"I am not asking for him to fight. We just need help." Folken pleaded.

Drumming her fingers idly, Laota was smirking at Folken's frustration. The prince had yet to meet her eyes, he was still obviously angry at her remarks from earlier that morning.

"Folken! What is the woman's importance to Fanelia?" Aefron chimed up with interest.

Blushing, Folken's brown eyes met the hazel of the emissary. "If we can get Aimi back to Fanelia, I plan to marry her!" The words were out of his mouth before he'd even thought. Folken had been toying with the idea of marriage with more seriousness since he'd met Aimi. She was everything he'd wanted for a wife and more. He almost kicked himself for voicing his immediate thoughts. I am terrible at diplomacy!

The murmur between the councilmen became louder, talk of marriage wasn't taken lightly by the Fanelian countrymen.

Van's face paled slightly, looking to Hitomi, who sat quiet. She seemed unmoved by the words of Folken. A bright smile appeared on her face as she turned her head towards him. Van breathed a sigh of relief and formed a comforting smile on his usually stern face. _She's happy about it, _he thought curiously.

Allen's eyes brightened. _So the young Folken finally understands what true love is_. His smile was also warm.

Laota almost laughed at Folken's dealings with his council. _The old men won't stand for another alien woman as queen._ She thought with a light smirk. _He's still the bumbling idiot I knew he was!_

"Have you forgotten your own fiancé in the encampment, Aefron?" Folken's voice rose over the whispers. "She's in danger too!" His mind was reeling. He was thinking quickly, something to push Zaibach to their aid.

Aefron stiffened, his eyes meeting Laota's instantly. Her smile had melted into a prim frown. The Empress had promised Kallie would be safe. That she would never be discovered as a spy for Zaibach. But with her recent dealings with the two princes, the woman from the Mystic Moon, and the escape, Kallie was going to be looked at as a traitor.

"You promised me her safety!" He scolded the Empress, standing, his arms stiff on the table.

"You forget Aefron, she volunteered for the position!" Laota chuckled. She was humored by the man's weakness. Love was something Laota would never feel again. Her heart broke once, but it was for all eternity. She was twenty. The boy she left behind with stunning blue eyes and fiery red hair like her own, her brother. _Nathan!_ She had loved him dearly. He'd been sixteen at the time. Where are you now?

Pushing her thoughts aside, Laota forced her gaze onto the Fanelian prince. Sighing at the thought of giving in to the man she already threatened that morning was not something she'd planned for. "We will aid you in this rescue. But do not forget that if the woman so much as participates in any part of the planets destruction, we will kill her!"

Folken nodded courteously, a surprised look on his face. He hadn't thought the bait would work so well. "Thank you," he said, his eyes meeting Aefron's who had relaxed back into his seat a supporting smile on his face. Folken's attention turned to the Fanelian council members and his father's trusted friend.

"Allen, will you join me?" He asked. The hope for a rescue for Aimi was dwindling.

Allen looked across the table meeting Van's eyes. Adventure was in their grasp again. Allen's memories flooded into his head. One memory in particular stood out. The night Van had been taken. Hitomi stood in front of him pleading to find Van. The current situation was very similar. But this time they were more prepared. "I suggest we take the airships only, that way we'll make the time and have surprise on our side. We can also load Escaflowne and Scherezade onto the Crusade for battle support. Then we will be prepared for any air and ground attacks," Allen finished his blue eyes sparkling. He owed Van a lot and it was time to make up his debt, even if it were to Folken. Allen looked towards Laota. "I think it would be best if the Zaibach airship came from another direction. We'd have them trapped that way."

"I believe that is an excellent idea," Van agreed.

"I agree. Strategy will be key against the rebel activists," Aefron spoke softly after a slight nod from the empress.

Dryden nodded in agreement, protectively laying his hand on Dargas' shoulder. "I am sorry you can't take part, son," he said slowly.

Dargas just smirked. "Maybe another battle," he joked.

Folken sat down relieved that an agreement had been found. His eyes searched the table's occupants for his father's face. He met Van's eyes evenly.

Van was proud of his son. He's managed to escape the rebel encampment and talk strategy with the council members, Asturia, a knight of Caeli, and Zaibach. It was quiet a feat. Folken had grown up remarkably on this journey. As the meeting hall began to empty, Van stood. He waved at his son to come take a walk with him.

Folken nodded and joined his father, they strolled the courtyard in silence for a long time. "Father?" Folken asked, not knowing if it were the time and place for questions.

"Son, ask what you need but do not expect the answers to be easy for you to hear or me to say," Van responded stopping to give his son his full attention.

"Why does Aimi have the ability to control dragons and guymelefs?" Folken started with a question that he already knew the answer too.

Sighing Van looked at his feet, stopping. "She wears a pendent that contains strange powers such as those you described. The pendent used to belong to your mother. She was given the ability to see things before they happened. Visions, she saved my life many times with them. The pendent is also what brought Aimi to Gaea. It can transport people to where they wish to go, between Gaea and the Mystic Moon. Hitomi's grandmother was transported here once," the king paused looking into his son's dark eyes. "Aimi's emotions are played out onto the pendent like an instrument. This is something unique to her as well as her connection with energists from dragons. Perhaps the energists give life to the dragons more than we thought before," Van pondered on these thoughts.

Folken wasn't surprised by anything his father told him. He had figured out as much about the pendent. "Is she the 'dragon' doomed to destroy Gaea? The one the prophecy from my childhood foretells?" Folken asked his second question not wanting to believe that Aimi could possibly destroy Gaea even with her abilities, but he knew that if she allowed darkness and evil to consumer her, she would end the world with Talon's orders.

The dragon populations had increased dramatically on the planet since the peace treaties. Dragon fire was common and restricted. Yet, uncontrolled dragon fire would be devastating. The dragons could easily destroy the human life on the planet.

"Folken, as much as I don't want to admit it, Aimi could very possibly bring the end of the world. If she's powerful enough to sway a dragon to its death to protect you and her, then she'd be more than able to sway them to destroy kingdoms," Van said, his gaze dark.

Folken stopped and looked in the direction of the Northern mountain range. "The dragons are pointing the way to Aimi and the rebel encampment," he looked at his father. "Do you honestly think the dragons what the world to end?"

Van's eyes widened at this new information. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Aimi is either subconsciously willing the dragons to her rescue or the pendent is homing them to her position on it's own accord," the prince paused at the thought.

"Aimi may not be the 'dragon' after all. Maybe she just controls the 'dragon'," Van whispered at the possibility of the pendent as the 'dragon.'

"We could be wrong," Folken's face saddened. "Aimi is getting closer to her breaking point, to the darkness that waits just beyond her control. I could see it in her eyes the night we left," he stopped, looking up at the moons. "Father, if I don't get back to her soon Aimi will be lost and Talon will have won."

"We will leave first thing tomorrow," Van said squeezing his son's shoulders. "We will get Aimi back! I promise!"

Watching his father walk back through the darkened courtyard Folken strayed into the gardens again. He stared at the statue of his grandmother and prayed they would be successful in the rescue attempt.

"Have some faith, she won't give into them," Hitomi's voice spoke from the shadows. She approached her son from the side of the Escaflowne and stopped next to him. "Aimi is strong willed like her mother, Yukari. She won't give up," she smiled.

"How do you know for sure?" Folken turned to meet the familiar green color of his mother's eyes. "Aimi is strong, but will she let her friends die? And if they do die what will happen? Her emotions run and control that pendent. It takes all her focus and concentration to actually control guymelefs and dragons. What if she becomes angry and revengeful? I've seen her upset, the darkness surrounding her was frightening," Folken said thinking of how she'd allowed herself to fall into the dark world so easily.

"How did she come back from it?" Hitomi asked, knowing the answer.

"My voice, I brought her out of it," Folken responded.

"Only the blood of a Draconian that catches the dragon's heart, can Gaea be saved," Hitomi whispered, her words carried on a mysterious wind.

"What does that mean?" Folken asked curiously.

Smiling, Hitomi caressed her son's cheek. "When the time is right, it will all make sense. Just don't lose faith in the love you have for Aimi."

Hitomi and Folken bid each other good night and went their prospective ways both in deep thought about the conversation and of what was to come in the marrow.

* * *

**Whew, hopefully that kept you interested. I know it seems like I'm trying to kill off Aimi, but in reality I'm trying to show just how evil Talon and Brutas truly are. I personally perfer Bad Guys I can hate, so I try to make them really bad. Plus I have to build to a climax sometime...slowly getting there. :-D **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially the faithful followers that I love to hear from. You guys are GREAT!!! **

**I know every chapter I promise to update quickly...so I'll keep trying. Lol!  
**


	19. Chapter 19: Memories Waiver

**Finally updated…a month later. I'm sorry about that. It's only going to take longer from here. I have to write each chapter from scratch. So that takes a lot longer than editing and adding transitions. I'm still writing the final ending in my head, it's always changing. To be honest, even I, will be surprised by what will happen. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Escaflowne or Visions of Escaflowne. The plot and characters that are new are mine. **

* * *

Brutas stomped through the encampment, several soldiers eyeing him wearily. _Fear is such a weak emotion. They're so pathetic_, his thoughts like acid towards the scared soldiers. He came to the prison tent and paused. The red haired soldier that lost the Dragon Tamer the night before was standing guard outside. _I don't understand why Talon trusts him!_ He wondered. _Doesn't she know that that little wench is using him!_

Nathan's blue eyes met the almost black eyes of the burly man he knew as Brutas, Talon's guardian and the man he wanted dead above anything else. Trying to remain calm, Nathan managed to keep his breathing steady and slow his heart beat. Aimi had been sleeping since the previous morning; it had been the start of his shift as the prison guard. Now, the monster had returned to stand guard, returned to torture his prisoner again.

"You've been relieved," Brutas's husky voice spoke arrogantly.

Making no move to release his position, Nathan stood silent. He wanted to keep Aimi safe, to keep her away from Brutas's evil intentions. The red head wouldn't stand for the bodyguard's methods and was willing to risk his life to keep him from the Mystic Moon's gift to Gaea.

"Are you deaf as well as dumb soldier?" Brutas shouted now. Annoyed with the young man purposely ignoring him. The hum of propellers beating the air sounded above the encampment, bringing the intense stare between the men to the sky. Interrupting Brutas's dangerous thoughts.

"The airship is landing!" Someone shouted, several soldiers pointing and murmuring.

_Time to awaken the Dragon Princess_, Brutas thought, hoping she was dead. Shoving Nathan from the entrance roughly, Brutas grabbed for the fabric door.

"What are you doing?" Nathan declared, stepping forward, placing a hand on the man's massive shoulder.

Spinning towards the idiotic soldier, Brutas grabbed his collar with a firm hand. He lifted Nathan off the ground with little effort the kid was scrawny. "Get in my way again and you're a dead man," Brutas spat in Nathan's face before releasing him. The red haired soldier slinked away from the entrance watching Brutas intensely. _Stupid man! _The Basramian wondered if the soldier really wanted death over a woman. He threw open the tent and grumbled at the woman sleeping on the floor. "Bastard, let her down!" His voice murmured anger seething from his pores. She'd been let down from his ropes and treated medically. _She's had contact with the doctor_, his thoughts now considering conspiracy against Talon by the red haired soldier. _That man is not to be trusted! I must inform the priestess._

Standing at Aimi's side, Brutas kicked her swiftly in the side. She awoke alarmed and moaning from the new bruises forming from the afflicted area cradling her middle in the fetal position. He plucked her effortlessly from the ground, ripped the sling from her right shoulder, and tied her hands brutally behind her back.

It was early dawn; the sun had barely crested the mountains, it was practically still struggled against her bound arms painfully as the beastly Brutas pulled her from the tent with severe force. She had barely got her footing when the whirring of a propeller caught her ears, her eyes searching above her. Finding the airship in the sky instantly Aimi watched in horror as it began to lower. Allen's Crusade was much smaller than the monstrosity landing off in the field next to the encampment. _Oh God_, her thoughts screamed.

Several soldiers scrambled around the base of the air fortress tying ropes to the ship anchoring its massive form to the solid ground. The haul of the airship alone could fit three of Allen's ships and the floating rocks surrounding the ship were colossal in comparison to the giant guymelefs being lined up to board the ship.

"You're to be the first passenger to board the Retribution, Dragon Princess." Brutas's hoarse words spoke over the dying propellers of the airship.

"Wonderful," Aimi responded feeling ill. The malicious smirk on his lips sent shivers down Aimi's spine. She hoped she'd never see him smile again. Still collecting her balance, Aimi's eyes found Nathan's quickly. He mouthed the words "be strong" and turned away, retreating to the barracks. Brutas's strong, stiff arms fiercely shoved her forward causing her to practically lose her balance again. _I can do this_, Aimi repeated to herself as she walked forward to her own impending doom, each step heavy with the urge to run. _Aviophobia doesn't matter when it comes to my life and survival,_ Aimi thought courageously continuing to walk toward the metal coffin with floating rocks. _Oh God help me_, her mind crumbling against her fear, her body beginning to drag.

* * *

Van awoke restless with the coming of the days' events. Leaving his sleeping wife resting in their bedchambers, the king softly padded to the lavatory and rinsed his face with water from a basin next to the full sized mirror. He looked at his aged face with anguish. Life had passed so quickly since the day he had gone back to retrieve Hitomi from the Mystic Moon. _When was the last time I felt this scared? By Gaea, when was the last time I actually had to draw my sword in combat?_ He thought running a hand through his thick black hair now speckled with gray at the temples. Van turned from the mirror and dressed quickly in a dark tunic and dark pants, pulling the familiar gloves over his hands. He then reentered his bedchambers to find Hitomi standing at the balcony looking down over the courtyard silently.

"I never thought this day would come again," Hitomi spoke softly. "At least not in our lifetime." She watched as a handful of men pulled the Escaflowne out into the courtyard next to the Crusade. She turned to her husband and took his hand. "It really is exciting and yet terrifying all at the same time," she smiled, her eyes widening. "We fought so hard to bring peace to Gaea, but I never realized how fleeting peace can be."

Van squeezed Hitomi's hand and walked into his study. The golden chest that sat on the desk was engraved with a gold dragon holding a ruby gem, a timeless treasure of the Fanel household. Van reached under his tunic and pulled the elegant gold key held by a thinly braided chain from around his neck. His hand was steady as he unlocked the chest with a twist of the key.

Taking a deep breath, his callused hands pushed open the top of the box revealing its hidden treasure. The rose red energist glowed gently increasing its intense shine as Van placed his hands on the rock. "My old friend," he said picking it up from its long-time resting place. He could feel the heartbeat of energy running through the energist as he cradled the gem in his hands, it would soon be joined with the Escaflowne again. Van closed the chest leaving the key in the keyhole and returned to Hitomi's side holding the glowing stone.

"It will be harder than before," Hitomi told him looking down at the energist and smiling sadly. Her soft hand settled on top of Van's gloved hands, now holding the energist like a precious jewel. She looked deeply into his sienna eyes. "Escaflowne is the same as it was nearly thirty years ago, give or take some rust, but you Van, you're much older now," she was humoring him, her eyes gleaming with the brilliant green he'd never forgotten and would always know. "Though stronger you may be with your age, you're not able to spring back from a battle quite as fast," Hitomi said more seriously, her soft hand smoothing the wrinkles of age from his face.

"Do not remind me," Van smiled, kissing Hitomi firmly on the lips then lightly on the cheek. Together, they looked down into the courtyard at the guymelef that intertwined their own destinies. Both curious to see if once again that same guymelef would interlace their own son's fate with another woman from the Mystic Moon.

* * *

Standing in the garden, gloved hands on her slim feminine hips, Laota barely noticed the sun peeking over the mountains. She was suited with armor, leggings and tunic underneath the harsh material. The usual jeweled crown adorning her head had been replaced with a slim band around her forehead. Her fiery red hair tied back tightly from her face. Her eyes burned with unshed tears as she watched the historic guymelef, Escaflowne, being tended too.

"It's amazing!" Aefron voiced her own thoughts.

"It's a wonder Dornkirk desired the guymelef for himself," Laota spoke softly, blinking back the wetness from her eyes. "It's time to aid Fanelia now. No more wars between us!"

"Very well, your majesty," Aefron responded following quickly after the petite woman striding towards a ready horse. They would ride to their own airship and take flight; they would be first to the encampment. _It's such a pity we won't be here to see Lord Van awaken the sleeping protector of Fanelia. _He thought, his mind turning to the history of Fanelia.

* * *

Climbing into the metal cargo bay, Aimi looked around at the hauls immense size. The airship was absolutely massive. It seemed more like a fortress than a vessel. _Where would you hide something like this?_ Aimi wondered her green eyes darting around to the cargo. Attached to the metal walls were dozens of guymelefs prepped and ready with energists. Supply crates were also being attached to the walls. _For that matter, who would attack a flying fortress?_ Aimi realized a rescue attempt in midair would be suicide.

"Are we going to war?" She mumbled under her breath unheard by Brutas. _How is Fanelia going to handle this fortress, this many guymelefs?_ Her thoughts were of concern and worry as she thought of the fortress coming down on Fanelia in all its dark glory. T_hey're not running, they're going to attack the castle!_ Aimi's epiphany frenzied her mind.

Trailing from her prison guard, she approached the guymelefs slowly, unknowingly. She brushed ones steel form with her left arm, astonished by the familiar jolt of electric shock that ran up her arm. Taking a quick breath of surprise, she calmed trying to remain nonchalant. _How can this be possible?_ She wondered, placing her arm more firmly on the armor, now noticeably leaning into it. Several images flashed through her mind, Folken in the pilot's chair, the dying dragons last images of her in the arena. Aimi could make out the beating of the energist inside the machine, it was weak, but she still felt it. The images cleared, Aimi understood her connection with the suit of armor. The energist belonged to the dragon that she had sacrificed in order for protection. It was the guymelef Folken had used to protect her. _What is the coincidence?_ She thought, not understanding the part fate was playing.

Testing her theory, Aimi moved forward brushing against each guymelef with her bare arm. None of the guymelefs reacted to her touch as they had in the arena while wearing the pendant. Maybe there had to be a pilot? No, that can't be! She argued with herself. Aimi then realized that she had a bond with the energist, the dragon that it used to be part of, she had been in its mind, shared its thoughts, been its consciousness. She stopped and looked back at the guymelef resting in a seated position. Was it possible that if she concentrated hard enough…

* * *

Merle sat leisurely on the balcony off her bedchambers. Sarda had relieved himself of her company to welcome Folken back. She'd watched as they met in the courtyard in the darkness before dawn. As the heat of the morning began to break through the night mists, Merle wondered if Folken would visit her.

"Don't keep me waiting Folken," she murmured, a fanged smile appearing on her face. "Don't make me follow you boy. I don't want to anger your father anymore than I already have."

* * *

"I'm glad your safe!" Sarda smiled, his dark face filled with relief. "I hear you're to be congratulated on finding a wife? Can't see what she sees in a scruffy beaten up man like yourself."

The brown eyes of the Prince of Fanelia narrowed at the feline. "News travels quickly," Folken stated slowly looking his close friend up and down. "Last time I saw you, you weren't doing too well yourself."

"Ha!" Sarda laughed gathering his friend in a bear hug. "So you plan to marry Aimi?" He continued on the subject that interested him most.

Folken's face softened. "If she accepts," his words were quiet and unsure.

"Why wouldn't she?" Dargas spoke up, approaching the two friends.

"Well, how about the fact she's from the Mystic Moon?" Folken threw out against his own desires. "It's her home."

"Please Folken, the way Aimi looks at you…" Dargas's words trailed off at the sound of the squeaky unused wheels of a cart entered the courtyard.

As dawn came over the horizon the trio watched in amazement at the incredible sight of the Escaflowne being pushed into the courtyard next to the Crusade.

"I would give anything to pilot the Escaflowne someday," Folken said, voicing his thoughts.

"Maybe you will get you chance," Dargas replied laying a warm hand on his friends shoulder.

Folken turned to his friend and smiled. "I hope not," he responded, knowing what would have to per take in order for him to pilot the Escaflowne. _I would never want my father to die_. At his thoughts he looked toward the Royal wing of the palace and onto his parent's balcony. He could see both his mother and father looking down onto the busy courtyard. Folken wondered what his father might be feeling now. _What must he feel to raise a legend to protect Fanelia once more?_ The prince questioned.

"I really wish my father would let me help," Dargas started, feeling guilty, interrupting the silence.

Folken shook his head. "It's understandable, there is no need to apologize," he told his friend with a warm smile. "Besides you have a future to uphold for Asturia, after all you're the only heir and you're engaged to be married."

"Don't remind me," Dargas shrugged, a slight blush in his cheeks. "This is the first real threat to both our kingdoms in a long time and I'm stuck playing it safe," he shook his own head ashamed.

"Speaking of playing safe," Sarda chimed in. "My mother made quiet a scene with the Zaibachian emissary," he said with a sly smile, his eyes wandering to the balcony railing his mother was perched upon watching with a swinging tail.

"I heard," Folken responded, his brown eyes finding his familiar second mother. _Mer, what were you thinking?_ His thoughts asked using the childhood nickname. _Being the protective mother no doubt_. "Remind me Sarda, what punishment did she receive?" Folken asked watching the man who was practically his brother smile with malicious happiness.

* * *

Van remained on the balcony for a short time holding Hitomi. Bidding his beautiful wife good-bye he moved to go into the courtyard and resurrect the Escaflowne. The walk to the courtyard was long and silent. He could hear his heartbeat inside his head beating quickly. Though the circumstances were not as dire to his kingdom he knew that the rising of the Escaflowne was needed.

He pushed the large wooden doors open to the courtyard and descended down the staircase. Many soldiers and servants in the courtyard stopped and bowed as he passed their way, acknowledging his position and the moment about to come. Everyone was about to witness the revival of the sleeping protector of Fanelia, Escaflowne.

Folken watched patiently as his father walked towards the motionless guymelef. He could see the glowing drag energist in his father's hand with his head held high. _Finally…_

* * *

"Keep moving," Brutas ordered pushing her forward, stepping in her line of sight.

Aimi quickened her steps trying to avoid getting pushed again. _I can't let them know that I might be able to control a guymelef without the pendent. I'd be dead before tomorrow if **she **knew!_ Her thoughts were reeling in her head. She looked about the ships haul more closely. Taking in the details of the room, a plan beginning to form in her head. The heartbeat was still beating in her mind, the connection with the machine wavering with the growing distance.

_Where are we going?_ She wondered nervously as Brutas corralled her into a small hallway. Aimi began to hope that whatever Folken was planning would be happening soon and not while they were in the air.

Brutas growled at the stubborn woman as he practically dragged her further into the Retribution. She was turning out to be a real pain in his side. He couldn't wait to get the order to kill her from the Priestess Talon. He was practically counting the hours. Brutas continued forward pushing Aimi down a few more confining corridors. She was dragging her feet to the point of barely moving.

"If you don't move your more than capable feet, woman! I will give you a real reason to be unable to walk," he grumbled through clenched teeth. His point had been made and the woman moved faster. He was thankful when they reached the door to her cabin.

* * *

Van stood before the Escaflowne as he had when he was a young man. He took a deep breath and pulled the knife from his belt. Pulling off his glove he looked at the old scar. Van took the knife tied at his hip and cut it open allowing his blood to drip onto the energist bonding himself, fresh and anew, with the legendary armor of Fanelia. Van pushed the energist into the heart of the Escaflowne and waited for the guymelef to react. The cockpit of the Escaflowne opened letting years of old stale air out. Van smiled at the sight of the pilot's chair after so many years.

"I awaken you, Escaflowne on little better terms than last I woke you, but for a purpose none the less," Van told the mechanical giant as he jumped up into the chair with little effort.

Folken watched as the hatch to the pilot's seat closed with his father inside. The Escaflowne began to move. At first it was stiff and mechanical then with more movement it became more fluid and graceful. His father had been an excellent guymelef pilot and it was evident in the reawakening of the Escaflowne.

* * *

"What's going on?" Varie's sleepy voice asked her mother, looking down at her father who had now disappeared in the rather large statue.

"You'll see," Hitomi responded. She waited for the Escaflowne to begin moving with the grace Van had always given it. She felt her daughter tremble with fear as the machine moved.

"What happened to Daddy?" She asked concerned now, her hands gripping her mothers leg now.

"He's getting ready for battle baby," Hitomi knelt to look evenly at her daughter. "He's going to be fighting with Folken."

"Are they going to rescue Aimi?" Varie asked her brown doe eyes wide.

With a smile Hitomi answered. "Yes, that's where they are going."

"Good, I really miss Aimi. We had so much fun when she was here." Varie said smiling, her body now still as she watched her father pilot the Escaflowne.

Hitomi smiled proudly, happy that everything was going smoothly. _Don't hold your breath Hitomi, Aimi hasn't been returned to us yet. _She chided herself.

* * *

Not far from the courtyard Allen watched the Escaflowne come back to life. It hadn't been that long since he'd fought in his own guymelef, Scherezade. In fact he did routine training in it. But watching Van control the Escaflowne made Allen envious of the king's dormant abilities. "It truly is amazing the connection he has with the Escaflowne," Allen spoke aloud to Gaddes.

"You could still take Van in a battle and show him a few things," Gaddes responded with a smile to his old friend.

"Possibly," Allen considered. " But what benefit would that be. Besides, he already won the true prize years ago," Allen finished his eyes finding Hitomi standing on the balcony with Varie at her side.

Gaddes patted his friend on the shoulder. "There's always Aimi," he joked already knowing the plans of the Fanelian prince. "After all, you're going to be her knight in shining armor, aren't you?" he finished with a childish grin and a wink.

Allen's eyebrows shot up with a smile. He chuckled at the thought of the woman, young enough to be his daughter, in a romance with himself. "As entertaining a thought that might be, Gaddes, I am lead to believe that Folken has taken to the young woman and plans to marry her," Allen finished his eyes finding the young man watching the Escaflowne in amazement. "I do hope she agrees, I promised her a ride in the Crusade after all and I never break a promise."

* * *

Landing on her hands and knees, Aimi looked up wide-eyed at the cruel man scowling down at her. She could feel the rage building in her chest. He'd caused her so much pain and treated her so poorly. Aimi couldn't find it in her heart to even consider forgiveness, especially if there came a time he begged for his life._ Oh my God, what am I thinking, I can't kill him._ _What's happening to me?_ She questioned herself as the door to her new prison slammed shut with a definitive echoing down the small corridor.

Curling herself into the fetal position against the corner of the small cabin and the floor, Aimi began to cry. Her connection with the guymelef had been severed as Brutas weaved her further into the fortress, leaving her feeling utterly alone. Aimi knew she was losing herself, her soul taking a swan dive into the darkness that had been trying to gain control of her since she discovered her part in the destruction of Gaea. The tears fell down her pale cheeks, pooling into a puddle at the side of her face. The exhaustion and fear had finally caught up to her. Sobbing, she forced herself to think of home, to think of things familiar, people she loved, happiness.

Her mind wondered to the streets of Tokyo, lit up with neon lights and excitement. It was so unlike Gaea that she actually wondered why she wasn't more home sick. She thought of her parents, enjoying Fiji only to come home and find their daughter missing.

"Who am I kidding? I'm not going back." She told herself, wiping the tears from her newly ruddy cheeks. _Besides, if I could go home, would I leave without Folken?_ The thought intruded into her memories of home. Aimi smiled at the thought of Folken in jeans and a tee shirt. He'd fit in perfectly, his cocky childish attitude and suave manner. He'd fit in just fine. _What would he think of his grandmother? _Her mind wondered to Mrs. Kanzaki and the pain she endured after Hitomi vanished. Could Aimi do that to her parents even if she did love Folken?

A heavy hammering of the door roused Aimi from her melancholy daydream. Collecting herself from the floor, Aimi stood holding herself, waiting for the door to swing open. After several moments, it opened with a loud groan at its hinges revealing a welcome sight.

Nathan stood with his arms full. He held a basin of water, towels, a red tunic, dark pants and heavy leather boots. He smiled warmly and set his load on the cot. "How are you doing?"

Shrugging at the question, Aimi's attention was focused on the water basin and wash towels. She wondered just how he'd managed to hold all of it and open the door. "I get to bathe some?" She asked a slight blush coming to her cheeks as she wiped away several straying tears. She didn't want to answer his question.

"Yes Dragon Princess," Nathan answered, noticing her avoidance to the question. His blue eyes studied the woman quickly. He could see the darkness under her eyes, the fresh tears that stained her cheeks, the exhaustion on her pale face. Her hair hung loose and unkempt, Aimi was a beautiful mess. "Are you all right?" He asked again, waiting patiently for her to speak. His hand drifted up to push a stray strand of hair from her face.

The gentle gesture of Nathan's calloused hand pushed Aimi over the edge again. Her tears fell quickly and harder than before. She felt his arms slide around her shoulders and waist as she found shelter and comfort in his strong warm chest. Nathan's kindness overwhelmed Aimi's senses and before she could stop herself, she began to blubber to him.

"I don't know what to do," she began, her voice a tremor of words. "My body is in so much pain I can barely function, the revenge I want for myself is taking over my soul, darkening my thoughts, my mood, everything." Her body shuddered at the thought of losing herself to the darkness.

Nathan smoothed her hair, rubbing her head gently. He cooed and hushed her, with a slight rocking motion. He didn't want Aimi to be in pain, he didn't want to lose her to the darkness he'd seen take over at the lake. She had to defeat the tendrils of darkness now caressing Aimi's body. Nathan knew at that moment he would die keeping her safe, die just to give her the chance to prove to all of Gaea that she is stronger than the darkness that wanted to explode out of her misgivings, out of her grief and pain. "Promise me not to give into the darkness Aimi, you're so much stronger than you believe you are," his voice was a soft murmur.

Taking a deep breath, allowing one last sob to escape her lips, Aimi stepped back from the soldier and nodded. "Thank you," she said, a small smile creeping onto her face, the darkness being chased from the room by his comfort and kindness. Turning from the tender soldier, Aimi collected the water basin and towels. She heard the door close with a scrape of metal and began to undress.

* * *

Talon strolled down the steel corridors of the Retribution with absentmindedness. She knew the Fanelian's would come to Aimi's rescue. She was counting on it. She was also more than aware of the growing relationship between Nathan and Aimi. Talon hadn't been surprised to hear that the soldier had allowed Kallie to treat the prisoner from Brutas, who was furious about it for some reason or another?

Forcing the usual fake smile to her face, Talon greeted Nathan at the door to Aimi's cabin. "How is she?" She asked with a slim blonde eyebrow raised in question.

"She is bathing M'lady," Nathan informed her, keeping his blue eyes fixed on the bolts of the ships corridors.

"Oh, I see," Talon replied, twisting the knob of the cabin door and pushing it open. Her icy blue eyes met the defiant green orbs of the Dragon Princess then settled at the basin of water on the cot. Aimi was indeed naked, bathing a very battered and bruised torso with gentle and tender strokes. _What did Brutas do to her?_ Now understanding his rage, Aimi was becoming one of his sick sadistic masterpieces. Torturing victims was his livelihood and Brutas thrived on pain and destruction.

"What do you need?" Aimi spat out, wiping a thin arm with the soaked rag. The water was cool on her skin causing it to prickle in reaction to the cold.

"Oh please!" Talon said shaking her head. "Do not be like that!" The priestess sauntered over to the woman's seated position on the cot and plucked the rag from her hand with ease. She dipped it into the water and squeezed the excess out over the basin. Talon then set to work, confidently rubbing the cloth over Aimi's back, covered with lash marks just beginning to heal.

At the slight gasp and moan of Aimi, Talon paused her hands, resting them on Aimi's stiffened shoulders. "I wasn't aware that Brutas had done this much damage, I'm sorry." She apologized emotionless, not sure if the Dragon Tamer would accept, not caring if she did.

Aimi looked over her shoulder at the blonde woman. She forced a fake smile; unsure what the treacherous woman was insinuating. Her smile faded quickly at the sight around Talon's neck. The pendant was nestled amongst the curvy bosom of the priestess. It reflected the little bit of sunlight peaking through a tiny porthole, speckling the cabins walls with pale pink circles.

"It really is a lovely pendant. Quiet beautiful," Talon said, noticing Aimi's eyes at her chest. The priestess couldn't contain her smile as she toyed with the trinket. "I do believe I'll keep it once I'm finished with you," the blonde mused, continuing to wash Aimi's back.

Shrugging her shoulders, Aimi moved away from the spiteful witch. She glared at the woman, covering her own less ample chest with slight embarrassment. "You come in here and insult me, wearing what is rightfully mine and you expect me to just accept it?" Aimi could feel the anger building in her chest. It wasn't like her to fly off the handle, but Talon had crossed the line.

Standing with a quirky smile on her lips, Talon approached Aimi and grabbed her arm. Her knuckles whitened with the force of the hold as she leveled her eyes to the woman from the Mystic Moon. "You do not speak to me that way. I hold your pitiful little life in my hand. Remember that Dragon Princess!" Talon scolded, her eyes icy and narrowed, the sadistic smirk still on her face.

Slightly shaken, Aimi's eyes wavered from the glacial stare of the priestess and retreated to the pendant. She tried to gather strength from its small pink form. Ignoring the monologue of the nasty priestess, Aimi focused on the heirloom, imagining the guymelef bonded to her in the haul of the Retribution. She could see the metal haul with all its cargo, the busy soldiers securing supplies and containers.

From her view point Aimi gathered she was sitting in the guymelef, she could vaguely make out the steady beating of the energist. Below, she could see Brutas ordering Nathan about. _Figures my imagination would come up with this. _Her thoughts almost humorous.

* * *

"I'm not done talking to you, Soldier!" Brutas's deep voice called out.

Nathan stalked away from the scolding Brutas. Doing his best to ignore the pompous man. _I swear if I had a sword… _his thoughts halted at the movement of a guymelef. He watched the metallic machine begin to move, unmanned.

"What in all of Gaea?" Brutas yelled out, tripping over a container of supplies falling on his backside. The massive leg of the guymelef moved forward coming down over Brutas's sprawled figure. _Oh Goddess_, Brutas thought, fear finally taking over. He attempted to scramble to his feet finding himself tangled with loose ropes and cords. Holding his breath he awaited the crushing blow from the guymelef.

**

* * *

**

**The battle is just beginning….next chapter should be pretty exciting. **

**:-D**

**Thank you for the alerts and reviews. Hopefully I haven't disappointed anyone this chapter. It's just a lot of stuff to set up for the big chapters to come. Not many left. Thanks for sticking it out with me thus far!**


	20. Chapter 20: Memories Conspire

**I am so sorry! When I started posting this story I never thought my life would get quite as busy as it did. I'm not going to try and make excuses. I'm just going to give you the chapter. **

**Once again, I do not own the Vision of Escaflowne characters or plot, anything new is my own creation. **

* * *

Folken had watched his father brandishing the heavy guymelef sword with envy. It was obvious that his father was going to practice his already well-tuned skills with the Escaflowne further into the morning and this gave Folken the opportunity to complete several things before their leave on the mission. With one last glance at the courtyard, the prince of Fanelia returned to his own quarters to dress for battle.

Finally alone, his thoughts were on the woman he was destined to save, the woman he desired above anyone. Folken couldn't stop thinking about how Aimi had tasted when he kissed her, her lips soft and sweet; how he longed to kiss her again, hold her close. He thought of the confession of love she'd whispered to him after her battle with Milo, how her emerald green eyes sparkled when she smiled, how she had courageously stood up to Milo in the forest, she was amazing. _Goddess, I love her!_ He thought with a large smile plastered on his face.

As he peeled the clothing off his tired body, Folken continued to think. He refused to believe she would be lost, he wouldn't allow that to happen. He still didn't completely understand his mother's words or the prophecy's meaning, but he knew Aimi couldn't fall into the darkness and if she did, he wouldn't let her give in._ Aimi, I'm coming for you like I promised! I will save you somehow. Whatever way that might be._

Grabbing a dark shirt, he tugged it over his head, unaware that a pair of coffee brown eyes peered at him from the darkness of his dawn lit room. He wandered to the full-length mirror and pulled up his loose trousers. He then tugged at the leather belt around his waist, tightening it. The weeks as a prisoner had thinned him, but a little weight loss was a small price to pay for what his heart now knew.

* * *

Merle watched amused as the prince smiled at himself in the mirror. He was too deep in thought to notice her and she knew exactly what he was engrossed in. "You really are in love," her words broke the silence.

Stumbling back over a chair, Folken fell. He awkwardly gawked at the cat woman in surprise. He'd been letting his guard down more often, most of the time being caught daydreaming of Aimi. "W-what…what are you doing here?" Folken asked blushing, knowing he'd been unclothed only moments before.

"Oh please, I'm practically your mother, don't you know that I used to bath you when you were a child." She cupped her chin with her hands. "It was the sweetest thing, you and Sarda in a large wash basin covered in bubbly suds…" Merle began her reverie.

"All right, all right, don't remind me." Rolling his eyes, Folken gathered himself up and went to sit next to his second mother on the clean unused bed, the maids had been obviously busy in the room during his absence.

"Why did you tell Aefron about Aimi?" The prince asked suddenly, wanting to know the truth from the source. He wasn't going to beat around the bush and Merle preferred bluntness, it was her nature.

Leaning back, Merle's face was thoughtful. Her fanged smile was worn easily as her brown eyes revealed the storm raging behind the playful façade. "Your father didn't tell me what he knew. He put my son and you in danger without telling me about Aimi or that cursed prophecy," the cat woman paused to sit up and cross her legs. Holding her ankles with her hands, Merle continued. "In all honesty Folken, I did what any woman would do for their children."

Nodding his head in understanding, Folken wondered just how much Merle had said to the Zaibachian emissary to be placed under house arrest. It didn't matter anymore, but Folken would have been happy to have Merle at his side during the rescue. "I'm…I'm sorry you can't come with us." His voice was quiet, almost embarrassed, a soft smile playing on his face as he toyed with the puffy end of her tail.

Shrugging with a light laugh, Merle patted Folken on the cheek softly. "You know I'd never leave your mother alone with Varie. Plus, as long as you don't purpose to her without me, I'll be perfectly happy knowing Sarda is by your side, while you are off rescuing the future queen of Fanelia." The cat woman said with a gleaming fanged smile.

Smirking in response, Folken collected Merle into his arms. "I would never leave you out of that Mer!"

Merle smiled, tears filling her eyes. Her head rested gently on Van's son's shoulder, he'd grown up on his adventure. It may have taken him forever, but Folken has clearly become a responsible adult, something his father had learned at a very young age. Now, he was leaving to find true love, leaving the safety of the castle, of Fanelia, of her. She prayed a silent prayer. _Please keep them safe, all of them. Bring them back to Fanelia, to me._

* * *

Swinging the sword effortlessly, Van decreased the size of his blade smoothly and sheathed it at the Escaflowne's back. The movements of the guymelef had come back to him with ease, as he spent a little less than an hour warming up the sleeping armor. It was exactly as he remembered. My companion, Van thought looking around the controls of the Escaflowne, allowing his mind to reminisce.

"Van!" A familiar woman's voice called out from a balcony off the royal wing of the palace.

Van's eyes found Hitomi's small-framed form with his daughter, who was balancing on the railing of the small marble terrace waving her arms energetically. He piloted the Escaflowne with ground trembling steps and lined the machine evenly with the balcony. Opening the pilot's hatch, he smiled at his daughter, lifting a gloved hand to wave.

"Daddy!" Varie exclaimed practically jumping across the small gap from the terrace to the guymelef. Hitomi's quick hands steadied her daughter; her face paling with a grimace, a mother's worry showing greatly through her beautiful green eyes. "When you bring Aimi home will you take us both on the Escaflowne? Like you did with mommy!" Varie was squealing as if she'd found a new pet.

Smiling at the idea, Van nodded. "Of course I will!" His eyes met Hitomi's face briefly, her concern plainly worn. "Only if your mother agrees though." Van finished, his eyebrows raised with a mock look of begging for his only daughter.

Spinning on her heels, Varie turned in her mother's arms and jumped into them. "Mommy, you'll let us right?" Her timid little voice asked, brown eyes big and hopeful.

Sighing, Hitomi glared at her husband briefly, who with a coy smile was now closing the pilot's hatch and backing the Escaflowne away from the balcony in retreat. Coward, the queen's thoughts scolded her husband silently. "We'll see sweetheart, lets wait until they return, all right?"

Scrunching her face in a less than attractive look, Varie whined before agreeing. "Oh all right, I guess I'll wait until then." She said jumping off the railing to the safety of the terrace.

Breathing a quick sigh of relief, Hitomi grabbed her daughter's hand and led her out of the chamber in the direction of the courtyard. It was time for goodbyes and wishes of luck. "Let's go see your brother and father off on the Crusade."

* * *

Loud voices in the corridor of the Retribution stirred Talon from her epic monologue. Her blue eyes focused on the air above her prisoner's head as she listened to the chaos of the shouting soldiers.

"The guymelef is moving by itself!" Someone yelled out.

"How is this possible?" Someone else screamed.

Gasping slightly, Talon's attention turned to the woman standing naked before her. Aimi was in a trance, her eyes clouded. The priestess always wondered what happened to the woman while she was controlling the guymelefs and she was now getting a front row seat. How dare she use me as a vessel! Talon thought cruelly, grasping the glowing pendent quickly. She raised her free hand and smacked the dragon tamer across the face. "You treacherous tramp!"

Aimi's eyes refocused onto the cabin room. Her cheek stung from the priestess's hand. She looked at Talon with contempt. _I did it; I actually controlled the guymelef without actually having the pendant. _Aimi was internally thrilled. She had played her trump card and it worked. Being so close to the pendent allowed her to use her abilities to control the guymelef.

Talon was furious but looking wary as she moved away from the dragon tamer. "I underestimated you," the priestess spoke quietly. "I will not make that mistake again."

"Next time he won't be so lucky," Aimi responded quickly, her eyes narrowing, her voice unfamiliar. Aimi instantly wondered where the threat had come from; it wasn't like her to be so cold or heartless. It was then she realized the darkness strengthening its hold on her, it had begun to take over her own actions and now her words. _Please no_, her mind pleaded as Aimi tried to remain calm and confident.

Blue eyes wide in surprise, Talon could see the spiraling darkness around the woman from the Mystic Moon. Something had changed in Aimi, something that scared Talon deeply. "What? What did you do?"

* * *

High in the clouds above Fanelia, a Zaibachian battle cruiser glided with ease following the scorched markings left by the dragons in the valley of the Northern forest. Laota watched the landscape from the bridge with little interest. Her mind was on the woman from the Mystic Moon. The woman, she'd yet to meet, but seemed to know, thanks to a recent report given to her by Aefron. Kallie had been busy. "I wonder what she's like?" The red head said aloud.

"You mean Aimi?" Aefron asked, his hazel eyes shifting from the view to his commander and chief. "She must be quiet a woman to have the entirety of Fanelia wanting to come to her aid as well as Kallie's ear."

Smiling, Laota turned to her emissary. "Folken did seem quite taken with her, didn't he? He never looked like that when we were courting. The irony of it all is that he'd never wanted a woman from the Mystic Moon, or someone to the likes of his mother. He didn't want to go through the separation or heartache. I guess love changes people."

"Jealous, Milady?" Aefron teased, with a sly smile.

Blushing slightly, Laota turned her attention on the task at hand. "Head east until we can move around the encampment without being seen. Then we'll approach from the north as the Crusade approaches from the south." The empress ordered the captain, who responded with a nod and salute.

"You always did say Folken kept looking towards the sky," Aefron pointed out; smiling wider he wasn't going to let Laota off the hook quite so easily. "Maybe in denying the possibility that a woman would come from the Mystic blue moon, he closed his heart to any other woman."

"Do not concern yourself with what happened between Folken and myself," Laota chided her emissary with a playful glare. "We both choose the paths we followed, and it doesn't seem like either of us have regrets. Besides, Folken has made up his mind, hasn't he? A marriage proposal is a large step for him, one I hope he finds eternal happiness with."

* * *

Large heavy footsteps ran up and down the corridor. With a low groan, the heavy steel door to the cabin opened quickly. Brutas stood heaving air from his episode with death. _She's dead! I'm going to finish this now._

"What is this?" Talon asked spinning to her second in command who looked past her with murderous intent in his eyes. "What is going on?" The priestess asked, taking in the messy appearance of her bodyguard.

"That wench tried to kill me!" He screamed, surging forward into the room. He pushed Talon out of the way and grabbed Aimi by the throat, throwing her against the metal wall.

Shocked at his ferociousness, Talon watched as Aimi struggled against his massive hand. She had little sympathy for the girl, but the priestess wasn't about to let her most valuable weapon be destroyed, at least not just yet. "Brutas let her down." She commanded, her tone soft but assertive.

The Basramian soldier looked at her surprised and irritated. He wanted the little she-devil dead. "I can't let her live," he told his mistress through his clenched jaw, making no move to relinquish his hold. "She's too dangerous, she'll destroy Gaea."

"Let her down, now! That's an order!" Talon scolded him, anger catching in her voice; she wasn't about to repeat herself again. _Whether she destroys Gaea or not isn't for you to decide_. She thought thinking of her master's plans. Her patience with the soldier was running thin. He was becoming bloodthirsty now; his personal vendetta interfering with her own set out plans, perhaps involving him hadn't been her wisest decision.

Aimi felt the man's hand around her neck loosen and release. She crumbled to the floor covering her body with her hands, consciously ashamed at her nakedness. Her eyes were still dulled from the connection with the guymelef, her senses had not completely returned to her.

"Leave us," Talon ordered Brutas, who turned and slinked away angrily. The priestess turned to Aimi and approached her in a few wide strides. Backhanding the Dragon Princess with all her might, Talon shouted. "Do anything that stupid again and Nathan and Kallie are dead. Do you understand?" Her words were filled with rage and hatred.

One hand to her cheek the other to her sore neck, Aimi shook her head in agreement and shivered away from the priestess. The malice seeping off the woman was hard to ignore, Talon's threat held true intention. And the deaths of her friends was something Aimi didn't want to see come true, something she couldn't ignore to plausible.

"Good, now get dressed," Talon finished, throwing the clothing at the woman. She left in a whirl of robes and slammed the door hard.

* * *

Lifting her head to walk down the corridor toward the bridge of the ship, Talon's eyes found Nathan's curious stare.

"Priestess," the red head nodded to her as she passed him with a glare.

Pausing, the blond turned to the soldier. "You better teach her restraint or she'll die before you do," Talon grumbled threateningly.

Stiffening, Nathan nodded. "Milady?" He responded with feigned innocence and watched as the priestess walked away. _Why did you have to do that Aimi?_ His thoughts asked as he turned to look at the bolted prison door. _Stop calling attention to yourself and follow orders, anything to keep you alive, to keep everyone alive. He pleaded with an unheard voice._

* * *

Standing with arms crossed at the base of the open haul of the Crusade, Allen watched Van embrace Hitomi. He watched the goodbyes with concealed emotion. Hitomi had claimed she loved Allen, but he had known otherwise. She loved Van, still loved Van and he was happy for them both. He had his sister while he was in Asturia and his crew while on the Crusade. It was the life of a knight and he wouldn't trade it for anything in all of Gaea.

"Wishing for a mate to say farewell too?" A crewmember asked nudging his captain in the arm lightly, angling his head towards the king and queen of Fanelia.

Sighing, Allen turned to study the scruffy man. He was a rather new addition to the crew. Older than most of the men, someone Allen knew next to nothing about. The man's eyes were a kind blue, almost mourning as he watched the royal family. Allen decided he'd learn the man's story, after the rescue of Aimi. "If it's one thing I know, it's women. And I can say without a doubt that I am more than happy not to be attached," Allen finished with a pertly raised eyebrow and a nod. He then glanced at Hitomi and Van once more before turning to enter the Crusade.

* * *

"Please be safe!" Hitomi whispered into her son's ear as she clutched onto his light armor tightly. "Come home to me in one piece," she mumbled through tears imagining the worst, her memories of the Gaea War flooding her mind.

"Don't worry about me," Folken said, wiping the tears from his mother's face with his thumb, feeling slightly responsible for her condition. "Take care of yourself and Varie. Then before you know it we'll be back with Aimi."

Sniffling Hitomi nodded. She didn't want her son to leave, but Folken had to rescue the woman he loved. There wasn't anything she could do or say that would stop him; he was like his father in the ways of love, passionate and unstoppable. "I love you," she said calmly, her tears stopping.

Folken smiled at his mother, then looked down to his little sister. Her big doe eyes looked up at him in awe. She was studying him as if he were some great warrior, something out of a fairy tale.

"I've never seen you like this," Varie said, as her brother knelt down. Her tiny hand pulled at several loose threads of fabric from his black shirt through his armored plates.

"Don't get used to it," he responded tousling her blonde hair. "This is hopefully a one time event." He said shifting uncomfortably.

Throwing her arms around his neck, Folken stood twirling her around in the air. "You're going to bring Aimi back right?" Her little voice asked, her head buried into the crook of his neck, mimicking sleep.

"Yes, we are." Folken said without missing a beat, his eyes softening at his beloved's name.

"And she's going to be my sister?" Varie's million little questions continued. She was more than aware of what her brother intended and excited enough for the both of them. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at her brother's handsome face; he was happy, truly happy and Varie was beaming from it.

Folken had never disappointed Varie. He'd been a loving brother, a perfect companion even with the age difference. He'd protected her from everything and Varie had felt it was her duty to protect him from the one thing she knew he didn't understand, love. Even though she was young, what Varie knew about love came from stories and her parents.

The little princess remembered the vast amount of girls her brother had brought home, all of which were stuck up and boring, none of which Folken truly loved or cared for. Varie knew the moment Aimi awoke in the guest bedroom that she would be the one that would help her brother find love, the one that would change Folken for the better, the one that would complete their family and help him find his happily ever after. "I've always wanted a sister." She continued. "Someone else I can play with."

"So I'm not enough anymore?" Folken teased.

Varie blushed and shook her held shyly. "That's not what I mean…"

"If Aimi accepts me as a husband, than yes, you'll have a sister." Folken responded quietly, as he breathed in his sister's youthful scents. "I'm sure she'd love to have you as a sister, I know I do!"

"She'll accept, she's loved you since she met you." Varie finished struggling out of her brother's arms, landing gracefully on her feet.

"Is that so," Folken spoke, kneeling. He thoughtfully played with a long strand of his sister's hair. "When did you become so smart?" He asked his dark eyes shimmering with unshed tears. He could only hope his sister was right.

"I've always been smart! Now go bring Aimi home," Varie said, with a firm stomp of her foot and a prim nod of her head. Stepping closer, she shoves her brother forward towards the Crusade, both ignoring the quiet laughter coming from their parents, who had been watching in quiet astonishment at their children. Surprised by the mature words coming from their youngest.

"All right, okay, I'll go," the prince said laughing and jogging from his pushy sister. He walked towards the haul of Allen's ship and turned to wait for his father and Sarda.

"Folken?" Dargas's voice was quiet, as he approached his friend from the shadows of the Crusade.

"Wishing me luck?" Folken said offhandedly, his eyes remaining on his parents.

"More like wishing I could go with you," Dargas smiled kindly. "Stay alive all right?" The prince of Asturia mumbled before grabbing his friend and hugging him briefly.

"I guess I'll have too," Folken teased. "Besides, I want to be at that wedding of yours."

Dargas's violet blue eyes twinkled at the challenge. "That makes two of us!"

* * *

Arms laden with medical supplies, Kallie was pushed roughly forward into the haul of the monstrosity her sister claimed would protect them. _Seems more like a metal coffin than a fortress. _The doctor's thoughts were grim. She'd spent the last day in the encampment taking down the medical tent and packing its contents, with no assistance. Nathan had paused to give her a warm smile, but he wouldn't dare help her. He had his own problems to deal with, mainly keeping Aimi safe without giving up his role as her guard.

Huffing at the memories of the day before, Kallie marched forward, head held high, her blue eyes scouting out the haul, carefully noting emergency exits and escape routes. _Just in case, _she assured herself. She paused for only a moment at the sight of a lone guymelef, clearly out of place. Several soldiers were tending to the mechanical armor and placing it back against the wall, in line with the others.

"What happened?" One of the men guarding her asked casually to another soldier.

"The thing started moving and practically smashed General Brutas," the young soldier responded looking at the machine still in awe.

_Aimi! _Kallie's thoughts concluded instantly. _Did she get a hold of the pendent from my sister?_ The questions began to fill her head. _I can't be excited just yet; I don't know exactly what happened. __She thought attempting to extinguish her anxiousness. _

The two men guarding her, continued to escort Kallie down a long corridor lined with heavy steel doors. She assumed she was being led to a cabin, her new prison, until Talon decided what to do with her. That morning, she had been informed that a new healer would be arriving on the airship, Kallie hadn't been surprised at the news, however she had been more than alarmed that Talon still wanted her sister on board the Retribution so close to Aimi, Talon's greatest asset. _My sister is obviously plotting something_.

As she continued her short journey through the metal maze, the doctor's eyes fell onto the familiar flaming red hair of Nathan. He was propped against a door, bored, and fidgeting with his sword hilt.

* * *

Nathan saw the doctor's familiar face framed with dark hair and blushed. He'd been caught toying with his weapon. Standing taller, he nodded to Kallie as she passed, who in turn gave him a brilliant smile. _She is so brave._ Nathan thought returning the smile with a sheepish grin. The doctor had ceased to amaze him. Even in her dire situation with the priestess, Kallie had managed to treat Aimi and get aboard the Retribution. Nathan knew Talon had already found a replacement for the position of healer and worried about what Talon had in store for Kallie. With both of them being watched so closely, neither had devised a plan to meet. But both were still concerned for their own and Aimi's safety, which was becoming harder to keep.

* * *

Consciously taking note of the cabin Nathan was protecting, the doctor continued down the hall. She followed the soldiers to the end of the corridor and stopped at a large steel door. The bigger of her two guards pushed the door open swiftly and shuffled her into the room. The doctor absorbed her surroundings with a newfound vigor. Instead of the expected prison cell, it was the medical ward of the fortress, and it was small in comparison to the Retribution. _Guess they aren't expecting too many injuries._ She thought as she continued her surveillance of the room.

The walls were padded with layers of fabric, protection for victims and patients from storms and attacks. Lined up like toy soldiers were several cots, each with its own beside table. Every cot had a sturdy lamp hanging above for better light during surgery and examination. It was a very up to date room, something that would have cost the country of Zaibach a fortune to have, and something that was desperately needed in almost every country on Gaea.

Dropping the supplies on a single metal table, Kallie wandered around the room collecting her thoughts. _Why am I here?_ She asked herself. _Talon already has a new healer to replace me, so why am I here and not in some prison cell?_ The doctor knew the answer to the question before she even asked it. Talon had plans for Kallie. Plans that included pain, lots of pain. "She wants to watch me suffer," the doctor whispered to no one, her back turned to the still open door. _For betraying her_, her thoughts finished.

"Who wants to watch you suffer?" A low gruff voice repeated the sentence from behind her.

The mysterious voice sent shivers through her body. Spinning on her heel, Kallie took in the man she already knew was her replacement. He was ancient! Wrinkles deeply engraved his pale sunken face giving it the eerie shadows of death and illness. _Just how old is this man?_ Kallie's mind wondered, now concerned with her sister's sanity.

"Um, hello," Kallie's voice shook slightly. "You must be the new... the new healer," she stumbled over the words. _Smooth, I'm such an idiot; _she thought consciously berating herself for sounding like a moron. She could feel the heat of embarrassment settle over her face. "I'm sorry, my name is Kallie," she bowed at the waist slightly, nodding her head.

The man's icy blue eyes seemed to freeze her insides. "You may call me Master Paruchi." His voice was equally cold as he studied her. Kallie could feel the hair on her neck stand, this man was no healer, the aura he gave off revealed that much; he was something entirely different.

"Master Paruchi," Kallie repeated unable to take her eyes off the elder.

"You're sister has been very kind to me, Kallie, and continues to help keep me comfortable. She has after all given your position to me," Paruchi replied coolly. "As the medical doctor, I'll be able to examine the infamous Dragon Princess." He smiled, mischievous evil hidden behind his thin lips.

Swearing, Kallie pulled her eyes from the man and took several steps back. She could have sworn the temperature in the medical ward had dropped ten degrees. _Who is this man? __She wondered. D_eep in thought, Kallie didn't notice the man move swiftly towards her. He moved with more speed than she thought possible for a man of his age. She felt his nails dig into the soft flesh of her arm as he hissed into her ear. "Do not be fooled by my appearance woman. I know just who you are, spy for that shrew of an empress, future wife to that traitorous emissary, friend to that rebel soldier, I know it all! Everything you and that soldier plan to do. Everything you _**think**_ you can get away with."

Shaken, Kallie pulled herself from his grasp and gawked stupidly at the old man. "Who are you?" Her voice trembled, unable to hide her fear anymore.

"You'll find out soon enough," Paruchi said with a chilled smile. He turned and hobbled out of the medical ward without another word.

Kallie felt her knees grow weak and sat on the nearest cot. "We have bigger problems than Talon and Brutas," she said, voicing her thoughts. "All this time, I thought Talon was the mastermind behind everything. How could we have been so wrong? How could I have missed this?"

Kallie felt the blood begin to return to her limbs. She stumbled to her belongings and pulled out a piece of paper and began to scribble in small illegible print. It was coded, the key held by Aefron alone, and practically unbreakable. _What kind of spy am I? _She questioned herself as she opened the porthole window and whistled softly for the carrier.

* * *

The Fanelian castle disappeared from sight as the Crusade rose above the misty clouds. Folken could barely make out the scorch marks from the dragons, but he trusted Allen would get them to the encampment. He was anxious, he could feel the familiar butterflies of excitement in his stomach. The last time he'd seen Aimi was at the lakeside. She'd been distant and pushy, but he knew the woman's facade had been only for his benefit. She had wanted to save him, to rescue him from Talon's scorn. "Damn priestess," the prince mumbled under his breath using the familiar curse of his mother.

Walking up to Folken, Sarda held his tongue. Something had been bothering him, something about the whole of the rebel's forces. _What connections did the priestess have to get an air fortress? Why would a man from Basram be used as a bodyguard? Who else is behind this woman?_He wondered his eyes moving from his friend to stare over the fluffy clouds.

"What's wrong Sarda?" Folken's tenor broke the cat man's thoughts.

"How could a single priestess get this much power?" Sarda asked the question that was currently weighing in his mind.

"What do you mean?" Surprise now showing on Folken's face. Sarda had figured the prince hadn't even contemplated that their might be a bigger force backing the priestess's actions, possibly even controlling her, and was prepared for his friends astonishment.

"Well, Dornkirk was the emperor of Zaibach. He had the funds and the means to start his own war. But this priestess, Talon you call her, what is financing her drive to rebel? What is giving her the means for her cause?" Sarda questioned, a thoughtful look on his face.

Folken paled at the words, afraid to allow his thoughts to travel down the dark route they had turned on. _Why didn't I think of that sooner?_ His mind screamed. "You're right," he agreed in a whisper. "Someone has to be helping Talon accomplish what she's doing. But who?" His eyes studied his cat friend; hungry for the information Sarda was keeping from him.

"I have a good idea," Sarda began. He told Folken of his findings. How he'd been thinking about the rebellion for a long time and decided that who ever managed to bring an uprising was totally hidden from the public eye. However, with the kidnappings taking first priority in Fanalia, Sarda had been allowed to research Zaibach and it's history in quiet secrecy while he recovered. He had found one individual most alarming, Paruchi, a General and magician for Emperor Dornkirk, who managed to escape the war and openly remained against peace with Fanelia.

"So this man, Paruchi, he's a magician?" Folken was slightly skeptical.

"Well," Sarda tilted his head slightly. "He's more of what your mother would call a scientist. A very knowledgeable and learned man."

"Seems he is also very dangerous." A regal voice said. The two men turned to the voice, to Van. The king had been eavesdropping for some time absorbing Sarda's words. "Paruchi helped to perform experiments for that terrible fate altering machine during the Gaea War. It was said the Generals had all perished with the destruction of the machine and Dornkirk, but it appears a few have lived out their lives," Van said, breathing deeply calming the irritation he felt. His brother had given his life to keep them from succeeding.

"It makes sense though, that Paruchi is using the young Priestess Talon as a naive puppet, but what about the Basramian soldier that accompanies her? Does he also have a connection with this magician?" Folken asked concern on his face. That man, Brutas, was a wild card, someone he didn't understand, and someone that could very well kill his friends without a second thought.

"It's doubtful," Sarda told them. "I cornered Aefron one day in the library reading several texts on visions and historic priestesses. Apparently, he and the Empress have known about Talon's involvement for some time now. Aefron revealed to me that Talon had spent many years in Basram as a missionary. It's very probable that is where she recruited Brutas for her cause, I don't understand why he went with her though, maybe it was love, maybe it was for the adventure."

"That makes sense," Folken nodded. "Aefron's fiancé, Kallie, is the sister to the priestess. Both he and Laota already knew what Talon was after. Question is, are they aware of who else might be behind the rebellion?"

"I don't know. Neither confided much in their knowledge of Talon or the rebellion." Van spoke up again. "I want to believe we can trust Laota, but her secrecy and unwillingness troubles me."

"Father, Laota is a pawn in her own right. I don't think they know about Paruchi, if he is involved. They get their information from their spy...from Kallie. She didn't know about him while Dargas and I were captured, I never saw an aged man in General's clothing wandering the encampment either. If Paruchi is controlling Talon, then he's been very good at hiding his identity." The prince of Fanelia looked out the window of the bridge again watching the landscape go by quickly.

Placing a firm hand on his son's shoulder Van spoke. "First thing we need to do is rescue Aimi. All this conspiracy should be left to Laota and her council."

Sarda and Folken chuckled at the comment and returned to their thoughts. Both men wondered what awaited them at the end of the scorch mark trail.

**

* * *

Hopefully you've enjoyed this chapter. I can say this much, though I haven't been posting I have been writing. The story is finally coming to a close. Not sure just how many more chapters I have left, but the next one will hopefully be up much sooner than this last one. It's going to get sad in the near future, just a forewarning. **

**Again, I apologize. I never intended to make all the fans of this story wait. (Though I've noticed some of my alerted authors and stories seem to be slow on the updating too – makes me feel a little better.)**


	21. Chapter 21: Memories Sacrificed

**Again, life took a hold of me and ran. I made extra sure to focus on my story and getting it edited. I hope I don't disappoint. The next several chapters will be completely by scratch from the inner workings of my mind. So hang in there! **

**Oh, and for the next few chapters: CHARACTER DEATH**

**You've been warned. **

**I do not own the Vision of Escaflowne characters or plot; anything new is my own creation.**

* * *

The walls of her cabin shook with such force that Aimi screamed herself awake, crying out for her mother like a child. Gasping for breath and blinking several times, she placed her clammy hands on the cold metal floor of the room to steady her trembling body. She had dressed hours earlier and crawled to the corner of the room, crying herself to sleep. As she had slept, her mind was dark with evil desires and nightmares leaving Aimi more exhausted.

The sun was approaching mid-afternoon; it's bright yellow rays illuminating the small space. Aimi felt the shutter of the fortress again. _We're moving__,_ her thoughts concluded. Eyes darting around the room, her mind alarmed, Aimi braced herself against the wall wearily. _Why has the ship moved?_ She asked rhetorically. Using her palms for balance she slide across the metal walls and stumbled the last few steps over to the porthole window, already knowing what she would observe. The scenery of the forest had changed into the pale blue of the sky. The clouds wispy and white flittered past the glass happily, enjoying their own journey. Aimi's green eyes moved toward the ground as she watched the forest, full of greenery, disappear with the horizon. _Oh God no!_She thought horrified_. _

* * *

Still in the process of cleaning medical equipment, something she tended to do when nervous, Kallie felt the tremor of the Retributions take off. She closed her eyes and prayed. _Please let Folken and Dargas come save us!_ Her mind had been ill at ease since she met Paruchi_._ "I hope the carrier reaches Aefron in time," she whispered, looking out through the window. Kallie felt a warm tear gently slide down her soft cheek. Not bothering to wipe it away, she leaned her forehead against the glass frame and whispered. "You better keep your promise Folken, to Aimi and to all of us, please!"

* * *

Nathan's head jerked up from his position against the bolted door to Aimi's prison at the rather rough lift off. He leaned against the door in a sitting position one leg propped up, his sword leaning against his shoulder. The feeling of movement in the massive vessel wasn't unlike being on the ocean during a calm day. It rocked slightly; it's massive size barely moving with the wind. He could hear Aimi shifting inside the cabin frantically swearing at the top of her lungs.

Feeling somewhat responsible, Nathan opened the door to ease her feelings. He could see her standing on her tiptoes leering out the tiny window. Her body clothed in the red tunic of a ritual sacrifice and loose satin pants the color of charcoal. Her feet were no longer bare, but clad in tight black leather boots, her pants tucked comfortably in their cuffs. _She looks amazing; _his thoughts said taking the woman into his mind, not as the sister he thought of her. Aimi spun to look back at him. S_he looks scared out of her mind_. Nathan's thought readjusted to the doe eyed expression of pure fear from the princess's colorless face. "What's wrong?" He heard himself ask.

"I'm afraid to fly," Aimi mumbled, a fiery blush now covering her soft cheeks. "I would rather my feet be firmly planted on the ground."

"Afraid to fly?" Nathan repeated the statement with a chuckle. _No wonder she's behaving so childish. _He smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's so immature, but I'm really petrified of being so high," Aimi began to laugh at herself, her wide green eyes meeting Nathan's.

The soldier studied her amused. The memories of Laota running from a hairy-legged spider, screaming bloody murder while trying to climb on top of him. He had only been five at the time and half her size. "My sister was afraid of spiders," Nathan confided to the Dragon Princess. "Probably still is, as a grown woman and Empress, no doubt."

Shivering at the slight tremble of the flying fortress, Aimi's eyes widened. "They don't bother me as much as flying." She admitted shaking her head.

"Are you better now?" Nathan asked.

Before she could answer, the ship jolted causing them both to lose their balance. Landing on the floor against the wall, Nathan gathered himself up and bolted to the tiny window. Something was amiss. Outside he could see a Zaibachian battle cruiser floating towards the Retribution with great speed. It was firing on the fortress, intent on the vessels destruction. Nathan could barely make out the royal seal marking the ship through the clouds.

"What's going on?" Aimi asked paralyzed with fear on the floor where she'd fallen, the tremor in her body returning.

Turning to look down at her, Nathan smiled. "Looks like the Fanelians have recruited the help of the Empress herself. There is a Zaibachian cruiser firing on the Retribution."

Aimi's green eyes widened as she jumped to her feet, pushing Nathan aside to look out the porthole window herself, her fear of flying forgotten. She could make out the outline of a ship in the wispy clouds as the fortress shifted again. This time both Nathan and herself were braced for the impact. Aimi's eyes turned to the south instantly at the bright light that had occurred before the Retribution was hit. In the shadows of the fortress, Aimi could see the smaller vessel speeding along much faster than the Zaibachian airship. It maneuvered with grace and expertise. "Oh my God" She mumbled aloud, unable to speak more than that.

Nathan looked over the woman's shoulder, his smile broadening. "That's not Zaibachian but I do believe it's an ally!"

"It's the Crusade, Allen's ship," Aimi informed Nathan, looking at the tiny vessel again. "Folken..." she whispered, her breathing increasing. "He's coming for me!"

* * *

"Another ship has appeared from the south. What is our course of action Milady?" A soldier relayed to Talon. The priestess closed her eyes and sighed. The Fanelians had finally come for Aimi. "Continue on course," she ordered turning from the windows of the bridge.

Talon had been rather surprised by the battle cruiser of the Empress attacking the Retribution with such extreme ferocity. Laota had to be more than aware that Kallie was on the ship as well as the woman from the Mystic Moon. It wasn't until the Crusade appeared from the south that the priestess realized the Zaibachian ship was only a ruse, something to keep their attention while the Fanelian's slipped through the back door. _Tsk tsk tsk_, Talon thought. _I figured you'd bring the Escaflowne to taunt us with Van Fanel._ A thin smile came across her face as her icy blue orbs met her bodyguard's stern face.

"It's time to move forward," Talon stated quietly, approaching the Basramian soldier.

"Move forward?" Brutas's eyebrows shot up in question.

"It's time you meet Master Paruchi," the priestess sung, while gently taking the man's arm.

* * *

Laota admired the fortress from her captain's chair. It was massive; nearly four times the size of her battle cruiser. _Just how did they get a hold of something like this?_ She wondered her eyes devouring the vessel. Her thoughts wavered on conspiracy. Laota had been told the priestess was the rebellions sole leader, but the financial backing of such a structure like the floating fortress before her had to be huge. _We defiantly don't have the money for it in the royal budget of Zaibach. How in all of Gaea did Talon get the money as a mere second-rate traveling priestess?_

Pushing the questions from her mind, the Empress focused on the battle. "Continue our current maneuvers and attack!" She ordered, her hand lifting above her head to send another round of cannon fire.

"Milady," Aefron hurried onto the bridge, holding a letter in his hands.

"What is it?" She asked irritated, her crystal blue eyes still studying the landscape of metal before her.

"Kallie sent me another message," his hazel eyes sparkled. "Apparently, there is another leader to this rebellion. Someone who calls himself Master Paruchi." Aefron paused looking up for the Empress's reaction.

"Paruchi?" Laota's eyes shot towards her emissary away from the vessel they were attacking. "You mean to tell me he's still alive?"

"Yes, and is playing a rather large role in this battle." Aefron answered. He passed the letter to the Empress.

_My Dearest Aefron,_

_Long live the Empress Laota and Zaibach!_

_This will be my last message to you. I'm afraid my sister has discovered my indiscretions and plans my untimely death. I can only hope that when a rescue comes, you'll find me alive and well._

_I have found that my sister enlists the help of a man called Paruchi. I'm not sure who he is or what he has to do with the rebellion, but he seems more to me than a simple healer. He's evil, Aefron. He'll bring Aimi down quickly. He seems to know everything we know and plan to do. You must hurry! Folken might be the only hope we have._

_With Speed, Faith and Love,_

_Kallie_

Laota took a breath. The magician Paruchi had been leading the rebellion from the shadows all along. "No wonder they managed to get a fortress the size of the Retribution." She spoke her mind.

"Milady, Paruchi needs to be tried for his crimes, for this rebellion and for the Gaea war." Aefron's hand turned into a fist. "We need to hurry!"

"We need to capture General Paruchi first, alive," the empress said smartly. "One thing at a time Aefron, rescuing Kallie and Aimi are our first priorities."

The emissary nodded in agreement. "Quickly!" His eyes studied the steady cannon fire and watched the lack of destruction take place. _The cruiser is barely damaging the fortress_, Aefron thought, his fears surfacing in his thoughts. _Is the mission going to fail? Will they get both Kallie and Aimi away from the rebels? Are they even alive? _Taking a deep breath, Aefron glanced sideward at Laota. She was radiating. Gleaming with power and confidence. He'd never seen her at the helm of a vessel, but it was obvious she was a force to be reckoned with.

"Stop staring Aefron, it doesn't become you," her voice shook the emissary to alertness.

"Milady?" He asked, his hazel eyes wide, somewhat embarrassed at being caught.

"Just because your enemy is large and practically indestructible doesn't mean it can't be defeated." Laota said turning to look at him, her brilliantly clear blue eyes softening at his confusion. "Please tell me you haven't forgotten your history?"

Aefron's eyes widened at her words. He had forgotten. The Zaibachian fortress from the Gaea War, the Vione, it had been brought down. No one could remember just what happened, but it crashed into the ocean. "You read your history, your majesty."

"I didn't go through years of schooling to just sit and look pretty," Laota responded, slight sarcasm in her words. "Even if that was the councils wishes."

* * *

Standing outside of the Dragon Tamers cell, Paruchi's eyes shifted up and down the corridor. It was void of all crew, they were too busy dealing with the slight damage the damned Empress of Zaibach was causing with her battle cruiser. _Your death is coming soon Laota_; his thoughts were dark, filled with dreams of blood and pain. Pushing the door open with a low groan, Paruchi witnessed a rather touching scene. A soldier, Laota's brother Nathan, was standing awkwardly off to the side of a small window, allowing the slender woman next to him to peer outside.

"What a touching moment," his voice was cold. The surprised gasp of the woman from the Mystic Moon humored him; he would have his fun toying with her. Paruchi could feel the darkness spiraling around the woman; it would take very little to push her past the point of no return. "It's time to make your appearance Dragon." He spoke steadily, eyeing the weary eyed soldier.

"Who are you?" Nathan spoke up, stepping in front of Aimi protectively.

The old man looked close to death. How can he be a threat? Aimi's thoughts wondered, thinking of how her own grandparents looked younger than the man standing before them.

"It doesn't concern you soldier," Paruchi barked stalking into the room with purpose. He shoved Nathan aside and grabbed Aimi's arm forcibly.

Standing her ground, Aimi attempted to pull from the elders grasp. _Dear God, he's so strong, what the hell is this?_ Her mind was reeling as her eyes darted to Nathan who stood and watched, his mouth gapping open like a fish. "Nathan?" She questioned feeling slightly betrayed.

Stumbling back, Nathan met Aimi's eyes then lowered. He made no attempt to protect Aimi, no move to remove the old mans hand from her arm, he remained neutral.

Smiling the old man turned to Nathan, his mouth twisting in a perverse smile. "Smart man Nathan, now you'll both follow me. Talon and I have something special planned for our little 'weapon' here."

Emotionless, Nathan nodded. His heart was tearing apart while he watched the disappointment and betrayal pass across Aimi's face. He couldn't stop what was going to happen, he didn't have the power. He wouldn't die meaninglessly, by disobeying orders. He was going to see Aimi as far as he was able. Keeping her safe was his only thoughts and being dead wouldn't bring any protection. So he continued to ignore his pained heart and Aimi's confused looks, as he obediently followed both the old man and his adopted sister down the corridor of the Retribution.

* * *

Peeking out the window of the medical ward, Kallie kneeled on the metal gurney. She watched the battle cruiser fire upon the fortress again. The large cannons of the Zaibachian airship were now visible. It was causing damage, but not enough to slow the Retribution down from its present course. _Aefron_, her thoughts called out to her fiancé. _Is he on board the Empress's battle cruiser risking his life or is he safe in Zaibach?_

Kallie didn't hear the door to the medical ward open. She was so enamored with the battle outside she didn't notice the shifting shadow behind her as it crept up and covered her mouth.

Screaming in response, Kallie kicked wildly. She attempted to use her elbows as weapons swinging them behind her. They hit the hard chest of someone monstrous and didn't budge. Her blow had down nothing.

"Humph, to think you were a spy for the Empress. Pathetic, really," the dark voice said. Kallie felt the man's hand reach for her neck. She felt his fingers press into the soft tissue at the base of her skull. The pressure point rendered her unconscious instantly.

"You're such a monster Brutas," Talon huffed as her bodyguard lugged her sisters limp form over his shoulder.

"What do they train their spies in Zaibach? How to run?" Brutas chuckled stupidly at his own joke as he followed the priestess down the hallway.

Talon merely ignored her bodyguard as she continued to glide down the corridor, her eyes searching for a particular door. It took her several moments to walk through the labyrinth of hallways and rooms throughout the belly of the Retribution to gain her whereabouts, but she found the large hatch with a slender ladder up to it and smiled. Master Paruchi had asked Talon to meet him on the fortresses top deck, the part of the ship opened to the weather usually accessed by crew members needing to change the mechanics of the ship. It was also the area no one would dare go while in the air.

Pushing the heavy hatch outward, Talon was pummeled with a violent gust of cool wind. The mist of the clouds spat in her face with a severe sting. _Why again did Paruchi choose here?_ Her mind spat out angrily as she found her footing on the deck. Surveying the area, Talon began to understand just why her master had chosen it.

The deck was small, maybe an eighth of the fortress. It was also flat, with the same metal floor the rest of the airship had. Talon could see no barriers keeping a person from falling off the side if the fortress suddenly tilted. The priestess eyed her surroundings more closely, noticing the pivots and bolts that she could grab on to if the Retribution started to sway.

Turning at the thud, Talon watched as Brutas climbed from the safety of the interior. He had tossed her sisters body onto the deck with little effort, his strength never ceasing to surprise her. The priestess eyed the still body of her sister with little remorse. Kallie had proven to be a tragic hero in Talon's escapade, one that would soon be dead.

"Ah, Talon," the familiar voice of her master spoke.

Turning, the priestess was startled to find not only Paruchi, but also the dragon tamer and the soldier. _Just what is he up too?_ Her thoughts wondered, knowing that in due time she'd find out. "Master Paruchi," she responded bowing deeply.

Aimi watched confused as Talon bowed to the old man clutching her arm with a death grip. Her eyes darted between the two, then to the limp body at Brutas's booted feet. _Kallie!_ Aimi's thoughts screamed. She involuntarily took a step forward towards the doctor, towards her unconscious friend.

Pulling her back with a stiff jerk, Paruchi smirked revealing stained yellow teeth behind his wrinkled lips. "Looks like you brought the last player to our little game," his words directed towards Talon.

"What is going on?" Aimi finally asked. She was tired of being left in the dark. She studied the trio of villains carefully. _Master Paruchi, he must be the one truly leading the rebellion. Doesn't Talon realize she is just a pawn? And Brutas, what is he in all this?_

"In due time child, you'll find out," Paruchi told her, his hand squeezing her arm tighter. "Now come with me."

The old man led her towards the edge of the deck carefully. Aimi stood at the edge paralyzed with fear._ Oh God, this is so high_, her thoughts were screaming. She felt another hand on her opposite arm; this hand didn't bite into her flesh, like the cold mangled Masters. It was Nathans; he was holding her gently, trying to give her strength. Aimi was confused by the gesture at first; she didn't understand his place, what he was doing there. But after a time, the relief of just having him with her enabled her to look forward and down facing her fear head on.

The dragon tamer could barely make out the encampment below them. If it wasn't for the arena and corral of dragons, she would have missed it. The tiny white tents scattering across the mountainside. Her eyes studied the horizon surrounding the fortress looking for the Zaibachian battle cruiser, the one holding the Empress. The bright light of cannon fire caught her attention instantly. The steady rumbling of the fortress could be felt under their feet, like a miniature earthquake.

"She's a pesky little Empress!" Paruchi said, his cool stare turning to Aimi. "It's time you do something about it, Dragon Princess." He turned suddenly, releasing his grasp on her, and caught Talon by the throat. The priestess barely moved, but surprise was clearly visible in her icy blue eyes. "Give the pendent to the girl!" He ordered sternly, his voice clear and concise.

"Yes master," Talon responded removing the pendent from her neck after the man released his hold. She dropped the gleaming gem into the wrinkly palm of Paruchi with little fight. She trusted him with her life. He knew what he was doing, even if she didn't.

Paruchi draped his arms around Aimi's neck and clasped the pendent. "Now, prove to me why I shouldn't kill you!" His voice was barely heard above the relentless wind.

With the pendent against her skin, Aimi could feel the call of the energists. Could feel the rage and power emitting from each of the dragons in the forest and the ones captured. Her eyes moved from the battle cruiser to the dragons corralled below. Her thoughts then turned to the guymelefs in the haul somewhere below her. Their energist's emitting the need for her control. Had she touched each of them? Was there a way to destroy the fortress? But what about Kallie and Nathan, were their lives worth the sacrifice? Torn, Aimi's thoughts focused on the old crippled looking man who had caused all of her pain.

Clenching her fists at her sides, her nails painfully biting into her palms, Aimi turned from the view. "No, I will not help you!" She refused, defiance shining on her beautiful face.

Smiling coldly, Paruchi nodded. "I thought as much." The old man looked over his shoulder at Talon and Brutas. "Let me give you some incentive. Kill the doctor, throw her off the side of the fortress," he ordered, his icy stare never leaving the dragon tamers eyes.

* * *

"Fire," Allen Schezar called out across the bridge. The last time he'd seen a fortress like the one before him, was when he and his crew had boarded Vione to save Van. His blue eyes stared over the horizon focused on a single fixed point. He could barely make out the Zaibachian battle cruiser attacking the northern end of the flying monstrosity. _Don't get yourself killed_, his thoughts cried silently to the ambitious empress of Zaibach.

"I can't stand here and do nothing. I need to help," Van spoke up at Allen's side, interrupting the knight's thoughts. "I can take the Escaflowne and try to get inside the fortress. Put a stop to this pointless battle quickly."

Eyes leaving the window before him, Allen turned his head looking at the king next to him. "Van, do you think it's wise? We don't even know where in the fortress Aimi might be." Allen pointed out, his eyes now studying his friend. The fire behind Van's eyes had returned with severity. The knight felt like he was now looking at the naive young teenager he'd first met so many years ago. _Always quick to draw your sword Van Fanel_, Allen thought humorously.

Van's sienna eyes turned to meet that of his dear friend. "Allen, you can't stop me from taking the Escaflowne and going after that girl. Besides," his eyes shifted to his pacing son. "It's a matter of the heart."

_A matter of the heart_, Allen laughed mentally. _Wars usually are._ A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He'd noticed the prince wearing a hole in the floor of the Crusade and knew it would only be a matter of time before the young man would bound out of the haul and use his known Draconinan traits to be a one man rescue team. "You better get going!" The blonde nodded toward the exit. "I'll cover you the best I can."

"Thank you," the king said appreciatively. Smiling Van squeezed Allen's shoulder and turned making his way toward the Escaflowne. Van felt his antsy son on his heels instantly, behaving much like a worried dog. "Will you try and stay calm," he scolded Folken.

Sighing his son nodded. It was his first time in battle, and their present situation was partially his doing. "Do you think she's all right?" Folken asked, the excitement and fear building in his stomach.

Van stopped and turned, his face stern, anger just under its surface. He stood even with his son, looking into the young man's eyes. "Folken, you need to concentrate on the upcoming battle. On staying alive. There will be a time to worry about Aimi. But this is not that time. Trust me, I know what it's like to fight for the woman you love," the king finished turning to continue his way.

Somewhat stunned, Folken watched his father walk away from him. He took a deep breath and pushed all his thoughts of Aimi from his mind. _Focus on the battle ahead, on staying alive. _He told himself repeating his father's words and began to walk forward.

"Folken!" Sarda's voice called out, from down another corridor.

The prince stalled for a moment longer to turn and look at his friend, his brother.

"Come back in one piece!" The feline said revealing a fanged smile. "My mother would have my head if I don't return you back safely."

Lifting a gloved hand to his forehead in a silent salute of response, Folken turned and ran down the metal hall after his father.

* * *

Aimi watched in horror as Brutas picked up Kallie's limp form. He walked stiffly to the edge of the fortress and prepared to toss the woman overboard. "Please!" Her voice gasped.

Turning at the woman's plea, Paruchi halted Brutas with a wave of his hand. "Are you going to help us?" He asked again.

Studying the elder closely, Aimi knew that no matter what she decided Kallie was going to die. The man before her was in total control of the situation, a completely insane monster. "I'll do anything you want. Just don't hurt her please." She told him what he wanted to hear. "I'll help you if you let her go." She whispered, her voice being carried off in the wind.

Sucking in her breath, Talon noticed the Crusade soaring above the Retribution. Its haul was standing wide open, the Escaflowne moving inside. "Master Paruchi," her voice was slow. "The Escaflowne," She finished, feeling the dropping of her stomach. "They are making their move."

Turning at the priestess's words, Paruchi looked upward. The legendary guymelef was standing in an almost celestial light, its metal body reflecting the afternoon suns rays. "Van Slanzer de Fanel, Lord of Fanelia, lets see how your 'dragon' handles ours," his voice was soft, almost sweet. His icy blue stare found the young woman standing next to him looking up in hopeful excitement. "Take control of the Escaflowne," he ordered, his eyes absorbing the terror that suddenly flashed across the dragon tamers face.

"What?" Aimi looked up at the elder next to her. He was glaring coolly, expectantly. "I…I can't," her voice stuttered fearfully.

Smiling, the priestess began to plan. _She doesn't know if she can. But Milo told me she had touched the Escaflowne. That she had formed some kind of bond and was put into a trance._ Talon silently thanked the Goddess for getting the information from Milo before she had him killed. "You've touched the Escaflowne, haven't you? Can you not feel its power calling out to that trinket around your neck?" Talon's soprano voice rang out over the powerful gusts of air.

_The power! The power of the Escaflowne_, Aimi's thoughts were clear and focused as she watched the mechanical armor transform into the bone-like dragon of the pendent's memories. If flew effortlessly, Van directing the guymelef with reins. She could feel the call of the pendent to the machine. She could feel the power of the legendary Escaflowne flow through her body. _How can I pretend not to feel the waves of the energist energy coursing through me?_ She wondered to herself. Aimi watched the machine closely, trying not to connect, to bond with an ally. Her eyes settled on Van, she focused on him; his movements, his control, his beating heart, the same organ beating in time with the energist in the legendary armor.

Her eyes barely registered the passenger standing next to the king. He had been ignored due to her focus. _Folken?_ Her mind questioned, recognizing his dark hair, strong arms, and broad chest. His dark eyes were weary, almost concerned. Aimi felt herself stray from the desire to control the guymelef as she focused on the man she loved. "No, I can't feel the power," she lied. Her own words surprising her, she had to save them both. _Get away from here!_ Her thoughts called to him, to the Escaflowne. This caused the machine to jerk back toward the Crusade away from Retribution; away from the direction Van was pulling it.

"Please Aimi," Nathans voice broke Aimi's thoughts, watching the movement of the Escaflowne against its pilots will. He'd seen Folken on the Escaflowne too. He knew both Van and his son would be fine if the dragon princess took control over the guymelef. They had Draconian blood; their wings would save them. Something he assumed Folken had never told her. Nathan wanted to shake Aimi and tell her to just give in to Paruchi, to save Kallie's life, to stop fighting an unwinnable battle.

Looking at the kind soldier who still held her arm gently, Aimi felt the wave of betrayal overwhelm her. _Why is he doing this?_ Her mind asked, her eyes pleading him to stop begging her to fight for the enemy. His clear blue eyes were searching her face, trying to tell her something, she didn't understand. "I can't," she whispered regret lacing her words. She pulled from his grasp and turned to the old man. "Don't you understand, I can't…I can't overpower Van," Aimi sputtered. "The blood bond is too strong!" It was her final lie. Swallowing hard, Aimi couldn't keep eye contact with the elder; the man knew she was being false.

Smiling coldly, his eyes rigidly staring at the pathetic woman, Paruchi lifted his arm. "I am not that stupid girl! Kill the doctor Brutas," his voice was cool, arrogant, seeping with malicious intent. _What will it take to bring out the darkness I know is in your heart?_ Paruchi wondered.

Grinning, Brutas looked down at the flimsy form of the doctor in his arms. Kallie was an attractive woman. Not the caliber of her sister, but unique in her own way. "I could have had some fun with you," he said chuckling as he approached the side of the deck. Sighing, Brutas heaved the woman over the side of the Retribution in one throw.

* * *

Folken could see a small group of people standing on the roof of the fortress. _What in all of Gaea are they doing?_ His mind asked.

"Folken, who are they?" Van's voice interrupted his son's thoughts.

"I think its Aimi," Folken said, squinting to get a clearer view. He recognized the woman, her long, slender body dressed in sacrificial red. He could see her talking to an older man, a man that appeared to be close to his last years, hunched over in stature. He then noticed Nathan's red head, his hand grasping Aimi arm tightly. Folken's eyes wandered the deck and found Brutas, holding what looked to be a life sized doll.

"What are they doing?" Van called out over his shoulder, his eyes scouting the horizon ahead of them, evading the rapid fire coming from the fortress.

To Folken's horror, the Basramian soldier was throwing the familiar doll off the side of the fortress. "Oh Goddess!" He screamed. "We have to save her!"

Instantly Van reacted. He took the Escaflowne down under the fortress, flying quickly to catch the falling woman. The king didn't know who she was, but who ever it was had upset the rebellions leaders. "The Escaflowne won't go much faster," Van said, feeling the lift against the wings.

"I'll get her," Folken said breathlessly, the familiar pain of skin and fabric ripping as his wings spread open.

* * *

Screaming, Aimi dashed to the side of the deck to where Brutas watched his handiwork semi-interested. Dropping to her knees she crawled to the edge and looked down. As far as Aimi could see, there were clouds. The white misty tendrils of cloud cover lifted over the fortress like the tide. "Oh God, Kallie! I'm so sorry," Aimi sobbed. She felt the tears pool in her eyes, refusing to fall. "No, no, no!"

Clenching her jaw, the dragon tamers fist tightened and she slammed them on the metal surface. Turning, Aimi stood and glared at the old man in front of her. "How dare you!"

Watching with little alarm, Paruchi could see the darkness building around the woman. It was a beautiful beginning to what he was starting. _If this is what one dead friend does to you?_ He thought, his icy stare moving to the red haired soldier standing next to him, a slow merciless smile creeping on his face.

"I will never help you," Aimi screamed at him. Her anger rising.

Nathan watched with worry. The pendent around her neck was darkening; the usual pink was fading to a unholy black. "Oh no," he said aloud. "Aimi!" His voice raised above the rushing winds. Her eyes barely glanced in his direction. They were fading, darkening. He had to do something. He couldn't stand and do nothing anymore, he couldn't lose her, he'd promised that much to Folken.

Without thinking any further, Nathan strode to the woman's side. He placed himself between the Dragon Princess and the elder, his back to the enemy. "Aimi!" He said her name again, more urgently. "Come back to me," Nathan cried out, shaking her by the shoulders.

Taking the precious time he had, Paruchi walked softly towards the couple. He pulled the sword from Brutas's belt silently and in one single fluid motion he turned the blade and plunged it into the back of the soldier.

Gasping, Nathan looked down at his abdomen. He could see the blade of the sword sticking through him, covered in his own thick crimson blood. He had always known this would happen. The moment he befriended the beautiful woman from the Mystic Moon, he'd marked himself for death. A smirk formed on his lips through the horrible pain, his blue eyes darting to Aimi's face, which now seemed to relax. Her eyes returning to the beautiful green he loved, filled with recognition of him. He'd managed to pull her from the darkness, pull her from her own demise, at the cost of his life.

**

* * *

All right…don't hate me. A lot of you are big fans of Nathan's but you'll understand why I have done what I done…at least I hope you will. I know I am leaving a rather large cliffhanger. It's going to be this way for a little bit. At least until I can get the next installment finished, which I will begin either tonight or tomorrow. I've written some of it by hand, most is still up in my head. It's about sorting details and making things flow. Please feel free to review...or read the story again. I read the prior chapter every time I put a new chapter up...to try and keep it the same or similar and flowing just a perfectly from one to the next.  
**


	22. Chapter 22: Memories Defeated

**All right, so I once again apologize for taking so long in my updating. Summer was very busy so hopefully with the cooler weather my writing time will increase. **

**Note: So the CHARACTER DEATH finishes in this chapter...sorry I left it as a cliffy. Also, there will be paragraphs in bold that are the thoughts of an additional character, it's to keep confusion at a minimum.  
**

**Enjoy the following chapter and maybe I'll get the next chapter out soon. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vision of Escaflowne or any of it's characters. Anything original is my own.  
**

* * *

Catching Kallie effortlessly, Folken breathed in a sigh of relief at the unconscious woman. She was thankfully unharmed. _Guess they didn't think that we'd get to her in time;_ the prince thought with a slight smile on his face, the day beginning to look more positive. _After all most all of Gaea knows that we have the ability of flight_, his thoughts smug_._

Lifting his wings to soar higher, Folken strained against the air currents making his way back to the safety of the Escaflowne. He could feel the doctor shifting restlessly in his arms, a soft moan of pain escaping her relaxed lips. Kallie was waking up. Her warm blue eyes fluttering open as Folken's feet touched the metal surface of the legendary guymelef.

Struggling frantically from the grasping arms to get her footing, Kallie almost punched her assailant. "What do you think your…" she stopped speaking and stared at the angelic white wings originating from her, more than recognizable, friends back. She knew the history of Fanelia, knew that both Van and Folken had the Draconian trait, but it was a totally different thing seeing them in their grand scale. The doctor could barely pull her eyes from the beauty of the feathers to absorb the rest of her savior.

"Glad to see you again Kallie," Folken said, the small smile remaining on his face. He was rather amused by the shocked look on the doctor's face, she wasn't one to stare, but he wasn't surprised by the strange expression on her beautiful face. Not everyone was granted a front row view of his wings.

"You had quiet a fall," Van called out, not looking over his shoulder as he reined Escaflowne toward the Crusade to drop off their newly acquired precious cargo.

"What happened?" The brunette asked, confused, her fingers rubbing her throbbing temples. Her memories were hazy; she'd been on board the Retribution in the medical ward then… Kallie's eyes shot up to the fortress. "I can't believe her!" She hissed. "They caught me off guard and knocked me unconscious. But," she paused. "How am I here?" She looked around at the Escaflowne, the same awe in her face as when she'd first seen Folken. Her head then turned to face the Fanalian prince for the answers. "What is going on?"

"It seems that Talon has a new friend and didn't need you any longer," Folken began.

"Paruchi!" Kallie practically screamed, her eyes narrowed. "That evil man is not a healer, no matter what he says! My sister is a fool to trust him." Her hands balled up in tight fists, as she tried to control her anger.

"So it is General Paruchi," Van began looking back toward his passengers. He guided the Escaflowne high above the battling air vessels. "Folken, you need to get onto that deck. Paruchi is with Aimi as we speak, who knows what that man is capable of," the king told his son. "He managed to survive one war and has already started another." His eyes averted back to the task at hand and continued to direct the guymelef in the direction of the Crusade. "I'll take Kallie back to the safety of the Crusade and update Allen. Maybe we can send a message to Laota and Aefron…"

"Aefron!" Kallie chimed in quickly, interrupting. "Aefron is on the Zaibachian battleship?" She asked her blue eyes wide, her cheeks flushing.

Smiling, Folken leveled his head with hers, forcing her to focus on his face, he'd never seen her so spacey. "Yes, he is on the battleship. But right now, my father is going to take you to the Crusade." He spoke slowly. Kallie shook her head slowly in understanding and Folken walked her carefully towards his father, wrapping her arms around the king. "Try and stay safe while I'm away." He chided playfully.

"How are you going to…?" Kallie began then stopped. She once again stood in silent amazement watching over her shoulder as Folken spread his wings wide with a grin, in response. The air currents lifted him up quickly. She could barely make out the waving arm in the distance. "Incredible," she whispered almost jealous of Aimi, never noticing the chuckling coming from Van.

* * *

"Nathan?" Aimi asked confused on why he'd gotten so close to her. Her eyes studied his pained face with more confusion. Aimi's eyes cut past her friend and saw Paruchi standing behind her beloved soldier, a sneer upon his thin wrinkled lips.

Paruchi silently prayed that when the dragon tamer realized her soldier in shining armor was dying she would succumb to the darkness building around her. _I must keep this rage building,_ he thought shifting his feet. The elder pulled the sword from Nathan's body with a jerk.

Nathan groaned and shuttered as the weapon left his body. He fell into Aimi heavily. "Please Aimi," her name coming out hoarse. He could taste the metallic of iron in his saliva. Death was coming for him.

"What…" She began her eyes seeing the bloody sword in Paruchi's hands, the realization setting in. Shaking violently, Aimi's knees collapsed taking both her and Nathan to the hard metal surface of the fortress's deck. "Nathan," her voice was soft, trembling, her mouth close to his ear, her head bent over his. "Please God, Nathan, please don't die. What about your sister?"Aimi was reaching with her words, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. _What about __**me**__,_ _don't leave __**me**__, I need you_ was what she wanted to scream but knowing she would sound selfish she didn't. "Nathan…" her voice was shaky, his name all she could muster, guilt filling her mind.

Enjoying the touching scene, Paruchi glanced towards his beautiful minion. Talon was white as a ghost, unmoving, staring at the dragon tamer with wide sorrowful eyes. The elder felt his stomach tighten, he had known involving a woman would be risky, but Talon seemed practically invincible emotionally. Apparently, he had been wrong. _I guess I'll deal with this myself. _Paruchi thought angrily and took a step forward, inching his way towards the couple.

Being held so close to the dragon tamer and hearing his name, Nathan felt warm and at peace, barely noticing the pain. The floral aroma of her body was intoxicating. He never dreamt that he would ever be embraced like this again, especially not by her. Aimi's eyes were pleading, the unsaid words of her need for him helped him realize that finding a friendship like theirs was a once in a lifetime chance, no one would be able to take his place, not even Folken. The jealous twinge he'd always felt and ignored faded away.

Aimi moved to see Nathan's face; it was even with her own. She watched as the life in his blue eyes faded, felt his pulse slow, watched the color drain from his skin. She rested her forehead against his, still pleading with her tear filled eyes for him to stay with her, to remain longer by her side. The tears began to run down Aimi's cheeks in a wave, unstoppable, a sob escaping her lips.

Feeling her own heart break, Talon turned to watch the skyline. She'd never been the sentimental type but something about Aimi had touched her. The woman had stayed defiant through all that Talon had put her though, even after the death of Kallie, the dragon tamer remained strong, not giving up, never wavering. It took the death of a simple soldier to make her crack. _I thought she loved the prince of Fanelia,_ Talon murmured internally. Her ice blue eyes wondered up to the strong, cut face of Brutas. _Will I feel the same pain that Aimi is feeling when Brutas dies?_ The question startled her. Was she in love with the Basramian soldier? No, she couldn't be, love wasn't an option for her. Taking a deep breath, Talon forced her mind to clear and refocused on the dragon tamer. She would prevail over her ridiculous emotions, just like she'd done her entire life.

Death was greeting him much sweeter than he'd ever expected, he was dying in Aimi's arms, and where else would he rather be than being held by the woman he felt was all he had in all of Gaea. He struggled to inhale, each breath a painful reminder of what was coming. "Aimi," he managed to say her name again, his breathing becoming shallower, death coming closer.

"My Dragon Princess, please don't cry," Nathan practically begged, his own eyes filling with tears. Using the last of his strength he lifted his hand and cupped her face. He gently rubbed his calloused thumb across her wet cheek in comfort. "You have to stay strong," his voice barely above a whisper. "And remember the promise, Aimi," he finished, his eyes closing for the final time.

Watching her friend's eyes close, Aimi clenched his body closer. "I haven't forgotten." She murmured into his red hair. Crying harder, her body shaking while she cradled Nathan's body. She wanted to take back her thoughts, to take back the betrayal she had felt earlier. The guilt filling her was overwhelming. Kallie and Nathan were both dead because of her; she had chosen not to fight, chosen to stand her ground, knowing she couldn't allow the prophecy to come true. "What have I done? What kind of monster am I?" She mumbled over her friend's dead body.

Smiling at the scene before him, Paruchi approached the woman slowly. "Will you help us now, or do I have to destroy all of Fanelia as well?" He said, his words dripping with malice, his eyes narrowed. He was determined to push her over the edge, even if it meant his untimely death.

Still holding Nathan, Aimi looked up at the man holding the stained instrument that had murdered her friend. Her eyes were wide with rage filled revenge. The green irises of her eyes had flashed into black pits; the pendent darkened into blackness. The power emitting off her body was dark, evil, overpowering.

Internally, Aimi struggled to keep control. Her head was spinning in a whirlwind of wild emotions, the strongest being hatred. She was fighting another losing battle. _I'm sorry, I can't do this alone. I just can' fight it anymore, I'm so tired of fighting, _with another pathetic apology Aimi plunged headfirst into the rising darkness that was now her mind. She had finally given up, her surrender welcomed by the Dragon.

"**You are all going to die for what you've done," Aimi told them, her voice different, harder. No trace of the sweet, thoughtful woman was left in the monster that was now surfacing. A monster that was more than happy to take the place of such an extraordinary woman. The monster had never seen such determination, such emotion. It wanted revenge for her; it wanted Gaea to pay for all her pain. The Dragon wanted to avenge her and had fought hard to gain control so that she wouldn't have to endure any more pain; her lost battle was its chance to come forth. **

Master Paruchi watched in satisfaction as the black cloud surrounding the dragon tamer darkened and grew. The internal battle the woman was having in her mind stopped, the victor showing itself in the blackening of her eyes, the blackness of the pendent, the darkening of the sky and the severe threat in her words. Paruchi could hear the dragons of the Fanelian valley calling out, roaring with intense rage, anger that was not their own. He slipped a glance to the forest below witnessing a glorious sight. The green luscious foliage was in flames, the Dragon Fire devouring the forests surrounding the tiny kingdom of Fanelia.

He felt the vibrations of the Retribution as he studied the destruction below on the planet. Paruchi's mind was swift; he turned his head towards the Dragon, studying her again. The fortress trembled with more force, as if something was tearing it apart from the inside. His eyes narrowed as realization came to him. _The guymelefs, she's going to destroy the Retribution with the mechanical armor stored below. _His thoughts were answered in turn with the screeching sound of metal on metal. Taking the opportunity to glance down towards the closed haul of the fortress, Paruchi could see a heavy metal sword carving its way out. The guymelef that emerged from the hole it had made was no surprise to him. However, the armor eerily turned its head towards him, watching him with unseeing eyes. It was unnerving to Paruchi and the old man was forced to draw his attention elsewhere, a fierce stabbing of fear beginning to envelope him. Taking a deep breath, the wizard looked back at the woman astounded. She was more than he imagined, more than he could have hoped for. His eyes locked with hers, black, devoid of light, absent of anything but evil intention.

Watching the transformation of the lithe woman, Talon stepped back in alarm. _He's actually done it. He's transformed her into the Dragon!_ Her thoughts concluded, somewhat surprised that the prophecy had been true. The fear building in the priestess was peaking. _How are we going to control her? She wants us all dead! _ She was beginning to wonder about her masters' sanity, her eyes darted to the old man. Talon had witnessed first hand in her own visions the demise of the planet if this was to happen, why had she trusted him? Why had she wanted to die, to have the planet destroyed? She glanced towards the woman from the Mystic Moon; Talon swore that the dark cloud spinning around the dragon tamer was enticing her into its outstretched grasp.

"Master Paruchi?" Her voice quivered. The Master didn't move, he was awestruck, clutching onto Brutas's sword with an iron like grip that whitened his knuckles. "Master?" Talon tried again, her voice louder. Her eyes moved between the Dragon and her master attempting to break the trance they were in.

Eyes locked with the wizard's, Aimi drew the sword from Nathan's hilt and the hidden dagger from his boot. She stood shaking, her body trembling with power and raw rage. The pendent was burning her chest, black with the darkness of evil. She could feel the movements of her body, see the destruction her anger was causing to the countryside and fortress, but unable to control any of it. _I can't let this happen! I have to fight this or everyone will die_, Aimi willed her self from the darkness_. How can I beat this alone?_ The question caused her consciousness to creep back into the darkness. She was tired and the evil that consumed her had been patient, waiting to feed off the emotions she had hidden from the world, had hidden from herself.

**The Dragon could feel the woman just at the edge of its own consciousness, observant but weak. She was exhausted, her emotions draining her and feeding the monster. It was determined to end its host's pain, to punish the mad man in front of it. It clutched onto the sword and dagger tightly, standing shakily, still gaining full control of her body. It wondered how long it would be before the host would fully succumb to its strength and will. After all, she'd given up her reasons to live. **

"She's going to destroy the fortress, we need to leave," Brutas whispered towards his mistress, his grey eyes darting between Paruchi and the Dragon. He had watched what had transpired and seen enough. He refused to allow himself to become the Dragon's pawn, let alone die by her hands. Grabbing the frozen priestess by the arm, he tugged her unwilling form towards the hatch.

* * *

Flying above the Retribution, Folken peered through the mysterious ashy haze that blocked his view. He could only make out shadowy figures at first, but as the currents took him closer he saw clearly the horrifying truth. Aimi stood holding the sword above Nathan's fallen form, pointing it awkwardly towards the aged man Folken now knew was the wizard Paruchi. _What in all of Gaea is happening?_

He was surprised when the woman he loved darted toward the man brandishing the sword like a battle-axe, swinging with all her might. _What is she doing?_ Folken wondered. His eyes followed her mechanic movements with curiosity, his focus on the tiny deck almost caused him to miss the fiery orange and yellow flames engulfing the mountainside.

"Oh Goddess," he whispered into the air. _Dragon Fire_, his thoughts called out. "The prophecy is coming true," his voice was shaky as he spoke to himself. Folken's brown eyes darted to Aimi, who was relentlessly pounding the old man with her sword. _Aimi wouldn't attack Paruchi; Aimi wouldn't order the Dragon Fire_. His mind was racing, unbelieving of the events unfolding before his very eyes. _Please tell me I am not too late. _

* * *

Standing at the bridge window, Laota looked at the fortress. Their continuous attacks had slowed it from its course, which she gathered by the direction and several coordinates would be Fanelia. As she scanned the colossal machine for damage her eyes settled on the scenery underneath. It was on fire. _What in all of Gaea?_ Her thoughts mused.

Focusing her blue eyes on the forest below them, Laota gasped in horror. The valley and mountains were a blaze. As far as she could see, there were fires burning the green of the planet. "Dragon Fire," she mumbled, her eyes turning back to the Retribution, her mind thinking of the mysterious woman from the Mystic Moon. _They had promised it would never come to this, sworn that she wasn't capable of completing the prophecy._ Her conscious was being tortured. Laota respected the Fanelians, but at the price of the planet she wouldn't think twice over killing the girl, no matter who loved her. The Empress hadn't forgotten her terms when she decided to aid Fanelia in the rescue.

* * *

Flying effortlessly closer to the fortress, Folken focused on Aimi's slender form. As he neared the service deck on top of the Retribution, Folken could see the enormous cloud of black surrounding the dragon tamer. _She's lost to me_, his thoughts shouted, defeated. _No, I will save her, I must save her_, Folken argued internally. His eyes wondered to the fortress again taking note the damage the Retribution was taking. "What…" He began to say out loud when a large guymelef climbed through a hole and began to shimmy up the side of the fortress, intent on one thing, getting to the deck, to Aimi. "No, Paruchi," his voice whispered, positive that the woman wanted the old man dead.

Folken swiftly moved his wings for momentum, diving, he needed to get onto that deck quickly. As his feet touched the metal surface of the fortress, the Prince of Fanelia relaxed his wings, the feathers flying away with the wind as they vanished leaving his shirt tattered. He then approached the dueling duo, cautiously.

* * *

Pacing the haul of the Crusade, Van looked at the fortress and held his breath. The ash that was rising from the burning forests stung his eyes as he focused his vision. Something terrible had happened. Dragon Fire was unstoppable and at the rate it was consuming the planet all life would be dead in a matter of days. The prophecy was proving true.

"What's going on?" Kallie asked looking at the king, her eyes bright with confusion and fear. She'd just returned from the bridge of the Crusade. She had been informing the handsome captain, Allen Schezar, the design of the fortress's interior and the best way to infiltrate it. She'd also managed to send a carrier bird to the battleship for Aefron alerting him of her safety.

"I don't know," Van began. The prophecy flooded his mind, _destruction, the Dragon, the world in flames._

"You don't think Aimi…" The doctor started.

The king's brown eyes turned to the woman standing next to him. He studied her closely. She was a pretty girl, with lots of intelligence, but he still didn't know if he should trust her. "If she is doing this, I can only hope that Folken will stop her in time to save the planet." Van had decided to be truthful, knowing that his son trusted her.

Feeling uneasy, Kallie turned from Van. She thought of Aimi standing at the lakeside, a black cloud swirling around her body, her eyes black as night. She felt a shiver run down her spine. _Aimi knew the prophecy and her part in it. Why would she allow herself to fall into the darkness? _Kallie thought looking at the fortress, her eyes narrowed. "This isn't going to end well, is it?" She asked turning to the Fanelian king again.

Van's eyes darkened at the question. He knew Laota wouldn't protect Aimi, especially not now that the prophecy was proving to be more than true. The destruction of Gaea was becoming more of a possibility with every minute that passed.

* * *

Wide-eyed Paruchi revealed in the attacks. The woman was enraged, fighting on pure emotion. Her technique was sheer brute force. Paruchi knew he was an old man and knew he was beaten long before the dragon tamer ever started. But he had accomplished what he had set out to do, fulfill the prophecy.

The wizard felt the sword leave his hands and he crumbled to his knees, eyes closed, preparing for his eminent death. He hadn't expected to be the sacrifice to finalize the prophecy but the destruction of Gaea couldn't be stopped after his death by Aimi's hands, it was the only way.

"Clank!" The sound was loud and close to his face, Paruchi opened one eye and peered at the rather confusing scene in front of him.

The prince of Fanelia stood steady and strong, blocking the killing blow. His face reflected sadness and confusion as he pushed back the dragon tamers sword.

_No! Why would he protect me? Does he know that the woman would be lost if she killed me? He can't, no one knows the full prophecy. Not even me! _ Paruchi wondered. He slinked away from the quarreling lovers. His sacrifice was no longer necessary and he needed to escape.

* * *

Standing at the sentry tower, Dargas looked at the mountains over the valley. He silently wished he could have gone with Folken to rescue Aimi; after all they had been through it seemed only fitting. But, he respected his father and loved his mother too much to dishonor them.

"Looks to be another quiet night," a soldier mumbled coming to take his post next to the Asturian prince.

Smirking at the comment, Dargas almost envied the guard. The man had a simple life, unconcerned with the well being of anyone outside his family. There were days when he was young that he wished he could have been an ordinary citizen of Asturia that being the sole heir of the throne was too trying. Yet, he wouldn't change anything in his life now, he was fated for Royalty and he couldn't run from it.

"What's that?" The solder asked, his question catching Dargas's attention.

The prince's violet eyes scanned to where the sentry was pointing. At the side of the mountain, a fiery blaze engulfed the greenery. "Dear Goddess!" Dargas said aloud knowing it was Dragon Fire.

The soldier jumped from his post and ran to the bell, pulling the rope to chime the alarm. The siren was deafening in the tiny tower. Dargas covered his ears and glared at the soldier who seemed unfazed. _Guess hearing loss is part of the job description,_ the Asturian prince thought shaking his head. His eyes turned back to the fire. "Folken, what is going on out there?" He asked no one in particular.

* * *

"Aimi," Folken called out blocking the amateur blows effortlessly. He focused on her now black eyes. _She's in there, I know she is,_ his thoughts hoped. "Aimi," he called out again, continuing to parry.

Stirring inside the darkness Aimi swore to herself, she hated being disturbed when she was sleeping. She'd had heard her name several times now and every time she attempted to move and wake up, she wasn't allowed. She was unable to see who was calling for her. With her awakening mind, the memories of Nathan and Paruchi flooded her thoughts and she realized she wasn't sleeping.

"**Why do you stop me?" The question from Aimi's lips was cold, inhuman, and unfamiliar.**

"Aimi, you can't kill Paruchi," Folken said sternly holding his stance while she continued to batter at him with her own sword, her learned techniques forgotten. "That's not who you are!"

"**You will die too for interfering. They must pay, they must all pay."** **The voice told him.**

The darkness in her voice caused shivers to go up Folken's spine. _Who is this person mimicking as Aimi? _He didn't understand what was going on.

"Where is Aimi? Who are you?" He asked not knowing what else to say.

**The monsters attacks stopped. It looked at Folken with a sneer. ****"I've watched over the Mystic Moon for decades, waiting for the being that would be capable of utilizing my powers to the fullest. But I was always passed down through the same bloodline, many times left to collect dust in some dark place. Finally, during a foolish act of friendship I was given to a child with the capabilities to release me, to allow my powers to flow through her. This Aimi you speak of has become my vessel. She has allowed me to see Gaea through her eyes. Pain and suffering is all she feels. The revenge and rage that courses through her body drives me to make it stop, to ease her pain. Death is our only option."**

Stunned, Folken looked at the pendent. It remained black but seemed to pulse deeper as Aimi spoke. _The Dragon is the pendent! It makes perfect sense. The pendent is a drag-energist and those energists come from dragons. How did we miss this! _Folken was practically gloating. He'd figured the prophecy out. _I am the only one able to stop her. Our love has to withstand this._ _It has to over power those feelings of rage and revenge. _His thoughts turned to his mothers words, _only the blood of a Draconian that catches the Dragon's heart, can Gaea be saved. _Looking at Aimi's darkened eyes Folken made up his mind. _ I have to get that pendent from her,_ he thought quickly.

"I can't let you destroy the planet. I won't allow you to kill us all," the prince told the pendent. "Even if it means I have to kill the woman I love." Those words were the hardest thing for the prince to say, her death was the single option he'd hoped never to have to complete but he'd promised himself that if it came down to the planet's safety, he'd kill Aimi. He never thought he'd have to make the decision of whether she'd live or die. He didn't want to, he wasn't even sure if he had the heart to go through with it. Folken never thought the prophecy would actually become true, the possibility that it could was never realistic to him.

"**It doesn't matter; you'll only be one of the first to die." Aimi said her eyes shifting above Folken.**

Hearing the whistling of metal through the air, the prince of Fanelia dodged to one side. The blade of a guymelef landed heavily against the deck, puncturing its surface. Breathing hard, Folken looked from the mechanical armor to Aimi. Her powers had increased unimaginably. She was now capable of defending herself while she controlled the dragons and guymelefs all at the same time.

"Aimi! I know you're still in there. Fight this!" Folken yelled rolling from the second blow of the guymelef. "Please Aimi, you have to fight this!" He was pleading now. _I don't want to have to kill you!_

_Fight this! S_he repeated the line. _But I am fighting?_ She thought, knowing it was a lie. _No, I need to regain control. Now!_ Aimi was determined. The mysterious voice calling her name was jumbled and hard to make out but it had been right. She had to fight the darkness controlling her. She couldn't give in to the sweet death she wanted so desperately, it was a selfish escape from her emotions.

Paruchi had crawled to the hatch, his eyes remaining on the Dragon. The conversation between the lovers was insightful. Aimi was never the Dragon; she was just a vessel, an innocent. It had been the small little glowing pendent the entire time. _No matter_, the wizard thought, a smile on his lips. _She'll be lost completely when she kills the prince of Fanelia with her own hands. _

The old man's hand hit the hatch that would bring him to his freedom. Shaking, he lifted the metal trap door upward, his attention away from the battle.

Folken struggled to stand, still panting from running from the guymelef. He saw the wizard making his escape down the hatch with a swiftness of a man a quarter of his age. "You're letting him go!" Folken called out toward Aimi, getting her attention.

"**No, this mustn't happen! He must pay!" The Dragon yelled out. It turned away from the prince knowing he would never attack the woman. The monster could feel her fighting harder to regain control. Something was churning in her emotions, something the Dragon didn't understand but had felt many times before in its previous hosts. **

The prince watched her attention turn to the old man, the guymelef moving away from him towards the wizard now. Folken used the distraction to get closer. He had to touch her, to hold her, to get that pendent off her neck. Inching closer to the unfocused Aimi was easy. Light footed, he reached her within minutes. Aimi turned with a swing that Folken blocked quickly. Flicking his wrist in the same disarming motion he used many times before, Folken felt Aimi's hold on the sword break and heard the weapon clatter to the ground. "Please Aimi," he said again, as she crashed into him screaming a deathly sounding howl.

He felt the dagger go deep into his shoulder reopening the arrow wound. His eyes filled with the blinding light of pain. Folken could feel the blood seeping onto Aimi's hand that still grasped the handle of the dagger. How could he have forgotten the dagger? She had been wielding it in her other hand the entire time as a second weapon.

"Aimi, please come back to me!" Folken begged, his legs wobbling unsteadily, his blood trickling down his chest.

* * *

**All right, things are coming along nicely in this story. I've already started writing the next chapter (something I say every time, I know I've been disappointing a lot of people because it takes me so long to update). Fortunately, things at work are slowing down and I'm getting some time in to write. Always a plus. **

**I've been listening to a lot of music lately. Coming up with my own soundtrack for this story...certain songs drive me to imagine and write this story. **

**My favorite is Real Life Fairy Tale by Plumb. It fits my story in a very scary way. And it's English, which I don't usually listen to when I'm writing. I tend to strictly stay to Japanese pop, which I don't understand, it helps the creativeness flow. **

**Well, please keep reviewing and alerting and faving. It means a lot to me every time and reminds me that people do like my story and that they'd be upset if I didn't finish. But no worries, it's my goal to try and finish it by the end of the year...if it kills me...lol, not literally.  
**


	23. Chapter 23: Memories Connected

**Authors Note: Wow...yes yes...it has been a long time. I've actually been working quiet hard on this story and have most of it written down, which is a big step for me. You're going to notice things begin to wrap up with some characters in the next few chapters which is nice for me since there are so many. I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or Legend of Escaflowne. Anything that is new is mine alone, anything similar is coincidental.  
**

* * *

Talon and Brutas winded through the maze of corridors, hurriedly.

"We need to get off this ship," Talon finally spoke, tugging her hair back off her face and wrapping it with a leather thong.

"What about your Master?" Brutas asked with a sarcastic tone. The general really didn't care, but he felt he needed to ask, if only to patronize her.

"He can take care of himself. Besides, his intentions to have the Dragon kill you to fulfill the prophecy have changed." Talon informed him, her tone almost embarrassed.

"What?" Brutas halted his step, the fortress shaking all around him, threatening to break apart. He couldn't believe what she had told him. He'd never known she was going to sacrifice him to the Dragon. "What am I to you Priestess?" His dark grey eyes looked coldly at the beautiful woman walking from him. Their history together had been long and heartfelt, but he was beginning to wonder if his trust in her had been misled.

Stopping, Talon stared at the corridor before her, the vast empty space leading to safety. Breathing a sigh, she turned and looked up into Brutas's stern face. He was far from handsome, blood thirsty and emotionless but she cared for him, even if it was no more than a trusted friend and comrade. The day they met in Basram, the day her faith strengthened, was a day she'd never forget. Brutas honored her with his presence; he felt the need to pay her back for all Talon had done for his family, for his sister. Pay was something a priestess would never accept for her services, thus how Brutas had ended becoming a part of the, now ridiculous, rebellion.

"Brutas," she paused, trying to think of the right words. "We've been friends for a long time. You've supported my aspirations of the rebellion fully. So when my Master asked me who would make an exceptional sacrifice for the Dragon, I could think of no one but you." She stopped, turning from his confused expression. "The dragon tamer already saw you as a threat, possibly more of one than me. I knew that it would take seconds for her to decide to kill you, the lone guymelef showed me that earlier today." Talon looked at the bolts along the corridor, studying their circular form absentmindedly. "Besides, it would have brought upon the destruction of Gaea, so I would have followed you shortly, no doubt. Not that I had known that at the time." She mumbled.

Stunned, Brutas watched his mistress with mixed emotions. He was enraged that she would volunteer his life but honored that she thought so much of him. He hadn't offered her his services of protection to be volunteered as a sacrifice, but he was very much in love with Talon and probably would have died willingly if she had asked him. "Why didn't you let her kill me?" He finally asked, truly wanting an answer.

Spinning on her heel, Talon looked at him with teary blue eyes, her emotions finally showing themselves. "She frightened me! As I watched Master Paruchi kill Nathan, watched what the dragon tamer went through with him dying in her arms, I realized I never wanted you to die by her hands, nor by anyone's hands." Her voice grew soft. "I realize now, that I care about you too much to be a sacrifice. So I went with you and we slipped away, allowing my Master to become the sacrifice." The tears ran softly down Talon's cheeks staining them pink.

Watching the priestess go through a lifetime of emotions in one moment was overwhelming for the bodyguard. His neck muscles clenched before he spoke. He knew this conversation wasn't over, but they needed to escape to somewhere safe before they discussed what the future might hold for them. "Let's get off this bucket of bolts," Brutas finally said, grabbing her arm. The two ran down the corridor hand in hand.

* * *

"Milady," a maid called out to Hitomi, who stood silently on her balcony watching the approaching fires. "My Queen, we must evacuate the palace and go to the caves; it's for your protection." The young servant was pleading now, she was anxious as she danced around the room, pulling shutters closed.

Hitomi's green eyes searched the horizon for air ships, for any sign that her husband and son were safe. She knew the fortress was just beyond the mountains, just out of sight from the castle. She could feel the energy of the pendent, feel it surrounding her body like ice. The darkness of the trinket was startling; she'd never felt the pendent this powerful, this full of rage. She closed her eyes and squeezed the bridge of her nose with her fingers. _Something has gone wrong. I need them __**all**__ to come home safely!_ She prayed silently, the worry in her stomach making her nauseous. Hitomi could feel the throb of visions quietly waiting to show her the future, to show her things she didn't want to see.

"Mommy…" Varie called out, her sweet voice a welcomed sound. She was bouncing in and out of Sarda's arms. "Sarda let me go." She whined attempting to pull away, eyeing his foot as a potential escape route. _If I stomp on it he'll let me go._ She thought smiling devilishly.

Turning at her daughter's voice, Hitomi forced a fake smile. She couldn't meet Sarda's eyes as she knelt down and opened her arms. The cat man let the little princess go, saving him self from a sore foot, and she bounded into her mothers arms in a warm embrace.

"Is Daddy and Folken coming home soon?" Varie asked her eyes beginning to fill with tears. The darkening skies and unusual movements of the servants were scaring her. It didn't help either that her family was separated by a battle that was happening mere miles away.

"Everything is going to be fine," Hitomi lied. She hugged her daughter tightly and stood keeping her child's tiny hand in her own. "Let's go, it will be an adventure!"

Varie wasn't sure she'd consider going to the caves an adventure. She'd explored them more times than she could remember and knew every crack and cranny as well as her own bedchambers. "I guess so," she responded quietly, allowing her mother to drag her away.

_

* * *

Come back to me…_The words lingered in Aimi's mind. _Come back to me._ She said the phrase again, confused. The voice was so familiar, so comforting, so loving. _I know that voice…Mom? No…it's not my mom it's…oh my God!_ Her thoughts screamed. _Folken! It's Folken!_

Aimi instantly felt the warmth on her hand. _Blood, it has to be, I've hurt him! I've hurt the man I love,_ her thoughts whispered. She could feel the slick, stickiness of the liquid run down her forearm. _No,_ her mind called out. _No, _she began screaming, throwing a tantrum like a toddler. _No more bloodshed!_ _Not his! I would never! This is not what I wanted! _She'd had enough. She refused to let this monster control her any longer. _I am not running away anymore! _ With a surge of energy Aimi fought the darkness with the only weapon she had, her love.

**The Dragon felt its host begin to regain control. **_**NO!**_** It screamed at her. But she was deaf to its calls. Aimi had chosen to fight and she was winning. The Dragon was powerless to stop her. **_**Don't you understand they all need to die for what they did to you!**_** All of them, even him, don't you remember the hurt you felt, the betrayal? The monster was calling out again, not understanding what had happened to make her want to continue to live, to make her want to fight back with such ferocity. **

**The Dragon didn't understand the feelings flowing through her; it couldn't pinpoint the emotion that was giving her strength. There was anger, hate, happiness, love, could it possibly be love? It was the most recent of her emotions and the strongest. **_**How can one person, one man, cause such powerful emotions all at the same time? **_**It asked itself, confused. **

Releasing the dagger, Aimi backed away from Folken, her senses slowly being reclaimed. The emotions she was feeling never left her; the darkness had needed her to have them in order to remain in control. Touch had come back the instant she felt Folken's blood on her hand, its thick wetness still fresh in her memory and the shame she felt in response. Her vision and hearing were proving to be much harder to reclaim. Aimi began to scream soundlessly within herself, as loud as she could.

_I can't give into you. I promised Nathan I wouldn't. I won't let him down anymore, not after he gave his life to give me the choice to fight you! _Aimi was yelling at the Dragon refusing to give in.

"**But you did give in. He needlessly gave his life and you allowed me the control and you were happy, happy to remain in the darkness. Waiting patiently to die," the Dragon reasoned. It couldn't allow her to take back what it had fought so hard to claim. **

Aimi felt the prickle of rage at the Dragon's statement. She suppressed her negative emotions and focused on her love for Folken, her love for Gaea, her love for Nathan. _He didn't die needlessly. He died giving me a second chance, a chance to change what had been foretold. A chance to change my destiny! Now let me go…_

"…Let me go!" She finally heard her voice, higher and sweeter than the one the Dragon had, pleading for release. "This isn't who I am, leave me alone!" She blindly tore at her neck, at the pendent, snapping the leather strap that had replaced the broken chain.

Gasping for breath as if she had been strangled, the dragon tamer sunk to her hands and knees. Aimi's vision blurred into hazy colors; the lines becoming more defined as she blinked back the wet tears running down her face. She focused on the open palm of her hand and the pendent. The drag-energist sparkled now, radiating a bright pink, practically red. It was blinding. Closing her palm, Aimi wished the pendent to vanish.

_**Please no!**_** The Dragon was pleading with its host. **_**You'll never find happiness in life! Love is fleeting, don't you understand, it never survives, not in those with so much pain and rage, not in those like you. **_

Aimi could feel the Dragon retreating to the corner of her mind where it had laid in wait so patiently, pleading with her to not send it away, hiding from her searching mind. _You make life happy with your own choices and actions. And I will overcome that rage, that pain that I feel now with the help of those who love me! _Aimi responded to the monster in her mind. She didn't want it to be part of her anymore, she had relied on the little trinket to give her strength, protection, and now she knew she was more than strong enough on her own. "Leave me!" She whispered closing her eyes. "Go someplace where you can't hurt me anymore; where you can't hurt anyone!"

She didn't need to open her eyes to know what was happening; she could hear the begging of the Dragon throughout the entire event.

The blue light enveloped the pendent in her hand, lifting it from her palm. When she knew it had disappeared Aimi opened her eyes, focusing on the kneeling bleeding man meters before her. Her body was now under her own to control, she took an unsteady step forward.

* * *

Walking slowly around the schools track, Mrs. Kanzaki watched the setting sun and sighed. The past few weeks had been a familiar battle for her. Yukari's daughter was missing. _It's just like when my Hitomi disappeared._ The thoughts of her daughter weren't sad anymore; she'd come to terms with Hitomi's sudden disappearance and persevered through life. At least, she still had her son; Yukari and Amano had no other children, just Aimi. Mrs. Kanzaki also knew Hitomi was safe, wherever she was, and probably a mother of her own by now.

Continuing her leisurely walk, the woman reminisced about the past when Hitomi and Yukari were young girls; practicing for the track team on the very track she strolled on. It seemed like only yesterday that Hitomi had come to her raving about a fantasy world called Gaea and how she'd met a boy._ A prince, that's what she had said. _Mrs. Kanzaki closed her eyes and stopped, taking deep calming breaths. At the time, over thirty years ago, she'd thought her daughter was being silly and childish, living in a dream world. _I always thought she had been unhappy, making up her own world._ _If only I'd known_ _Hitomi had been telling the truth, I would have been able to say a proper goodbye. _

Opening her eyes with another heavy breath, Mrs. Kanzaki gasped. A steady blue column of light emitted from the night sky. It streamed onto the track, glittering in an unearthly way, illuminating the surrounding area. _What in the world?_ She wondered, calmly approaching the pillar of light. At the center, coming down, controlled and glowing, was a familiar sight. The Kanzaki familial pendent, her mother's jewel, Hitomi's lost treasure, Aimi's inherited gift, had returned to Earth on its own, alone. Mrs. Kanzaki was horrified and relieved all at the same time.

The pendent was left in the middle of the track, the blue light fading. Hitomi's mother carefully lifted it from its resting place and stared at the pink trinket in her palm. It pulsed slightly then remained silent and dark. Mrs. Kanzaki looked up into the night sky where the blue light had originated. "Aimi, you're with my Hitomi now aren't you?"

* * *

Watching the smoking fortress with feigned interest, Aefron's mind troubled him. He hadn't received any word from Kallie. Her last message had been about Paruchi, the rebellious general from the Gaea War, but it had been rushed and worrisome. _Please Goddess; do not take her with you. We haven't even begun our life together, _his mind pleaded with his deity.

"Screech," a loud pitch wailed outside his porthole.

Hands trembling, the emissary pushed open the small window. A large familiar bird hopped onto the sill, a message tied to its leg. Aefron took a deep breath and reached from the message. This bird, this messenger, would bring him good or ill-fated news.

_Aefron,_

_Thank the Goddess I am safe. Presently I am aboard the Crusade with Allen Schezar and Lord Van. I do not feel or even think this rescue is going well. Folken went to retrieve Aimi but he's been away far too long. King Van went after him feeling something was terribly wrong. I'm worried Aefron. I'm afraid that with the fires in the forest now, Aimi has fallen to the darkness. The darkness that had come to her so easily at the lake, it was so frightening. She's a brave, strong woman, what could have done this to her? Who could have done this to her? Why would they want the destruction of Gaea?_

_All my love with the Goddess's light,_

_Kallie_

_May the next message be in person? I should very much like to see you in Fanelia._

Breathing a sigh of relief, Aefron felt himself slump into a chair. His beloved was safe but the woman from the Mystic Moon, the reason for this bizarre joining of forces, was in trouble, grave trouble. _Laota will never forgive Fanelia if the Dragon Fire harms Zaibach. She'll never allow them to forget what she did for them, thus the price you pay when you ask for the Empresses help._ He thought, knowing this full well himself. The emissary stood and brought the hawk into his quarters, petting its head gently. "Thank you, Poyion," he cooed, his thoughts still troubled, focused on the faceless woman from the Mystic Moon and what his fiancé meant by 'the darkness'.

* * *

Folken couldn't believe what he had witnessed. A mysterious blue light, the light rumored to transfer people and materials between the Mystic Moon and Gaea, had appeared taking the pendent with it. His eyes followed the energist until it vanished into the sky. He'd never seen anything like this before. His parents had talked about their travels through the pillar of light, but he'd always thought they were glorifying the truth. Folken returned his gaze to the woman kneeling in front of him and studied her closely.

"Aimi…" He swallowed his hopes. Her eyes were still slightly faded. He had managed to remain conscious this long but the pain of the dagger was becoming unbearable, his body was beginning to shut down.

Folken became clearer, his brown orbs pained and confused. He was studying her; almost fearful of what she would do next. "Folken?" Aimi asked standing and quietly taking a cautious unsteady step forward. Her mind was racing. It was sorting through her actions, sorting through the feelings flowing through her body, feelings that lingered from the Dragon, from herself, from the dragons on the planets surface. _Folken, focus on him, _she told herself, easing her mind to stabilize to stop trying to rationalize what had taken place.

"Aimi…" Folken stumbled back onto his haunches, clutching the hurt shoulder with a grimace. He watched as she closed her eyes took a deep breath. When she opened them again, the perfect emerald green he adored was brilliantly shining. Her lips trembled as she ran forward diving into him, crushing her body against his in a warm embrace, both toppling to the ground, a heap of limbs.

The prince grunted from the pain the dagger was still causing, why was it still embedded in his right shoulder? He could barely remember how it got there, white stars of needed unconsciousness flickered in his vision. Staying focused, he managed to whisper into her loose hair, "Are you, you?" He was terribly afraid that she had been sent away with the pendent and he was left to fend off the monster.

Pulling back Aimi looked into his warm brown eyes. Folken had come back for her. He'd pulled her from the darkness from the control of the Dragon. "Yes," she whispered nodding her head anxiously. Her lips found his in a desperate kiss that he willingly took.

They were lost in each other for what seemed like an eternity, when Aimi pulled away, her face sorrowful. Her eyes wondered to Folken's shoulder and studied the wound she inflicted on him. _Why hasn't he pulled the dagger out?_ She wondered, now concerned for his wellness. Placing her bloodied hand around the dagger, Aimi tugged on it gently, pulling it out. "I'm so sorry…" she mumbled to the surprised and yelping prince.

Remaining on his back, looking up at Aimi, Folken grunted, "It's nothing," Then shrugged causing himself to groan again from the pain. He'd be surprised if he'd ever be able to use his right arm again after all the injuries it had sustained within the last moon.

"Liar," she teased, her eyes sparking. Aimi took in her knight with new eyes; he was a mess, a beautiful mess; blood seeped down his chest, his shirt was in shreds. "What happed to your shirt? Did I really do all of that?" Aimi was not gesturing, frantically around the prince. "We should really get Kallie to look at …" Aimi trailed off. Her eyes widened as she remembered what had happened. _How could I have forgotten? _She scolded herself, her eyes closing in reminisce. Brutas had thrown Kallie off the side of the Retribution and Paruchi had stabbed Nathan in the back, both were dead.

Aimi spun away from Folken and sprinted to Nathan's corpse, kneeling next to him. Her hands shook as she felt for his pulse. She knew he was dead, knew he was gone because of her. He'd died and she had given into the darkness that was now raging through every dragon in the valley. "Forgive me…" she cried. A single tear dropped down onto the soldier's handsome face. "I succumbed to the darkness you asked me not too. Forgive me Nathan, I'm so sorry."

"Aimi, Kallie is…" Folken called out, keeping pressure on his bleeding shoulder with the palm of his left hand as he continued to watch the ash rise above the fortress.

"I know, she's dead," Aimi finished looking at him with tear filled eyes. "Nathan's dead too!" The salty drops raced down her cheeks, staining a path of red against her soft ivory skin.

Struggling to sit up, the prince looked at the beautiful brokenhearted woman yards away from him. "No Aimi, Kallie's not dead." Folken told her, his head shaking. "She is aboard the Crusade with a slight headache."

"What?" Aimi asked, a glimmer of hope threatening to consume her. "Kallie survived, how?"

Sighing, Folken looked towards the horizon and the slowly setting sun. The ash from the Dragon Fire was beginning to thicken blocking the view and darkening the sky. "Aimi we need to get off the fortress, it's beginning to fall apart, and we're not safe." He said not looking at her, not answering her question.

As if to support his statement, the Retribution shook violently. A severe alarm started to blare in the corridors below them. Aimi looked at Folken then back to Nathan and bit her lip worriedly.

"How are we going to manage that?" She finally asked smartly, the fortress shaking again, the monstrosity moaning beneath them. Her tone was sharp and she knew she was in the wrong, but Aimi was tired and Folken was avoiding her questions. What little hope she had remained in him and she was petrified of being disappointed but his childish antics.

"The same way I got here," Folken began. Watching Aimi carefully, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had to show her his wings, but why was he afraid too? _What will she think of me?_ He wondered while he weighted his decision. Folken looked back towards where he'd last seen the Crusade. He could make out a tiny spec in the distance, moving closer. It was the Escaflowne, he'd recognize it anywhere. He breathed a sigh of relief, his secret would be safe for now, but it was something he'd deal with later, he had too if he was going to ask her to marry him. _No secrets, not in a marriage, not ever again,_ he thought.

"We'll go with my father on the Escaflowne," the prince said, a smile on his lips now.

Standing, Aimi wondered toward Folken and studied the microscopic spec as it approached. The sunlight glittered off the white armor as it flew closer, Van directing it at will. With a sigh, Aimi turned to absorb the deck of the fortress. It was in pieces, the guymelef used to pierce its haul was standing still and silent next to the hatch opening, its sword stabbed into the small hole, they would have never been able to get inside the Retribution even if they'd wanted too. Flying on the guymelef was their only option. _I really hate flying,_ Aimi thought sighing, her fear somewhat dissolving with each new and frightening experience.

The prince turned his head to watch Aimi. She had changed so much since the lakeside. Grown up and matured in much of the same way he had, his only worry was the spirit and fire that had attracted him to her was harder to find. She'd been hurt physically and emotionally, the lack of hope in her eyes was evident and it killed him to know he'd once disappointed her purposefully. Folken knew that only time would heal her wounds and that hopefully he'd be there to help her through it all.

His brown eyes turned back towards the legendary armor as his father reined it closer for a graceful landing. Folken managed to get to his feet painfully. He breathed shallowly and felt the blood loss in a spinning dizziness that brought him to his knees.

Closing her eyes, Aimi willed the guymelef to move. She was curious after all that had happened if the power still remained with her. She stepped back at the sound of metal scratching against metal and opened her eyes. The sword of the guymelef remained firmly in its place, unmoving.

"But the noise?" Confused, Aimi turned back toward Folken, who was still struggling to stand. As she began to approach him to help she stumbled backwards and fell hard, a result of another tremor of the fortress. The Escaflowne towered above her in its dragon form, Van astride it, his handsomely aged face full of pride and relief.

"Glad to see you are both relatively safe," Van said still smirking; the release he felt was overwhelming. His son's stab wound didn't go unnoticed, but he was sure there was a story behind it.

"Let's go!" Folken said cradling his right arm tightly against his body and offering her his left hand. He'd managed to finally climb to his feet.

Aimi looked at the gloved hand then towards Nathan's body. She couldn't let her friend be forgotten. He may be dead, but his memory would always remain with her. Besides, she had a promise to keep to his sister.

"Folken," Aimi started taking his hand and standing, pulling away to look into his eyes. "We need to take Nathan's body somewhere safe. After all he's done for us, for me, he deserves to be honored. His sister needs to know what happened and will probably want to see him, to tell him goodbye." Aimi finished.

"But…" Folken began looking at Nathan's body then at Aimi, the light in her eyes seemed to get brighter, _it's a good sign_, he thought with a pang of jealousy knowing that thoughts of Nathan brought fire to her soul. "He had a sister?" He finally asked, confused.

Smiling wide like a Cheshire cat, Aimi responded. "Laota, the empress of Zaibach, is Nathan's sister. I think he was ashamed of himself and her. Here he was in a rebellion against his own sister, fighting against each others beliefs." Shaking her head and sighing, Aimi walked away from Folken toward Nathan's cold body; it had begun to lose color, dulling into an unearthly gray.

Looking at the soldier's corpse, trying to remember him alive; the prince of Fanelia began to see the similarities of the Nathan to the Empress. Laota had never made any mention of a brother while they had courted, not that it made any difference to Folken now. She never really expressed anything personal to him, her goals and aspirations were driven by her throne and council not by her own will. It was one of the things that ultimately led to their mutual separation.

Watching Aimi fuss over Nathan's body, Folken decided he would see that the soldier be properly honored. After all he had done, after all he'd promised, Nathan deserved at least that much. Folken knew he owed him more than that.

"We'll take him back to the Crusade and rendezvous with the battleship in Fanelia. The Empress is aboard, I'm sure she'd want to honor her brother." Van said loudly into the wind, putting words to his sons' thoughts. The king didn't know anything about Nathan, but Folken had made mention of a soldier left to care for Aimi.

Van's eyes scanned the damage of the deck then turned again to his son. Barely able to stand, Folken was still bleeding, the dark coagulating liquid running down the front of his shirt, staining the material. He shook his head and thought _all this for the price of love, as it should be, as it should be!_

"It's time we get going. I don't know how much longer the fortress will stay together." The king announced jumping off the Escaflowne to move towards his wobbling son, offering his own body as a crutch. "First thing's first, you need to go sit and relax."

* * *

Limping through the metal corridors, Paruchi's eyes darted around into each room. Crewmembers were putting out infernos inside the fortress. The Retribution was falling to pieces and it would only be a matter of time before it would meet its untimely doom and collide into the planets surface.

_She was so much stronger than I had expected, so much more than I had foreseen. _The wizard thought as he spotted the haul containing several undisturbed guymelefs. Apparently, Aimi couldn't control all the mechanical armor as she did on the deck. _Fascinating,_ he thought now knowing she wasn't quite as powerful as he first thought. _Maybe she can only control one at a time? But she managed to destroy the fortress from the inside, how? How did she do it?_ He would never know, unless by some act of the Goddess Gaea would be spared and the dragon tamer would survive, still able to control the mechanical armors and dragons. Then he'd be able to test countless theories. _If she survives,_ he thought laughing to himself, his memory providing him a clear picture of where he'd last seen Aimi, parrying aggressively with the prince of Fanelia.

As the old man rounded the corner, entering the silent haul, he spotted Talon and Brutas arguing over who would pilot the empty guymelef they stood next too. Paruchi smiled cruelly. Why again had he chosen Talon to be his follower? _She was unemotional and easy to lead astray._ His thoughts responded rationally. Paruchi wasn't angry with the woman for abandoning him on the service deck; in fact he was surprised she had actually left him there_. Perhaps she's not as emotionally attached as I thought when she responded emotionally to the dragon tamers pleas it might have been a moment of weakness she was exhausted after all._

"Brutas, we can take this guymelef and escape this floating death trap," Talon informed her bodyguard, batting her blue eyes. It was a brilliant plan. They could both return to the encampment and rethink the rebellion in safety.

"Mistress, I'm not a pilot. I don't know the first thing about these mechanical armors," Brutas informed the priestess, mortified with the idea. He glared at the machine with distaste. He hadn't forgotten what this particular guymelef had done earlier in the day to him and he wasn't about to put himself into it, once more at the machines mercy especially with the Dragon full of so much rage now. .

Looking at the towering form of the Basramian, Talon couldn't believe it. Her most trusted friend didn't know how to pilot a guymelef. T_here has to be more than just that, _she thought_._ She had forgotten that the guymelefs had been disbanded in many countries trying to avoid another Gaea War; this was most definitely true of Basram even with its highly motivated military. Sighing, she scanned the haul for someone else to help, her eyes settling on a crouched figure in a dark corner, a surprised gasp escaping her lips. "Master…" Her voice was quiet, its tone quivering.

"So, it appears your most trusted advisor isn't as remarkable as you thought!" Paruchi chided the priestess, his eyes narrowed.

Glaring at the old man, Brutas huffed and begin to poke around the inside of the guymelef, muttering to himself. "This can't be too difficult; after all, the Fanelian prince piloted one in the arena."

Taking Talon by the arm, the wizard pulled her toward the opened haul doors. "Get rid of the Basramian," he hissed.

Eyes narrowing at her master's tone, Talon responded. "How did you escape the Dragon?"

Huffing, Paruchi gripped her arm tighter. "That Fanelian brat blocked the final blow and I left it up to him to choose his own death. I figured he would be a more willing sacrifice if he knew there was no way to bring his precious Aimi back," the old man smiled, revealing stained yellow teeth. "She didn't even recognize him. It was incredible, the power she had."

"After all of this, you still want Gaea destroyed? You're a monster!" Talon exclaimed taking a step back, away from the crazy old man she'd considered her leader. He wanted the destruction of Gaea, for everything to be devoured by Dragon Fire. How could she have followed him this far, to this degree? This wasn't what Talon had wanted for her life, to be a villain willing to do anything to destroy Fanelia, to destroy her home, to eliminate all life on Gaea. "It wasn't supposed to be like this! You told me…"

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," the old man mocked in a high-pitched whine. "You treacherous witch," Paruchi yelled backhanding her across the face. "You're as much at fault as I am, if not more. So stop pretending to be so high and mighty, Priestess!" He turned and left the woman standing at the edge of the haul in shame and shock. He would escape the Retribution on his own. He didn't need Talon anymore; he'd find a new more willing minion to do his biddings, preferably a male with no connections to Zaibach, he was finished with that country. _Fanelia will fall, if not this time then another,_ he thought mercilessly.

Unnoticing and still fidgeting inside the pilot's seat, Brutas pulled the door down, locking himself in place. Taking a deep breath, he brought the machine to life. He took several awkward steps. "It's not that hard," he told himself, swinging the arms around. A small button with a lever underneath caught his attention. Written in Zaibachian were the words, levitate. _What's this?_ He wondered curiously, moving to push it. _I only believed a few guymelefs had the capability of flight, yet if this machine comes from Zaibach there is a good possibility it was just another trial, _he thought with a small smile. It would definitely come in handy. "I'm not above testing it," he said to himself cockily, with a shrug.

A small tremor shook the Fortress. Talon felt her legs give and lost her balance. She began a slow roll down the haul floor to the open air. She managed to grab a loose cloth strap before she was ejected from the Retribution. She screamed. "Brutas…"

Looking up from the console, the Basramian bodyguard watched his beloved priestess tumble toward the open end of the haul. Setting his mind on the task of rescuing her, Brutas maneuvered the guymelef forward causing the haul to shudder slightly.

Talon could feel her sweaty grip on the cloth strap loosening. The vibrations from the mechanical armor Brutas was controlling, wasn't making her efforts any easier. She felt the last of the material slip from her grasp and she began to free-fall through the dusk sky, screaming loudly, the sound heard by no one but the clouds.

Cursing Brutas moved the guymelef with more speed and dove out of the haul. He slammed his fist down on the tiny levitation button and pulled the lever upwards. He felt the guymelefs back come to life as levitation rocks were released and the propulsion systems reacted. Controlling the lever much like an airship, Brutas drove the metal armor towards Talon's limp falling form.

He reached the metal hand out and cupped it gently underneath the woman. Her eyes were shut tightly, her screaming now audible in his armor. He slowed their decent to the ground down and landed the mechanical armor softly, surprising himself with his skill. His training as an airship pilot had finally come in handy.

Letting the pilot door open with a hiss, Brutas ran down the arm of the armor and grabbed Talon's still screaming body.

"Mistress, you're all right!" He cried, shaking her slightly.

Opening tear filled blue eyes; Talon stared at Brutas's rough hard face. She was still alive. "Oh thank the Goddess," she cried wrapping her arms tightly around his body.

Surprised, Brutas smiled relieved. He remained locked in her grasp. His grey eyes absorbed the surrounding forest, or what was left of it. Black ash stood in place of the trees, some of the greenery was still on fire. "Dear Goddess," he whispered, his words betraying his thoughts.

Breaking the embrace, Talon collected herself, by wiping the tears from her face, and turned to look at what her bodyguard was seeing. She gasped in horror. "This is what Dragon Fire does," she noted aloud. "What have I done?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, we need to get out of the forest," Brutas said, his eyes finding the circling land dragon instantly, its yellow eyes studying them from afar.

"A dragon," Talon whispered her grip on Brutas tightening in fear. She'd never been this close to one without the protection of the corral walls. "What are we going to do?" She looked up at the Basramian soldier, whose eyes didn't waver.

"I'm going to protect us," he said moving back towards the pilots' seat, releasing her. "Go and hide," Brutas ordered lowering the guymelef's hand to the ground. He watched the priestess move towards a burning stump and turned his attention back to the approaching dragon.

* * *

Watching with silent pleasure, as Talon slide out of the haul to her death, Paruchi shook his head with a sour laugh. His aged eyes followed the signs of emergency to a small room off the haul. Inside was several escape pods. _How appropriate? _He thought._ Why did they bother with the guymelefs when they have these grand devices to bring you to safety. _

Settling himself inside the metal egg, Paruchi reached for the release lever. The fortress shook again, this time with a forceful explosion following it, causing several more tremors to go through the metal ship. It was a devastating blow to the Retribution, something that would lead to its complete destruction. Checking again that the hatch was door shut, Paruchi pulled the switch and held onto the holds.

The ride began with a jolt as the latches connecting the pod to the fortress released. The free fall from the Retribution was short. Paruchi felt the parachute of material burst from the pod to slow its decent for a safe landing. The entire ride took mere minutes, the hatch opening to the gruesome sight of charred forest.

"It's only a matter of time now," the old man said, stumbling shakily out of the escape pod. He studied the damage on the vegetation making his estimate for the survival of the planet. "A few more hours and the people of Gaea will be extinct." He said aloud humorlessly.

Paruchi had known it would come to this. He's always known; it had been part of his plan. His little puppet Talon had danced her way into the plan and cut her own stings trying to get out. He knew that no one, no matter how sadistic, would ever willingly exterminate a planet. Especially if they knew it would cost them their life. He had been the exception, willing to give his life to give Gaea a new chance, a rebirth, retribution for what Emperor Dornkirk had tried to accomplish.

His eyes scanned the surrounding area. He was alone. The magician walked slowly over to a blackened stump and sat down heavily. His adventures had been forcing him to feel his age. He was almost ninety. Sighing with content, Paruchi closed his eyes. He'd await death with patience. There was no reason to run anymore. He'd accomplished what he'd been sent out to do. Death was inevitable now.

* * *

The fortress rocked again, the tremors coming faster and more violently. The deck began to break apart. Aimi watched horrified as Nathan's body began to teeter over a newly opened crack into the metal bowels of the Retribution. Gasping, she rolled towards the corpse and caught his arm as he fell. Aimi refused to let go of her friend even if it meant her own life. _He deserves to be honored,_ she pleaded to her own God. _Please Goddess,_ now she was pleading to the deity of Gaea.

Letting go of his father, Folken took a haphazard step forward towards Aimi who was hanging halfway off when the fortress shook again. Adrenaline rushing, the prince began to run towards Aimi now, his feet unsteady on the trembling deck.

"Folken!" Van called out to his son. The king could see the woman hanging precariously, holding the body of the fallen soldier. _He's not strong enough to lift both of them if they fall._ Van thought to himself. Reacting to his thoughts, Van boarded the guymelef and lifted the Escaflowne from the deck, waiting to see what would happen. If they fell he'd make sure both Aimi and Folken would be safe, but he knew he should allow his son to be the hero.

Feeling her body sliding closer and closer to the chasm that Nathan's body was now falling into, Aimi began to pray. _Please God, Goddess, I've been through so much pain and misery, just give me this one thing, let me honor Nathan correctly, please!_ Her thoughts were begging, pleading.

"Aimi…" A male voice cried out!

The dragon tamer looked over her shoulder watching Folken sprinting across the cracking deck calling out her name. He stumbled as the fortress rocked again, intensely.

Screaming, Aimi felt her body tumble over the edge and begin to free-fall into the splitting Retribution. Her grasp onto Nathan's body loosened and his dead weight left her hands. She could see him falling before her, like a ragdoll, limp, lifeless. Aimi could barely make out the next intact level of the fortress, but out of fear she closed her eyes, preparing for the impact of death.

* * *

**Authors Note 2: Dun dun dun**!** Oh what a perfect cliff-hanger. I'm slowly becoming fans of them. Just to recap a little on why it took me so long, I actually printed out the story at work (120 pages 12 font) and read everything that I've posted. I was surprised at how addicting it was. For me it comes in pieces, I have to review everything ninety times so I tend to forget what the story is about as a whole. It was very good (plus I notice all the lovely grammar and spelling errors which irked me but alas, what can I do).**

**I hope the next chapter comes a little faster. I've been trying to write it in a notebook then type it up, then expand on it, then correct it. Each chapter is some huge project but it will end, I promise! And hopefully I won't disappoint anyone.  
**


	24. Chapter 24: Memories Farewell

**Authors Note: So it's been awhile, after ages of rewriting and editing. Along with a few long weekends of craziness, it's done. Sorry it took so long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or the Vision of Escaflowne, nor the characters familiar to those productions.  
**

* * *

**Memories Farewell**

"This is preposterous! How are we going to survive the Dragon Fire in a cave? I can't believe this is happening," Millerna was at it again, her arms flailing, her soprano squeal echoing off the damp stonewalls surrounding them.

"Darling, it's for our own safety, you must understand that the fires won't reach us here." Dryden attempted to calm his wife, pulling her close, her body shaking from fear. "This is the safest place in all of Fanelia!"

"But why couldn't we have returned to Asturia, at least we could have been on the ocean, escaping the mainland fires that way," Millerna rationalized, leaning into her husband.

"I know, but we would have never made it in time," Dryden said, pretending to agree. His mind turned to the sea dragons that were most likely raging in the oceans off the coast of his home burning anything on the water. The king silently prayed that when they returned to Asturia everything would be as he left it, safely in one piece.

Standing at the entrance of the torch lit cavern, Dargas ignored his eccentric mother. He was disappointed with both of his parents, his father for not allowing him to assist in the rescue and his mother for her inappropriate antics. The situation for Gaea was looking dire and they were both too busy worrying about a future they may not have. _What's going on?_ He wondered looking up at the dark sky. _Aimi, Folken, please, you must save us; it cannot end this way. ._

Looking down at the scene from her position on top of the crated supplies, Merle rolled her eyes at the dramatic Asturian ruler. _I'm going to kill myself if I have to stay in this cave with that woman any longer. _ The cat woman thought. _Why does she have to be so dramatic?_

Merle's eyes wandered to the cave entrance, stopping to observe the Asturian prince. She felt pity for the young man, he'd had his whole life to deal with his mother, and now he was trapped here instead of off rescuing Aimi. _What is happening out there? Why did the fires start?_ The cat lady's mind was full of unanswered questions, she knew they were in danger, knew that the Dragon Fire could kill them when it reached the caverns, but why had it started?

Her eyes moved further along the cave wall, finding Hitomi cradling Varie tightly. The queen was humming a lullaby to calm them both. Merle envied Hitomi, able to hold her child closely, giving the little girl comfort. There was a time, when Merle was able to accomplish the same thing with Sarda, but that time had long past. _Still, _she thought, _it would be nice. _

* * *

Feeling the familiar sting of his wings as they exploded from his back, Folken dove down into the cracked Retribution without a second thought. He wouldn't lose her. He couldn't lose her. Not after all he'd endured to get her back.

Folken barely noticed the stab wound in his right shoulder, the adrenaline pumping made it numb. Looking down, the prince could make out the ragdoll like figure of Nathan's corpse falling slightly faster than the erratically moving woman he loved.

"Aimi…" He called out to her, his voice low, full of concern, she couldn't hear him. Flicking his wings to gain enough speed to catch up with them, Folken wrapped his wounded right arm around Aimi's waist bringing her tightly into his body. The pain of his shoulder seared down his spine and up his right wing, he grunted ignoring it. He knew she was lighter and it would be less stress on his injury, he would have to manage through the pain.

Opening her eyes at the warm touch, Aimi looked down her body at the arm clutching her tightly around the middle. Shifting to look at her savior, Aimi began speaking, "What are you doing…" Her words fell short as she noticed the white feathers protruding out of his back, Folken's back. _Am I dead? _She wondered. _No, I can't be. _She was arguing with herself now. Aimi instantly remembered seeing a man with wings once before, in a memory given to her by the Escaflowne, it had been Van. _How is this possible? What is going on?_

"Please don't move," the prince grunted, holding her tighter, the pain causing his vision to blur. They were still falling quickly, his brown eyes refocused on the second body, just out of reach. The metal flooring of the fortress was approaching faster than he had predicted, he mentally swore. With a great push from his wings, Folken soared quickly down and caught Nathan's ankle with his free arm. The prince painfully slowed their decent, his eyes now filling with pin pricks of white lights. The weight between Aimi and the dead soldier was overwhelming but he had to get them away from the crashing Retribution, they had to survive this.

Listening to his labored breathing, Aimi closed her eyes and turned her head into Folken's chest. His heart was beating rapidly from the intense labor of holding both Nathan's body and her. She could only imagine how much pain he was still in from the wound. _How long is he going to be able to do this?_ She wondered feeling her body slipping from his tiring grasp. _How much more are we both going to be able to take, physically, emotionally? When will we be able to just be together without fighting for survival, without fighting in general? I'm sorry Nathan, but there's no other way._ Aimi had made her decision; she reached over and placed a cool hand on Folken's exerted left arm.

"Folken, you have to let Nathan go," Aimi whispered, knowing her heart would break if she couldn't fulfill her wish to honor him, but also knowing that if he didn't they'd all die and there would be no chance in stopping the Dragon Fire and saving Gaea.

"I'm not going to do that," Folken replied, his words strained through gritted teeth. He refused to let Nathan's death be for nothing. The man deserved a proper ceremony whether in Fanelia or in Zaibach it didn't matter to him, Nathan was a hero, even if only in the prince's eyes. _He's a better man than me,_ he thought silently, his eyes looking down on Aimi momentarily.

"It's okay," Aimi cried out, feeling his grip loosening more on both her and Nathan, her own hands now gripping the prince's forearm. "It's not your fault he died. It's my…" Her sentence trailed off as she looked at the opening above them, the Escaflowne was hovering just outside the chasm. _Can we make it?_ She wondered; hope beginning to fill her heart again.

"Folken," Van called out, maneuvering the guymelef lower, its armored head inside the chasm. He could barely make out his son slowly moving upward, his wings struggling with the heavy load of both people. Cursing, Van knew the Escaflowne wouldn't fit into the small crack no matter which way he turned it but it had been worth the try. Thinking quickly, Van dropped the guymelef down to the crumbling deck gracelessly and jumped off.

Losing the Escaflowne was a risk he was willing to take especially if it meant saving his son's life. His wings spread open instantly as he dove into the fortress. He was much faster than Folken, being in perfect health and with more practice, and reached his struggling son instantly.

"Give her to me!" He ordered grabbing Aimi's upper torso and pulling her from his son's injured arm with little protest. He threw her into a bridal carry, the easiest way to carry a person during flight, and began his ascent out of the gorge. He left Folken to carry Nathan, being injured the king knew it would be safer to hold the dead weight just in case he did drop the soldier.

Father and son flew effortlessly higher. As they reached open air, Van quickly mounted the Escaflowne taking the reins and moving Aimi behind him after he shed his wings. Her arms gripped him tightly. "You're safe now Aimi," the king told her attempting to loosen her jaw-like grasp on his torn tunic. _She's acting like she's still falling, _Van thought confused. "You're all right." He was trying to calm her now; unsure of why she was still trembling. "What's wrong?" He asked now concerned, unable to turn and look at her, his eyes focused on the horizon as he directed the Escaflowne. .

"Oh God," Aimi mumbled, opening her eyes. Her face was planted against Van's back and she felt nauseous. Flying in the arms of Folken had been slow and easy because he was so burdened down by the weight of two people. Yet, once Lord Van had hold of her, the trip had been much faster and much more frightening.

"I never want to do that again!" She groaned at the king, sliding down, to sit, her body still shaking. Aimi's eyes darted around the bone-like machine and realization hit her mind, they were flying. Her stomach retched and Aimi turned to dry heave over the side of the Escaflowne, her eyes tightly closed.

Exhausted, Folken landed on the guymelef with Nathan's body. His knees wobbled slightly and he kneeled down. "Are you okay?" He asked watching the pale woman hurl her stomach contents over the side of the mechanical armor.

"I'm fine," Aimi responded quietly. Her hands grasping the Escaflowne tightly, her knuckles white. Through her blurry vision, she barely registered the planets surface below them or the wind blasting her hair loose from its hold.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" Folken asked earnestly. "You seemed all right with me." His brown eyes darted to his father, who feigned indifference; Van was too busy with the task at hand, keeping them alive and in one piece.

Turning her head over her shoulder and taking a deep breath, Aimi glared at Folken, his wings still open wide. "Just when were you going to tell me you can sprout wings and fly around?" Her voice was hoarse, as she sat back, still trembling. "Is that how you saved Kallie? Why did you avoiding telling me? Are you ashamed?" The color in her face was returning with her anger.

"I, uh…" Folken stuttered, not sure how to answer. He was too tired to defend himself. "I'm not ashamed; it's just that my father and I are the only two alive on Gaea with the Draconian trait. Wings aren't widely accepted and we rarely show them in public. I'm sorry I didn't tell you," the prince apologized, embarrassed.

"I knew about your father," Aimi said soberly the anger now gone, her eyes softened as she watched Folken's wings vanish from existence. _He is_ a_mazing;_ her thoughts repeated what she had thought of Van when she'd seen him with his wings in Escaflowne's memories. "I'm happy you have them as well…they're beautiful." She spoke quickly, looking away with a blush.

Eyes wide with surprise, Folken felt his face flush. _If I had known you'd be so accepting…then again my mother never seemed to mind our wings,_ he smiled at the thought. Aimi continued to amaze him. "Thank you," he said modestly, a shy smile on his face.

Overhearing the quiet comical discussion, Van couldn't he but grin. _Young love, _the king thought, chuckling. Van focused back on lifting the Escaflowne higher into the air and further from the fortress.

The Retribution was falling from the sky and into the Northern Valley. It was far enough away from Fanelia to give Van some comfort knowing that his family was safe from the rebellions soldiers, but the Dragon Fire was making it's way towards Fanelia and soon it would begin to devour his kingdom. _How are we going to stop it?_ His mind was more serious now, the worry trickling back into his thoughts.

* * *

Watching in amazement, Laota gasped as the fortress broke in half and began it's uncontrolled decent into the burning forests below. She could see escape pod after escape pod shoot into the air and float towards the forests, towards the danger of the Dragon Fire and the creatures that caused it. _All those people, all those Zaibachian men, this is what your rebellion has brought you. _"Death and defeat," she whispered sadly, knowing there were not enough pods to rescue the entire crew.

The empress looked away, almost embarrassed. She couldn't believe how close to war they had been. _Peace between Fanelia and Zaibach shouldn't start with fighting, it has to begin with an understanding of each other or we'll never accomplish it._ Laota was ashamed of her countrymen and hoped that the result of this uprising would serve as an example of what their Empress and the kingdom of Fanelia can manage together.

The fortress reached the ground in minutes, sending shock waves of air severely jolting the battleship. "Dear Goddess," Aefron muttered softly, he'd wandered onto the bridge in search of his leader. He wondered what could have done the damage to the Retribution that they were seeing now.

"Looks like Fanelia's woman from the Mystic Moon is more powerful than we were originally led to believe," Laota sneered, angry at the fact she'd let her emissary talk her into helping in the rescue. She knew she'd agreed for the peace of the idea and for Aefron, but this wasn't the result she'd signed up for. "It's time we return to Zaibach, Aefron," Laota finished walking from the bridge to the sanctity of her quarters.

Aefron watched his leader sulk away from her captain's chair, and called out. "Milady, wouldn't it be in our interest to go back to Fanelia?"

Stopping in her tracks, Laota looked over her shoulder at Aefron, his eyes were pleading. She'd almost forgotten that Kallie was safely aboard the Crusade. "Very well," she began softly. "Take us to Fanelia," she barked to her crew. "I'll contact my council through messenger bird and determine the best way to fight the Dragon Fire in Zaibach from Fanelia." Laota left the bridge solemnly, not sure what the future held for Gaea or its inhabitants.

* * *

The ground began to vibrate violently. Dargas grabbed onto a torch holder for stability and turned to look into the cave. His mother and father had fallen heavily against the crates. "Is everyone all right?" He shouted, after the tremors stopped.

Dryden picked up his wife and nodded toward his son. The king looked further into the cave and noticed Hitomi still covering her daughter's small form. "Hitomi…" The Asturian merchant called out to the queen.

Responding to the call, Hitomi looked at Dryden and forced a small smile. "We're fine." She could feel Varie shaking, her little hands trembling as the vice-like grip on the queens arm ceased its hold. "Sweetie, it's okay," she cooed knowing nothing she'd say to the child would put her mind at ease.

"When is Folken coming home?" Varie asked, her big doe eyes wider and sadder.

"Soon darling, very soon." Hitomi lied, hoping that she was right.

"I'm scared," Varie finally admitted the fear in the child's face heart wrenching.

"I am too," Hitomi whispered. "But we have to be strong." The queen squeezed her daughter and smiled.

Merle sat quiet, wringing her hands on a loose piece of fabric from her tunic. She was nervous and petrified, not for her own life, but for those in battle. _When will this be over? _She wondered, closing her eyes in prayer, knowing that besides waiting patiently, this was all she could do to help.

* * *

After the initial shock wave of the Retributions contact with the planets surface, Aimi gained enough courage to peek over the side of the Escaflowne and look down at the destruction, her fear of flight practically forgotten. The fortress was in pieces, fire consuming it quickly as people ran from its lifeless metal body. Aimi closed her eyes and prayed that the lives lost to the fires of both the fortress and the forest were few.

Trying to focus on something else less gruesome, Aimi felt her eyes drift to the valley. She could see the Dragon Fire spreading quickly, consuming the land; tears of anger pricked her eyes.

_What have I done? _She asked herself, knowing that all of the destruction was her fault, if only she'd been stronger, if only she'd been smarter, if she'd only stayed on Earth. _If only,_ the guilt of what had happened overwhelming her mind.

Standing, Aimi clung to Van for balance. Closing her eyes, she leaned her forehead against the king's firm back, her grip still stiff. _How do I stop it?_ She asked herself, knowing that if something wasn't done quickly Fanelia would be charcoaled rubble once more.

Attempting to clear her mind to think, Aimi felt an unfamiliar pinprick of pain, rage and anger, much like a maturing migraine. She swore silently as she reached out with her mind towards the emotions that were not her own. _Is it still possible to control the dragons?_ Her ability to maneuver guymelefs had been lost, which was something Aimi was very grateful for, but to be at a complete loss of calming those amazing creatures was troubling. Feeling blindly with her thoughts, she focused on instinct and desire. It was there she heard the bull dragon's thoughts.

* * *

_Survive!_ The creature thought swinging its tail towards the metal armor. It roared loudly and charged. _Must kill, must survive and protect,_ its thoughts were primal. _Protect the fire, must keep it blazing. _

* * *

Opening her eyes quickly, Aimi's head whipped to look down at the darkened surface of the planet into the depths of the forest. Her eyes caught the distant gleam of a scaly chest inhaling and sparking, a bright orange lighting up the darkened trees. The dragon was blowing fire at a lone guymelef. Watching the creature Aimi mentally called out to it. _Calm yourself; retreat from this fight. You do not need to protect the fire. It's not needed anymore._ From the distance, she knew the dragon wouldn't be able to understand her thoughts.

"Van, your highness," Aimi's voice was shaking, her manners practically forgotten since her kidnapping. She was being given a chance to stop what she had allowed to happen, her stomach twisting with new found hope.

"I saw it," Van responded to her unasked question. He knew his son would never forgive him for what he was about to do, but it was something Van knew Aimi needed to finish; he could hear the desire in her voice.

Groggily looking up from his seated position, Folken asked, "What did you see?" His eyes were scanning the dark horizon fiercely. He wouldn't allow Aimi out of his sight, even if it killed him. He felt the decent of the Escaflowne before either his father or the woman he wanted more than anything spoke.

"Folken," Aimi finally began turning to let go of Van as he slowly descended the Escaflowne deeper into the ash filled clouds. She studied his cautious and suspecting glare. He wasn't going to let her leave without a fight, something they were both too tired to deal with. Pulling herself together Aimi took a deep breath, and then began to speak with a small unsteady voice. "I need to stop this. The Dragon Fire, all the deaths, everything is my fault and I'm the only one that can stop them." She paused to think about what she'd just said. She wasn't completely sure she would be able to stop the Dragon Fire, but she was willing to die trying. M_ake sure not to tell him that,_ her thoughts interjected smartly.

"No, it's not your fault!" Folken said through gritted teeth. Why was his father taking the Escaflowne to the surface and not the Crusade? _You know why, _his thoughts answered, his hands turning into fists of anger. Folken couldn't believe his own father would betray him and help Aimi to make a suicidal decision like the one she had in mind. "I can't let you go," Folken told her struggling to stand. "I won't let you go, not when I just got you back!" He could feel the dizziness overwhelm him. _Oh Goddess, this can't be happening again, _his thoughts were sad, he wouldn't be able to stop her from going, let alone go with her and be of any help.

Emotions flaring, Folken began to slip in and out of consciousness, his eyes steady on the woman watching him with an apologetic face. He felt the Escaflowne touch the surface gently with a slight tremble. His eyes blinked slowly, each blink bringing Aimi closer to him. "Aimi…" Her named sounded muffled and slurred.

"Folken," she touched his face gently with her hand. He was feverish and fighting to stay awake. _Its better this way,_ her mind told the worry in her stomach and the breaking of her heart. "Forgive me for what I must do to finish this. Please know that I will always love you, no matter the outcome." Aimi's lips found his gently and she felt him slump forward into her arms. Closing her eyes, she allowed several tears to slip down her face.

Allowing the two heroes' a few moments of privacy, Van thought about how his son would never forgive him for allowing Aimi to leave their safety especially if she died. But he was willing to pay the price if it meant the survival of the planet. Folken would eventually come to understand ultimate sacrifices, after all he was destined to rule Fanelia. Van's eyes turned towards his kingdom and he prayed that Hitomi and Varie were safely hidden away in the caves.

Setting Folken's head against one of the vertebrae of the guymelef, Aimi stood. She grabbed her tunic and pulled a strip of fabric from the bottom making the shirt uneven. Turning, she walked to Van and handed him the ribbon of cloth. "Bandage his wound with this. It's stopped bleeding for now but he needs to see a doctor. Kallie is on the Crusade, go to her, and do not wait for me!" Aimi informed Van emotionlessly. She turned to jump to the ground.

Grabbing her arm gently with his gloved hand, Van stopped Aimi. "Do what you must, but know that the decision you're making could very well mean the last time we see you," he told her, keeping his voice low. It was killing him knowing that she was walking into her death, but he didn't have the power to stop her.

Without turning to face him, Aimi answered, her voice monotone. "I know life and death is decided by something far greater than me, but it took the death of a soldier to show me that destiny, fate, can be altered. If it means I have to die to stop the Dragon Fire and to save Gaea then I will gladly sacrifice myself for the sake of everyone else." She jumped down to the ground with a soft thud on the ash.

"I'm going to finish this," she called up to Van looking at him one last time, her eyes gleaming with hope. "And nothing you will say can change my mind. Please do not follow me or send anyone after me. This is something I have to do alone, its better he's not aware of this." Aimi's voice faltered slightly with emotion a sad smile on her face as she turned from him. Her mind and body then followed the call of the dragon into the forest.

"May the Goddess protect you," Van whispered softly into the night, the shame of betrayal against his son weighing heavily on him.

* * *

Cursing at the crashed Retribution, Allen stormed from the Crusade's bridge and into the open haul of his ship. He'd scanned the darkened horizon a dozen times now and he'd yet to see the Escaflowne. "Where are they?" He mumbled to himself. "Van, I swear to you, I am not giving Hitomi news of your death, so help me! I'll follow you into the underworld before I tell her that." He continued his tirade.

"I wouldn't worry too much," a soft voice from a darkened corner spoke.

Turning his attention towards the words, Allen studied the mysterious doctor who'd served Zaibach, spying on her own sister. Her arms wrapped around herself, as if she were cold, her eyes dull and worried. "Why would I be worried?" Allen asked smugly, ignoring the fact he was just ranting about it minutes earlier.

"Please Allen," a new voice popped into the conversation from the entrance to the rest of ship. "The crew's not blind, and we could basically hear your monologue from the bridge."

"Sarda," Allen sighed, looking between the cat man and the doctor.

Slinking into the haul, the cat regarded the woman with a head nod and came to stop next to the knight. "They're fine; you have to keep your faith in them and don't assume the worst."

"Maybe, but it's not like Van to not give some kind of signal or sign," Allen said, his eyes studying the flaming forest below them, it illuminated the night sky with an eerie orange aura.

"You're looking for the Escaflowne?" Kallie spoke up. Her eyes still focused on the dusk sky. The day had been long and eventful. The night looked to be the same. Her friends were in trouble and she was unable to do anything.

"Yes," Allen responded, unmoving.

"It landed in that clearing," the doctor informed them, pointing towards a large clearing, devoid of fire.

Looking sharply at the woman, Allen asked, "Why didn't you say something before? Something could be very wrong."

Turning her head sidelong, Kallie smirked. "I thought you weren't worried?"

Cursing under his breath, Allen marched back into the ship, furious.

Grinning, Sarda looked at the doctor more closely. "I can see why Folken took such a liking to you Kallie." He then sauntered out of the haul following the knight leaving the blushing woman alone in the haul.

* * *

"Brutas," Talon's scream went unheard as her bodyguards guymelef was thrown back into the burning woods by the dragon's powerful tail. Her knight was failing miserably in his quest to kill the beast.

Watching the dragon turn in her direction, the priestess dodged the creature's spiked tail, rolling out of the way to the safety of a fallen log. She hid quietly behind the large smoldering tree, careful not to touch the still burning wood and peered around its mass.

* * *

After barking the orders to lower the Crusade into the large clearing Kallie had directed them too, Allen stalked back into the haul to ready his guymelef. He looked up at the Scherazade and smiled. _Soon my good friend, soon we'll be part of the battle as well. _

Allen felt the Crusade tremble, as it lowered. The dark forest below opening as if a mouth hungry to be fed, it looked almost ominous as it burned. Placing a firm hand on his guymelef, Allen prepared for the rough landing Gaddess was going to perform. It wasn't an easy task blindly landing an airship in a much too small clearing without smashing the unlit Escaflowne, which was somewhere in the meadow hidden. Allen wouldn't have allowed anyone else to try this small miracle with _**his**_ airship.

"Allen," Kallie's voice echoed through the haul. She rounded the sleeping guymelef to find the handsomely aged knight holding the machines leg stabling his footing. "What are you…" the doctor didn't finish her statement as the Crusade rocked violently.

Acting quickly, Allen reached around the brunette's waist and brought her close to him, keeping them both steady. "You shouldn't wander around during the ships decent, this is a very a dangerous landing."

Blushing with embarrassment Kallie pulled from the knight putting her own hand on the guymelef for stability. "Thanks for the warning," she mumbled.

The Crusade shook again as it came to halt, humming quietly on the ground; Allen walked across the haul and pushed the lever to release the back hatch to open.

"I want to come with you," Kallie informed him, her hands planted on her hips. She'd been unable to help Aimi on the Retribution and now she wasn't going to give up a second chance to help her friend.

"Let's figure out what's going on first," the knight responded, walking back to his guymelef.

"But, but…" Kallie began to protest, disagreeing with the knight.

Pulling open the pilots door, he turned to look at the doctor. "I'm sure we'll need you, but please stay safe until then."

Watching Allen jump into the pilot's seat and pull down the hatch door, Kallie backed away from the guymelef. The Scherazade came to life and moved gracefully through the haul. _How fitting a machine for him,_ the doctor thought with slight distaste. Kallie didn't want to stay locked inside the Crusade like a bird; she wanted to go be part of the battle that had started to get the answers she needed.

Allowing several moments to pass after Allen exited through the haul, Kallie quietly snuck down the ramp.

"Just where do you think your going?" The cat man was lazily leaning against some boxed cargo with a toothy grin.

Stopping in her tracks, Kallie grinned sheepishly. She'd been caught. "I want to help them." She told Sarda knowing he wouldn't deny her, she hadn't known him very long, but she had managed to over hear enough to know that Sarda and Folken were childhood friends and he wanted as much in the fight as she did.

"I know, so do I. But going into the forest without any kind of weapon isn't the brightest idea," Sarda said throwing the doctor a heavy pole. "Can you use it?"

Testing its weight in her hand, Kallie spun it with ease. "How did you know I used a staff?" She asked her eyes narrowed with interest. She had never told Folken or Dargas, her sister wasn't even aware of her ability to use the weapon.

"Call it a cat's intuition, I'm typically never wrong," Sarda said smugly, his fanged grin returning.

* * *

Blindly following her mind, Aimi listened to the dragon's rage. She stumbled over a fallen soot covered log. Landing roughly on the ground, she felt the wood jaggedly slice her hand open. Closing her palm into a fist for protection and picking herself up from the ground, Aimi continued forward, concentrating on nothing but the dragon.

_

* * *

Attack,_ its thoughts were clear. _Defend self and destroy. _

* * *

Something was attacking the dragon, the guymelef she guessed. She'd seen the mechanical armor from the air. Hearing the creatures roar in the distance, Aimi began to run. She had no idea what she would find, but if she could reach just one dragon and convince it to put its fire out, she might be able to stop the Dragon Fire from spreading and consuming all of Gaea.

As she approached the smaller clearing, Aimi could make out very little through the ash and smoke. Looking through the gloom she was horrified to see the same guymelef that she'd used to try and kill Brutas, the machine Folken had used to save her from Milo in the arena, the exact armor that served as a vessel for the drag-energist of the dragon that had sacrificed its life for her, this guymelef was now battered and broken. Aimi's heart shattered.

Tears pricking her eyes, Aimi gazed on the reptile that had caused all the damage. Its massive form was unforgettable. It was in a complete rage, its thoughts were erratic and hard to read. Aimi focused her mind on calm and serene feelings, trying to neutralize the anger emitting off the creature. Her eyes once more wandered to the guymelef, her thoughts feeling out towards the energist that she had a connection with. Instantly, the gem radiated in her mind, it was almost relieved that it had been found. Aimi could feel the pilots' strong steady heartbeat through the energist, but there was no connection, no bond. Turning her thoughts against the pilot, the dragon tamer forced the machine to retreat. _No more pain, no more fighting. Go back. _Her mind showed the large clearing with the Escaflowne settled safely.

* * *

Pulling his son to the ground, Van pulled the torn tunic from his body and folded it under Folken's head. He gently tied the ribbon of red fabric from Aimi's tunic around Folken's shoulder. Looking back at the soldier's corpse strapped to the Escaflowne, he collapsed next to his son. "What am I going to do with you?" He wondered aloud. Aimi had asked him to return to the Crusade, to get Folken help, but instead the king was sitting dumbstruck, ashamed at what he'd allowed Aimi to do. He knew he couldn't risk flying the Escaflowne while his son was unconscious, but if he woke his son, Folken would refuse to leave. Van found himself in a losing situation. They had fought so hard to get her back and he let her walk away. "I'm sorry Folken, but it's something she has to do alone."

Sighing, he began to think of what he should do next. "How in all of Gaea am I going to find an airship with all this ash?" He asked no one in particular.

As if on cue, a loud whirring sound came from above him. Brown eyes observing in disbelief as the Crusade somewhat crash-landed into the small meadow the Escaflowne was now occupying.

"Dear Goddess," Van said aloud, _you do answer prayers,_ his thoughts finished. Standing the king took two steps towards the airship and stopped. If he went to the Crusade he'd be leaving his son unprotected. With all the raging dragons in the forest, it was an unwise decision. Van stood his ground, hoping someone would venture out of the airship to search for them, why else would they have come.

Waiting patiently, the king heard the familiar steps of a guymelef coming closer. He held his breath. _Could it possibly be Allen?_ He thought hopeful. He watched carefully as the Scherazade parted the burning trees to go into the forest, almost missing the Escaflowne.

"Allen!" Van was screaming for attention.

The guymelef paused, its door hissing open, the blonde grinning ear to ear. "Guess I didn't have too far to go to find you." Allen joked, removing his harness to jump down to the ground. The knight studied the scene before him. A body was laying on the Escaflowne, male. _Not Aimi, thank the Goddess. _Folken was unconscious as Van's feet.

"What happened? Did you get Aimi? Are you all right? If it weren't for Kallie we would have never found you," Allen was going a mile a minute.

"Kallie's here?" Van's eyes bulged as he looked from Allen to his son. "I need her to treat my son," the king said with a pleading voice.

Looking down onto Folken's form, Allen nodded and turned only to stop in his tracks. Following at a discrete distance was Kallie and Sarda. "Looks like I won't have to go far," Allen mumbled annoyed. He knew the doctor wouldn't heed his words, but he figured she'd wait a little longer before attempting to follow him. _Zaibachians_, his mind grumbled.

"Kallie…Sarda!" Allen shouted out towards them. He watched in quiet amusement as their heads turned from side to side, looking for the voice's origin.

"Over here!" Van called out, he was waving his arms for attention; the king was in no mood to play childish games.

"Van where is Aimi?" Allen asked as he scanned the area around the Escaflowne. The woman was nowhere to be found.

"My son's been hurt, he needs to be treated," the king said avoiding the question. He turned from the knight, his face guarded in shadows. Van had promised to let her go alone. She had wanted to prove herself, to save them all. The king knew that if Allen knew where Aimi had headed and what she had said, there would be no stopping the knight from going to rescue her. So Van avoided the question all together.

Allen set his jaw. It wasn't like Van to be dishonest. He was obviously keeping something from him. Something the king was not proud of; it was very uncharacteristic of the king. _Van, where is Aimi? You wouldn't have left her on the Retribution. But why isn't she here? _His thoughts wondered_. _

* * *

Being a cat, Sarda's eyes were acclimated to dark environments. He noticed the waving of Van instantly in the darkness. The ash had begun to settle around the meadow making breathing difficult. "That way," he told Kallie motioning her towards the king and knight.

Following closely, Kallie controlled her urge to grab Sarda's tail. She was having difficulty seeing and using his tail would have been profoundly easier then feeling the air with her hands. Stumbling once, Sarda grabbed Kallie's hand and pulled her along. "Thanks," she said embarrassed by her human senses.

"Kallie," Van was on the doctor quickly. "Folken was stabbed in the shoulder with a dagger and needs immediate attention." He was pulling her towards his son, his face concerned.

Sarda was humored as Kallie rushed over to the prince's side to evaluate him. _Guess Folken managed to charm her as well, _he thought shaking his head not knowing the all of the events that had occurred in the encampment with Kallie. The cat felt a heavy hand on his shoulder as the knight half dragged him out of earshot.

"Which way did she go Sarda?" Allen asked pulling the cat man toward him. The knight didn't want to worry Van over Aimi; he'd let her go wondering off somewhere, refusing to let him know where or why. His friend seemed practically incoherent over his ailing son. It was very unlike Van and that bothered Allen. Van was ashamed of something, obviously avoiding anything about the young woman from the Mystic Moon. _What's going on?_ _Why did he let her go?_ Allen wondered. How had Aimi slipped away?

Smelling the air, Sarda could barely make out anything distinguishable to human over the soot. Closing his eyes, he focused harder trying to weed out the burning of wood and plant life. Something caught his nose. _Blood! _If was different from that of the dead corpse on Escaflowne and that of Folken's. It smelled almost alien, purer than Gaean blood; it smelled very much like… _Aimi_. Sarda's eyes shot open and he pointed in the direction of the aroma. "She went that way."

Nodding, Allen hurriedly jumped into his guymelef and went bounding through the meadow in the direction Sarda had pointed, praying that he'd make it to Aimi in time.

* * *

Exhausted, Brutas began to understand why pilots practiced fighting in their armors. Basic movements like walking were difficult, but holding a sword and keeping learned technique in a guymelef was suicidal. He felt his control of the metal armor slip and the machine began to retreat on its own accord. "What the…" He asked aloud, his grey eyes searching for the answer outside of the machine, fearing what he'd find.

Standing but a few hundred meters away was the dragon tamer, alive, and controlling not only his guymelef but also the dragon.

_How can this be? Does this woman never die? _His mind wondered. _How did she get off the fortress? Where's Talon? _His eyes shifted around the area finding his beloved priestess crouched behind a burning stump, safe.

Sighing, Brutas turned his attention back to the pesky woman in front of him. She had the savage bull dragon in a trance; it stared at her as if a child caught trying to sneak food away. _She's still the Dragon, there is no way she could control both if she wasn't_, his mind rationalized. _I'm going to finish this now. _

He moved the guymelef forward with pure muscle against the will of the machine, the will of Aimi. Steadying his sword arm with his other hand, Brutas forced the weapon to lift and swing quickly.

* * *

Hearing nothing but the crackling of the fire, Talon poked her head around the remnants of her hiding spot. What she saw horrified her; Aimi was standing a few meters from her eerily still, the woman's eyes transfixed on the dragon. _Her eyes are still faded,_ Talon persuaded herself, but she wasn't sure. _It's so dark, I'm not sure, but they have to be, she was too far-gone to come back from the pendants control._ Concluding her internal argument, Talon pulled a heavy branch from the soot of the ground. _If I destroy her now, maybe the Dragon Fire will stop and Gaea will be saved. I might be able to make up for what I have done. _The priestess began to make her way towards Aimi, never noticing the guymelef moving in her direction.

* * *

Aimi's attention was fully on the dragon. She didn't see the sword dropping towards her or the priestess wielding the heavy branch. It wasn't until she heard the sound of metal clinking onto metal so close to her body that she turned. Stepping back, horrified, all the feelings of calmness and joy instantly drained from her mind.

She stared up at the knightly looking guymelef blocking the killing blow meant for her. "Who…"

Hearing a screaming voice of a woman, Aimi turned again. Talon was sprinting towards her swinging a heavy branch like a battle-axe yelling some kind of war cry. Sliding into the ashy ground as if she were stealing a base, Aimi avoided the second killing blow to her body. "What is wrong with you?" She yelled climbing to her feet. "I'm trying to help you!"

Talon dropped the branch staring at Aimi in astonishment. The woman wasn't possessed anymore. In fact there wasn't a swirling cloud of darkness near the dragon tamer. The pendent was missing from her neck as well. "How…how are you controlling them?" The priestess asked, amazed.

"It figures it's you!" Aimi mumbled with surprised annoyance, the priestess staring at her dumbly. Standing to dust the soot of her clothing, Aimi took a step forward towards Talon. "I'm trying too save…"

* * *

Aimi's attention was no longer on the bull dragon and the creature was regaining its control. _Danger, must destroy,_ its yellow eyes focused on the guymelefs that parried, against each other, the distance growing. It then looked down at the tiny beings standing defenseless. _Destroy!_ It roared loudly deciding on a victim.

* * *

"…Gaea!" Finishing her statement, Aimi heard the deciding thoughts and voice of the dragon; she turned her mind back to the creature and away from the priestess. She watched as the tail of the reptile lifted and began its hard swing, towards Talon. "No!" Aimi screamed. She ran forward toward the startled priestess and pushed the woman hard onto the ground. The dragon tamer couldn't focus her mind fast enough. She felt the tail slam solidly into her abdomen and lift her from the ground. Aimi flew across the clearing, her journey ending at the base of a lone standing tree. Her body crumpled at its base, her consciousness fading.

Hearing the sickening crack of the dragon tamer's body against the creature's tail, Talon screamed. Both men in the guymelefs turned to look at the priestess on her backside staring at a tree.

"Oh Goddess," Allen yelled out seeing Aimi at the bottom of the tree like a rag doll. Opening the door with a hiss, he abandoned the Scherazade and catapulted himself out of the seat landing hard on his feet. Dodging another swiping blow of the dragon's tail, Allen rolled gracefully to Aimi's side.

Peeling the white gloves off his hands and tossing them carelessly to the side, he felt for a pulse at Aimi's throat. It was weak and fading fast. He listened softly for any breath; there was none, not a single inhale.

"Dear Goddess, please don't take this extraordinary woman from Gaea, From Fanelia, please!" Allen pleaded, praying to his sister's deity.

* * *

Brutas watched as the dragon turned its attention back onto the unmoving form of his beloved priestess. _Talon, move,_ he silently pleaded. The soldier moved the guymelef to stand between her and the creature. He refused to allow this reptile kill Talon as well. "I guess I owe you my thanks dragon tamer," he mumbled aloud, blocking a brutal swing of the dragon's tail. Brutas wondered silently if Aimi's sacrifice would be enough to save Gaea.

* * *

**Authors Note: So...don't kill me on another cliff hanger. I have a little ways to go to wrap things up (trust me everything ends how it should) and a few more chapters to finish it up. I'm so proud of myself and this story. I'm excited to hear what you think. Great things to come for our heroin...things she deserves after all she's been through. Trust me, she gets rewarded. :-D **

**Super excited for the next chapter. Starting the editing process tomorrow.  
**


	25. Chapter 25: Memories Saved

**A/N: So it's been a little over a month but here is the next chapter, things are wrapping up and now I get to work on the romance of it all ( I hope I don't disappoint - lets just say the next couple of Chapters have lots of fluff). So now I have to get on those. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vision of Escaflowne or any of the characters in it.  
**

* * *

Falling from the sky, Aimi screamed. _How the hell did I get here? _Her mind screamed almost as loud as her voice.

"Don't be afraid," a melodic voice spoke from everywhere.

"Don't be afraid! Oh my God, are you kidding me?" Aimi shouted unbelieving, watching the ground grow ever closer. _This has to be a dream, it has to be, _her thoughts rationalized. But this was nothing like the dreams and visions from before. "I'm going to die," she cried out more panicked. Her arms and legs flailing about in an attempt to slow her fall, her worst fears coming to life.

"Don't be afraid," the voice repeated, echoing from all around Aimi, seemingly closer.

Feeling invisible hands on her waist, Aimi felt her decent slow and become more controlled. The clouds playfully misted her face and the wind pulled at her tunic. "Thank you," she mumbled trying to be grateful to the invisible savior.

Taking several deep breaths Aimi forced the panic she was feeling aside. She focused on the planets ever-closer surface, on every green detail. She was horrified as the scenery flashed orange, then yellow, then black as if time was moving fast forward. "The Dragon Fire," she whispered knowingly. She was watching the planet die, watching what was meant to come. "How do I stop this? How do I save them?" She begged the bodiless voice for answers, closing her eyes to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. She'd fought so hard to keep this from happening, but here she was witnessing the destruction of Gaea with her own eyes, unable to do anything.

The wind that was rushing past her abruptly stopped, leaving her in eerie silence. Opening her eyes, Aimi found herself standing in front of the statue of Varie, Folken's grandmother. "Fanelia…but how can I be here?" She wondered aloud, completely confused. "This isn't real, it can't be," she told herself, realizing that in truth she was surrounded by illusions; unlike her dreams she was witnessing her own memories.

The Escaflowne silently sat, recently uncovered from the overgrowth. Fresh tracks in the dirt left by visitors to the garden remained deeply marking the ground. Aimi remembered the day she was observing clearly, it was the day she'd seen the legendary guymelef's memories and absorbed them as if they were her own.

Turning back to the focus on the fountain, Aimi looked into the statue's face and asked, "Am I dead?" It was a long shot, but she was standing in the garden in front of the statue for a reason.

After a lengthy silence, the voice finally spoke again, this time in the direction of the stone figure. "No, but you're dying."

The statue of Varie slowly began to move, coming to life before an astounded Aimi. The stone Varie's arms dropped, her welcoming smile fading from her face. "You, Aimi Susumu, of the Mystic Moon have sacrificed so much for the sake of Gaea," the voice emanating from Varie's statue was sad. "But, another life is not something that can stop the Dragon Fire. It is an uncontrollable force that only the Goddess has the power to end. However, there is something else you can offer to the Goddess, something else she would like from you."

Aimi was puzzled. Her life wasn't important enough to stop the fire she started or it was too important to waste. She had nothing else to offer, nothing the Goddess could possibly want from her. "I don't know. I don't have anything else to give," she answered truthfully. "I just know I have to save Gaea! I can't sit back and watch its destruction. I have to do something; I'm the one at fault!"

Stepping from the fountain pedestal and down to the ground, Varie's wings trailed behind her, their length fully outstretched. She placed an ivory stone hand on a trunk of a nearby tree and turned to look at Aimi. "As the forests die, so do your chances to save Gaea. The dragons did not understand why their ancestor wished for the destruction of the planet, but they followed the ancients revenge filled desire, a revenge it claimed for your sake, for the one who controls them." Varie paused, here blank stone eyes turning onto the dragon tamer.

"Those creatures need someone that can understand them, somebody to help them to find peace again; a renewed balance with the planet, with the humans, with themselves. They need a guide to speak for them, to protect them, to help them understand why the humans are the way they are," the angel turned away, tears down her cheeks. "You have an astonishing ability, a gift no one in all of Gaea can even imagine having."

Stunned, Aimi digested what the beautiful woman's unmoving lips had told her. _The dragons need someone who understands them, somebody who can speak for them…they need me._ Her mind and her heart knew what she was going to have to give up to save Gaea. "But they've lived so long without me, why now?" She asked not knowing what would happen next.

"They are a dying species, hunted and misunderstood. Without the dragons, the planet _**will**_ die. You must protect them Aimi, you're the only one capable of this, the only one gifted to communicate your will." Varie spoke, her words stressed.

Feeling her stomach tighten, Aimi turned from the figure, unable to meet Varie's empty stone eyes. The dragon's needed her; they needed her to stay with them. Her purpose was to protect them, to save them, to help them understand the human race. "But…" She started unsure, her lips quivering.

"After so much loss, so much pain, the Goddess is willing to grant you one of two choices. Aimi, you can choose to return to the Mystic Moon, to Earth, to the very spot and time you left with no memories of what has taken place here on Gaea. However, with your departure, you leave the planet dying, the Dragon Fire consuming everything, Gaea's destruction eminent." The statue of Varie's face changed, her brows furrowed, almost worried.

"Or, you can decide to stay as the true Dragon Princess, the voice of the dragons, serving the Goddess' will. The Dragon Fire will be extinguished, the planet allowed to heal. Yet, you will never be able to return to the Mystic Moon, to your family or your previous life." The voice stopped, Varie's eyes saddening knowing the choices were unfair and difficult.

"What kind of choices are those?" Aimi spat out spinning to face the sculpture in disbelief. "Either I live in complete ignorant bliss, never knowing that I was the person that caused the destruction of Gaea, the deaths of thousands of people, **people I love**, weighing on un-remembering shoulders. Or become some primitive creature's liaison, a servant to a Goddess I don't understand, and give up my family and old life forever!" Aimi finished, looking away from Varie angrily, her jaw set, fists tight.

"What is your choice Aimi?" The voice was merely a whisper now.

Everything was happening so fast, tears came to Aimi's eyes. She knew what her decision had to be. She couldn't under a clear conscious, sentence an entire planet and all its inhabitants to their destruction. "My choice…" she paused sniffling. "My choice is to stay on Gaea." She started out, swallowing sobs. "My past and family, the Mystic Moon, Earth, is no longer a part of me. I am…I am a child of the Goddess now." She finally finished closing her eyes to stop the tears. She felt her heart breaking, her words betraying what she truly wanted but knew wasn't right.

"Very well, the Goddess is truly blessed to have you, my Dragon Princess," the voice was still soft, like her mothers.

The figure of Varie moved closer to Aimi, her ivory arms embracing the dragon tamer. "The people of Gaea will never forget your sacrifices. You're meant to do great things Aimi; for the dragons, for Fanelia, for my grandson Folken."

"Your grandson…" Aimi looked at the beautiful stone face of Folken's grandmother more closely. "I wish I could have known you." The dragon tamer admitted.

"But you do my child. I surround you whenever you enter this garden, whenever you step foot in the palace. I'm always watching my son, my daughter in law, my grandchildren, and now you." Varie told her with a kind smile embracing the girl again.

"But…what about my body?" Aimi asked, pulling away to study again and remember the flawless stone face of Van's mother. "I am dying, how can I be of any use dead?"

"The Goddess loves all her children," Varie whispered, she was still smiling warmly, tears glistening from her stone eyes. She then leaned in and kissed Aimi on the forehead.

_Her lips are so soft, how is that possible,_ Aimi thought as her world faded into darkness.

* * *

Watching from a few feet away, Talon collapsed to her knees. The Knight Caeli slowly blew his breath into Aimi's lips and then began to pump her chest, counting. The priestess had never seen anything like it, how could anyone bring someone back from the dead with the air they had breathed.

"What are you do…" her voice trailed off as heavy raindrops began to fall in a torrent, the fires around them extinguishing as if by magic. Talon's eyes drifted to the still guymelef Brutas piloted then to the trance induced dragon, its massive head turning to look in Aimi's direction.

Following the creature's gaze, Talon's mouth dropped, the dragon tamer's body was shimmering as each raindrop touched her. "Dear Goddess," she breathed. The priestess had seen this only once in her lifetime, even though it had been recorded several times throughout Gaean history during times of extreme need. "The Goddess's Touch," she whispered, naming what was happening to Aimi.

_It's just like Brutas's sister, Neoli. The Goddess's Touch saved her from near death. I never dreamt…_Talon fell onto her knees, bowing, deeply moved.

* * *

Allen watched with mixed emotions. His sister was the religious one, not him, yet he was witnessing the miracle. The rain was coming down harder, the fires now only smoldering smoke. He ran his hand across Aimi's still face, pushing her wet hair back.

"Aimi," he said her name softly, watching with relief as her chest began to rise and fall with new breath, the shimmering of her body fading. "Thank you." He breathed the words in a sigh.

* * *

Sitting in silent meditation, Paruchi continued to await death. He'd felt the tremor on Gaea's surface when the Retribution crashed hours ago. He never dreamed that the fortress's destruction was even possible. But then again, it had happened once before, the Vione.

"And that damned Fanel won the Gaea war," Paruchi groaned gruffly.

Paruchi heard the rain before he felt it. The wet drops came at him like a cascading waterfall, hard and steady, thoroughly soaking him. He opened his eyes and watched all his hard work and planning sizzle out of existence. The Dragon Fire was gone; it had barely started its consumption of the planet.

Calmly, Paruchi stood from his seated position on the fallen log and put his face to the sky, silently cursing the Goddess for saving them. He wasn't finished though; he had to make sure the dragon tamer was dead, before he'd completely admit defeat. She was the only one with the power to stop the Dragon Fire, the only one remotely capable of calling on the Goddess's aid. Turning south, Paruchi began his journey toward Fanelia, a renewed passion for death giving him strength.

* * *

Still bowed on the ground, Talon felt a large rough hand pull her to her feet. She looked at Brutas with tear filled eyes. Aimi had defied death and saved them all.

"We need to leave," the bodyguard pleaded to unhearing ears. .

Looking at him confused, Talon allowed Brutas to drag her out of the clearing, away from Aimi and the knight, away from the dragon and abandoned guymelefs. "What are you doing? Where are we going?" She finally spoke, a barrage of questions. She turned her head to look back at the clearing with longing.

"Are you daft?" Brutas spat at her. "We'll be sent to prison if we don't escape. It's over Talon, the rebellion is finished."

Blinking, the priestess felt the mental slap of his words. Talon had forgotten that she was to blame for all that had occurred, for all the destruction and death. "It's over," she repeated hanging her head low.

She felt Brutas's large hand grasp her own and pull, with one last look at the Knight bending over the dragon tamer, they both disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Kallie and Sarda kneeled next to Folken, the cat steadily holding a torch over the prince, lighting the dark area while the doctor worked on the wounded shoulder.

"Lift the light a little higher," Kallie ordered, bringing more gauze to dab away the blood. "He's lost so much," she mumbled, whispering unsaid prayers to the Goddess in her mind_. How did this happen?_

* * *

Van turned from the two working on his son, glancing at the path Aimi had taken into the forest. The very same path Allen had taken with the Scherazade. It unnerved him to stand and do nothing, but he'd promised Aimi to stay with Folken, to get his son help. His eyes moved to the Mystic Moon's glowing blue sphere in the night sky through the ashen clouds. "Goddess…" he began to pray, not knowing what else to do.

Something wet hit his cheek, followed by several more drops of rain. Van watched in amazement as the Dragon Fire vanished, consumed by the holy water that blessed Gaea. "Aimi, she actually did it. She saved us all." He whispered softly. The relief that flooded through the king brought him to his knees. "Thank you!"

* * *

Wet moisture hit Aimi's face painfully pummeling her bruised body. Moaning, she opened her eyes to find Allen hovering inches away from her face. "Allen? What are you…what is going on?"

Lifting her instantly, the knight cradled her gently. "Thank the Goddess, you weren't breathing, I thought you'd died." Allen told her quietly, his voice audio-ably shaken. "I attempted to resuscitate you but nothing was happening."

Blushing intensely at the sudden care and closeness, Aimi wondered just what Allen had done to try and bring her back, an image of the aged knight kissing her, breathing his life into her found its way into her busy mind causing her to redden more. Pushing the thoughts aside and taking comfort in his warm chest Aimi sighed. "I feel like I should be dead," she mumbled, wincing. The Goddess had kept her promise; she had extinguished the Dragon Fire and returned Aimi to Gaea, alive, though feeling tremendous pain all over. "Take me home Allen."

"But the Mystic Moon..." Allen began, confused as he lifted her effortlessly from the ground.

"No," Aimi responded, eyes saddening. "Take me to Fanelia, to Folken." The tears slowly crept down her cheeks as Allen walked past the Scherazade, the quiet dragon, and the second, now abandoned, guymelef. Brutas was gone, Talon with him, running from their pasts, hoping to find a more promising future. _At least they have each other,_ Aimi thought, knowing that she would forgive them both in time. After all, if it wasn't for there efforts to have a war, the love she found with Folken and the friendship she had with Nathan would have never happened, they had given her strengths that she never knew she had and memories she would never forget.

_Princess…_ The voice was gruff in her mind, unfamiliar. _Please forgive us; we did not understand your will. _She realized it was the dragon, it was begging, its golden eyes holding a deep sorrow. _Please forgive me, oh speaker of humans. The blow was never meant for you._

_I know it wasn't your intention to harm me. All is forgiven;_ Aimi answered lifting her head from Allen's chest. She looked up at the dragon with new eyes, seeing the emotions of a human on its scaly face for the first time. She now understood the guttural sounds it made as words; the primal instinctual thoughts were complete and understandable. _So this is my gift_, she thought, a small smile crossing her face. _Perhaps it won't be as difficult of a task as I thought._ Her mind then turned to respond to the creature. _I will return to the forest, to you, I want to help, _Aimi promised. The dragon's eyes blinked at her as it turned, walking into the darkness.

"You really can control them, can't you?" Allen asked, stopping to watch the bull dragon leave the area. Seeing what took place he couldn't believe that Aimi actually had the powers to control dragons, to speak with them, but here was all the proof he needed.

"Please take me back to Fanelia," she responded, too exhausted to give Allen an appropriate answer. Aimi watched the last of the dragon's tail disappear in the brush before succumbing to unconsciousness.

* * *

Deep in thought, Kallie picked up the stitching needle and pulled the thread through the eye with expert hands. She felt the wet drops on her cheeks first, surprised, Kallie touched her face. They weren't tears. Looking up, the sky opened, rain battering down on them, the forest absorbing the needed water with vigor.

"Dear Goddess," Sarda whispered above her head.

"Aimi, do you think she…" Kallie began.

"Aimi…" Folken moaned.

Looking down at the prince, Kallie wiped the rain from his face with clean gauze. "No Folken, it's me, Kallie. You've been badly injured," she told him, brushing his wet bangs off of his face.

Folken's eyes shot open. "Aimi!" His voice was hoarse. His eyes cut across to each person leaning over him, settling on his father, who had approached the commotion. "How could you? Where is she?" He asked eyes now narrowed.

Noting his son's angry tone, Van shook his head. "I don't know Folken," the king answered honestly.

"Why? Why did you let her go? Why?" Folken pleaded, he felt hot tears prick his eyes, mixing with the relentless rain.

"It's over," Van said soundly. "She's saved us all."

"What?" Folken was confused, his eyes moved to Kallie, the doctor smiled gently. His eyes widened as realization hit. _The rain, the fires…_

"The Dragon Fire has stopped. Whatever she did worked," Kallie informed him, affirming his thoughts.

_Please Goddess, please let her be alive,_ Folken prayed looking once more to his father. _If she's dead, so help me…_

* * *

Holding the savior of Gaea, Allen noted the clearing mentally. He'd have to return later to collect the guymelefs. Walking quickly into the darkness, the quiet hum of the Crusade guiding his way, Allen watched the forest begin to clear of smoke due to the steady shower. His breathing eased, the life giving water was doing more than extinguishing the Dragon Fire.

Allen could barely make out the Escaflowne's haunting form, lit by a single torch light. His eyes settled on the dark haired king of Fanelia and he called out.

"Van!" Allen's voice shouted from the darkness. It was excited. The king moved from his son's malevolent stare and approached the direction of the knight's voice, entering the darkness outside the ring of light the torch illuminated.

"I have her," Allen's words were soft, barely heard, his shadowy form coming into view.

Van ran ignoring the relentless moisture after hearing the news. He reached his friends side instantly. Pulling his gloves off, the king reached down to brush several stray hairs off Aimi's face then felt for a pulse. She was asleep and looked relatively unharmed. "Thank the Goddess," he mumbled. "She's all right." Van looked at Allen, his face tired. "What happened?"

"It's a miracle!" The knight said slowly. "The priestess called it the Goddess's Touch."

Van's eyes narrowed. "What priestess?"

Allen sorted through his chaotic memories of the events that had unfolded before him. "Talon, she and the Basramian soldier were the cause of this," Allen started making no sense. "Van, they killed her. They made her lose her focus on the dragon. She went flying. I…I couldn't do anything."

Van watched as his friend unraveled before him. "But she's alive, Allen, how?"

Dazed blue eyes met the kings. "The rain put the Dragon Fire out. Aimi was close to death, badly broken, not breathing. There was no way she should have survived. Van, the Goddess saved Aimi, it's the only thing that makes some kind of rational sense."

Swallowing the news, Van wondered why Gaea's deity would save a woman that caused so much destruction and didn't originate from the planet. "It had to come with a price," the words left his mouth without much thought, unfiltered.

Allen looked at the king startled. "What do you mean by that?"

"Never mind," Van said. "Just a thought, it means nothing." He continued, shaking his head, putting his gloves back on. "We need to return to Fanelia as soon as possible."

"Agreed," Allen said nodding his head. Carrying Aimi's lightweight, the knight followed Van and watched as the smoke lifted revealing the Escaflowne's detailed dragon form, the doctor, Sarda, and the fully conscious Folken. The prince was on his feet, using the cat as a crutch, ignoring the doctor's concerned comments.

"Aimi…" Folken took a step forward. He could make out his loves form, unmoving in the knight's arms. He felt the adrenaline pumping again. _Please let her be safe, _he prayed, taking another step forward.

Allen paused at Folken's side, cradling Aimi. "She's all right. " He said gently, watching as Folken reached out a trembling hand to Aimi's face. The prince's eyes sparkled with unshed tears of joy.

"Thank you," Folken muttered to Allen his eyes hidden beneath his shaggy hair. "Thank you Allen." His knees wobbled and gave way.

Sarda caught Folken effortlessly. The prince was unconscious again. "Glad to see she's safe," the cat man said with a fanged grin.

"It was none of my doing," Allen replied. He looked down at the sleeping prince with a slight pang of guilt; _it should be you, Folken, holding Aimi, not me._ He thought, wanting to tell the prince how lucky he was to have such an extraordinary woman.

"How did she stop it?" Sarda asked.

"Only the Goddess and Aimi know the answer to that question," Allen responded, a small smile on his face as his eyes shifted to look at Aimi.

"Aimi should rest," Van said interrupting the conversation. "Kallie will continue to attend my son, when she's finished we'll retire to the Crusade and return to Fanelia."

Nodding Sarda turned to drag Folken back to Kallie.

"Is she all right?" The doctor asked, helping Sarda place Folken in a better position for the stitches.

"Yes," Sarda answered, his gaze turning to watch Allen carry the woman into the Crusade, Van standing at the open haul. "She'll be fine."

"That's good," Kallie mumbled absently. Using smelling salts, she wafted the jar under Folken's nose. He woke slowly, coughing. With the blood loss and rush of emotional adrenaline, he needed to rest desperately, but it would have to wait. She had several questions to ask him. Kallie refocused her attention on Folken's shoulder.

"Ouch," Folken complained, more awake, as she pushed the needle into his skin.

"Don't be such a child," Kallie chided as she continued to sew his wound shut. "I'm glad to hear Aimi's fine." She made polite conversation. Her mind wondered to her sister and Brutas. _Where are they? Did they escape the Retribution as well?_ Her thoughts caused her jaw to clench.

"Kallie, that hurts," Folken spat waking her from her daze.

"Sorry, I…I was just thinking, what happened to Nathan? How did he die? Did he die bravely?" Kallie's deep blue eyes were wide.

Looking away from the doctor, Folken's eyes found the soldiers corpse. "I don't know. He was dead before I reached them."

"Oh," Kallie saddened. She didn't want to ask Aimi about Nathan, she knew how hard it would be for her to relive what happened and didn't want to put her friend in any more pain. Pulling the last of the string to tighten the wound shut Kallie patted Folken's bare chest. "All set. You should be good as new. But, do you mind telling me how this happened?"

"Does it matter?" Folken returned with a question, a strange look on his face.

"No, I suppose it doesn't," Kallie said looking away from the prince. "It just seems as though who ever did this to you knew that you'd been wounded there before."

"Really?" The princes brown eyes gleamed, intrigued. "Then no serious damage?" He asked with raised brows.

"Not at all, the dagger followed the exact path of the arrow. Your muscles will be stiff for some time after the wound heals, but with practice you'll be back to your old self." Kallie responded, mentally noting that Folken didn't want to talk about how he'd injured himself.

"Looks like you'll still beat me," Sarda teased.

"You thought you had a chance against me left handed?" Folken laughed.

Kallie smiled watching the exchange between the two childhood friends. Her thoughts turned to the arena when Folken had fought left handed in the guymelef. He bested Milo easily. "It would be nice to see you fight at your best Folken," the doctor said slowly, a slight blush on her face.

"Seems you have a fan," Sarda joked tousling the hair on Folken's head, the prince blushing in return.

"It's time to go home," Van said joining the group disrupting their fun.

Folken's eyes narrowed at his father. _I will never trust you again. _He thought childishly. _How could you have let her go, knowing what she means to me. _

"Folken, before we leave I need to speak with you," Van said, he needed to clarify what had happened, to make Folken understand his actions.

Bowing from the group Kallie excused herself to clean her utensils, her usual stress relief, on the Crusade, away from the family quarrel.

"Um, allow me to give you both privacy," Sarda muttered, beginning to tiptoe away from the intense family moment.

"No, you stay here!" Folken ordered sternly. His eyes still riveted on his father.

Van nodded in agreement but not looking away from his son, this allowed Sarda to relax, knowing he was welcome to the confrontation by both sides.

"I did what I did because I believed in her! I know you'll never forgive me for betraying you, but what she asked of me I couldn't ignore. You may never understand why she chose to leave but she did and I supported her decision. It was something she had to do alone. Folken, what she did saved us all, she gave us a second chance." The king finished his jaw tight.

"You believed in her…" Folken responded quietly, most of his questions answered. "I know you did it to save us, to save Gaea. But, Aimi's been through so much and for what? For a country who's leader allowed her to walk into a death trap? And a prince who can't even protect her or be there when she needs him most." Folken looked away.

_He's angry with himself,_ Sarda thought, meeting Van's eyes, the king shaking his head in disagreement with his son's words.

"I keep disappointing her, disappointing myself. Why would she want to spend her life with me?" Folken told them, his voice shaking. _Why am I saying this? Why am I so angry with myself? He let her leave not me…no, I couldn't stop her, I was too weak_, _I should have been the one to follow her, the one that brought her back, _he argued with himself realizing his anger had been misdirected.

"I think it's time we go home Folken. We need to rest, all of us. We'll allow Aimi to speak her mind when she awakens. I believe she thinks very differently than you son," Van said placing a hand on Folken's left shoulder, his thoughts on the kind words Aimi had whispered to his son before she had left them so many hours earlier, the words Van was not meant to hear, the words that made him keep his promise to her, ignoring his pride.

Nodding in defeat, Folken stood up and hobbled to the Crusade, his father and Sarda helping to support him.

* * *

"It's stopped! The Dragon Fire has been extinguished. Gaea, Fanelia is safe once more," A soaking wet soldier came running into the cave calling to the royal families.

"We're saved?" Hitomi asked picking up the still form of her daughter, Varie had fallen asleep hours earlier, exhausted.

The soldier nodded, bowing to his queen. "Lord Van is returning on the Crusade. The rescue was successful, everyone is safely aboard."

"Thank God," Hitomi cried softly, reverting back to her Earth bound ways, tears softly falling down her cheeks.

"When will the Crusade arrive?" Dargas finally spoke.

"Within the hour," the soldier responded with another bow at the prince. "We prepare the landing field for the Zaibachian battleship and the courtyard for the Crusade."

"We will need to return to Asturia in the morning," Dryden spoke up, his wife wrapped in his arms, fatigued. "I need to evaluate the damage of our own country. Can this be arranged?"

"Yes, understood sir," the soldier responded with a nod. "We'll do what we can."

Dryden nodded in understanding, watching the soldier turn to make his leave. He squeezed his wife gently, relief filling his tired mind.

"Can we return to the castle?" Millerna asked, receiving a reassuring smile and nod from Hitomi.

"Father?" Dargas turned to his parents. "I can't go back to Asturia, please allow me to stay and find out what happened. After all, they're my friends; we've been through a lot together." The prince pleaded._ You owe me this much,_ he thought.

"Very well," Dryden nodded. "Return home when you wish, perhaps on the Crusade with Allen if you so choose." The Asturian king was too tired to argue with his son.

"Thank you," Dargas smiled, relieved that his father hadn't squabbled with him.

"Let's get some rest," Hitomi spoke up, leading the group out of the cave.

Merle lingered in the shadows. She needed a few moments to herself. _Thank you, _her mind whispered, her eyes focused on the torchlight. _Thank you dear Goddess for returning them safely to us, for allowing Folken and Aimi to find happiness and a future together_, finishing her prayer, the cat woman ran out of the cave after the others into the pouring rain.

* * *

The Crusade lifted from the clearing shakily. Van watched the ground disappear below them as they rose. He pulled the lever to shut the haul and sighed with relief. Everything was over. Both Aimi and Folken were safe, resting in separate cabins with Kallie attending their needs. The Zaibachian doctor has surprised him. Her skills were unfamiliar but effective. Van knew that Kallie's country was far more advanced than Fanelia, thanks to the industrial revolution, but Van knew that Zaibach's culture and heritage had been lost during Dornkirk's rule.

Turning from the haul to go to the bridge, Van paused to study the safely stowed away guymelefs. The Escaflowne hadn't been used for anything more than a rescue vessel, the Scherazade had battled the third guymelef in the haul, which was practically in two, almost junk.

The king sighed and wondered why Allen had been so adamant on bringing the Zaibachian armor back; it would be no use in Fanelia. _It can always be scrapped,_ Van thought.

Allen had been watching the king from the shadows as he studied the guymelefs. The knight didn't question his decision to bring the third guymelef. Something inside him made him bring it, he kept thinking it was important. "Do you think this is over?" He asked the king interrupting his deep concentration.

"For us, I believe it is. For Aimi, I think she's beginning a new lifelong adventures," Van answered. "Whatever she sacrificed to stop the Dragon Fire had to be great," he told the knight turning towards him.

"I don't think she is able to return to the Mystic Moon," Allen informed Van, thinking of the conversation with the woman before she fell unconscious.

"If that is true, then her choice to save us all must have been a difficult one, for a family and a life are almost impossible to give up," Van said in silent amazement at Aimi's strength, thinking of his one wife's decision to leave Earth to be with him. "She's got a lot to learn if she is to remain on Gaea and become the great woman she's meant to be." The king smiled.

"She's got an incredible start on that destiny." Allen responded with a smirk. "And I don't doubt her ability to accomplish it. After all, she's challenged her fate once already."

* * *

Holding her daughter's pendent tightly, Yukari looked at Mrs. Kanzaki as she spoke.

"I believe Aimi is with Hitomi now," the elder woman said.

"But how is that…" Amano broke in, confused and frustrated. _Why would Aimi leave? Why would she go to some other world? How?_

"The pendent," Yukari spoke hoarsely through fresh tears, answering her husband's unspoken questions. She remembered the track, her last moments with Hitomi. It had all seemed surreal. "She's where she's meant to be," Yukari finished, her eyes moving to the pendent.

"Darling, you can't be serious. The police are looking for her; she's been missing for almost two months. We can't give up!" Amano told her desperate for a more rational reason, he too remembered those final moments with Hitomi, he still couldn't believe them.

"Amano, the police stopped believing they would find her alive a week into the search. I would rather believe she is with Hitomi in some other world then dead." Yukari argued her eyes glazed over.

Standing, she moved to the mantle and pulled a frame from its place. She stared at the wide-eyed, grinning little girl clutching a stuffed lizard. It was the day Aimi had gotten lost, the day she swore the monitor had led her to safety. At the time Yukari was too relieved to listen to the story. "She was always special. Always smiling, always striving against her fears. I can only hope that Aimi is happy wherever she is," Yukari said to the picture.

"I never imagined anyone else would go to that place, to Gaea, to where Hitomi must be," Mrs. Kanzaki shook her head still amazed by what she'd seen at the track.

"She's not coming back, is she Yukari?" Amano asked his wife, he could feel the presence of tears threatening to surface, their little girl was gone.

"No Amano, I don't think she'll be coming back to us." Yukari answered, cradling the picture as if it were an infant. She felt her knees give way. "Please, if Aimi is with you Hitomi, please, please, protect her and love her as if she were your own." Aimi's mother was sobbing now, Amano's arms wrapping around her trembling body.

Kneeling next to the two neighbors, who she looked at like her own children, Mrs. Kanzaki put her own arms around the couple. "Have faith that she's safe, that she's with Hitomi," Her voice was soft, the tears of loss, of remembering her own daughter, filled her own eyes. "Protect her, my sweet daughter."

* * *

Watching the sun begin to rise above the horizon, Hitomi breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone had returned home alive. Her prayers went out to the soldier who, so she'd been told, was a close friend to both Aimi and Folken. The queen wondered what was so significant about the red haired man that her son wanted to honor him so desperately.

Hitomi turned from the window and looked over to the chamber's bed. Aimi was sleeping soundly. She hadn't stirred once since Allen laid her on the cushions.

"What happened out there?" Hitomi asked the sleeping girl. The Dragon Fire had stopped as abruptly as it had begun, what had she done to save them.

The queen wandered over to the bedside and gently picked up Aimi's warm hand. The woman was deathly thin and malnourished. "We'll make sure to give you strength."

Eyes full of tears, Hitomi brought Aimi's smooth hand to her face and cried into the open palm. "I'm so sorry Yukari; I couldn't protect your daughter when she needed me most." Laying her head on the soft surface of the bed, Hitomi's eyes closed. "I won't let it happen again, never again," the queen murmured before sleep overcame her.

Drowsy, Aimi pried her eyelids open. The warmth around her hand was welcome and familiar. Her memories brought her back to the medical tent with Folken asleep holding her hand. _Folken, you're safe,_ she thought a slight smile growing on her face. Peering down her arm Aimi's eyes widened in surprise. _Hitomi,_ her mind called out to the queen.

The morning rays seeped through the heavy curtains, which had been drawn closed, dimly lighting the familiar quarters. _How long has it been?_ Aimi wondered, trying to count the days, which seemed like years, that she had been gone.

"Aimi…" Hitomi's voice was hoarse from sleep. The queen hadn't realized how tired she was, she had been so worried about everyone else she hadn't stopped to check her own needs.

Moving her gaze from the curtains to the woman that was Folken's mother, Aimi looked into the familiar green depths of Hitomi's eyes. "Good Morning," the dragon tamer spoke softly, stretching slowly with a yawn. She hadn't realized how much pain her body was baring until the quiet of the day had found her, when she was no longer surviving but actually living. Her body ached in places she didn't know she had, her muscles pulsed with needed blood flow sending waves of unpleasant stinging sensations through her limbs. Aimi moaned softly, uncomfortable.

"Are you all right? How are you feeling?" Hitomi asked squeezing the younger woman's hand, with a worried look on her beautifully aged face.

Thinking back to what had transpired while away from Fanelia Castle, Aimi weighed her answer. "I feel…I feel okay. I mean after everything that has happened I'm all right."

"Do you mind telling me what happened?" Hitomi asked trying not to pry but curious.

Aimi looked away from the queen and propped herself up against the pillows. She didn't want to tell Hitomi about the choices she'd been given. She didn't want to tell her that the Goddess gave her the power to allow Gaea's destruction. "I did what I had to do to save Gaea. The sacrifices were…difficult," Aimi replied vaguely with a sad smile.

The queen knew Aimi was keeping the details to herself, the young woman wasn't ready to tell her everything, but whatever it was, truly was the ultimate sacrifice. "You can't return to the Mystic Moon can you?" Hitomi asked, thinking about what Allen had told her before he'd left the room.

Eyes wide in shock, Aimi wondered when she'd become so transparent. "No, I can't," she responded flatly. She didn't feel like talking anymore, the sadness of her choice was still haunting her mind.

"You're truly amazing Aimi. Thank you, thank you so much for saving us all," Hitomi leaned forward and kissed the woman's cheek softly.

The tears began to run down Aimi's face in a wave. She turned completely away from the queen and sobbed for all she'd lost.

Hitomi gently stroked Aimi's head, cooing softly as if she were Varie. _I'll take care of her Yukari. I promise I'll protect her as if she were my own,_ the queen thought, tears pricking her own eyes, the memories of her own choice to leave Earth and never returning filling her mind.

* * *

The Crusade had been much closer to Fanelia and flew much faster than the Zaibachian airship, so Kallie wasn't surprised to find her-self standing in the open airfield watching the battleships decent. She was excited, a feeling she almost didn't recognize. _Aefron, how long has it been?_ Her thoughts were giddy. Her eyes shifted to the men that now accompanied her.

Van was standing next to Allen; both remaining quiet in her presence. Folken had been sedated and brought to his quarters, the cat Sarda and Dargas by his side, to be treated by a Fanelian doctor. No female contact, that's what she'd been told. Society rules apparently applied to all females, even those in the medical field. _I never did care for those ridiculous laws_, she thought thinking of her own courtship_._

Aimi was a completely different story. After they landed in Fanelia, Kallie wasn't allowed to treat or even see her friend. _Still not trusted,_ she thought the smile never leaving her face. It would never cease to amaze her, that even in a life-threatening situation, Fanelia and Zaibach would continue to hold grudges against each other.

Focusing on the now open haul of the battleship, Kallie watched as two figures walked towards them. _Only two people, they are not planning to stay! _Her thoughts panicked. She wanted Aefron and the Empress to meet Aimi, Laota needed to hear about Nathan from Aimi, she was the only one that knew the whole story.

"Empress Laota," Van called out waving as the woman approached with her emissary in tow.

"Lord Van," Laota said with a smile offering him her hand.

"How can Fanelia repay you?" The king said, taking the hand and bringing it to his lips with a smile.

"How did you stop the Dragon Fire?" The empress asked, curious if the woman from the Mystic Moon was alive or not.

"Aimi, she stopped it," Allen interjected with a warm smile, bowing deeply.

"She's asleep currently, but I believe she would like to address you." Van said, his eyes moving to the covered body they stood next too.

"I'm sorry but we can't stay and wait for her to wake. I am needed back in Zaibach for repairs to the city from the fires. I will return to visit with her. After all, she is to be the future queen of Fanelia," Laota felt relief that the woman was safe even if she had started the Dragon Fire, that same woman saved them all.

"Milady, her message was important," Kallie finally spoke. She kept her eyes lowered afraid to look at the Empress, at Aefron.

"I'm sure it can wait until she's well, Kallie." It was Aefron's voice.

Looking up at his hazel eyes, Kallie clenched her jaw in anger. "No!" She spat, unafraid of the punishment she'd receive for her disobedience. "I'll give the part of the message myself. I was there." Kallie stood straighter, remembering the emotional moment in the prison tent between Aimi and Nathan vividly. "Your majesty, Aimi was befriended and helped by a kind rebellion soldier while in captivity. His name was Nathan."

The Empress faltered, her face falling. "Nathan?" She repeated, her anger with the subordinate doctor wavering.

Aefron looked to the paling woman at his side. "Empress, you don't look…"

Holding a hand up to silence Aefron, Laota urged Kallie on. "Please continue," she said, ignoring her emissary's concern, driven by the need to know.

"Yes, Nathan, your brother! He died, believing in the rebellion, in protecting Aimi. I don't know the details of his death but in life he loved you even though he fought against you. I wish you could have seen him alive, he was kind-hearted and a true gentleman." Kallie said walking to the body.

Laota felt her stomach drop. Her baby brother…he was gone. "He's dead?" She asked unbelieving, looking down at what she now realized was a covered body.

"Yes Laota, he's dead. Will you honor his heroics?" Van spoke up, already knowing what the Empress would decide.

Taking a breath to collect her-self, Laota addressed them formally. "As Empress I cannot allow Zaibach to honor him, a rebellion soldier, fighting against his own country." She started turning to Van and falling to her knees, her head bowed. "But as his sister I beg you, Lord Van, please honor him with the greatness he deserves, here in Fanelia." She fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Of course," Van replied with a polite nod.

Standing the Empress turned from them and knelt next to the body. She lifted the sheet and gasped, swallowing a sob, at her brother's dull lifeless face. Leaning forward, Laota kissed his cold cheek softly. _I will always love you my sweet, energetic Nathan, the first love of my life, my little brother. I will find out your story and honor your correctly__in my heart._ "I love you Nathan, my darling little brother," she whispered softly. Standing, her face now stoic, Laota turned to her audience. "Aefron, prepare to leave." She ordered him.

"Majesty…" Her emissary spoke up looking at Kallie, not understanding. They had returned to Fanelia to strictly collect Kallie, not receive her news and leave her in the country. _Hasn't she done enough for Zaibach?_ He wondered.

"Yes, of course." Laota remembered, her blue eyes focusing on the doctor. "Kallie you have a choice. You may return home to Zaibach or stay here until we return to honor my brother with in the next moon," Laota told her, holding a distant polite smile on her face, still managing her stormy emotions.

Looking at Aefron, Kallie breathed in then exhaled. She didn't have to think about her answer it was obvious what the Empress wanted._ What's another month,_ her thoughts mumbled. "I will stay here in Fanelia." Her statement caused Aefron's face to light up with surprise.

"Very well. Say your farewells Aefron and return to the ship." Laota said. She curtsied gracefully and turned retreating to the battleship alone.

Aefron waited until the knight Caeli and the king of Fanelia left them to speak alone. "Kallie?" His voice faltered.

"Oh, Aefron, I'm so sorry," the doctor crashed into her lovers arms. "I care about Aimi. She's been through so much and I need to remain by her side. Plus, the Empress needs me here, to watch over Nathan."

Petting her head gently, Aefron whispered, "I understand my dearest. If Laota didn't need me for support, I too would stay, to be with you and to meet this woman you think so highly of."

Smiling, Kallie lifted her head, her lips meeting Aefron's. They'd been apart for nearly a year and she'd forgotten how he smelled, how he felt, everything. Pulling away, Kallie stroked the side of his face softly. "You better go before she implodes. I don't think she took Nathan's death very well."

"You noticed too?" Aefron smiled tugging a strand of her hair. "She's been changing during this war, becoming more human."

Eyebrows raised, Kallie laughed. "Maybe I should go home with you, sounds like your becoming fond of her." The emissary blushed in response and leaned down to kiss the doctor one last time before turning to leave.

* * *

Slipping from Aimi's chamber, Hitomi felt exhausted. She stumbled down the hallway in a daze. She had left the mourning woman asleep and being unable to silently sit, she forced herself to leave.

"Hitomi?" It was Merle's voice; she felt the warm hands of the cat woman embrace her.

"Merle, she is so brave, so giving, how will we repay her?" Hitomi's voice trembled, tears threatening to fall again.

"With our love," Merle whispered. "Treat her as our own child."

Hitomi looked up into the cat woman's coffee brown eyes startled. "How did you know?"

"I have ears Lady Hitomi." The said appendages twitched as she said this. "Plus, I slipped in while you were both asleep, sorry it's my nature," Merle admitted with a grin, embarrassed.

Hugging her friend, Hitomi began to laugh. "We will do that Merle. We will love her to the fullest!"

* * *

**A/N: So hopefully you enjoyed it. **

**I've got a few chapters left, two for sure...they are actually typed up and probably another one at least (that's actually written on paper) and a very sweet epilogue. :-) The story is all there...just got to get in gear to make it flow and tie up loose ends. **

**As always I am grateful for the great reviews whether criticism or not.  
**


	26. Chapter 26: Memories Confessed

**So, the last time I posted was in May...I apologize for being a couple of weeks late. The next couple of chapters are going to be hard for me because I am switching gears from action and conspiracy to some romance...it's difficult to change after twenty something chapters of constant action-like sequences.**

**I hope you enjoy it though. **

**Disclaimer, I do not own the characters or plot of Escaflowne or Visions of Escaflowne (because if I did there would be a sequel). **

**

* * *

**

"The Zaibachian doctor is very talented," the surgeon at Folken's bedside murmured as he cleaned the Prince's shoulder wound. "She managed to save all use in your right arm. You're very fortunate it was never infected." The doctor chided as he began to pack his bag. "I'll return everyday to replace the bandages and apply the soothing salve until the wound has began healing itself." He bowed and backed out of the prince's chambers.

"That was painful," Folken mumbled sarcastically, covering his face with his left arm as he collapsed onto his bed.

"I admit, he's not as pretty as Kallie, but he serves his purpose." Dargas teased, looking up from the book in his hands.

"Are you hungry? You've been asleep for most of the day, you have to be famished." Sarda asked he was sitting on the window's ledge looking at his best friend, unease filling his eyes.

"Ugh," Folken groaned as he sat up, he wasn't concerned about eating. "I can't think about food, I want to see Aimi first," he announced like a tantrum throwing child, his stomach growling loudly in response to his frustration.

"Eat something," Sarda scolded him, setting a plate of food from a nearby table on the bed. "We'll go see if Aimi is up for any visitors." The cat-man sighed exhausted, catching the eyes of the Asturian prince who stood in response. Both men vacated the room, leaving Folken gratefully alone to linger in his self-pity.

"Why did you go alone?" Folken asked the air in his room, the question intended to Aimi. Picking up the plate of food, the prince stumbled to his feet and threw it on the table, most the content spilling over the edges.

He walked to the window and pushed aside the curtain to look down on the courtyard. The sun sat high in the sky beating down on the castle grounds. He could see the blinding white rays reflect off the Escaflowne and a second very familiar Zaibachian guymelef. _It can't be?_ He thought the coincidence too much and made a mental note to check out both armors later.

Movement at the entrance of the courtyard caught his eye. Folken watched as a cart holding a body, escorted by three people walked through the square. _Father…_ He recognized his father's lean shape walking next to the always finely dressed Allen, who was next to...

"Kallie?" Folken whispered the doctors name. He had thought that she would return to Zaibach with…Folken's eyes widened his gaze returning to the wagon. _Laota didn't take Nathan, why?_ He focused on the soldier's body lying on the cart. _You will be honored, I'll make sure of that!_

"Aren't you supposed to still be in bed, resting that royal behind of yours?" A familiar voice sung out to him in a teasing manner.

Spinning, Folken smirked at Merle. "I wanted to see Aimi. Sarda went to check on her condition." _If Merle is here, then possibly …_

"She's still asleep," the cat responded, dashing his hopes. Merle's eyes wavered, her emotional conversation with Hitomi still fresh in her mind.

Noticing the difference in the feline's manner, Folken asked, "What aren't you telling me?" He wasn't blind to Merle's sly façade it was uncharacteristic.

"It's not my place to inform you of anything, but you do still plan on purposing to Aimi, right?" The cat woman asked finding a seat on his rumpled bed.

Turning his back on Merle, Folken looked back out onto the courtyard to watch the procession of Nathan's wagon. "Mer, do you think she will accept me after all that has happened? She's lost so much during the rebellion. I was so foolish to make such a rash statement in front of the council, I thought of no one but myself."

Leaning back on his pillows, Merle smiled. "Love makes you do crazy things." She murmured, recalling a particular king who flew the Escaflowne toward Gaea in an effort to retrieve Hitomi. "Besides, she loves you, doesn't she? Why would she deny you?"

"Why would she stay Merle? Why wouldn't she go back to the Mystic Moon after all that's happened to her? I wouldn't blame her if she did, one man is not worth being reminded for life what occurred." Folken knew he was ranting, but he couldn't help but voice his concerns.

"Before you start making any decisions I think you should talk to Aimi." His mothers voice interjected clearly, ironically repeating his father's words.

_When did she walk in?_ He was beginning to think his instincts were going bad. Folken turned and considered his mother's tired and tear stained face. Something was wrong and definitely being kept from him. _I will find out! _He thought. _No one will keep me from Aimi for long._

Hitomi's green eyes studied her son calmly. He still looked exhausted. His right shoulder was freshly bandaged, his shirt recklessly hanging open. "Speak with her. I know she'll talk to you when she wouldn't me. She trusts **you**, Folken and I know she loves you very much."

"But I disappoint her," Folken mumbled, turning away from his mother's sad gaze. _I disappoint myself. _

* * *

Watching the door to her room close assisted by a Fanelian soldier, Kallie sunk into a nearby chair exhausted. It had been two days since she'd said farewell to her Empress and Aefron. She'd been busy speaking to the surgeon during those days, explaining to him just what she'd done to treat Folken's wound. He'd seemed skeptical with her methods, but satisfied with all her answers and demonstrations. Then the surgeon had surprisingly asked Kallie to share more knowledge of her unusual treatments and she had no doubts that he'd be calling upon her again the next day for more information or possibly requiring her assistance with patients.

"Men…" She mumbled shaking her head, knowing fully well the surgeon had found her beauty, not her skills, hard to ignore as all her male medical partners did. _For once I'd like to meet another woman in my field,_ she thought frustrated. _I should have been a midwife; at least I'd treat more women…but I would have never met Aimi. I do hope she's all right,_ Kallie randomly thought. _If only I could only see her…_ Her mind now turning onto the one female patient she treated. _Maybe tonight I can…_

A steady knock on the doctor's door broke her thoughts. "Come in," she responded sharply, not moving from her position, figuring it was the soldier with her night meal.

Entering the doorway stood the handsome and always cheerful Dargas. "So, I see they are keeping you prisoner after all," he teased.

Standing to welcome him properly, Kallie smiled widely. "Oh…me a prisoner?" She laughed. "I'm glad your safe Dargas. I'm happy you're here but I would have figured you'd have returned to Asturia with your parents." She embraced him briefly. "I saw the Asturian airship leave this morning."

Shrugging Dargas responded, "They left this morning before Empress Laota had arrived, they felt the need to attend to their kingdom. I desired to remain with my friends. Besides, though Folken is healing and gaining strength, he's so worried about Aimi, that it's driving Sarda and I insane."

"She hasn't woken from unconsciousness yet?" Kallie asked curiously, the doctor taking over instantly forgoing the friendly sympathy for the Fanelian prince.

"Well, what I've overheard from the servants is she'll wake up, off and on, but not for long." Dargas informed her absorbing mind.

"Well, that makes sense. The woman barely ate or slept while at the encampment and after everything she went through, it's no wonder she's so tired." Kallie told him.

"I'm a little curious to when Folken is going to offer his proposal of marriage to Aimi as well. He seems a little…" Dargas started.

"M-marriage?" Kallie stuttered surprised, she hadn't been aware of any coming nuptials between the two warriors.

"Funny what a little rebellion can do to a man." The Asturian prince grinned.

Laughing, the doctor shook her head. "I guess, he really did grow up."

"I hope for the sake of all of us, Aimi makes him happy and agrees, because if she doesn't, Goddess help us all!" Dargas laughed.

* * *

Blinking the sleep from her eyes, Aimi painfully stretched. _How long have I been asleep?_ She wondered pulling herself into a sitting position. Her whole body was stiff and aching. Groaning as she swung her body off the bed, Aimi forced herself to stand on wobbly legs. She hobbled over to the window feeling much older than twenty-five and pushed the heavy curtain aside. It was night, the Mystic Moon and it's partner blinding and full.

Swallowing back her remorse, Aimi softly spoke to herself. "This is my home now." All her plans and dreams on Earth were no longer attainable, she'd given up her desires to further her education, to go over seas, to get married while her parents watched, to give them grandchildren. Aimi felt the single tear slid down her cheek and quickly wiped it away.

There was a light knock on her door and the older maid that had doted on her before the incidental kidnapping, was standing in the doorway arms full of a variety of things. "Oh Aimi, I mean Lady Aimi you're awake!"

"Here, let me help you," Aimi said stumbling towards the maid, taking some of her load. Aimi wasn't great with names but this woman wasn't easy to forget. She was about her mother's age, with a round pleasant form and a kind cherubic face. "Maragret right?" Aimi asked.

The older woman's blue eyes widened with surprise. "You remembered me!"

Smiling, Aimi nodded. "Of course! Where shall I set these?" She asked, motioning her own load of what looked to be linens.

"Oh, any place will do. I'm here to give you a bath and serve your dinner. It will be much easier now that you're awake." The maid said busying herself. Maragret dragged the water basin from the corner of the room and walked back to the doorway bringing buckets of steaming hot water.

Aimi looked down at her red tunic and pants. Folken's and Nathan's blood still remained on them, staining the red fabric a dark brown. She closed her eyes trying to fight the painful memories of the losses and sacrifices, of her weakness. _At least my arms and hands have been cleaned_, she thought somberly. That in its self gave her the strength to peel the discolored material from her body.

Relaxing in the hot water, Maragret scrubbed Aimi's body gently. It had been a long time since she'd been pampered and the soft touch of the maid was welcomed. The younger woman could feel the months of dirt dissolving into the water, her skin becoming more ivory, the natural glow returning.

Standing with relaxed limbs at the conclusion of her much-needed bath, Aimi murmured sleepily, "Thank you, I really appreciate this."

"It was my pleasure, Mistress," Maragret chirped as she wrapped a warm towel around Aimi's freshly washed body.

Smiling warmly, the maid led Aimi by the hand to the tiny table next to the window and sat her down in the adjacent chair. Aimi sank into its cushion with a sigh of contentment.

"Lady Aimi, would you like something to eat now?" The older woman asked her eyes hopeful, the girl needed to eat; she'd been sleeping for days.

Nodding in response, Aimi watched as Maragret retreated out of the room only to return seconds later with her arms over flowing with covered plates of what must be food. Standing to help the over burdened maid, Maragret hissed at her to sit down.

"There is no reason for you to help me my dear. I'm more than capable." The woman chided placing the food on the table then collapsing in the chair opposite Aimi. Maragret sat up and began to remove the covers off the plates, her eyes peering at her charge, surveying Aimi's every reaction.

Watching quietly, Aimi noticed as each dish was uncovered it was something she recognized. "How…?" Was all she could manage to say; the surprise worn plainly on her face, Maragret had brought oden, ramen and several Western styled dishes with obvious Fanelian flair.

Smiling the maid began to cut the meat into bite sized pieces. "You seem to have forgotten where our Queen comes from. I do believe you'll get used to Fanelian food eventually, but for the time being I will prepare your meals in the way of the Mystic Moon, the way Lady Hitomi taught me all those years ago." Maragret informed the surprised young woman. _Anything to keep you strong and healthy,_ the maid thought knowing the undernourishment Aimi's body was still going through.

"Thank you so much, but I don't think I'll be able to eat all this food," Aimi stated gesturing to all the plates.

"Start slowly, don't eat too much. I want you to regain your appetite, not gorge yourself to sickness." Maragret said smiling. "Plus, I am here to observe what your favorite dishes are, to make sure you gain your strength quickly."

"And weight," Aimi joked, knowing how thin she was. Taking an eating utensil and stabbing it into the entrée on a nearby plate, she put some of the noodles into her mouth. "This is amazing!" Aimi exclaimed looking up at the maid. Of course, compared to bread, water and gruel anything would be, but she left those thoughts to herself. Aimi was impressed at how close it tasted to her mothers cooking. _Mom… _The jolted memory made Aimi somewhat miserable causing her to stop chewing, a frown forming.

"Milady? Is something wrong with the food?" Maragret asked worriedly, confused how something could be delicious yet cause such a look of pain.

"No, no I'm fine." Aimi responded quickly plastering a fake smile on her face. The maid continued to look troubled; she wasn't falling for the façade. Gazing away from Maragret, Aimi continued to eat. "Is…is the Prince all right?" Aimi asked, stammering to change the subject.

Smiling Maragret went along with the altered topic. "For the last few days while you've been sleeping, he's asked a lot about you." The maid informed her charge, observing her closer.

A small smile curved the corners of Aimi's mouth at the thought of Folken being worried and unable to see her. "Just how long have I been asleep?" She finally asked afraid of the answer.

Counting on her hands, Maragret looked up at the younger woman and smiled. "About four days, counting today," she replied.

Stunned, Aimi began to absently eat the meat that had been cut for her. _I've been asleep that long?_ She thought surprised. She remembered the bittersweet visit from Hitomi. _What day had that been?_ She wondered.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Maragret asked again, her face filled with concern, the girl seemed to space out more and more as the night continued on.

Smiling more genuinely now, Aimi nodded. She continued to eat in silence before she asked, "How are the Princes' injuries?" She managed to keep Folken's title more formal, trying not to give her feelings for him away.

Maragret noticed the return of the topic of the prince's health. Aimi obviously didn't want to talk about herself, but she seemed very eager to know about prince Folken, which as a hopeless romantic, she found rather sweet. "He's recovering quiet well from what I've heard. I have little interaction with him now that he's an adult. Most the servants do not interact with the prince; his own entourage serves him well."

"Besides as a woman, I wouldn't dare be in his presence without an escort." Maragret told her with a smile.

"What do you mean? But I…" Aimi thought back to her interactions with Folken at the castle. Only once had she been alone in a room with him, but it had been a mistake, he had sworn to her that he believed Maragret was still attending her in the room. Every other time she met with him, she or he was always with someone. It wasn't until the encampment that she'd been left alone with him. "I won't be alone when I speak to him again will I?" She asked, her heart sinking. She wanted him to know what she'd been asked to sacrifice; she wanted to confide to him and only him, not a room full of people, not a servant, not even his friends and family.

"I'm sorry, no, you won't. Especially not if he…" Maragret stopped speaking, covering her mouth with a gasp.

"If he what?" Aimi asked, now curious, her sad thoughts forgotten for the moment.

"Nothing, it's just a silly servant rumor," the maid said with a childish giggle.

"What kind of rumor?" The younger woman asked becoming more suspicious.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it." Maragret said smiling. "Oh, look you've finished your meal!" She exclaimed, standing to collect the plates in a hurry, abandoning the conversation.

Looking down at the table in front of her, Aimi realized she'd eaten almost everything on the table. _Dear God, _she chided herself, forgetting that she'd been going hungry for longer than she could remember. Aimi watched Maragret leave the room quickly, balancing the empty plates in her arms with ease.

Standing with a sigh, Aimi pushed the chair under the table and Maragret came sweeping back into the room with a kind smile.

"Now, would you like to dress for bed or go for a late night walk to stretch? After all you've been cooped up in this room for a long time and I am at your command." The maid was grinning as if she was hiding a secret; her new post and mistress a dream come true. _She's as sweet as I remember._

"It would be nice to walk," Aimi responded, returning the contagious smile.

"Very well," Maragret sang, relishing in a night walk on the grounds of Fanelia Castle. She made her way to the armoire and paused looking back at Aimi. "Dress or tunic?" She asked remembering the woman disliked wearing dresses.

Thinking for a moment Aimi answered, "Dress, please." She had had enough with tunics and robes and soldiers uniforms; she wanted to feel like a woman again and a flowing dress would do just the trick.

Weeding through the dresses, most too formal for an outdoor adventure, Maragret thought to herself about discussing Aimi's new and expanding wardrobe with Merle. The maid's hand rested on the soft fabric of the dress she had been looking for. It was pale lavender, with a v-cut neckline, and lace trimming on the sleeves and skirt bottom, which was calve length. Hitomi had designed this particular item in the fashion of the Mystic Moon and Maragret wondered what Aimi would think.

"Here we are," the maid announced turning to the expecting woman, who seem preoccupied with the darkened courtyard.

Studying the shadows covering the large plaza beneath her window, Aimi swore she could see people moving. _Just shadows, your safe. Nothing is going to happen to you,_ she assured herself.

Taking a deep steady breath, Aimi turned with a smile. The dress held out to her had an Earth feel to it. The lace trim was delicate and detailed against the purple fabric. "It's beautiful," she breathed, taking a step forward, allowing Maragret to begin fussing over her.

The maid gathered new undergarments and a light camisole. A corset was unneeded because of the style of dress and the weight loss of her charge. Watching the girl pull the undergarments on to her thin body, Maragret thought about Aimi's hair. It was night, late night, and most the castle was asleep, so anything extravagant was out of the question and unneeded. The maid decided to simply tie her hair back using a similar lace ribbon, the bangs were now long enough to include in the ponytail. _Has Aimi truly been on Gaea long enough for her hair to grow this much?_ The maid thought, slightly startled by the discovery. _She must be homesick, I remember Hitomi missing her family for a long time after she arrived to never return home. _

Studying her gaunt face, instead of the dress that draped her body, Aimi forced a smile. _This is horrible. Such a pretty dress shouldn't be wasted on me. I scarcely exist. _She could barely acknowledge the fact she looked half-human. The last time she'd been in front of a mirror was forever ago, the depression was hitting her harder then she thought possible.

"Now," Maragret said interrupting Aimi's dreary thoughts. The maid held a pair of white slippers out toward Aimi, her face bright.

Taking them from Maragret, Aimi slipped her feet into the soft fabric of the shoes. It was like heaven compared to the boots she had worn at the encampment. "Thank you, these are nice."

"Where on the castle grounds would you like to go?" Maragret asked, moving to the door.

Thinking quickly, Aimi knew there was only one place she wanted to go, one place that would grant her the peace she needed. "The garden," she replied, a smile on her face.

Opening the door and motioning Aimi out of the room, Maragret grinned. She was enjoying her new charge. Hitomi had finally rewarded her for all her hard service over the years. Aimi was a sweetheart and Maragret couldn't imagine the woman causing her any trouble. _Folken on the other hand…_ the maids thoughts lingered on the child of a prince as she followed the young woman through the hallways that led to the courtyard.

* * *

An old man stood silently in the courtyard, hiding amongst the shadows of the guymelefs. Paruchi was pleased he'd managed to get into the Fanelia Castle stronghold. _Being old has its benefits,_ the wizard laughed to himself. He looked over his shoulder and watched as the young man he'd hired to help assassinate the dragon princess flipped a dagger into the air and caught it in his palm, bored.

"Be patient, Ruik" Paruchi mumbled irritated. His plan was to attack the dragon tamer after the ceremony dedicated to the solder he'd killed. But he was currently examining the courtyard, with the eerie wooden pyre in the center. It would be a long range attack, giving them plenty of time to escape.

The assassin's dark eyes shifted toward the old man and studied him. He'd been approached by this man who promised a hefty sum for the murder of a single woman, a woman that most of Gaea was already celebrating. Ruik, being greedy, didn't think twice before agreeing to the contract. He just didn't expect to have to wait. Rumors fluttered around the region that this woman was also the chosen bride for the Fanelian prince. _Her death will make me infamous, _Ruik thought. Besides wealth, the only other thing driving the assassin was fame.

"We will retire for the night," Paruchi finally mumbled turning from the courtyard to retreat to their quarters at a nearby inn.

* * *

Standing at the window Folken sighed. "Another sleepless night," he mumbled aloud.

"Worried about Aimi again?" Sarda asked halfheartedly for the millionth time in four days. It was once more his turn to stay in the prince's room; Dargas had retired to his own quarter's hours earlier getting the much-needed sleep he'd require for the following nights babysitting post. It was something both men did to ease the minds of the king and queen.

Turning to glare at the cat, Folken scolded Sarda. "She's been asleep for four days, how is that healthy? How can I not worry?"

"I swear to you Folken, Aimi is fine." The cat man replied, standing from his recline, rubbing his temples. Sarda hadn't seen Aimi for himself, but his mother had assured him of her safety, multiple times.

"I need a walk!" Folken declared, frustrated. "I can't stay in this room without thinking about her, dreaming about her, or talking about her!" The prince was ranting as he shoved his boots onto his feet, stuffing the pant cuffs into the shoes harshly.

Storming out of his bedroom, Folken marched down the hallway mumbling to himself and threw open the door to the courtyard with a dramatic sigh. The cool night air brought immediate relief to his senses and mind; cooling his temper and the fierce worry that filled his heart.

Strutting toward the garden's entrance, Folken decided that he'd visit Grandmother Varie. After all, the statue always brought him serenity.

Following at a leisurely distance, Sarda dragged his feet. The prince was frustratingly impatient when it came to Aimi and it was driving the cat man insane. _She better wake up soon or I think Folken is going to jump off the castle roof, __**without**__ using his wings this time._ A flashed memory of their childhood connected to the thought.

* * *

Aimi felt more alive in the darkness, under the moons pale light, then she had in a long time. Looking at the eerily lit statue of Varie, the dragon tamer felt the urge to rest. "Do you mind if I sit here awhile?" She asked Maragret, who replied with a kind smile. It had been a long time since Aimi had relaxed and she found it ironic that sitting on the fountains pedestal brought a sense of peace and acceptance of her new destiny.

Watching the younger woman close her eyes, Maragret glanced up at the sculpture. "Miss Aimi," the maid began, forgoing to the less formal title for the girl. "That statue is the person little Varie was named after. She was Lord Van's mother and one of the last Draconians," Maragret informed her charge.

"I was told that," Aimi replied with a smile, now looking at the statue. _I am all too familiar with you Varie,_ she thought. _Please continue to give me strength._ "But what is a Draconian?" The term was new to Aimi, unknown.

Smiling, the maid looked at the statuette's wings. "They are the decedents of the Ancient race that inhabited Atlantis. Draconians tend to hold angelic traits, such as Varie's wings."

"Oh," Aimi replied somewhat speechless. _Atlantis…I guess it wasn't a legend. It just traveled from Earth to Gaea…like me._

"Lord Van's brother also had wings, much like his Majesty and the Prince. Did you know that the Prince was named after Lord Van's brother, he died during the Gaea War?" Maragret said with a sneaky smile. Most people didn't discuss Folken's namesake, very few servants knew of the man. She was Hitomi's confident and had been gifted with the hidden knowledge during the reconstruction of Fanelia Castle.

"Van had a brother?" Aimi perked up, her interest completely gained. The dragon tamer knew very little about the Gaea War and Fanelia's history, outside of what she had seen from her dreams and visions.

"Yes, few people speak about Lord Folken. I never knew him, but from what I understand, Lord Van believed his brother dead. That he had passed on during a dragon hunting ritual to ascend the throne after the death of their father. He went out into the forests never to return again." Maragret finished looking down at Aimi now.

"Has the prince ever taken part in this…" Aimi began, a shuffle of gravel interrupting her question. _It's Folken_; her thoughts whispered sensing him with a sixth sense, the blood leaving her body. In a rush of emotion Aimi realized she wasn't ready to meet with the prince yet, she didn't know when she would ever be ready. _It's all happening so much faster than I thought it would. I just woke up! _ Feeling the instinct to run, Aimi watched the maid's attention turns towards the new company, her well-trained eyes away from Aimi. Taking the opportunity, the dragon tamer begins to slide soundlessly down the fountains pedestal enveloping her self deeper into the shadows and out of the eyesight of everyone.

* * *

Kicking loose stones out of his path, hands deep in his pockets, Folken made his way through the garden like a pouting child, Sarda, at a respectable distance, trailing him like a puppy dog.

Looking up to the fountain of Varie, Folken stopped in his footsteps taken aback. The head maid and his mother's confident, Maragret, was standing ever still, just as surprised and alone as he was.

"Prince Folken," the maid greeted him with a nervous bow of her head and a clumsy curtsy.

It was very unusual for a servant to be wandering the gardens in the middle of the night. Even stranger was the fact she appeared alone. "Maragret, are you here by yourself?" Folken asked, his eyes scanning the fountain and pedestal finding nothing and no one, just dark shadows cast by the over growing foliage.

"What?" The maid replied looking up quickly from her bow, her face paling. She spun to where Aimi had been and gasped. _She is gone! _ _I knew she wasn't ready to speak with him, but…I thought this would be easy!_ She chided herself. "N…no, I'm not alone. Apparently my charge has gotten lost." Maragret lied. _Or ran away or, dear Goddess, worse! Oh, where did Aimi go?_ She thought, her stomach dropping, her thoughts turning to the worst. _Not again, she can't be gone again!_

"Your charge?" Folken asked suspiciously. Something was obviously wrong with his childhood maid; unmarried Fanelian women never wandered the grounds without an escort. _Unless you're not from Fanelia,_ his thoughts concluded, _it has to be Aimi_. His heart leaped as his eyes once again searched the shadows. _Possibly Kallie but…_ he rationalized, already knowing the doctor would be with an armed escort not a simple maid.

"Um," Maragret stuttered. "Excuse me," she finished, curtsying again then dashing past Folken to escape the informal and rather embarrassing meeting.

Making it to the garden entrance, the maid stopped short. She'd made a mess of things, suggesting Aimi take a late night walk had been her first mistake. Taking her eyes off of the woman had been her second. "She must have run away, so would have yelled out if it were a kidnapping." The maid figured. "I know she's not ready to speak with Lord Folken yet. I need to find her, support her," Maragret finally decided turning to re-enter the garden to search the outer parts of the garden before returning to the statuette.

* * *

"That was fascinating," Sarda said amused, shaking his head, coming from another path. He heard most of the conversation, hidden by the well-shadowed paths of the darkened garden. Hiding was easy with the darkness cast from the moon's illumination. "She's lost her charge, that's not like Maragret," the cat man was grinning now. "Wonder who that would be?" His dark eyes darted to the shadows of the fountain.

"Maybe Maragret was lying, she just needed some fresh night air." Folken mumbled turning his back to the statue. "I know I did."

"I don't think so," Sarda shook his head; Aimi's scent was distinct, clean and floral with something unfamiliar and it was coming strongly from the bust of Varie.

"Aimi," Folken said her name quietly. "She's here?"

"Definitely," Sarda responded softly, his index finger pointing to his nose, his eyes glancing toward the statue. "Now's your chance to talk with her, Folken. It's time to tell her how you feel." Sarda urged.

"This isn't right, if she wanted to speak with me why would she hide?" Folken whined through gritted teeth.

Rolling his eyes, Sarda looked at his friend. "She's been through a lot, we've caught her off guard. Maybe she isn't ready but you're not going to get another chance or a better opportunity!"

* * *

Hiding in the shadows, Aimi swallowed hard. She'd been left alone with both Folken and Sarda. She couldn't clearly hear what they were discussing over the rippling water, but it appeared to be heated. _What am I going to do? If I move they'll see me, if I stay I'll be eavesdropping_, Aimi thought, frustrated with her moral dilemma.

Closing her eyes, the dragon tamer attempted to will the situation away, forcing both men to leave the garden in her mind. She peeked open one eye and sighed, her body slumping. They were both still standing in deep conversation.

_Why am I hiding from him?_ She asked herself, feeling foolish. _Because I'm not ready to confess what happened yet and that will be one of the first things he'll want to know. _Her psyche annoyingly reminded her. _I should have just stayed with Maragret, but no, I had to run._ She moaned internally, her eyes once again shutting.

* * *

"Sarda, do you mind giving me some privacy? I really need to be alone." Folken's voice was noticeably louder now, swayed by his best friend, the prince decided to confess to Aimi what was in his heart, knowing he'd invite heartbreak if she remained hidden, silent to his words. His plan was to admit his feelings to the statue, his grandmother, someone he always came too when he needed direction. _I just have never spoken aloud to it..._beginning to think the idea was foolish.

* * *

Eyes snapping open in surprise, Aimi peered from her hiding place. The cat man was sauntering away seemingly annoyed.

"I'll be at the entrance of the garden, your Majesty," Sarda said sarcastically, saluting with a lavish bow.

Aimi's eyes shifted to the prince. He was sitting on the fountain opposite her with his back turned. _We're alone, but…can I…_her thoughts reeled. _We're __**not**__ supposed to be alone together. _ Maragret's lessons of Fanelian courtship remained fresh in Aimi's mind, confusing her mind of what her heart wanted.

"I always come here, looking for guidance and I usually find it in your presence, which is why I came tonight. I need someone I can talk to, someone that won't judge me," Folken started, interrupting Aimi's thoughts.

_Who is he talking too?_ She wondered her eyes wandered up to the statue of Varie. _Is it possible that he's talking to her? Does she give him the comfort and peace she grants me?_

"Grandmother, I don't want to disappoint Aimi again. Every time I try to protect her, whether from a broken heart, from myself, from harm, I always seem to fall short, failing miserably. She's such an amazing person, with strengths and graces that go unseen by her alone. I don't deserve someone that has the values and wisdom she does.

"Why would she want to be with someone like me? For that matter, why does she even love me? I acted like such a child for so long, I still don't understand how she could even care for me let alone love me." Folken confessed, knowing full well that the woman he spoke of was within hearing him, heartbreakingly unresponsive. He closed his eyes, willing his tightened chest to relax. _She's afraid, that's all. She would come if she knew that I know she's there. _

Aimi was enthralled by his words. She had yet been able to have a heartfelt conversation with Folken and here he was, confessing his heart to a statue of Varie._ Why can't you tell me these things in person? I'm right here and you don't disappoint me! _Her mind answered him. She hated the fact that she was eavesdropping and very frustrated that she couldn't respond to sooth his wounded ego and heart, at least without giving herself away. _How do I stop him from being so hard on him self? How do I show him he's just as heroic and amazing to me as I am to him?_ She thought, contemplating on revealing herself.

Taking a deep breath, Folken began speaking again, the words soft. "I know I promised the council that I would ask for her hand in marriage, but so much has happened since I declared that. Maybe she doesn't reciprocate the feelings anymore, maybe they had moved on to Nathan? None of that would surprise me and I wouldn't blame her if she returns to the Mystic Moon. I left her alone during her greatest time of need. I failed to protect her, I can't count how many times." Folken stopped again, shaking his head and sighing. _Please Aimi…_

Aimi was stunned. She absorbed what he'd said. Marriage was the farthest thing from her mind. What Maragret had said earlier that evening echoed in her mind, _it's just a silly servant rumor._ The maid has been covering for Folken's declaration. _He doesn't know I can't return to the Mystic Moon… _Going through a lifetime of emotions in seconds, Aimi felt tears well in her eyes. She was mostly confused, she loved Folken deeply, but she barely knew him outside of the battlefield. They had little time alone together and the few instances they had to get to know each other ended dreadfully. _Everything's moving so fast,_ she thought beginning to move from her hiding place. _I don't want to hurt him, but how…_

"Aimi!" A deep voice called out, Sarda, causing her to freeze.

"Lady Aimi!" Maragret's voice rang shortly after, closer.

Watching from her hiding place, the two entered the little clearing and approached Folken, who stood to greet them. Aimi choose at that moment to move. She was finished being a shadow.

"What's wrong?" Folken asked, looking at Maragret with even eyes, hiding the raging emotions his heart was undergoing.

"I…I can't find Lady Aimi." The maid admitted finally. "She disappeared just before…" Maragret's voice trailed off. The servant's eyes wandered to the statue of Varie. Standing at the fountains side was Aimi, her shoulders relaxed, eyes apologetic. "Thank the Goddess," Maragret blurted out sidestepping Folken and grasping Aimi tightly. "Where have you been? Were you here the entire time?"

Green eyes flashing towards Folken, who had now turned to look at her, Aimi whispered with a sad smile. "Yes, but please don't tell him."

Pulling away from the girl, Maragret gave a strict look. She didn't like that Aimi had eavesdropped on the prince; this was no way to have a relationship. "You do know there are other ways to see and talk to each other?" The maids voice was low, but chiding.

Blushing in response, Aimi bowed her head slightly embarrassed. "It was never intended to be like this. He wasn't aware of me, and I think it would keep us both from embarrassment if it remained that way." Aimi responded, her voice a mere whisper.

* * *

Folken watched the two women exchange words. He'd almost forgotten how beautiful Aimi was, and the light of the moons rays gave her an iridescent glow. Her face was obviously flushed, her eyes evidently avoiding him. _She's embarrassed for spying on me_. His confession had given him little relief; she had remained hidden during its entirety and he'd lacked the courage to call her out. He wanted to be with her, to speak with her, alone. _Ridiculous courting laws…_ He cursed internally

"Did you speak with her?" Sarda's voice was in his ear.

"No, she didn't reveal herself," Folken mumbled his eyes downcast.

"Fine, Aimi's here now, try again. I will deal with Maragret!" Sarda told him irritated. With a swish of his tail, the cat man left the prince's side.

Shaking his head, Folken watched Sarda slink away towards both women. _This is not what I wanted. Not how I intended my proposal, my confession. This isn't what I want! I want to be alone…in each other's arms like at the lakeside…ugh…_he groaned mentally at the memory and turned from the group. He'd have to deal with Aimi and the confession she'd overheard some other time, when he felt less broken hearted.

* * *

"Ladies, I believe there is someone who has been waiting to speak with Miss Aimi for quiet some time," Sarda spoke smoothly, his hands up in the air as if in defeat, his tail swaying as if annoyed.

Feeling her stomach flip and heart begin to race, Aimi fought the urge to flee again. She still wasn't ready, she thought she'd be able to reason with him about their relationship moving so fast, but she couldn't find an excuse outside of being afraid. _How can I have commitment issues? How can I, the person who, in the middle of battle admitted my love for him, be afraid of marriage?_ Aimi's mind was filled with confusion, her emotions a rollercoaster. _Don't I want to be with Folken for life?_

"I don't think so," Maragret answered for her charge, stepping in front of Aimi protectively. "Lady Aimi is not prepared to speak with anyone, whether Prince Folken or you, Lord Sarda. This can wait until the morning when she is more rested."

"She has been asleep for four days Maragret," Sarda groaned. He peeked over the maids shoulder, his brown eyes wide and looking innocently mischievous. "So you don't want to speak with Folken, Aimi?" He asked.

Blushing in response to Sarda's sweet expression, Aimi turned shyly away looking to the ground. She couldn't find the words to speak; her mind was still a jumbled mess, arguing with what her heart wanted. Returning her gaze to the cat-man, she noticed, just over Sarda's shoulder, Folken retreating to the gardens entrance, his hands fisted, his head down almost shameful. Neither Sarda nor Maragret had noticed the exit of the prince; both too busy arguing over courtship rules and regulations.

_Where? Why? How can he…_her mind asked, confused. _Folken, how can you leave me standing here with all these unanswered questions? After that confession, how can you turn and walk away from me? _Aimi felt the prick of tears come to her eyes as realization hit. _I can't live without you. I can't be without you. Don't you know that? You're the one I love. The one I care about above all others. All I have in the world._ Aimi's thoughts screamed out toward him, her mind finally deciding to agree with what her heart wanted.

"Folken…" Aimi called out, her voice hoarse. "Folken!" she screamed, darting between a very surprised Maragret and a Cheshire grinning Sarda at a full sprint.

* * *

**So...here's my own dilemma...**

**I have been debating with myself how "mature" this next chapter is going to be. It's intimate...but in a sweet way with some underlying adult themes, because, well, the heroes are in their mid to late twenties. This is partially the reason why I cut this chapter short, because of the length of the next section and what it contains. I'm sure I'll figure something out. **

**As you can tell I introduced a rather new and dark character...how big will his part be in this story? Probably not very, but I needed a new minion (oh and you'll find out what is going on with Brutas and Talon as well - just not a day to day thing) to help out the ever evil Paruchi. **

**There is some pretty amusing things coming up between the characters and I have the story finished in my mind, down to the last action scene...which will probably be pretty cool...I hope.**

**I can't promise how long it will take me to post the new chapter but it will be posted. **

**I've been trying really hard to keep it a chapter a month...which I'm trying to keep to that schedule... it has just been getting later in the month, not earlier. **

**Please feel free to comment and review...or even to ask me questions...I'm truly enjoying this story and it's practically a novel. **

**Enjoy!  
**


	27. Chapter 27: Memories Romanced

**A/N: So I owe all my readers an apology. I did not fall off the planet. The summer months were unfortunately very busy and I was unable to write. But now with the colder weather I will hopefully bring this story to a close by the new year. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plot of Escaflowne or the Vision of Escaflowne**.

**

* * *

**

Trudging silently in the eerie darkness of the ashen forest, Talon could barely keep her eyes open, her lids heavy as lead. They'd been walking for days, not stopping in fear of being discovered by the Zaibachian guard. _I feel as if we are going in circles,_ she moaned internally, afraid to voice her thoughts, fearful of being considered weak. Her blue eyes studied the large torso leading the way. She hated not being in control and the current situation was destroying what little ego she had left. For the first time in their camaraderie, she was secondary to her bodyguard, following his direction.

"Brutas?" Talon's voice was husky from exhaustion.

Stopping to look at the priestess, the Basramian soldier glanced over her quickly. Talon was tiring, her complexion had dulled with dirt and her hair was matted. The fabric adorning her feminine form was torn and ripped, soiled beyond recovery. The woman, he knew as strong and stubborn, couldn't go much longer without food or shelter. She needed to rest, as did he, sooner than later.

"Just a little bit longer my mistress. Basram can't be more than a few more days walk." He responded his voice pleading. "We are so close." Brutas could taste the freedom.

"I never realized how large Zaibach had grown." Talon said, her voice soft, her eyes twinkling with unshed tears. Conversation would take her mind off her plight. She would miss her home country, but if she stayed she'd be forever imprisoned or possibly executed.

"Do you honestly think you'll escape us?" A sultry voice from the shadows spoke. Stopping them both in their tracks.

Talon's eyes widened. She had known the Empress would find them; it would have only been a matter of time. Had they been in Basram, they might have been protected living as exiles, but even that would have been an impossible dream.

The priestess watched as the redheaded leader of her beloved home stalked out of the guarded darkness, a large armed escort behind her.

"No, I don't believe we will," Talon countered placing a hand on the tense sword arm of her protector. Brutas glared at her in astonishment. "For what we've done, punishment is all we deserve." Talon finished, her words directed at Brutas. She watched his eyes sadden and his stance relax. She was done fighting; it had brought her nothing.

Looking down at the petite blonde priestess, Brutas felt a wave of emotion. He'd never given in without a fight before, but this beautiful woman, with all her faults, had asked him to lay his weapon down. The Basramian soldier wondered if he'd ever see her again, if either of them would survive their trials. Only the Goddess knew.

"Talon, you will be tried for your crimes in Zaibach. As for your Basramian accomplice, I can only guarantee him the same trials in our country." Laota spoke calmly, looking at the worn blonde standing before her. The grand priestess Talon, leader of the rebellion, pawn of an ancient man that almost drove a woman from the Mystic Moon to destroy the world, was finally incarcerated.

In the day's prior, the Empress's troops had combed the fortress' ruin, capturing any rebellion soldiers still alive. She had taken into account Allen's message, which had been relayed to her the night of the Dragon Fire that the Priestess and her bodyguard had escaped on foot. This message had led her into the forest with the best trackers available in Zaibach. Without the knight's help, it would have been feasible for Talon and her companion to exile into Basram. _Thank you Allen for being so astute in the needs of this woman's capture, _Laota thought gratefully.

Looking at the priestess' companion, Laota measured his physique and battle scars. _A soldier no less, but why is he with her? Being a bodyguard seems below what he should be._ Her thoughts were curious. _It makes no difference,_ her mind concluded. Turning from both prisoners, Laota waved a hand, the signal to arrest both rebels. She sighed and looked through the trees onto the blue moon above her. The Empress had a long day ahead of her. Her brother was to be celebrated in Fanelia the next afternoon and she was to meet the famed Dragon Princess. _I truly hope this woman doesn't disappoint me and she is all of what they say she is,_ Laota reflected.

* * *

Turning at his name, Folken wasn't prepared for the silent tackle. Aimi took him down to the cobbled ground, landing awkwardly between his legs, her arms wrapped tightly around his torso. Looking down at her up-turned face he could see the tears that filled her eyes. "A…Aimi…" He stuttered faintly in surprise.

"Please…please don't leave me again," Aimi sputtered, burying her face into his chest. "Stay with me, don't go," she sobbed into the fabric of his tunic.

Swallowing hard at the words he had wanted to hear her say, at the words he needed to hear her say, Folken felt relief flood his heart and soul. She wanted him to stay with her. Aimi needed him as he needed her. They completed each other.

"I'm…I'm not going anywhere," he began, cradling her closer. "I want to be with you forever Aimi. I'll never leave your side again." He told her. Folken's hands were shaking as he held her. When had Aimi become so small, so fragile? When, if ever, had he held her so closely? _You've been through so much. You've had to survive on your own for so long. No more, I'm here. I'll remain by your side forever, not even death will pull me from you._ His thoughts promised.

"Really?" Aimi asked as if to question his unspoken thoughts.

"Yes, really," Folken spoke softly pulling at a strand of loose hair that had fallen onto her face.

Looking back up at Folken's features, Aimi's eyes were wide. She knew what was in his heart, had secretly heard him confess his intentions, but to hear him say he wanted to be with her in person meant so much more. "I…I have been waiting to hear those words!" She whispered softly.

Embracing Aimi tighter, Folken looked up to find Sarda firmly holding Maragret back from them. The maid's mouth was covered with the cat man's dark skinned hand. Her screams of discouragement muffled.

"Get out of here," the cat-man barked, barely able to keep the struggling maid contained. "You both need to discuss some things in private and this is the only way to accomplish that," he finished with a pointed look at the sky.

Sitting up to look at Sarda and Maragret confused, Aimi's concerned eyes returned to the prince's stoic face. "What's happening? What's going on? Why is …"

"Close your eyes," he told her interrupting her words then picking her up in a bridal-carry and willing his wings to form. The familiar pinprick from his shoulder blades now a welcome feeling.

"What? Why?" Aimi asked again more confused, as Folken's embrace tightened and his beautiful white wings instantly exploded from his back. "Folken…" She was pleading now, gripping his shredded tunic tighter, the panic on her face evident.

"Close your eyes Aimi," Folken instructed her again, a smile appearing on his face. _She'll never get used to this,_ he thought, mentally laughing.

Feeling Folken's wings begin to move, Aimi quickly closed her eyes tightly. _Oh dear God, not again. _Her stomach lurched. _But it's Folken_, she told herself trying to calm down._ God, I don't care if it is Folken, I still hate this!_ Her mind screamed as she felt the prince's feet leave the ground.

Flying into the air quickly, Folken was surprised how easy it was to lift Aimi this time, even with his barely healed wound. His strength wasn't one hundred percent yet, but he didn't plan on flying far.

"Folken, where are we going?" Aimi asked, her face partially buried into his chest, her eyes still squeezed tightly shut.

Looking down onto the planets surface, Folken smiled. He'd never shown anyone the place he was taking her. Even in the dark of night, he knew his way. It was his secret, his place of solitude and peace, and an escape from the castle, court, and royal duties. "You'll see," he whispered.

Descending gracefully after mere minutes, Folken's feet touched the ground softly. He set Aimi's feet on the ground and whispered into her ear, "You can open your eyes now." He shed his wings instantly, watching the feathers fly around them vanishing into the un-scorched foliage of his secret place.

The journey had been surprisingly smooth. Though she had kept her eyes closed the entire time she knew she was never in any real danger. Now, feet firmly on the ground, with the prince's whispered words giving her shivers, Aimi opened her eyes and gasped.

They stood at the edge of a cliff, looking down upon Fanelia. The untouched forests were dark, almost ominous, while the city and castle below were lit by candlelight. She could see the moon's reflection on the lake just below them and hear the roaring of a waterfall pouring into it. _If it looks like this at night, I can't imagine what it looks like during the day. I can't believe this place survived the Dragon Fire. _

"I've never brought anyone here." Folken stated, moving from her to look across the country he would someday rule. "I honestly never thought I would ever share this place with anyone. It's my little secret, my getaway."

Turning from the breathtaking night view, Aimi gazed at the man next to her. When had he changed from the child to the man? She realized that though they'd only known each other a few months, she knew him in a way she never thought possible for two people to know each other. How the man standing beside her now could act like a child seemed unrealistic. But, she'd fallen in love with his childish antics, his mischievous smile, his untamed nature and now she found herself falling in love all over again, this time with a respectable and caring man filled with honor and duty.

"Why did we leave the garden?" Aimi finally spoke, asking the first question that was on her mind. She was still completely confused with why they'd left Sarda holding onto Maragret in front of the statue, the maid struggling as if her life was in danger.

Laughing in response, Folken turned to look at her. "Of all the things to ask me," he said, sighing. "When you're royalty, you're not allowed to go many places alone. An escort is always by your side. Fortunately, I've always had Sarda. As best friends we looked out for each other, kept each other's best interests at heart. Yet, when we matured, we both lost much of our freedom. I was schooled with formality in the court, as well as daily ruling and military training. Sarda remained by my side through it all.

"My life changed tremendously when I came of age. The laws of marriage and courting came into effect. With some help from Dargas, who had also befriended me as a child, I managed to be less awkward around the ladies of the country and the court." Folken blushed, embarrassed at the thought of his first experience. "But I didn't know how to handle you or your feisty spirit. You were an enigma to me, both intriguing and terrifying all at once. I was attracted to you instantly." He smiled now, remembering the rather graceless first meeting.

_I terrified him? _Aimi considered his words. She had felt something similar; she'd had no idea how to treat him or how to respond. She was still conflicted with what she was feeling now. Steering the conversation away from their relationship, Aimi asked, "So it isn't the same for Dargas?" She had always wondered why the Asturian prince seemed so relaxed around her.

"Dargas is somewhat of a free spirit, in that he completely ignores the court. Through our friendship, he helped me understand what acting on my own could do, not only for myself, but for us." Folken paused his gaze returning to the horizon, noticing Aimi's avoidance of discussing his feelings. _I can't give up, I need to tell her, and I need to ask her. I have to know if she'll marry me. _

"But I'm not royalty," Aimi muttered. "Or from Fanelia."

"You are an unwed maiden however, and that was what Maragret was trying to protect. Your virtue so to speak." Folken said with a chuckle, catching Aimi's slight blush. "I think Sarda had his hands rather full with her didn't he? It was quiet unexpected and very unlike him."

"Perhaps he knew it would be better if we spoke to each other alone. It does make conversation easier, at least for me," Aimi said smiling. "So being here now, with you, is against the correct laws of courtship?"

"I honestly can say that no part of our relationship has followed those laws. So, why start now?" Folken said with a mischievous smile.

Taking a step from the prince, Aimi turned from him, her face flushed. She could feel her stomach fluttering, her heart beating faster. Spinning on her heel, she began; "Folken!" She knew the time to tell him everything had come.

"Aimi," he said at the same time.

They nervously smiled at each other like children, both embarrassed. "Please Aimi finish." Folken told her desperately wanting to know what she had to say.

Taking a deep breath in preparation, Aimi took a step closer to Folken. "When I left you and your father back at the Escaflowne, I had no idea if I would ever come back. It broke my heart to leave you again, but I knew that if I didn't we would all be dead. I was willing to give everything, including my life, to save Gaea, to save Fanelia, to save you!" She paused, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"But my life wasn't what the Goddess wanted." Aimi turned from Folken again, looking out over the cliff. "After the dragon's tail missed Talon, it hit me. I flew back into the tree line, my body crushed by the accidental blow. Being so close to death, the Goddess found me, as if in a dream. She gave me a choice. I could return to the Mystic Moon with no memory of Gaea, allowing its destruction by Dragon Fire. Or, I could stay on Gaea forever, never able to return to Earth again. But, living my life serving as a liaison to the dragons. Literally becoming the Dragon Princess." She stopped her words to turn and look up at the prince who had turned away, his posture slumped.

Folken was shaken by the anecdote. Aimi had chosen to stay forever on Gaea. Giving up her family, her friends, everything to save them. Would he have been that strong, that willing, to give up everything he had to save a planet that he knew nothing about? He felt the tears that had been threatening to come for the last four days begin to fall slowly down his tanned cheeks. This was what Merle and his mother had been keeping from him.

"Folken?" Aimi cried, not understanding why his back had been turned to her, the tears were threatening to come again. _How do I have tears left to cry?_ She thought, a smothered sob escaping her lips.

Turning quickly towards her and closing the gap between them, Folken embraced Aimi tightly. He breathed her clean intoxicating scent and gathered strength from her warm body. "Thank you, thank you so much," he whispered, holding her sobbing form, supporting her.

"I caused it all. The needless deaths of Nathan, Milo, all those soldiers, the destruction of the forests, your shoulder…I…I," Aimi blubbered on guiltily into his chest.

"Stop! You can't blame yourself for any of that!" Folken said pushing her from him. He looked down meeting her green eyes glistening with unshed tears. Her face was tear stained and wet and he imagined his own face looked much the same.

"But if I had been stronger…I" Aimi stuttered, her eyes now downcast.

"Aimi, Nathan died protecting you. It was his choice to fight just as it was all the others, including myself. But you…" He paused, tilting her head up towards him to meet her sad gaze again. "You gave the ultimate sacrifice to repay Gaea for what happened. It was an unfair choice that you should have never had to make," Folken told her, now cupping her face with a calloused hand. "And I know that I am going to spend the rest of my life, the life you made possible for me to have, honoring and cherishing you. Thanking you for all you've given me." He finished bringing his face closer, his lips brushing against hers. "I love you Aimi, my Dragon Princess."

Feeling Folken's lips soft upon her own, Aimi knew that her life on Gaea would be full of people that loved her, more wild unimaginable adventures, and a brilliantly bright future in Fanelia. _Please ask me,_ Aimi wished, thinking of Folken's proposal in the garden. Her mind, now over-ruled by her heart, was focused on the happiness of things to come. She would accept being his wife, being the next queen of Fanelia, with open arms. This was her true destiny, a fate that she would willingly choose.

Pulling away with a sly smile, Folken looked suspiciously at her, all seriousness leaving his eyes. "So, why were you playing hide and seek in the garden with Maragret anyway?"

Eyes wide, Aimi blushed. She'd been caught. _He knew the entire time and he still said those things._ She swallowed at the thought, knowing the first time she heard his words she would have denied him. "How did you know?" Aimi asked, covering her reddened face with her hands. "How did you know I was there?"

"Though I do go to the garden to think and occasionally ask for direction from the statue of Varie, my motives were slightly different this time." Folken began, his face beaming now. "You can, however, blame Sarda. He had your scent the moment we walked into the garden. Apparently those from the Mystic Moon have a distinct smell." The prince teased, with a shrug. He was enjoying her uneasiness.

Pouting Aimi turned from him, cursing Sarda and his animal senses. "Honestly," she started unable to meet his eyes. "I didn't believe I was ready to talk to you. I didn't know what to say. And…" She narrowed her eyes. "I didn't think you were aware I was there. I was trying to save the both of us from embarrassment." Aimi whined turning her back to him, crossing her arms. "Figures, at least I know now I won't ever be able to spy on you when Sarda's around," she breathed out in a frustrated sigh.

Chuckling, Folken shook his head. "And why would you want to spy on your husband?" He asked coyly, enjoying the lighthearted game of words. _This should get a reaction;_ he thought the corners of his mouth turning further upward.

Spinning at the word husband, Aimi stared at him, flushed. "And what makes you think I was even going to agree?" She spat, humored by the sudden change in him. _I knew that childish tease was still in there,_ she thought, concealing her smile, with an open mouthed gasp.

"Oh, I have my ways," he replied, stepping forward and grabbing her arm then twisting her into his arms.

Finding herself once more in Folken's embrace, Aimi looked up into his kind brown eyes, his love evident in their dark depths. His face was once again serious, the jovialness now lost.

"Folken…" Her words were cut off with a kiss much deeper than the last, a kiss that literally stole the air from her lungs and left her legs shaking.

"Marry me?" Folken asked huskily, after pulling away slightly, their lips still barely touching.

Smiling, Aimi responded. "Yes," her eyes remained closed as the prince tenderly rubbed his own lips against her face, trailing them delicately over her nose to rest gently on her forehead. "Please don't stop," she murmured as Folken finally pulled away.

It was taking every ounce of self-control to keep his longing in check. He respected her too much to take advantage of their situation. He could wait until they were married; besides, he planned on making it a very short engagement. "We've worried enough people tonight, I think it's time we return."

Opening her eyes slowly, Aimi watched in amazement as Folken brought his wings into existence again. "Can I…can I touch them?" She asked, innocently looking at him like a wide-eyed child.

Laughing, Folken moved his wings forward, wrapping them around her. He watched as Aimi raised a delicate hand to the pure white feathers, brushing them against her fingertips. Aimi then leaned her face into them, using them like a pillow.

"What do you think?" Folken asked, wanting to know what was going on in her head. She seemed to be lost in his wings. He'd never let anyone touch them, including his parents, and her hands and face were but small pressure points, like a warm breeze.

"They are so silky and comforting," Aimi sighed, looking up at her future husband. _I'm engaged;_ the thought caused a small smile to come to her face. _Is this what Hitomi felt like when Van admitted his love for her? How could she have gone all those years knowing that Van was waiting for her, knowing he would eventually come to Earth to claim her. _She looked at Folken, her expression changing, turning thoughtful.

"What's wrong?" Folken asked, not sure why her face had changed, not sure what the expression meant.

"No wonder they are still so in love," Aimi whispered softly.

"Who?" Folken asked, thoroughly confused.

"Your parents," Aimi said smiling. "They have a great love. A love people strive to achieve. A love I hope we'll have someday."

"A love we will have, a love we already have," Folken told her, bringing her close with his wings and placing another sweet chaste kiss on her forehead. "Now close your eyes, it's time to go."

* * *

Ruik watched the wizard as he huddled over a large pot that sat over an open flame. The old man kept whispering strange words as he threw random ingredients into the boiling black vessel. _What is that crazy old coot doing now? _The assassin wondered, beginning to rethink his involvement with Paruchi. Ruik didn't know anything about the man, not that he cared, but after finding out his mission and who it involved the assassin began to wonder just how personally involved the ancient fossil was with the famed Dragon Tamer.

"Ruik!" Paruchi spat at the absentminded boy. _Why did I hire him again?_ The magician wondered as he waved the lad to come closer. "Get the Drag-energist," he ordered.

Glaring at the old man, Ruik slinked to the corner where the magicians bag lay. After rummaging for a short time, the assassin pulled out a fist sized rose-colored stone. "This it?" He asked never seeing one before. Ruik had only been in Fanelia less than a moon cycle and had yet to see any of the famed dragons he'd heard so much about. Looking carefully at the stone, Ruik wondered how much something like it would sell for on the open market.

"Bring that here!" Paruchi called out harshly, his beady eyes glaring daggers at the boy.

Sauntering over tossing the stone back and forth in his hands as if it were a ball, Ruik smiled at the elder. "So how much is something like this worth?"

"Humph," Paruchi responded grabbing the rose rock with an upturn of his nose and a shuffle back to the black pot. The wizard was making a transportation energist. The spell was of a single use, he only had one chance to capture the Dragon Tamer then transport them away from the castle where he'd be able to kill her silently. Paruchi was hoping Ruik would cause enough of an uproar with the soldiers and that infuriating prince to allow him time to slip down and catch the woman off guard, whisking her away from her saviors.

Now standing at the doorway of the abandoned shed, Ruik watched the old man's face light up with a smile that turned his blood cold. The assassin didn't know what the wizard was planning but he almost felt a pang of guilt for the Dragon Tamer.

* * *

Sarda stood in the garden watching Maragret run around the fountain in a panic. The maid had given up calling out for both Aimi and Folken to return but kept pacing around like a trapped animal.

"What is she thinking? What is he thinking? And you, Sarda, you're the prince's escort," she whimpered.

"If you're going to bring up court laws again, I'll remind you that you're currently unescorted as well Miss Maragret, no matter the age difference." Sarda informed the older woman, leaning back against the statue's pedestal his arms crossed.

Gasping, Maragret sat down at the fountain, defeated. What was she to do? Her charge had run away with the prince of Fanelia and she was left alone with Sarda. Though she'd helped to raise both men, and she was old enough to be their mother, it was unnerving being left alone with either of them. She'd never been alone with a man before and the very thought scared her. Her duties to the queen had never allowed Maragret to venture into the courting world. And now she was much too old to consider anything but the royal Fanel family.

"Folken, Aimi," Sarda called out, his eyesight better at night, his head turned upward.

Shaken from her thoughts, Maragret looked up and could make out the winged prince cradling Aimi much too tightly, who in turn had her arms wrapped around his neck. _This is not appropriate behavior!_ She thought, irritation flickering under the concern she felt for the woman's virtue.

The prince landed softly before Maragret, his eyes unwavering as he set the woman gently to the ground. "Prince Folken, Lady Aimi, this…" the maid stopped. She looked closer at them both, they were glowing, both seemingly more happy. "Dear Goddess, you…" The maid began softly, her face flushed.

"Maragret!" Folken spat, watching his fiancé's face blush intensely. "Nothing like that happened, we just needed to speak privately. But I would prefer if this remained between the four of us, nothing is to be said to my parents." He scolded.

"Yes sir, I understand," the maid replied, her head bowed, she hadn't meant to speak her mind. The prince was angry at her and her big mouth. _It serves me right,_ she pouted. _I shouldn't have assumed._ Her eyes finding Aimi's radiantly smiling face. The dragon tamer looked more relaxed and happier than Maragret had ever seen her. The maid felt the corners of her mouth pull upward, the rumors of marriage had to be true. Perhaps the outcome of the risqué meeting between the two young people had been a proposal and not what she had first perceived. _How romantic!_ Maragret thought all negative feelings leaving her mind. "Lord Folken, may I please escort Aimi back to her chambers? I do believe she will need rest after tonight's escapades." Maragret asked lowering her head again.

Folken held Aimi's hand tightly, he didn't want to let her go, not now, not ever. "I…I would like to escort her back to her quarters, with her permission of course," Folken said, turning to Aimi.

Looking at Maragret's submissive position, Aimi felt a pang of guilt. She didn't want to trouble the maid anymore then she had. The whole situation wasn't something Aimi thought Maragret was used to. "I think it's best if we return to our separate rooms," Aimi responded, a shy smile on her face, her eyes wide, knowing Folken would fight to disagree. "Maragret, would you mind walking with me," she finished letting go of Folken's hand and taking the surprised maid's arm, both ladies retreating from the garden.

Silent, Folken clenched his jaw, controlling the desire to take Aimi back to the cliff, back to a place where they could be alone. She had been right to deny him the opportunity; he'd been stupid to even suggest that he be the one to escort her to her room, it had been a lustful suggestion.

"What happened?" Sarda asked, bringing Folken back from his thoughts.

Smiling, Folken playfully punched his friend in the shoulder. "She agreed to marry me, Sarda, she said yes!" The prince was giddy, like a child.

"Thank the Goddess for Aimi! It only took a woman not of this world to capture your heart." Sarda told him. "When are you going to tell your parents?"

His parents, Folken had almost forgotten that though his intentions were known, the betrothal needed to be official. "Tomorrow, I'll speak with them in the morning and address the council tomorrow."

"You've forgotten one important detail Folken," Sarda informed him. "Nathan's being honored and Laota is coming to see the ceremony tomorrow evening."

Paling, Folken ran his hand through his hair. "Aimi's going to have to deal with the ceremony and the announcement. As much as I don't want to put her though everything at once, it's the only way to remain close to each other. It has to be done." Folken said, shaking his head. "I'm uneasy without her by my side. I have this strange feeling that this whole ordeal is not over."

"Its just wedding jitters," Sarda teased with a toothy smile.

"I hope so," Folken said returning the grin. Both men exited the garden heading towards their respective chambers.

* * *

Standing on the small terrace outside his chambers, Van looked over the quiet courtyard. The Escaflowne and Zaibachian guymelef were sitting next to each other unmoving. Why Allen had felt the need to retrieve the strange armor was unknown to him, but the knight had said it could be important, possibly useful. _After a lot of work,_ the king internally mumbled.

Shaking his head Van turned and walked softly to the bedside. Hitomi was still sleeping, her relaxed breath lifting her chest in the steady deep rhythm of slumber. He couldn't help but watch her, she was still as beautiful and breathtaking as the first time he laid eyes on her. Everyday they had together was a miracle and he was thankful for each of them. Leaning over her, Van gently kissed her cheeks, then her forehead, and finally her mouth.

Responding eagerly to her husband's affection, Hitomi's eyes fluttered open and her arms wrapped around his neck. "Good morning," she breathed, his fresh aroma intoxicating.

"The Empress comes today my love. We honor her brother," Van reminded his wife.

Moaning Hitomi pulled Van onto her. "It's early and that can wait," she mumbled stealing more kisses.

Grinning like a schoolboy, Van agreed and slid into bed next to Hitomi. "Yes, I guess it can wait. Apparently, I have other things to attend too," he said throatily, pulling her close.

Knocking impatiently on his parent's door, Folken looked a mess. He'd barely slept and his stomach was doing back flips. His mind wandered to Aimi, whether she too was sleeping or tossing and turning to thoughts of him.

After standing in the hallway for what seemed like an eternity, the door to his parent's chambers finally opened.

"What is it?" His father asked sharply, obviously irritated.

"I need to tell you both something. May I come in?" Folken asked, his face taking a hopeful look.

Looking longingly back into the room at his barely dressed and waiting wife, Van glared at his son. "Does it have to be right now?" The king grumbled. It was very unlike his son to be loitering outside their room at such an early hour.

"Please," Folken was pleading, still oblivious to his father's attire; no shirt, loose pants, hair disheveled. "It's about Aimi," he finished his eyes bright. _Why are they being so…_ his thoughts began, his eyes regarding his father more closely now. _Oh, dear Goddess, I interrupted, _his thoughts finished causing him to choke. "Um…uh…I guess I can wait. I didn't know you were…" Folken began to say, his face flushed with the embarrassing thoughts of his parents actions.

Holding up a hand to silence his son, Van gave him a look that said we're both adults. "We'll see you shortly." He protested shutting the door. The mood had been lost by the intrusion. Van stumbled through the dimly lit study and into the bedroom. Hitomi looked up at him curiously.

"Our son needs to speak with us." Van informed his wife, frustration lacing his words. The king grumpily grabbed a discarded tunic from the back of a chair and pulled it over his head. He then tightened his pants.

"So early," Hitomi mumbled, sliding from the bed to slip the nightgown back over her head. She reached for the robe that rested against a small chair in the corner of the room next to a large water basin. After dipping her hands in the cool water and washing her face, Hitomi looked at Van through the mirror as she towel dried. "What about?" She finally asked.

"Aimi," Van replied his eyes meeting his wife's through the reflective surface.

"You don't think?" Hitomi started, turning to gasp at Van, her stomach trembling as it clenched with excitement and hope.

"I do, why else would he be here so early?" Van told her a smile tugging on his lips.

"But how? When?" Hitomi asked, tightening the tie on her robe. "Is Aimi even awake?"

"I'm sure he'll tell us the details. He's chewing at the bit just to talk with us." That said Van returned to the door to escort his son into their quarters.

* * *

Prying her eyes open, Aimi sat up and looked around the room. She was alone; Maragret had finally gone. The maid had been afraid to leave Aimi by herself after the fiasco in the garden and she'd remained until Aimi fell asleep.

"The garden," Aimi murmured, a sweet smile coming to her face as she feel back into the velvety softness of her down mattress and warm sheets. The previous night was something she would never forget. Folken's proposal had been perfect, far better and more romantic than anything she could have ever imagined. Her life was beginning to take a turn for a more positive side.

A short knock on the door interrupted her reminiscing. "Come in," she replied, finding her voice raspy and managing to sit completely up.

"Aimi?" A blonde head peeked around the door, big doe brown eyes staring at her.

"Good morning Varie," Aimi greeted the little girl who took it as a cue to come bouncing in.

Plopping herself on Aimi's bed, Varie avoided making eye contact with her new sister. She still wasn't sure if her brother had asked Aimi to marry him yet, but the servants had been buzzing about it all morning. Wringing her small hands, Varie got the courage to turn towards Aimi. "Are you going to go back to the Mystic Moon now?" She asked, swallowing the emotions that threatened to spill.

Watching the little girl go through so many feelings pulled at Aimi's heart. Crawling across the bed, Aimi wrapped her arms around Varie.

"No Varie, I can't go back." The dragon tamer answered truthfully. "Besides, why would I want to leave a little sister like you behind? Especially when I've always dreamt of having one," Aimi whispered into the little girls ear.

Squealing in delight, Varie hugged Aimi harder then she thought possible. "Really, really, really," she kept repeating.

Pulling back to wipe the lone tear that had escaped her eyes, Aimi smiled. "Really, really, really!" She repeated, mimicking the child.

"You're my new big sister, who's going to marry my big brother?" Varie asked as she trembled with joy.

Nodding her head, Aimi watched as Varie jumped from the bed and ran around the room wired. She couldn't keep from laughing; the little princess was an amazing spectacle of energy.

Stopping as suddenly as she had started, Varie crawled back into Aimi's arms and snuggled, exhausted from her happiness. "Can I stay here?" She asked looking up at Aimi. It was nice that her friend was safe, nice that nothing terrible had happened to either Aimi or Folken, but Varie knew that both her brother and the woman holding her so tightly now were different. She could tell by the way they both looked at her. They watched her as if yearning for things that used to be, as most adults watch children. _They grew up,_ Varie's thoughts concluded, her eyes closing as she cuddled deeper into Aimi's arms.

"Of course you can," Aimi responded squeezing the little princess in assurance. As she held the girl, Aimi thought about how she would be as a mother. In Tokyo, marriage and children were the furthest things from her mind, but here on Gaea, life was different. Her dreams and goals had changed. Reclining back on the fluffy pillow, Aimi stroked the child's face, gently pushing her hair back. Her mind was now filled with wedding jitters and children of her own. Aimi felt her eyes drift closed and her mind fall into a dream filled sleep.

* * *

Standing on the familiar cliff side again, Aimi looked out over the darkened horizon. She listened to the night's sounds and wondered how she'd gotten back. _Folken,_ her thoughts rationalized. _But where is he?_ She wondered looking around, trying to see through the shadows. _Maragret isn't going to be too happy with him,_ she thought humorously.

"Dragon Princess!" The voice was distant, hollow, and almost spooky. Aimi's eyes darted in every direction for its origin.

"Aimi, you are still in danger. Paruchi hunts for you, revenge driven." The voice was everywhere around her, the baritone becoming more familiar.

"N…Nathan?" Aimi stuttered, her voice low. _ Is this a dream?_ She was confused now, how could her dead friend be speaking to her from the beyond, his voice seemed so different, less warm, less kind.

"Please, he plans to kill you and the dragons won't be able to protect you from him. Aimi you must leave Fanelia." The voice began to take shape before Aimi's eyes.

Reaching out to the soldier, the dragon tamer took a step forward. "Nathan, I'm so sorry," she replied barely hearing what had been said. Aimi realized that she'd never truly allowed herself to mourn for Nathan, for herself and her own loss, but never for the man who gave his life to save hers.

The soldier smiled at the apology. "Don't ask for forgiveness. What I did for you was out of love, my love for you Aimi," Nathan's voice said, familiar kind blue eyes appearing on a shadowed face. "I will always love you my Dragon Princess, in every way." The shadow took several steps forward, a wispy hand brushing her cheek. "I will never forget you, my friend."

Feeling the hot sting of tears escaping her wide sorrow-filled eyes, Aimi trembled. "I love you too," she responded, a smile slowly coming to her mouth.

"Please, my princess, heed my warning," Nathan spoke more sternly now.

"Nathan…I…" Aimi began, reaching out to touch him.

* * *

**A/N: So I can't say when the next chapter will be up. But I know how the story is going to go from here, how it's going to end and I just hope I don't disappoint. **

**Please keep reviewing and bugging me to be quicker. I am trying very hard to finish.  
**


	28. Chapter 28: Memories Surprised

**Newest Chapter...counting down to the finish...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or ideas behind Escaflowe:The Movie or Visions of Escaflowne. Any original character and the plot of this story is mine.  
**

* * *

Shakily, the Zaibachian battle cruiser landed in the cleared meadow outside of the capitol city of Fanelia. Aefron felt a mix of emotions as he stood outside Laota's quarters. He'd been at the Empress's side since they'd left this same spot a few days earlier. Since the Rebel Event, as the council had coined the happenings in the Northern Mountains, she'd grown into an aggressive monarch that was now making things happen in her country. She'd managed to capture the fleeing rebel leader, his beloved Kallie's sister, Talon; grieve for her deceased sibling in the privacy of her own rooms; and place her foot down with the remainder of her demanding council, reminding them who the actual leader of the country is. The people of Zaibach had been overjoyed to see their ruler helping clean up the damage from the Dragon Fire with her own hands, interacting on the common level. But with her new found strength and actions, Aefron knew her security and protection would be more difficult, the stresses of Royalty never seemed to end.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the steel door of his Empress' cabin.

"Your highness…" He called out after a few moments of silence. Trying the handle and finding it unlocked, Aefron shook his head and pushed its metal form open. What he discovered inside brought a smile to his face.

The Empress sat in a heap of fabric, surrounded by discarded clothing. She had decided that she didn't need the hand maidens she was so accustomed to traveling with and left the castle without them, it was obvious that had been a mistake. Laota was completely absorbed with the collection of dresses and wasn't even aware of his presence. Coughing for attention, Aefron watched as the dazed eyes of the Empress looked up at him, widening in surprise and embarrassment.

"Aefron…" She exclaimed, shocked.

"My lady, I believe we've arrived in Fanelia. Would you prefer me to ride ahead and retrieve a maid from the Fanelian castle to help your decision?" The emissary asked sweetly, not hiding his amused smile.

Glaring at him with blue icicles, Laota responded quickly. "No, I don't need a Fanelian or a Zaibachian maid telling me which dress to wear." She turned away from him, her face red.

"Very well your highness, I shall await you outside." Aefton turned to leave shaking his head, humored by her stubborn nature. "If it matters, I prefer the dark blue. It's appropriate for the ceremony and it brings out your eyes," he called out, smiling wider at his presumptuous remark.

Reddening even more, Laota felt a smirk tug at her face. Aefron and she had become friends throughout the ordeal. She didn't look at him as a councilman anymore, someone that was below her, now she felt his equal. _Strange, it's nice having a friend;_ she thought a brighter grin filling her flawless face. Picking up the navy blue dress from the mound of clothing, Laota chuckled to herself. It had been a long time since she'd dressed herself and it felt good.

* * *

Gasping, Aimi's eyes shot opened to her bedchambers. Varie was still sleeping soundly in her arms. She could feel the spilled tears on her face from the dream, a vision that she couldn't remember but nagged at the corner of her mind. She had been given important information, but what?

Taking a shaky breath, Aimi moved the little girl onto the bed and tucked the sheet in around her. They had both slept most the morning away.

"You'll spoil her," a familiar matriarchal voice teased.

Gasping, Aimi jumped turning in mid-air. Merle was perched on a windowsill; cat fanged smile plastered on her uniquely stripped face. "You look much better." The woman informed Aimi.

Flushing, Aimi turned from Merle. "I do feel better, like a weight is off my shoulders." The dragon tamer responded.

"Oh, and here I was thinking you felt better because Folken finally put that frantic heart of yours at ease, making honest people of you both. Something about late night strolls with young men tends to bring out color in some women." Merle said grinning more broadly now.

Blushing, Aimi met the cat woman's eyes. "News travels fast!"

"Fanelia's not that large of a kingdom dear and it's the Prince. It doesn't help either that Folken has already head up most of the immediate friends and family with the news. He'll formally introduce you to the council this morning before your interview and the ceremony." Merle told Aimi, her play on words masterful as she watched the other woman's priceless reaction.

"Interview…c-cer-ceremony…" Aimi paled. "This is…this is happening very fast," she stuttered pacing around the room, her voice low for the sleeping child.

"Oh," Merle feigned surprise. The girl was most entertaining. "Well, the interview is simple, just questions about you and how you'll handle situations. The ceremony is to be this afternoon. Empress Laota arrives this morning to attend."

"The Empress is coming to my wedding?" Aimi squeaked confused.

"Wedding…who said anything about a wedding?" Merle acted confused. "Oh, no...You thought…" The cat woman began to laugh. "I'm joking with you dear. The ceremony is to honor the soldier; I believe his name is Nathan."

Exhaling, relieved, Aimi turned red from embarrassment. "You really had me believing I was getting married. I don't think I'll ever get used to you Merle," Aimi said playfully flicking her tail.

Chuckling, Merle jumped to her feet and embraced the surprised Aimi. "Just remember, that we are all thankful for what you did and even more thankful that you're to become part of our family." Pulling from Aimi, Merle smiled genuinely and patted her hair. 'Besides, it's about time Folken gets married, he's such a slob." Merle complained, all humor returning to her face.

Laughing Aimi glanced out the window; she could see a funeral pyre being built in the center of the courtyard. _Cremation, _she thought finding the method appropriate for Nathan. _ I'll spread your ashes at the cliff side,_ she promised him wondering why of all places that one struck her so suddenly and so perfect.

"Laota, I mean, the Empress is coming to honor Nathan?" Aimi asked, turning her face to Merle.

"Yes, apparently she made quiet an emotional scene when Kallie told her the news of her brother," the cat woman informed with a smile. "Never would have thought Laota had any emotion in that prime arrogance she displays."

Swallowing, Aimi wondered what her first encounter with Laota would be like. _No one in Fanelia seems to think very highly of her, but if she's anything like Nathan I'm sure we will get along fine…I hope._ Aimi thought nervously.

"So…" Merle started cutting into Aimi's thoughts. "The reason I am here is to get you dressed. After what poor Maragret went through last night, I granted her the day off. Can't say I've ever seen her so angry. She was very disappointed in Folken's actions, stealing you away and what not."

Eyes wide, Aimi blushed again. "We didn't do anything wrong. We just needed to talk privately."

Laughing, Merle skipped over to the armoire and swung the doors open. "Don't be so defensive. I helped raise Folken; I know he's a gentleman."

Flipping through the dresses, Merle stopped at the garment she wanted. It was deep maroon almost violet. The sleeves were short, the neckline cut low. "Here," Merle said throwing the dress at Aimi.

Catching the article of clothing mid-air, Aimi glanced over at the peacefully sleeping child. What she'd give to sleep so soundly again. Stepping behind the dressing screen, Aimi peeled the bed clothing off her body; she looked out at Merle who had now attained new undergarments from the air.

"When did you…" Aimi stopped speaking, shaking her head in defeat. The cat woman would never cease to amaze her.

"I never reveal my secrets," Merle teased picking up the dirty cloths and handing the naked woman her clean underwear.

Staring at the pieces of cloth Merle was claiming to be underwear; Aimi began to wonder what the cat woman was thinking she would be doing during the day and who would be seeing these particular items. Pulling the underwear up her legs, Aimi looked around the screen toward Varie. The little princess was wide-awake, staring wordlessly at Aimi.

With a small squeak, the dragon tamer moved back to the cover of the screen to cover her exposed parts and tripped over a small ottoman behind it. Sprawled on the floor Aimi thought humorlessly, _perfect, I probably scared her._

"Varie, sweetie," Merle's voice sang out. "Can you go gather the maid?"

Nodding her head, Varie jumped out of the bed and ran to the door. She glanced back once, covering her mouth to stifle the oncoming laughter, and closed the door behind her.

Beet red from embarrassment, Aimi picked her body up from the floor and tugged the underwear into the appropriate areas of coverage. "That was embarrassing," she mumbled, knowing the eleven-year old was, most likely, scarred for life.

"I had actually forgotten she was still in here," the cat woman said with a chuckle. "I'm sure you entertained her though; quiet a graceful spill you had over the ottoman."

"How is it that Sarda is so normal?" Aimi grumbled pulling the dark dress over her head.

"Sarda isn't normal! He's the most level-headed person I know and in Fanelia, that isn't ordinary." Merle wailed her laughter ceaseless.

Sighing, Aimi sat on the bed and awaited the maids to attend to her hair and face, listening to Merle's cackling.

* * *

Stomach in his throat, Folken paced outside the councils chambers. They had been gathered, addressed and now waited to interview Aimi but he wanted to see her before she went in. Hearing the shuffling of feet, the prince looked up and found Aimi watching him curiously, a small smile on her face.

"Good morning," she spoke softly, her eyes now downcast. A young maid bowed toward him, her arm wrapped tightly around Aimi's.

_Maragret wastes no time informing the servants of what happened, even after I asked her not to say anything._ Folken thought rolling his eyes.

"I can't go in there with you," he finally spoke. Aimi's eyes shot up her brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?" She asked her voice higher now.

Sighing, Folken tilted his head. "Aimi, they are going to ask a lot of questions. Some you will want to answer, many you won't. They'll inform you of the duties your to uphold and the preparations for the marriage ceremony." Folken smiled, he was trying to keep her calm while trying to control the urge to steal her away avoiding all the formality. "You'll be fine my love," he leaned toward her and gently kissed Aimi's cheek. Folken barely acknowledged the dirty glare of the maid as he walked away from the two women, a smile broadening on his handsome face. Breaking courtship rules was beginning to become a habit that he was truly enjoying.

"Milady," the maid looked up at Aimi's pale face. "It will be okay." The girl reassured her charge pushing the door in and moving forward practically dragging the Dragon Tamer into the room.

Swallowing hard, Aimi allowed herself to be pulled into the large chamber. Several men sat at a long table, all facing her. She didn't recognize anyone at first, then her eyes found Van's, and they were warm and filled with something that almost reminded her of fatherly pride. _Pride for me?_ Her thoughts wondered, not understanding why he'd be so proud.

A scuffle from behind Aimi, gained her attention. Merle shut the doors to the chambers and smiled. "Please have a seat," she said moving to Aimi and squeezing her arm gently.

Sitting with her hands in her lap, Aimi cautiously looked up at the table of gentlemen; Merle remained standing at her side. _I can do this, I fought in the arena for my life against dragon and guymelef, what can these men do to me?_ She thought, trying to catch the fleeting courage that was leaving her.

"Lady Aimi," a squat man spoke first, standing then bowing gracefully. "I am Ivas, the treasurer of Fanelia. I determine where our nation's funds are needed most and appeal these needs to our King," he introduced himself, sitting down.

"My lady," the man next to Van now stood. "Call me Bvalden." The man was massive, his fist at his chest in a silent salute. "I am the captain of the guard, general of the military." He finished also taking his seat.

The entire table introduced themselves, one by one. Trist, the secretary, a thin man with glasses; Crio, the people's representative, he was young and energetic; and Reon, the ambassador to outside countries. Aimi absorbed the information like a sponge, reminding herself that these men were as important to Fanelia as Van or Hitomi. Though they hadn't been elected by the people of Fanelia, they had been appointed by the King and Queen; Aimi had to trust in their judgment.

"Now that we're finished with the formalities," Van began, catching Aimi's attention. He stood, wearing a regal royal purple tunic with a silver dragon fashioned on his chest, to address the room. "It has been brought to my attention, that my son has asked you to become his wife. Is this the truth?" He asked a small smile on his face.

Flushing, Aimi responded. "Yes, I accepted." The formality of the council was almost humorous, but she kept her face as expressionless as possible, she didn't have enough nerve to laugh.

"My lady, with what has recently passed how can we expect you to change our teetering relations with Zaibach?" Reon asked; the floor had apparently been open to begin the discussion.

Swallowing hard, Aimi's eyes widened. "I…I don't know. I understand there is hardship between both countries based on both historical and present occurrences, but I have yet to meet the Empress, so I cannot answer you to the best of my abilities," she replied, her mind hurting. _What is this?_ She thought swearing. _ I feel like I am interviewing for a job…of course, because I am. I'm interviewing to be Queen of Fanelia…eventually,_ she reminded herself hoping it wouldn't be for a long time.

"Understandable," Reon smiled. "Prince Folken informed me of a concept you told him about, the United Nations, I believe is what he called it. I would love to discuss it further with you in a less formal setting."

Aimi felt her mouth drop. Folken had been listening to her that morning. "Um, that would be nice." She answered stupidly unsure of what else to say, squirming slightly in her seat.

"Speaking of other nations, would you mind explaining the rebellions leader's tactics?" Bvalden spoke up gruffly.

"Talon's tactics…" Aimi said thinking aloud. "Sorry," she mumbled, swallowing hard. Her thoughts turned to the arena; tears came to her eyes as she relived the horrible memories. "The priestess was creative," Aimi spoke again softly. She pushed her emotions to the side and focused on the question asked. "Talon would use anything to entertain the soldiers. It kept them happy while enforcing the beliefs of the rebellion. But, she was a beautiful, intelligent woman being used as a pawn." The dragon tamer finished. "I believe she would have been an exceptional leader had she stayed on a better path."

"It's unfortunate that the Priestess Talon used her skills in such an event. Her use of entertainment to keep control of her troops isn't unheard of though," Bvalden replied.

"I believe Talon knows what she did was wrong and will probably spend her entire life repaying Gaea for the scars she created on its surface and in the people's hearts. I also believe that she will no longer trouble Zaibach," Aimi said with a small hopeful smile, her mind on the confused priestess in the forest, the one that thought she was saving Gaea from an out of control Dragon.

"You are correct in that assumption for the Empress has both the Priestess and her accomplice in custody awaiting their judgmental hearing to determine their sentence." Bvalden informed her.

"Wait, Talon and Brutas, can they be sent to death?" Aimi asked her eyes wide realizing that no matter what either of them had done to her, she didn't want them dead. _No more death, please._

"It's a possibility. However if it concerns you, I would suggest discussing this with the Empress herself." Bvalden finished.

"Thank you," Aimi said with a head bob, taking note to do as he recommended as soon as she could.

"You care deeply about people, good or evil. It's something that can be considered a weakness, but for you I find it to be a strength," Crio spoke, evaluating her. "The people of Fanelia need a strong queen, someone who won't think twice before making a personal sacrifice for her nation. Will you be able to do that?"

_Finally,_ Aimi thought. _The real question they want to know and something I can answer. _She smiled and stood silently. "I may not be very good at question and answer sessions," Aimi began, receiving a few chuckles. "But sacrifice is something I know very well. It was because of me that Gaea was in danger of total destruction. Because of me, a fortress's ruins now lie in the Northern Mountains destroying the beautiful greenery surrounding it. And because of me a good man is dead." Aimi bowed her head silent for another moment then returned her steady gaze on the council members.

"To save Gaea, to try and reverse what I had done, I was given a difficult choice." Aimi paused; she could see the attention of her audience growing. What she planned to say needed to be revealed, for not just herself but the people of Fanelia. "I don't know whether any of you are religious or not, it doesn't matter anyway. But I offered my life to the Goddess of Gaea to save it and she refused me. So I was given a choice, the choice to return to my home, the Mystic Moon, with no memory of my plight, leaving the planet raped by the Dragon Fire, burning until everything was ash. Or, to abandon everything I've ever known and had, staying on Gaea with no possibility of ever returning to my home, my family." Aimi looked between each council member. "All of you know the choice I made, the sacrifice of my family and past was one of the most difficult decisions of my life. Is this the kind of personal sacrifice you want a queen to be able to make for her kingdom, her world?" Aimi asked her stunned audience.

Standing from his seat Crio approached the woman from the Mystic Moon. "You're truly amazing," he said softly bowing before her. "I know the people of Fanelia would be honored to have you as their Queen."

"T-Thank you," Aimi stammered with a smile, seeing the rest of the council bow to her, including Van and Merle.

"Now on a much lighter note how about the wedding?" Ivas interrupted a warm smile on his face as everyone settled back into their seats.

Aimi breathed a sigh of relief. Public speaking had never been her strong point, but with the topic being so personal she had found the passion to say exactly what she had wanted. _And eloquently I might as well say, _she thought to herself proudly.

Watching Crio return to his seat, Van turned to Trist and asked, "The ceremony is to be when?"

The secretary looked through his books. "We have a few choices your highness. The soonest could be at the end of the week." The man finally said.

"Aimi," Van addressed her now. "I know this is sudden but for the sake of the people would that date suffice?" The king seemed to be almost pleading for her agreement; as if he was scared she would come to her senses.

Feeling her stomach drop, Aimi nodded. _How can anyone plan a wedding in three days?_ She felt a hand on her shoulder leading her back to the chair.

"Milady, we will only brush up on your responsibilities for the wedding right now. More detail will follow in the next few days." Trist spoke softly.

Nodding silently again, Aimi felt her hands get clammy. She had duties and responsibilities now and she wasn't even married to Folken yet. "What do I have to do?" She asked, taking a large breath in preparation.

* * *

Folken stood outside the council's chambers patiently awaiting his bride-to-be. He knew she was going to be feeling overwhelmed and confused so he wanted to be there in case she needed support. After this meeting, Crio would formally announce the engagement to the nation then introduce her the next day. They would walk through the city in a meet and greet setting with the people of the kingdom. _And by the end of the week, we'll be married,_ he thought. He'd already begun to rearrange his bedchambers to fit her needs, everything had to be perfect.

At the sound of the locks clicking Folken turned and watched the council room empty, each member begging Aimi a formal farewell. At last, all who remained were his father, Merle and Aimi.

"Don't worry about the dress," the cat-woman told the girl. "I'll handle that."

"But what about the sword fight?" Aimi's eyes were huge. _What am I getting myself into?_ She thought, wondering what it proved.

"It's a custom, more of a show for both of your skills. Though neither Hitomi nor I partook in it, the country was still in ruins at the time." Van said trying to calm her.

"Don't worry; I'll go easy on you." Folken chimed in.

Turning to face him, Aimi paled more. "You're not helping," she whined, crossing her arms.

"We'll have Sarda, or perhaps Allen, give you some lessons. It will give Folken some challenge," Merle informed her with a Cheshire grin.

"But wasn't Nathan training you?" The prince asked. She had after all injured him in battle once already even though she was swinging a sword around like a wild thing.

"Yes," Aimi mumbled remembering the fun she'd had out in the field with the soldier and how incredible of a sword fighter he'd been. _He never once got to show me his skills in battle,_ she thought soberly. _Nathan would want me to participate in this, not run away._

"Look maybe we can skip this custom. We've been through a lot and…" Folken interjected into her thoughts.

"No," Aimi interrupted, her voice stern. "I can beat you," she finished looking up into the prince's eyes.

Folken could see the fire in her eyes blazing brightly. It excited him and amused him all at the same time. He had no doubts that he wanted to parry against her and it would be a tremendous challenge. "I hope so," he countered with a lecherous look.

Blushing furiously, Aimi huffed and walked towards the door, in need of an escape. She felt a firm and steady hand grab her arm, an electric jolt running through her at the touch.

Folken swiftly spun the woman around and stole a kiss in front of Merle and his father, both sharing an amused look.

"Folken!" Aimi exclaimed in surprise, after he pulled away. She couldn't hide the smile or the gleam of happiness that shined so brightly on her face.

"Just a little longer and you're with me forever." The prince whispered sending shivers down her spine.

"Enough," Merle said clapping her hands and grabbing Aimi gently. "There's a ceremony for Nathan that we must be attending and I do believe Folken's duty is to welcome the Zaibachian Empress." The cat-woman grinned mischievously.

"What?" Folken asked thoroughly confused, watching the love of his life get whisked away. He turned to his father who shrugged in response.

"I have no idea what she's talking about," Van answered the same suspicious smile on his face. "Laota arrived hours ago."

* * *

Merle walked quickly. The meeting with Laota needed to be brief and Aimi didn't need to know where she was going until they got there. Stopping in front of a large wooden door adorned with a scene of the Asturian Ocean, Merle lightly tapped.

Aimi looked at the door and then at Merle. She didn't know what they were doing there. She'd never seen or been to this room. Just before she decided to speak the door opened. A man around Folken's age with glasses and friendly hazel eyes answered the door, behind him a familiar blue-eyed woman was smiling.

"Aimi…" Kallie blurted out pulling the dragon tamer into a surprising embrace. "Oh thank the Goddess. I'm so glad you're here, safe and sound."

"I'm happy you're safe too, Kallie." Aimi murmured into the doctor's hair, relaxing into the hold. "When Brutas threw you off the fortress I thought you were gone forever." The dragon tamer felt the pinprick of tears at the corners of her eyes from the memory.

"Folken…he rescued me," Kallie responded, tears filling her own eyes. The doctor's attention turned to Merle with a warm smile. "Thank you so much for bringing her to us."

Nodding politely Merle spoke gently. "The ceremony will start soon, so this reunion will have to remain brief."

Aimi felt her mouth drop at Merle's uncharacteristic formality. "Merle…" she called out the woman's name gaining attention.

"Lady Aimi?" The cat replied the usual mischievous smile returning to her striped face.

"Never mind," Aimi flushed embarrassed. "I won't be long, I promise."

Continue to smile Merle shut the door behind her allowing Aimi and the Zaibachians privacy. _I hope that the introductions to the Empress go all right._ Merle thought taking a relaxed position just outside the door against the wall, her ears tuned to the conversations taking place just inside.

* * *

"Aimi, this is Aefron, my fiancé and an ambassador for Zaibach." The doctor introduced the unknown man.

"It's an honor to finally meet you," Aefron's quiet baritone spoke. "Kallie has spoken very highly of you. I can only thank you for what you did for Gaea. You saved us all."

Blushing Aimi shook her head. "No, I just stopped the very thing I started."

"Perhaps one day, you'll tell us what happened on the Fortress," Aefron smiled. _The woman is beautiful and modest. __Folken is a very lucky man,_ he thought.

"Can I congratulate you on the upcoming nuptials? I heard Folken proposed." Kallie interposed her face lit up.

Flushing again, this time stronger, Aimi laughed. "News really does travel quickly here."

"Only when it deals with Prince Folken and marriage," a voice spoke up from the doorway that led into the bedchambers of the suite.

"Milady," Aefron started with a smile turning to look at the Empress. "May I introduce Lady Aimi," he said with a slight bow of his head.

Standing very still, Aimi watched as the Empress of Zaibach approached her. She hadn't needed an introduction she had already known whom this woman was. The petite redhead resembled Nathan so much that the dragon tamer had to fight to keep her sorrowful emotions in check. "Your highness," Aimi muttered softly bowing her head.

"Please don't bow to me," Laota told the girl, lifting her head with a hand. The woman from the Mystic Moon was nothing and everything that the empress thought she'd be. Aimi was tall, even by a man's standards and athletically slender. She was still somewhat battle-worn but appeared to be every bit as beautiful as Folken claimed. But what Laota found to be striking was the woman's gem green eyes. They had the same strange look Hitomi's had but instead of uneasiness to their peculiarity, Laota felt contentment. _I can see why Nathan took such a liking to her._ The thought was bittersweet knowing this woman had been the last to see her brother alive.

"After what you've been through, I should be the one bowing to you," Laota continued, a polite but genuine smile on her face. "Though, I do applaud you on the capture of Prince Folken's heart. Your marriage is not unexpected. Both Aefron and I were present when he made his declaration to the council."

"You were there?" Aimi's eyes flashed with interest, she had yet to hear the story.

"It was a rather impressive moment," Aefron said, his seemingly permanent smile getting bigger.

Feeling her cheeks redden deeper Aimi turned from the amused hazel eyes of the emissary and found the steely blue orbs of the Empress watching her intently. She felt her heart ache as she looked at the woman, whose brother had died trying to save Aimi's life. "I'm so sorry about Nathan," Aimi spoke softly.

"I have been waiting to hear what happened to him? Please Aimi, tell me what ensued." Laota pleaded, her eyes filling with unshed tears.

Taking a deep breath, Aimi collected herself. Talking about Nathan's death would be harder than she thought. "I don't know where to start," she spoke, looking at Kallie, who gave a smile and nod of encouragement.

"From the beginning," Laota spoke, laying a soft hand on Aimi's arm.

And so, the dragon tamer began her story, leaving no detail out about the redhead that played such a huge role in her time on Gaea and in her life. Reaching the end of her story, Aimi could feel the tears running down her cheeks. She wiped them from her face and looked sadly at Laota. "I'm so sorry for what happened." She said guiltily.

"No, please don't be!" The Empress responded, approaching Aimi with open arms. Laota brought the younger woman into a gentle embrace. "What Nathan did for you was a choice he alone made and nothing you should be sorry for."

Aimi forced a smile as she hugged the petite royal. "Thank you," she whispered.

A heavy knock on the door interrupted the touching scene between the women. Both separated to watch Aefron open the door revealing Merle with a few Fanelian soldiers as escorts.

"It's time," the cat-woman announced. "The ceremony will begin in the courtyard shortly."

"Understood," Aefron responded. He turned to bow at the Empress before retrieving his jacket from the back of a chair in the study.

"We'll talk more later after the ceremony," Kallie whispered to Aimi. "Perhaps you can tell me how Folken proposed." The doctor giggled grasping her own fiancé's proffered arm.

Aimi smiled at the lighter mood. She couldn't believe that the Empress had accepted the story so graciously. The way Folken had spoken of the woman had made her believe Laota would be heartless and Aimi found that she was anything but that.

"Will you escort me Aimi?" Laota asked looking up at the taller woman with a warm smile.

"Of course," Aimi responded taking the Empress's arm. As they passed Merle, Aimi noted the raised eyebrow of surprise and smirked in return with her own brows raised.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the favorites and alerts. They mean a lot to me. I'm so glad you guys have stuck it out this far with me. It's been so much fun and I can't wait to finish this and work on other stories. If anyone has any ideas or needs any help let me know, I'm open to it.  
**

** I've been really busy this past month traveling over the holidays. I got a Netbook specifically for me to work on for my writing and I love it. It's helping me get the ideas from my head into an electronic device to get to you. **

**I truly hoped you enjoyed this chapter, though it's shorter than the prior. I think there will be two chapters left and an epilogue. I pretty much know how the story ends and what happens, it just getting it all into the computer.  
**


	29. Chapter 29: Memories Final

**It took me a little longer than I thought to get this chapter finished, but I'm really satisfied with the outcome. I hope you enjoy. Please make sure to review, after all it's almost finished. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Vision of Escaflowne. Any characters outside those are mine.**

**

* * *

**

Frustrated, Folken glanced about the courtyard. He stood with Dargas and Sarda, who lounged against the stone banister of the staircase. His parents and Varie were in another group, closer to the pyre, speaking with the castle priestess. Yet, Aimi and the Zaibachian party were still missing. His soon to be wife had seemingly disappeared off of Gaea and Folken felt his stomach churning with uneasiness. He hated not knowing where she was, not knowing if she were safe or in trouble.

_I am going to kill Merle. Not only is Aimi not here but I've looked all over the castle for Laota and she is nowhere to be found either._ Folken grumbled internally, his eyes narrowing at the open doors of the palace. The ceremony was due to start and the most honored guest and relation were conveniently absent. _This can't be happening..._

"Oh my," Dargas spoke up interrupting Folken's thoughts, his surprised voice almost a laugh.

The Fanelian prince's eyes darted to the direction Dargas looked, to find a most horrific scene. Across the courtyard exiting the castle from the guest wing, Laota and Aimi were arm and arm, talking and smiling like old friends.

"Dear Goddess," Folken said in shock, feeling the blood leave his head. "This can't be happening." He watched as Aimi, now released from the Empress, smiled shyly at him then turned to approach his mother, who embraced her warmly in welcome. He felt the relief of knowing where she was wash over him for only seconds, because his mind was still stressed by the current situation, his new found love meeting his past love. It was every man's nightmare. His eyes returned to Laota who approached him slowly, Aefron and Kallie in tow a short distance behind her, arms locked around each other.

"You look surprised," Laota stated with a mischievous smile reaching her eyes, she took his arm and led him away from the rest.

"I…I wasn't…" Folken began stumbling over the words he wanted to say, his eyes bouncing between his true love and his first love. _The irony, _his mind chided.

"She's sweet Folken," Laota said with a kind smile, knowing the uneasiness he felt. "Her heart is as large as my brother's was, I can see why he took such a liking to her and why your heart belongs to her." The Empress turned her head to glance at Aimi who was spinning Folken's little sister around; Varie seemed as overjoyed as the rest of the Fanelian household by Aimi. The jealousy Laota thought she would have for this woman had been replaced with admiration, this alien woman seemed to bring the lost sunshine to every life she touched.

"I never expected you to be so accepting." Folken's voice chimed into Laota's thoughts, it was surprised and uneasy.

"I didn't either." The empress smiled her eyes still on the dragon tamer. "Do you know she asked me to spare Talon and Brutas the death penalty? She was probably hurt the most by them yet she begged me for their lives. Of course, tt is up to the council what their fates will be, but I will support her request as well as Aefron. They may heed her words, knowing what she's done for Zaibach, what she's done for Gaea." Laota grinned. "I do believe she'll make an excellent queen someday. Then, perhaps, the peace between Zaibach and Fanelia will finally last."

* * *

Sitting atop the wall surrounding the massive courtyard, Paruchi and Ruik watched the ceremony begin. There was a small crowd of people, most of them Royals from Fanelia, Zaibach and Asturia; also in attendance were the dragon tamer, the Knight of Caeli and …

_The doctor!_ _I thought she was…_ Paruchi's thoughts groaned confused, his jaw tightening in anger. _Why can't any of these people stay dead?_ He screamed internally, furious that every attempt at murder was thwarted in one way or another. _This is why you've hired help,_ he reminded himself for the millionth time.

"So the woman, the one you want dead, which one is she?" Ruik asked curiously cocking his crossbow. The assassin had been angry when the wizard told him of the long-range assault and that he was only meant to cause enough of a disturbance for the old man to make his way through the chaos and kill the woman, but Ruik had managed to increase his fee, claiming the risk of being captured was greater. Though the fame of killing the dragon tamer would be lost, the increase in his pay would more than compensate for the loss.

"Do you see the tall brunette with the little girl attached to her arm?" Paruchi asked the impatient young man next to him.

"Yes," Ruik mumbled quietly, studying the woman closely. She looked nothing like he imagined. She was much prettier and far taller, nothing like a common Fanelian woman. _The rumors of her origin from the Mystic Moon must be true. What else is this crazy old man not telling me?_

"Yes, she must die." Paruchi mumbled revenge lacing his words; he massaged the transportation energist hidden in his hand. If the assassin failed, he'd have little time and one chance to take the woman and finish her, finally.

_Such a pity,_ Ruik thought. _She's quite attractive and would have made a very enticing queen. _ He slowly leaned over the ledge of the wall and pointed the arrow directly at the woman's back; it was a clear shot and nothing would stop the steel tip from plunging into her heart, but that wasn't what he was meant to do. Readjusting his aim, Ruik found the familiar cat man that was known to be the Fanelian Prince's escort. His prejudice toward their kind was hard to ignore and he didn't mind having the chance to kill another.

As he breathed to ready his aim, a large shadow covered the courtyard. "Paruchi," Ruik muttered through gritted teeth. "What is that?"

As the assassin turned to where the wizard had been, he swore. The insane old man had vanished. Ruik's eyes focused further into the sky, on the bird-like creature that made its decent upon the Fanelian courtyard. "A dragon…" He murmured, turning to look at his target. Smiling, he made a rare decision. He wouldn't kill anyone, not today at least. He'd been paid to do nothing; jobs like this came once in a lifetime and he made a mint to just show up. _You're protected by something far stronger than soldiers or swords. And I doubt that all the money in Gaea would convince a hit-man to assassinate you._ His thoughts directed toward the dragon tamer and with that last thought he released the hold of the crossbow and broke down the weapon, vanishing into the castle stronghold making his disappearance into the city. He would hear the outcome through mouth of word, for rumors always traveled quickly in the underground of Gaea.

* * *

The shadow passed along the courtyard's perimeter catching the attention of the attendant's at Nathan's ceremony. Aimi felt the squeeze of Varie's hand on her own as she opened herself to the relatively familiar creature circling above them.

_Danger! Princess you're in danger. The one called Paruchi is after you._ The dragons voice was female, something that shouldn't have surprised Aimi but did.

_Paruchi is alive?_ Her thoughts answered, a vague feeling of déjà vu falling over her.

_He's come for you with a revenge filled heart. _ The dragon pleaded. _You must leave Fanelia; you must protect yourself, for your sake and ours._

The words of the dragon brought back the hazed forgotten dream. Aimi's mind flooded with the morning's vision of Nathan on the cliff side overlooking the country. He'd warned her from the dead that the battle wasn't over. That she was in trouble. Her eyes moved to the burning pyre and to the silhouette of the man who was still protecting her even in death.

_I can't run. I won't run away anymore. I will be running for all my life if I do._ She retorted, unwilling to give up, her eyes returning to the reptile.

_Princess please…_the dragon was begging now.

_She refuses; you must help her defeat the wizard instead. We cannot lose what we've just attained from the Goddess. The Princess must remain alive, no matter what._ Hundreds of other voices were speaking now. Aimi felt the pressure of so many and held back the urge to moan aloud in pain and shock. This was all new to her and the Goddess hadn't explained what to expect with her new title and power. Trying to push the voices from her head, Aimi focused on the soldiers that had begun to gather around them, armed.

"Stop, do not hurt her!" Aimi shouted watching the shadow grow as the dragon descended. The soldiers looked at her confused.

"Stand down!" Van's voice boomed behind her. The men responded slowly to the strange request and desire of their king, most with confused and frightened expressions on their faces.

_Where is he?_ Aimi asked the dragon as its sharp scaly claws touched down into the courtyard.

_Everywhere yet nowhere,_ the dragon replied cryptically.

_You've got to be kidding me_, Aimi grumbled. _What does that mean? _She severed the connection to the dragon before hearing the answer and turned to look at the crowd of people, most she knew, some she didn't. Looking down at the little hand biting into her arm, Aimi met Varie's large doe eyes. She knelt next to the princess keeping their eyes locked.

"Varie," Aimi began softly so only the little girl could hear her. "Whatever happens next, know that I care and love you. My little sister," Aimi murmured pulling the girls hand from her arm. "Everything will be fine."

"But…" Varie began to whine, knowing Aimi wasn't being honest. Knowing her new sister was about to do something she and Folken wouldn't like, something that no one wanted to happen.

"Trust me," Aimi finished standing. Varie felt the little push on her back from Aimi as she was steered in the direction of her mother.

Aimi began to walk closer to the dragon, leaving the little girl to stand-alone, just out of Hitomi's reach, staring at her with a look of hurt. Ignoring the guilt plaguing her, Aimi looked up at the giant animal now standing in the courtyard. The creature looked nothing like the land dragons. Its silvery-blue scales shimmered as it moved, restless. Its head was a slender spade attached to an almost snakelike neck. Its leathery wings were outstretched wide, almost to appear bigger, to intimidate. A picture of a knight fighting a dragon during the medieval times flashed through Aimi's mind. _They did exist,_ she thought almost humored, her mind still closed to the creature.

_Tell me where?_ Aimi finally asked opening the conversational link between her and the reptile.

_My Princess, I don't know how to detect the wizard. He's here in the courtyard but I cannot find his origin._ The dragon relayed, its own green eyes scanning the area intelligently.

"Aimi…" It was Folken. "What is going…" his voice paused as he watched something materialize behind his future wife. He felt his stomach drop as the realization of what was about to happen began to take form in his mind.

Feeling the knife digging into the small of her back, Aimi knew the danger she was in and there was nothing she could do, she had chosen to stay and face him. _Stay calm,_ she requested of herself, concentrating on breathing slowly.

"My, my, that was much easier than I expected." Paruchi's voice hissed at her ear.

"Please," Aimi pleaded. "If you must kill me do it quickly." She looked at the group of people watching her with wide eyes; people she loved, people she wanted to protect. Her eyes then found the large sky dragon, its eyes narrowed a low growl emitting from its blue body.

"Oh, I do plan on killing you, but it won't be quickly. Torturing you will make my final days on Gaea so very happy," Paruchi told her fanatically.

The monologue raked shivers through Aimi's body. She was scared and angry. The Goddess had saved her at such a great price, only to knowingly deliver her back into the hands of the evil man that brought the fire about in the first place. She knew now that was why Nathan had been sent to her as the warning; the Goddess had tried to tell her to leave.

Aimi's eyes darted around the courtyard, falling on the Escaflowne and a second more familiar guymelef. Calling to the energist nestled inside the broken machine Aimi felt the strength and support of the dragon that had died saving her, her ability to move the massive machine failing to its crippled state.

_Princess you cannot die, _the sky dragon interrupted feeling Aimi's saddened thoughts. _You must fight him, you must remain alive._

"Looks like you've run out of powers without that precious pendent," Paruchi laughed fumbling behind her. "Fortunately, I have a trick of my own." With that said Paruchi threw an amber stone at their feet. The amulet released a flash of familiar blue light.

* * *

Watching in complete horror, Folken refused to believe that this was how it would all end. At the flash of light both, Aimi and Paruchi, were gone. _How, why, this can't be happening, not when we..._

"Dear Goddess!" He heard his mother call out, his sister started to cry, his father trying to calm both, leading them away from the dragon.

Focusing on the only creature connected to his beloved fiancé, Folken began a steady stiff legged walk toward the sky dragon, trying to remain as calm as he could.

"Folken?" His father regarded him surprised, being weighed down by his wife and little girl.

"It knows where Aimi is," Folken explained. "I'll not let her fight him alone, not this time."

"But…" Van started.

"I promised her," the prince finished, turning his back to his family to continue his cautious approach toward the blue reptile.

"Good luck Folken," Laota's voice was strong, her face stern. "Bring her back."

Nodding, the prince continued past his friends, all were nodding but not following. They knew it was a job he was meant to do alone. He wasn't going against an entire army of men this time, just a single revenge filled old man determined to kill Aimi.

"You've grown up Folken and now it's your time to be her knight," Allen spoke softly, his smile encouraging.

Stopping to look at the blonde, Folken returned the smile. Just that one phrase coming from Allen meant a lot. The Knight of Caeli had been his mentor and friend for all of Folken's life and with those words, Folken knew Allen considered him a man. "Thank you," he managed to say beginning to stride toward the dragon again, this time more confident in himself.

* * *

The dragon watched the approaching human with interest, its translucent eyelids closing almost in disbelief, curious to why this particular human had decided to approach. Its nostrils flared at the tiny being, the familiar scent of the princess lingering strongly on the man.

"Please….Take me to her." The man asked of it, pointing to where Aimi had been only moments before.

The dragon's eyes moved at the motion to the area where the princess had been. Its head moved upward, in understanding. This being, the one who would be so brave to approach her, a dragon of the sky, and smell so much like the Princess, could only be her mate. The dragon understood that much, for affection was a shared trait among dragons and humans.

Bowing its head, Folken approached carefully. He grabbed a scale and heaved himself onto the dragon's neck. The creature raised its head and spread its wings wide. In one sharp motion they were in the air, high about the castle.

_I am coming for you Aimi,_ Folken thought keeping low against the dragon to keep from falling off. _If I manage to survive the journey,_ he thought, relieved that his own ability of flight prepared him for the feeling of weightlessness as he rode. Even the Escaflowne couldn't compare to what he felt now. This creature was of the air; it lived and hunted in the clouds. Sky Dragons were a rarity, most people never saw one. They were the most intelligent of the dragons and impossible to kill. Folken knew he was lucky, because had it been any other creature, Aimi would most likely be dead.

* * *

Coughing from the sudden impact with the ground, Aimi pushed Paruchi's body off her. She scrambled away from the old man's moaning form and looked at her new surroundings. _I have to get away, _she thought moving through the clearing as quickly as her trembling legs could take her. Her eyes scanning the strangely familiar area, her mind wondering, _have I been here…_

"There's nowhere to run," Paruchi's voice echoed through the meadow with a maniacal laugh.

Aimi stopped cold at the tree line and turned, her eyes focusing on the spot Paruchi's body should have been. He was gone, vanished into thin air. _Oh God…_she thought, fear shaking her paralyzed limbs.

"We weren't called magicians for nothing," a hissed voice whispered in her ear.

Aimi jumped forward spinning in midair to face the man and backed away, tripping over an ash-hidden log falling onto her backside. "How…how did we get here?" She spat, watching him more closely now. She wouldn't be caught off guard again especially since her life depended on it.

Laughing again, Paruchi thought he'd humor the girl. "A transportation amulet…Few people have the power to use them or even make them."

"Is that what you used to escape the Retribution?" Aimi asked, feeling through the ashen ground for any type of weapon, her mind open calling to any dragon within her reach. She needed help and fast.

"No, I used an escape pod. An amulet would only take me someplace else on the ship, thus why it is so much more useful on land." The magician explained his smile broad.

How much longer could she stall him? Aimi could feel the call of the Land Dragons in her mind; feel the Sky Dragon getting closer, it had found her like she knew it would. _Just a little longer…_

_

* * *

My Princess, we are coming! I've brought your mate,_ the dragon sounded strangely giddy as if it had done something to make her proud.

"Mate…" Aimi wondered softly aloud, trying to make sense of the rather confusing statement. _Folken…it has to be. _Her eyes darted to the knowing man in front of her. He'd watched her face grow distant, saw the internal conversation taking place.

"So the rumors are true, you can still control the dragons. It is no use calling to it, the creature won't make it in time," Paruchi said pulling his large knife from out of thin air.

Why hadn't she grabbed it off of him while he was unconscious? _Because you just wanted to run, to escape, to get as far away from this evil man as possible,_ Aimi's thoughts answered. She'd forgotten he'd been armed when they transported.

Backing away from Paruchi in a crabwalk, the dragon tamer began to silently pray to the Goddess. Her eyes were riveted on the determined man welding the small weapon. She fought the urge to scream in terror. If she did that it would only make what he wanted to do more enjoyable to him.

"I don't know how you managed to get out of the control of the Dragon or stop the Dragon Fire, but I am going to see personally to your death, now!" Paruchi told her, approaching more quickly now.

"I don't think I can let you kill her," the prince's voice called into the clearing.

Paruchi paused and looked for the source of the man's voice. He turned to watch Folken descend his wings spread wide, his sword drawn at the ready. The Sky Dragon circling above, the clearing too small for it to land in smoothly.

"Folken," Aimi called out, hopeful. In that moment, the magician pulled Aimi to her feet and painfully placed the dagger at her neck, drawing a thin line of blood.

"You're too late Prince," Paruchi laughed, the blade cutting deeper into the dragon tamers flesh.

Folken watched the old man cautiously, his eyes flicking between Aimi and her assailant. _Keep calm, _he told himself, forcing his rage aside. "Why do you want to kill her?" He finally asked.

Paruchi smiled. "She destroyed my lifetime's worth of work."

Aimi listened intently, her eyes focused on Folken, her mind speaking with the Sky Dragon.

_My Princess, other dragons are on their way. They have foreseen this danger and the desire to kill this man is great._ The dragon told her almost politely. Its thoughts were calm, the threat not as immediate with the enemy in the creatures sights.

_The other's you speak of,_ Aimi began. _I can hear them. _With that thought Aimi listened with her ears. _They must hurry_, Aimi begged with her mind. The ground trembled with the force of at least a dozen dragons stampeding to her rescue, knocking both Aimi and Paruchi off balance.

Taking the moment, Folken launched himself at the magician. Both men struggled on the ashy ground wrestling their weapons from each other's hands.

Paruchi came up victorious with his dagger. "My quarrel is not with you anymore, Prince!" He said before slamming the hilt of his bejeweled knife hard against Folken's head.

"Folken!" Aimi cried out watching the prince fall motionless onto the ground. She felt tears begin to threaten as her eyes moved to the sprinting old man waving the dagger wildly. He was coming for her and there was nothing to stop him.

_Please hurry, _Aimi begged mentally again to the Sky Dragon, who roared in response. Turning to run, Aimi tripped over the same hidden log and cursed as she hit the ground hard, Gaea was having its own revenge for the damage she'd caused. Moving her body, she turned just in time to protect herself from Paruchi, as he swung the dagger in a feral frenzy. She felt the metal dive deep into her forearms and screamed in pain.

Paruchi laughed and lunged to stab her again. Then as suddenly as he started, he stopped. The magician looked at Aimi oddly then toward his abdomen. Aimi watched the sword slide forward through him, the crimson liquid that was Paruchi's blood dripped off it.

"I promised to protect her," Folken's voice spoke softly as he pulled the sword from Paruchi's body. "I promised to keep her safe, for always."

The old man fell to his knees clutching his middle, moaning in severe pain. "No…" Paruchi grimaced, his glassy eyes looking at Aimi. "You should be dead…we all should be dead…what happened to my family needed to happen to…" The man couldn't finish his words; he crumbled onto the ash covered ground.

Aimi crawled away from him quickly and stood, shaking, using a standing tree stump for support. She barely registered the pain from her forearms or the blood that oozed from the wounds. Tearing her gaze off the dying man, her eyes met Folken's. His head was bleeding, a trail of red running along the side of his face. He was pale and unsteady, using the stained sword as a crutch now. Aimi felt the tears of relief begin to wash her face as she slowly approached him.

The gurgle of death from Paruchi barely reached her ears, as she reached out to Folken, her hands finding his face, her lips meeting his eagerly. "It's finally over," Aimi mumbled falling against his chest.

"Aimi," Folken whispered, draping his arm around her. The dizziness he felt was severe, his stomach churned nauseous from the blow to the head. He felt his eyes close involuntarily as he fell into a dark unconsciousness.

Hardly ready for Folken's full weight to land on her own battered body, Aimi managed to keep Folken vertical. She thanked the Goddess for having enough strength left to keep them both standing. Aimi opened her mind to the Sky Dragon.

_Princess, the magician…he's been extinguished by your mate,_ the dragon concluded, its form still circling the meadow like a vulture. _The Land Dragon's come to dispose of his evil corpse. So I must return to my own home. It has been a pleasure my Princess and I look forward to seeing you again._

_Thank you, without you, I would have been lost. _Aimi thought, her eyes moving to the sky to watch the bright blue of the dragon's scales reflect the sun as it flew away. Closing her mind to the creature, Aimi ignored the sick feeling of guilt. Her eyes returned to Paruchi's dead body. The old man had had a reason for what he did, his family. He hadn't been insane, just seeking revenge. _So many people lose themselves when they cling to the only thing that drives them…revenge. _Aimi pitied him. He'd lost his family, just as she had lost hers. _The irony…through all of this, we both lost our families. Only I wasn't blinded by the need to avenge. What happened to them, your family?_ Aimi wondered, making note to find out.

A loud roar called out into the clearing, a bull Land Dragon leading the herd announcing their arrival. Its yellow eyes falling on her and Folken. _My Princess, I am indebted to you. Please allow me to return you to Fanelia,_ its thoughts were kind. It placed itself between them and Paruchi, guarding Aimi from the stomach-wrenching view of the other dragons devouring the dead magician.

The dragon was familiar; she recognized it as the creature that had almost killed her, that had felt such regret about causing her pain. Aimi smiled tiredly. She barely had enough strength to stand, yet here she was still holding Folken on his feet, still keeping them both stable by sheer will. _But how can I put him on the dragon? _She wondered.

"How…" Aimi asked aloud forgetting to use her telepathic ability. The dragon's large eye blinked in understanding and swung its spiked tail forward towards her.

_Lean your mate onto my tail, I will bring him onto my back. Then you may follow. _The dragon answered in an amused tone.

_You understood me? _Aimi asked, curious to how. She moved to the tail and bent Folken over it, her body relieved from his weight.

_Humans have been around for centuries and we are an intelligent creature. Language is a barrier that only the humans cannot overcome for most lack the ability to converse the way you and I can. I'm much older than most of my counterparts and much wiser. My knowledge of your pale, relatively hairless species is precisely the reason why I choose to lead my brethren to your rescue, to offer my help; this and of course my debt for harming you, my Princess._ The dragon informed her, moving its tail with the limp prince with little effort and adjusting its body to slide the prince onto its back seamlessly.

Folken had been securely placed on the creatures back before Aimi thought to question about the Sky Dragon and its differences from the Land Dragons. _The other dragons, the ones of the Sky, are they similar to you?_

Opening its large mouth, showing rows of sharp yellow teeth, the dragon chuckled in her head. _Those of the Sky rarely ever touch the Land, let alone ever deal with your species. You were fortunate for such a gift. The Goddess may have burdened you with our needs, but what you have already attained from my kind is more than She could have asked us to give. We need you my Princess; we need you more than anything. You will bring a peace to Gaea this planet hasn't seen in centuries. _It spoke as it brought its tail to the ground to lift her.

"You give me too much credit." Aimi spoke aloud as she moved to sit on the cold leathery skin of the dragon's tail. "Everyone gives me too much credit." She said, thinking about Folken's family, the Empress and Aefron, even Merle.

_You followed your heart; that which makes you so unique, unlike so many others. Your original destiny was the path that brought you to us, that made you connected to us in a way that no other human being has ever been. The closest to come to you in understanding of our kind was the late Folken Lakur de Fanel and he only discovered this by accident, in the loss of his arm. _It told her.

The dragon was wiser than anything Aimi could have dreamed; it seemed to have an endless supply of information that it willingly gave. A source that Aimi knew she would come to rely on. It also seemed to have a great knowledge of Fanelia and Folken's family. _Van's brother was like me…_Aimi thought absently, her mind closed to the creature.

Gently placing her behind Folken the dragon began to move. Aimi shifted the prince so she could hold him stable during the ride. _How long to the castle? _She asked, using her tired mind once more. The sun was high in the sky, blazing its warmth upon them, it felt nice but it was also draining.

_It won't be long. However, for my own safety, I can only take you as far as the outer wall. Your mate's countrymen must continue from there._ The dragon told her moving quickly through the pallid trees with ease.

Within an hour, Aimi could see the stone wall of the city, the sentinels already sending alarms, the bells tolling up to the castle, their weapons drawn to the ready.

"No stop," Aimi called out, their attention moving from the large bull dragon standing outside the cities gates to her small form sitting on top. "We need help," she yelled now watching the fear in their faces as they looked at the creature again. The soldiers stood ready, unmoving, the bells still tolling. "You've got to be kidding me…don't they know that…" She started to groan.

_Not to intrude on your very sweet pleas for help, but aren't you to be their future queen? _The dragon's mind invaded her frustration.

_Yes, but it hasn't been announced formally. _Aimi answered, confused.

_Perhaps you should take your role now; the responsibilities of a monarch are great as you've seen with your mate. _The dragon was laughing at her again.

Irritated at the teasing, Aimi pushed the creature from her mind and focused on the soldiers. "I am Aimi Susumo, Dragon Tamer and future Queen of Fanelia. I request the need of your services. My beloved, your Prince Folken, and I have been injured in battle and we need help."

_That was somewhat grand but I applaud the formality. I believe it got the movement you so desired. _The dragon had managed to slip into her mind again, still humored, its eyes watching the guards scurry around their post.

Aimi watched as the gate flew open, Dargas, Allen, and Sarda on horseback stopped their steeds quickly looking up at her, sitting on the dragon holding Folken steady. All of them wearing surprised looks on their faces; it would have been comical if Aimi's temper wasn't getting the better of her.

"Aimi, are you all right?" Allen called up to her; he jumped off the horse and approached the creature cautiously.

"I'm fine. Folken needs medical attention though…and I promise the dragon won't hurt you…" She looked up at the sentinels again. "Any of you," she finished very aggravated. She watched the soldiers begin to stand down, most still watching with the same look of fear.

_Do not be angry. It is what they were raised to understand. I do not feel any fear, especially not with you, my Princess. _The dragon was trying to calm Aimi's nerves; she could feel the waves of positive serenity flowing through its thoughts. Apparently, emotions transferred between her and the creatures as well, he'd felt her annoyance as well as heard it.

"Aimi, drop Folken down, we'll catch him," Dargas was by Allen's side. They had both slipped to the side of the dragon, closer than either had ever been to one in a content state of mind.

Nodding, Aimi struggled to pull Folken over the back of the creature. She moved his legs over the animals back and leaned over as she held onto his torso, edging him down the dragon's side. _This is going to end terribly,_ she thought. _I need to get lower…_

_All you have to do is ask,_ the dragon was laughing again. It began to sink against the ground, Allen and Dargas stumbling back to make room.

Clinging to Folken, Aimi felt the movement stop and she looked down; Allen was much closer his gloved hands extended to catch the prince. Aimi dropped Folken into the knights awaiting arms with little trouble. Then swung her legs over the side and slid down to the ground stumbling into Dargas who had turned to watch Sarda and Allen place Folken on a wagon that had appeared at the open gate.

"You all right," Dargas asked his arms wrapped around Aimi as she regained her balance.

"Yes, thank you," she murmured looking up with a slight blush. Turning to look at her new friend, Aimi smiled and took a few steps toward the reptile.

_Thank you for your help. Will I see you again?_ She asked her mind almost worried that the creature in front of her would just disappear from her life.

_I will be here in the forest. Just call and I will find you outside the walls of the city. _The dragon responded. It's voice jovial, so happy.

Looking at the dragon's large yellow eyes, Aimi wondered what personalities the other dragons would have, she was sure that not all were quite so accommodating or so happy. _What is your name?_ She finally asked as the dragon began to turn and lumber away.

_My name is…_ the dragon began making a few guttural noises that Aimi couldn't decipher. _But you can call me Windhorn._

"Thank you Windhorn," Aimi spoke now, her smile wide. She waved at the retreating dragon that seemed to laugh at her as it disappeared into the forest.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Sarda spoke up. He'd secured Folken to the wagon and turned to watch Aimi act much like Varie, waving enthusiastically after the deadly creature.

"I don't think I will either," Aimi murmured in response, her smile wide. She was relieved, her life could move forward now without the fear of a returning threat from Paruchi.

* * *

Laota watched the wagon come through the courtyard hurriedly, a body upon its creaky wooden form. _No…_She felt herself gasp aloud, receiving a squeeze of her shoulder from Aefron. Her steely blue eyes remained on the cart, ignoring the horses that had entered. The Fanelian soldiers scrambled to the wagon, Van called out for a doctor, Hitomi held Varie tightly keeping away from the busy scene.

"What happened?" Van was asking someone.

"I think he has a concession," the familiar female voice moved Laota's attention. She looked at Aimi who seemed relaxed and unconcerned.

Laota swallowed, relieved that Folken was fine, that through his heroics he'd managed to return mostly unscathed. He had managed to save the dragon tamer, managed to save the future of both their countries and the lasting peace she knew she'd develop with Aimi as Fanelia's queen.

"Empress…is everything all right you seem a little pale?" Aefron's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm fine!" She answered and began to walk towards the commotion, her entourage following her in step.

Looking from Van, Aimi watched the fiery red head walk through the line of soldiers that were now lifting their prince and carrying him to his quarters away from the courtyard to be treated. The Empress's eyes had barely glanced in Folken's direction, her icy gaze remaining on Aimi.

"Empress…" Aimi bowed her head acknowledging the royal.

"You are bleeding," Laota voiced, concerned, her ivory hands softly touching the tanned forearms of the dragon tamer. "Kallie, please treat Aimi." The Empress asked, her eyes studying the stab wounds with a furrowed brow. "The man that did this, General Paruchi, he is dead?"

Moving to the wagon, Aimi sat down. She looked up at the Empress and Van while Kallie addressed her wounds quietly. Hitomi had followed with Varie after Folken while Van remained by Aimi's side, asking questions. Dargas, Allen and Sarda had helped to attend to Folken as well.

"He's dead," Aimi said softly, reliving the pain the man went through, the anger he felt towards her. "Folken…he…he ran him through with his sword." She shuttered realizing the irony of his death. It was those exact same actions that killed Nathan.

"It was right he died Aimi, you know that don't you?" Laota asked, her eyes softening at the obviously shaken woman sulking on the cart.

"Why wouldn't she want him dead, especially after all he has done to her?" Van questioned, confused by such a statement. Aimi had been through some of the worst things he'd ever seen, why she wouldn't want to be justified was incomprehensible to him.

"He'd lost his family, in the Gaea War, I think. Paruchi's pain drove him for revenge. I can only pray he's with them, that he is happier now." Aimi's eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"You truly have a remarkably big heart you silly woman," Laota chided shaking her head.

"I agree," Van said with a warm smile. Leaning forward he kissed Aimi softly on the forehead, like he would Varie. "I'm going to go see how my son is, please take care to rest Aimi." He stood and left, entering the castle.

"Well, the cuts weren't too deep." Kallie broke the silence. "It seems Paruchi had very little strength left at the end."

Nodding, Aimi leaned against Kallie who placed her arm around her in a hug. "Thank you," she said looking up at the Empress.

Grinning, Laota looked around the courtyard then sat next to Aimi on the other side. The three women looked up at Aefron who smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"If only the council could see you now your highness, behaving like a commoner," he teased.

"Hush," Laota murmured. "Now, I want to know all about the proposal. Folken never struck me as a romantic."

The Empress had changed the topic so tactfully that Aefron decided to take a turn around the pyre to allow them the absence of his ever-present masculine presence, watching the ashes rise to the sky, the smoke billowing in the gentle breeze, Aefron found himself wondering about the Empress's brother. He would have liked to meet Nathan, he wondered if the new personality of the Empress was like the soldier, because if it was they would have made excellent friends.

* * *

Groaning, Folken's head pounded. The ache seemed to sear across his skull, front to back. His eyes remained closed, the pain making his stomach churn. He listened to the quiet of his room, a low murmur of voices to his left.

"He has a concussion. The prince will remain in bed until the dizziness and pain subside. I'm sorry but I don't think it wise that the wedding celebration continue as planned. Perhaps it can be rescheduled to a later date…" The voice was stating.

"No…" Folken responded, his eyes snapping open, the throbbing of his head worsening.

"Folken, do not be silly. The doctor doesn't believe you'll be well enough to go through all the ceremonies for the occasion. I'm sure Aimi wouldn't mind waiting a little longer," Hitomi said, taking a seat on the bed next to her son.

"I want her to…" He started to respond.

"It's already been moved." Van spoke sternly. "It will be during the next moon cycle, this way we can arrange everything perfectly."

Folken felt his heart drop, he wanted Aimi for his wife now. But that was a selfish and childish want. "Very well, I will continue to court her until the month has past." He closed his eyes again, allowing the growing urge to sleep take him.

"Thank you," he heard his mother whisper to him as she tucked him into the bed like his sister.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**It's almost complete. This monstrous novel of a fanfiction is only a chapter and an epilogue till the end. I hope everyone has enjoyed the adventure so far and most everyone should know what the final chapter will hold for our hero's. Please review, I love hearing what everyone thinks.  
**


	30. Chapter 30: Memories Made

**A/N: So this is the final full chapter. I apologize for the lateness of this post. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the characters of Visions of Escaflowne or Escaflowne.**

* * *

"Again," Allen ordered. The training exercises with Aimi had become part of his daily routine. She would be more than ready for the trial ceremony after the wedding. She was an incredibly fast learner and her experiences in Zaibach had prepared her well for the trial.

His eyes moved to their audience; Sarda and Dargas watched with growing smiles as the soon-to-be queen blocked him with swift controlled movements. Her body showed no sign of weakening, but Allen could feel the vibrations of her sword against his worsening, Aimi was getting tired.

Swinging the sword to block Allen's attack, Aimi felt the sting of her muscles wane against his strength and endurance. The knight was an excellent swordsman, far better than Nathan. She'd learned a tremendous amount from him and she would remain forever grateful for his training.

Aimi felt the familiar twist at her sword; it was the more complex move from what Folken had used to knock Milo off balance. A move she couldn't yet counter or perform. She felt her sword begin to slip, its steel form flying from her grasp to clatter loudly on the ground next to her feet. Allen holding his own weapon steady at her throat, she'd lost, again.

"That was good. You've come a long way during this past month. You'll prove to be a challenging opponent against Folken. Perhaps, take him off guard to get the upper hand." Allen said trying to cool her frustration.

"But, if I can't stop that twist, he'll win." Aimi mumbled grumpily.

"Aimi, it takes years to learn how to counter that particular use of the sword, you unfortunately don't have years, and you're getting married tomorrow. Honestly, I am still surprised you wanted to practice today." Allen grinned shaking his head. Aimi had proven willful and stubborn, but he'd enjoyed her company. If he had a daughter this is how he'd want her to be.

"If it means that much to you Aimi, I'll tell him to let you win," Dargas teased with a mischievous smile. Bright green eyes turned in his direction. The look she had on her face was a cross between a scowl and a smile.

"Do that Dargas and I will be finding you to dual with next." Aimi spat crossly. She hated being watched as she trained, judged by those who had been fighting with a sword all their life. She knew they were only there as support…_or to report back to my beloved opponent. _The thought was frustrating but she doubted that it was the true reason. Dargas and Sarda wouldn't mind seeing Folken lose to her; Aimi guessed they would enjoy her beating him more than she would.

She still couldn't believe how quickly the month had passed. After Paruchi's death, Aimi had been told that the wedding would be postponed so both Folken and she could heal. After recovering, Folken had spent the remainder of the month courting her in ways she still had trouble imagining. He was creative and secretive, leaving flowers on her windowsill every morning, always a different blend of various colors and fragrances. Her favorite being a violet blossom that smelled like lavender.

Everyday, even with their schedules constantly conflicting, he managed to have at least one meal with her. Folken claimed he was getting to know her better, but Aimi guessed it was to make her more comfortable with the idea of marrying so quickly, something Hitomi probably put him up too. And of course Maragret never took her eyes off of Aimi when they were together. The maid swore she'd never allow what happened that night in the garden to ever happen again, at least not until they were 'properly married'.

Varie remained an almost constant shadow to Aimi. The little girl would meet the dragon tamer every morning after her classes and escort her around. Aimi found her time with Varie priceless. The princess would take her through the city, showing Aimi the busy market where the palace would get the supplies for each day, the church where several priestess' would sing and chant honoring the Goddess, and even the central fountain where Aimi received the chance to play with the cat children she'd admired from afar.

Smiling, Aimi found herself remembering her introduction to the people of Fanelia. Crio had stood on the central fountain and told her story. Her face had burned with embarrassment; she'd been lead around the city on horseback and shook hands with nearly every citizen, including the council members and their families. Folken had glowed with such pride at her and his countrymen, comfortable in the city. Her outings with Varie had started shortly after the introduction, to make her more at ease with the people. _I can only hope I never disappoint them. How will I ever overcome what I've already managed to do,_ she thought soberly, the smile falling from her face, her brows furrowed defining her worry.

"You'll be fine," Sarda said, catching her eye. "No matter what the outcome of tomorrow's trial, remember that it's to celebrate both of you. We're your family now too Aimi," the catman released one of his fanged smiles that reminded her of Merle so much and Aimi found herself grinning, genuinely happy with the new adventure she was about to partake.

Staring at himself in the mirror, Folken sighed. "Why is this so hard?" He grumbled. His vows were hardly memorized and he'd said them over a hundred times. "I, Folken Amano de Fanel, take thee, Aimi Susumu…wait does she have a middle name? I never thought to ask, ugh, guess it's too late now," Folken moaned moving from the mirror to look out the window. He looked across the courtyard to the barracks. He longed to spar with Sarda again, but the planning and memorizing for the ceremony tomorrow had taken precedent to his stress relief.

Watching the barrack doors open, Folken felt his mouth fall open as Aimi, Dargas, Sarda and Allen exited together. "How does she have time to practice?" He asked aloud feeling jealous both at the fact his friends were with her and that she was doing what he desired most.

"She's a smart woman, a smart woman who is avoiding me and the final fitting of her wedding dress." Merle growled from the doorway. "I take it your vows are still eluding you?"

"My vows aren't even half my problems," Folken groaned. "I still have to be fitted in my own uniform, continue to arrange my quarters for a woman, find time to finish the surprise…" Folken stopped, he had almost told Merle what he was planning for the wedding night; his gift to Aimi was something only he alone could do. He'd managed to court her in the way of formal society and the time they'd spent together had made him fall even deeper in love. Aimi seemed to shine without noticing it. She'd light a room with her very presence. Even the council member's dispositions seemed to be lighter whenever she was near. _Which is not nearly enough,_ he thought, his mind wandering again.

"Well, you seem to have a lot on your mind, let's start with that uniform of yours." Merle smiled, pulling on his tunic playfully, allowing his slip up to slid, some things needed to remain secret, even she knew that, but Merle hadn't seen Folken so overwhelmed and out of sorts since Varie was born.

"Now, let's hear those vows of yours," Merle said softly as she pinned the sleeves of his white uniform around his wrists a few minutes later.

"I, Folken Amano de Fanel, take thee, Aimi Susumu, to be my wedded wife; to cherish and love, to support and honor, forever and ever." Folken murmured softly. The words held meaning to him, but they were traditional. He'd wanted to continue with his own vows, but the words continued to evade him.

"Perhaps," Merle began, noting the silence after the initial sentence. "You should write down what you feel in your heart, how you want to express yourself." She suggested.

"I have." Sighing, Folken looked over to the crumpled balls of paper on his desk in the study. He'd tried, but nothing he wrote seemed to come close to what he felt.

"Keep trying," the cat woman smiled as she adjusted his collar. "You'll figure out what you want to say."

* * *

Finally alone, eyes closed, Aimi breathed deeply. Today was her wedding day. She felt like a fairy tale princess. In fact she still wondered if she were in a dream…_well a nightmare turned dream_, she thought almost humored after everything she'd gone through. She was dressed in a complex gown; the ivory fabric draped in a criss-cross from the sleeveless bodice. The sweetheart neckline of the bodice was lined with gold thread and amber gemstones. Aimi opened her eyes to meet Hitomi's familiar green gaze and gasped surprised. She never heard the woman enter the room.

"You look stunning," the queen said softly, her gloved hands holding a ring of gold with amber gems intertwined within its form. "This is for you." Hitomi held out the tiara.

Taking the jeweled ornament from her soon to be mother-in-law, Aimi looked at the ornate piece and wondered if it had been made for her. "It's beautiful," she murmured.

"I designed it with you in mind. The moment I saw you, I knew you'd change our lives and I can't help but feel so happy that you stayed here with us, with my son." Hitomi said moving to stand in front of the younger woman. "Please allow me."

Moving to lower herself, Aimi sat on the bench the maids had forced her to sit on while they prepared her hair in a braided crown of curls and made her face up with powders and dyes. She passed the tiara back to Hitomi who placed it on Aimi's head gently, the stones sitting across her forehead. Looking into the mirror, Aimi could feel her eyes begin to prick with tears. "I wish my parents could see me," she murmured looking at Hitomi now, the older woman's own eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I wish so too Aimi," the queen whispered. Hitomi thought of what Yukari and Amano must be going through, the loss of their only daughter couldn't have been easy. _I know it wasn't easy leaving my family either…just as Aimi gave up hers. But we have each other to lean on when it becomes too hard._

"Thank you," Aimi said, as if she could hear Hitomi's thoughts. "I'm happy to be part of your family Hitomi. I only hope I don't disappoint you." Her eyes were downcast, almost in shame.

Wrapping her arms around the woman destined to be the next queen of Fanelia and her best friend's daughter, Hitomi hugged Aimi with all her might. "You could never disappoint me, Aimi. As long as you're true to yourself, nothing you do would ever cause me to be let down."

"I'm scared," Aimi said softly into the queen's embrace.

"I understand," Hitomi answered pulling away from the dragon tamer. "This is a big step in life."

"How do you handle being a queen?" Aimi asked looking up at Hitomi with a worried expression.

"I have a wonderful husband that doesn't let me flounder," the queen responded with a sly smile. "Folken will take care of you. Today is the first day of your lives together. Now stop worrying and enjoy yourself."

Feeling the corners of her lips tilt upward, Aimi grinned and nodded her head in agreement.

Standing in the small conference room off the main throne room Folken tried to ignore the churning in his stomach. He had barely eaten anything and he felt faint. He stared mindlessly at the floor in front of him, his vows written on a piece of paper tucked safely into his uniform jacket, just in case his mind decided to falter.

"You look ill," Dargas' voice interrupted his silent vigil, a humored smile on his face.

"He's probably hungry, he barely touched his meal this morning," Sarda said with a shake of his head. He leaned against a wall in a formal uniform, his tail switching back and forth in irritation, he hated being dressed up.

Looking up eyes wide at his so called friends, Folken fought the urge to run out of the room. He loved Aimi, why would he be feeling this way?

"It's normal," Van spoke up, noticing his son's pallor. "The uneasiness you feel is common. It will go away when you see her." The king smiled. His son's reaction to his wedding day reminded him of his own. The moment Hitomi had walked down the carpet towards the thrones, he'd forgotten his butterflies, forgotten his empty stomach, forgotten every bad thing he was feeling. Van remembered that day as clearly as if it were yesterday. At that moment, he had known the decision to wait for her had been the correct one, even if it had been against the council's wishes.

Looking at his father's distant eyes, Folken hoped that he would feel the same as his father when he saw Aimi for the first time…_oh please let this be the right thing,_ his mind pleaded.

"It's time!" A woman spoke softly through the doorway. Her silvery hair had grown out long, now framing her face, but she looked ever so beautiful in her priestess robes.

Smiling at Celena Schezar, Folken knew including Allen's sister in their wedding had been the right choice. After the date had changed, Allen had taken him aside and asked for the favor. Folken knew it would only be right that the priestess that foretold the vision that their love would break the prophecy be the one to perform the ceremony. Aimi had yet to meet the family friend, but she would know Celena as Allen's sister instantly. _After all, she's had visions of her own,_ his thoughts reminded him.

Following the priestess out of the room, Folken looked about the throne room. It was filled with family and friends, awaiting the fanfare that would open the doors to allow Aimi to walk down the royal purple carpet, toward him. After the ceremony, both he and Aimi would parade around the city to be introduced as husband and wife. Folken knew how uncomfortable Aimi had felt being introduced to the citizens of Fanelia during their engagement, he'd asked Varie to take her around, to introduce her new sister to the places she loved so much. He knew that Aimi would feel more at home with the people after those little outings plus she spent time with Varie.

Feeling eyes on him, Folken looked out at the audience with a timid smile. His stomach still churned with unease as he met the eyes of the council members and their families. Crio even winked at him. Perusing the other side of the room he noticed Kallie, her arm draped over Aefron's. Laota stood quietly next to them, her blue eyes watching him with curiosity. She smiled warmly and nodded. The Zaibachian ruler had become quiet close to his soon to be wife, in fact, they'd become friends. Aimi spoke of Laota in such a familiar way that Folken hadn't even realized the woman was capable of being so personal.

Moving his head toward the thrones, Folken met his mother's bright green orbs. She had tears of happiness in her eyes and she clutched onto his father's hand nervously. Varie waved enthusiastically, she was dressed in a soft pink with violet embroidery that accented their mother's attire perfectly. _Merle's been busy,_ he mused.

The fanfare started and Folken jumped. The horns were on either side of the room on a balcony above the observers. He watched the guests grow silent; together they stood and turned to the large wooden doors at the front of the throne room.

* * *

Clutching her favorite violet flowers as if they would disappear, Aimi took a deep breath. She watched the doors swing open effortlessly held in place by two uniformed guards. She was relieved to have the sheer veil covering her face. _ I must look like a ghost,_ she thought knowing the blood was running from her body. The fanfare continued and Aimi made her first steps into the throne room. She looked down the aisle noticing the priestess first. _Celena…Allen's sister,_ she felt herself smile, this was a pleasant surprise. Aimi then looked up to the ornate thrones, Van, Hitomi and Varie stood their eyes on her. She barely noticed Varie pointing to her left. Aimi looked in the direction of the little girls hand and almost stumbled.

Folken was standing still as a statue. He could barely tell it was Aimi, she looked more like an overly iced cake then the fiery woman he'd grown to love. Her face was covered with a soft veil. He wished he could see her face, see her eyes, see what she was feeling. She walked slowly toward him, only pausing once before continuing to his side. He turned to look at Celena who was smiling softly.

"Today we are gathered to celebrate a momentous occasion. These two people stand before you prepared to take the next step in their lives. The love that has blossomed between them has not only saved our world but has brought them together to be united in one of life's most sacred rites." Celena's voice was commanding, a surprise from such a small frame. She moved forward and lifted the blusher of the veil over Aimi's head.

Holding his breath, Folken watched as the sheer material was lifted from Aimi's face, pushed back left to only cover her hair. He held his breathe, his eyes widening, she had never been more beautiful. The nerves that had wracked his mind and body for the past month vanished at the sight of her flushed face. Folken knew without a doubt that his decision to marry Aimi was the best decision he'd ever made in his life. He forced himself to turn his eyes away from his gorgeous bride and back to the priestess.

Meeting Folken's eyes briefly, Aimi looked away towards Celena, who stood before them, a warm smile on the priestess's face. The dragon tamer fought back the urge to squeal like a small child and felt her cheeks redden. She could feel Folken's eyes on her, absorbing her, eager. _Breathe,_ she told herself, calming her rapidly beating heart.

"Please take each other's hands," Celena said softly to them, humored by the comical expression on the prince's face and the sweet blush that colored the Dragon Princess's cheeks. _And these too really saved Gaea?_ She thought her smile growing wider. _I never would have guessed._

Reaching out, Aimi took Folken's warm hand. She felt her smile grow larger as he squeezed it gently. She even dared to look at him out of the corner of her eye. He was incredibly handsome dressed in the chocker white uniform that was the formal dress of the men in Fanelian royalty; she imagined he looked remarkably like his father now. The gold buttons reflected light, newly polished, and the short violet cape attached at the back of the collar was adorned with a golden embroidered dragon. A thin band of gold sat across his forehead, much like the tiara on her head, his held a large amber stone in its center. _A matching pair,_ Aimi was now grinning, her attention turning back to the priestess.

"Love is an ever changing emotion. It grows and matures through life's obstacles and miracles. I stand before you honored to share this day, to join these two incredible heroes in a union blessed by the Goddess herself. Through their adventure they found themselves and each other in love." The priestess paused to look out to the audience.

"Many of you have watched this man grow up. As a child, he ran around the courtyard and jumped off the palace roof. As an adult he sparred in the barracks to avoid formal events," Celena was smiling now, the humor in her eyes evident. "Now he stands next to this amazing woman, prepared to make her his wife. This woman, who has given more than anyone can imagine, saved us; was chosen by the Goddess to take on a role as a voice for the creatures honored all over this castle." She stopped and gestured to the dragons etched on every fabric banner in the throne room. "And together they have decided to make their next journey, marriage."

Her eyes on the balcony, Celena motioned for her fellow priestesses from the Fanelian convent to come forward through the line of horn holding soldiers. Their sweet voices filled the cathedral ceilinged room like a summer breeze, caressing the audience's ears with the melody of the countryside.

Fighting back surprised tears, Aimi looked up to the balcony above the guests that attended her wedding. She knew the song they sung so tenderly in their honor; she had heard it with Varie a week prior. _They were practicing._ _Practicing for my wedding_, she realized. Her green orbs turned to the little girl she'd become so fond of. Varie grinned proudly sitting on her throne. Her big doe eyes turned toward Aimi and she smiled wider. _She did this…for me._ Aimi felt the tears begin to creep down her cheeks. She felt Folken's hand squeeze her own again causing her to look at him. He wore a warm smile and his eyes seemed to notice nothing but her.

Holding Aimi's hand kept Folken from reaching to wipe away her tears. His sister had grown up; she planned the song for Aimi nearly two weeks earlier, knowing she'd like it. Celena had been open to the musical interruption as had his parents. The surprise on Aimi's face was priceless and the tears of joy made his heart swell with needs to hold her.

The music came to an end and Celena's attention turned back to the bride and groom who looked at each other with the eyes of love. Looking to both Folken and Aimi, Celena offered her open palms out, two gold bands glistened in the sunlit room. "These bands embody the purity and eternity of marriage. They are fashioned with neither a beginning nor an end. They remind us of love, where the honor and trust of the other person becomes as significant as one's own; of our hopes for continued growth through patience, one for the other; and of understanding, discovered through experiences of sorrow and tribulation. May every new surprise of strength and fortitude that you do not now know, help you to grow in love." Celena nodded to Folken. "Please, your vows now."

Taking a deep breath, the prince of Fanelia selected the smaller circlet from the priestess' hand and lifted Aimi's left hand in his own. He slid the band onto her ring finger and met her smiling eyes. "I, Folken Amano de Fanel, take thee, Aimi Susumu, to be my wedded wife; to cherish and love, to support and honor, forever and ever. I've spent hours trying to find the words of my heart and what I say to you today is only the beginning. I'm not sure when I fell in love; I can't put a time or a place on it. I knew the moment I saw you lying in the meadow, a dragon rounding your body protecting you, that you'd change my life. After I met you for the first time, I fought my growing feelings, afraid of what I didn't understand, what I'd never felt before. I made plenty of mistakes keeping what I wanted most from my heart. But I do not regret the path I took, for it led me to you."

"Your love has given me wings," he paused with a smirk at the irony of the sentence. "And a new adventure begins for the both of us. I stand before everyone in this room vowing to be your husband for all eternity, to love you, today, tomorrow and forever." Folken finished, his jaw tense with emotion, his eyes reading Aimi's face. She was glowing, radiant. He'd never seen her so happy.

Keeping her eyes on Folken's, Aimi reached to Celena's palm and picked up the gold band. She broke her eye contact to look at the band she held in her own hand, whispering a silent prayer. _Some day…somehow my parents will know what happened and they'll be as happy as I am today._ Aimi slid the ring onto Folken's finger and took his hand in both of hers, her eyes finding his once more. "I, Aimi Haruka Susumu, take thee, Folken Amano de Fanel, to by my wedded husband; to cherish and love, to support and honor, forever and ever. Fate, destiny, love…those words meant nothing to me before I came to Gaea. But I learned what those once meaningless words were through a prophecy told by priestess' all over this world, through a Goddess that blessed me with both life and a purpose, and especially through you, Folken, who showed me how to love. I cannot imagine a life without you now, dreaming of what is to come, hoping for our love to grow. I give myself to you now becoming your wife and promising to cherish and love you for the rest of our days." Aimi squeezed Folken's hands as she finished her pledge.

Celena, smiling wider, opened her arms out to the audience. "Aimi and Folken have declared their love and devotion for each other, with the eyes of family and friends as witnesses. May the vows you've made on this day be the foundation of the love that will continue to grow over the many moons to come in your blossoming relationship," Celena said, looking at the newlywed couple the priestess felt a tear leave her eye. "You may kiss," she said softly watching them lean forward gently kissing.

Allowing Folken to whisk her back down the aisle, Aimi saw the audience in a blur. He had her through the large wooden doors of the throne room and down the hallway in seconds. "What's the rush?" She laughed giddily.

Grinning Folken, threw open a side door to a small meeting room that was rarely used. He spun her into the room and shut the door behind them. "We don't have a lot of time before the parade and trial," Folken murmured cupping her face in his hands, his lips brushing hers, his kiss deeper than the polite show they performed in front of their friends and family.

Returning the kiss timidly, Aimi ignored the butterflies in her stomach. "Folken…we have our lives."

Stopping, he pulled back to look at her. She was right, they had all the time in the world, an eternity, and they'd pledged that in front of everyone. He was used to being chaperoned or trying to survive, being alone with her was something that occurred so rarely. "You're so beautiful," Folken started. "I've got to be the luckiest man in all of Gaea," he continued absorbing her face and shimmering green eyes, the all knowing smile on her face.

"No amount of sweet talking is going to keep me from beating you at that trial," Aimi told him lifting an eyebrow.

"I think I'm going to lay my sword down at your feet, my beautiful princess," Folken responded pulling a loose curl of hair playfully.

"I hope you're joking," Aimi murmured with a smile.

A sharp knock on the door caused them both to jump apart. It swung open revealing a rather irritated cat woman. "You two have a few things left to do today before the honeymoon can start." Merle growled, her tail switching back and forth.

"Why couldn't we have a little time alone, it wouldn't hurt the people to wait," Folken responded, his arm slithering around Aimi's waist.

"This is true, you've made them wait for the last ten years, but you still have a duty Folken," Merle laughed. "Two minutes, then you both have to come to the courtyard for the carriage ride around the city."

Nodding his head, Folken watched Mer leave the room, his eyes quickly finding Aimi's blushing face. "Where were we?" He asked before claiming her lips with his own.

* * *

The parade was long; it rounded the entire city and actually stopped at the central fountain. The people had cheered them on loudly, gathering around to view the newly married couple; some reached out to them, most bowed and curtsied. Aimi could feel the weariness of the day creeping up. By the time they'd returned to the castle she was fighting off yawns.

"We still have a few more things to do my love," Folken murmured into her ear catching her hand over her mouth again, the tiredness evident in her drooping eyelids.

"No matter how tired I am, I'm still going to beat you," Aimi joked, shouldering her husband playfully.

Laughing, Folken wrapped his arms around his wife bringing her closer. He kissed her forehead and hugged her fiercely. "I'm looking forward to you trying."

"Princess," a voice caught Aimi's attention and she peeked around Folken to find Kallie smiling. Beside her, Aefron and Laota stood quiet with smiles on their faces as well.

"You both look amazing," Kallie told them with a slight bow. Her formality took Aimi off guard. "The ceremony was very beautiful and your vows…"

Moving away from Folken, Aimi stepped towards Kallie and embraced her. "We're friends Kallie, we'll always be friends."

"I know," the doctor murmured, tears finding her eyes. Kallie was so glad that Aimi was finding happiness she'd forgotten how to treat her friend.

"I am personally looking forward to the dual," Laota spoke up, the usual trouble maker.

"I bet you are," Folken responded eyeing the red head.

A loud bell sounded throughout the courtyard, signaling the trial to begin shortly. Aimi looked at Folken and smiled; her stomach doing back flips. She moved toward her husband and left a lingering kiss on his cheek before disappearing into the castle to change.

* * *

Standing outside in the center of family and friends, Folken awaited his wife to enter the ring of people surrounding the courtyard. The loud murmuring of the crowd alerted him that Aimi had exited the castle to make her way toward him. Looking down at his sword, Folken smiled, the last time he fought her, she hadn't been herself. In fact, it hadn't been truly Aimi but the Dragon. _How much different will she fight?_ He wondered.

Taking a deep breath, Aimi stepped down the staircase that led to the courtyard. Her eyes found Escaflowne and the Zaibachian guymelef she'd named Kiseki or Miracle. It was a work in progress but Allen and his crew had helped her piece it together. Aimi planned on announcing it as a gift to Folken after the trial. She wondered if her husband had even considered the machine as his own. She had taken the drag energist from the guymelef as they worked on the mechanical armor and kept it in her own quarters, by now the maids had moved all her belongings including the pink stone into Folken's chambers. Aimi knew that each heir to the throne in Fanelia undertook a ceremony that included the death of a dragon for its energist. Her first order of business would be to change that tradition, to something more heroic, a battle just not to the death, and a drag-energist as an honor given to the victor not torn from the opponent. She'd spoken to the dragons about the Fanelian ritual and they had agreed upon her suggestion. _Now to sway the council..._she thought.

"M'lady," Allen's voice said sweetly pulling her from her mind.

"Allen…" Aimi smiled widely at the blonde.

"You look stunning," he complimented with his usual charming grin.

Looking down at herself, Aimi laughed. Varie had managed to save her clothes from Earth and gave them to her just for this occasion. As if the little imp had known all along she'd gain a sister from the Mystic Moon. "I never thought I'd be wearing this again."

"I think it will surprise Folken," Allen chuckled, impatient to see the prince's reaction to his wife's somewhat revealing attire.

"I think so too," she responded with a wink. She continued to walk to the center of the circle of people.

Feeling the color in his face fade, Folken swallowed. What little clothing covered her body he actually recognized, she had been wearing it the first time he'd ever laid eyes on her. But that first sighting had been accidental, unintentional, guarded by a dragon; she hadn't meant anything to him. Now, standing before him, a slim sword in her hand pointed to the ground, he found himself unable to move.

"Dragon…" A soldier yelled, the bells beginning to toll in sound, every observer's attention turning to the sky, a familiar dark shadow circling in the clouds.

The ringing of the alarm broke the spell between her and Folken. She could feel the tickle of needed attention in her mind and opened up a channel of communication to the sky dragon that had begun it's decent on the city.

_My Princess, on behalf of the Sky Dragons I've come to congratulate you on your marriage to the great warrior that saved you that moon ago. I also carry with me a gift, from the Sky Dragons. _The dragon told her, its large body coming down quickly, a colorful object in its front claws.

The dragon never touched the ground; she came down like a hunting eagle skimming the stone surface with her talons. She delivered the gift, wrapped in soft fabrics, into Aimi's hands before disappearing into the cloud filled sky. _Thank you,_ Aimi called out.

Looking down at the package in her hands, she began to unravel the colorful cloth that guarded this spectacular surprise. The beautifully slim sword that slipped from the fabric caused a wave of gasps from the crowd. The hilt of the sword was covered in blue scales from a sky dragons hide and the metal that formed the hilt and body of the weapon shimmered like gemstones. She'd been given a great gift from the creatures of the sky, a gift she'd forever hold dear in her heart.

"Princess…Are you ready?" Bvalden gained her attention, his intense eyes flicking between her attire and the sword. He didn't completely agree with her protective clothing, but he knew Prince Folken would never intentionally harm his wife.

The man towering above her was the captain of the guard and the official that would oversee the combat. Aimi blinked up at him and nodded her head. She handed the colorful fabric that had wrapped her sword to Maragret who had come to watch the trial. Swinging the sword, testing the weight Aimi smiled. The weapon was perfect; it was practically weightless and sung as it cut through the air.

"I find myself somewhat jealous," Folken spoke to his wife, eyeing the blue sword. He would have to make this battle quick; he was tired of waiting for his wife, plus he didn't know who else would surprise them with a visit and being alone with her was all he could think about.

Meeting his eyes Aimi smiled. "I think you'll find yourself more than jealous when we are through," she teased. With little else said she stepped forward and began the parry against her husband.

Caught off guard, Folken blocked his wife's hit. She was on the offensive with a smile and found himself grinning in return. She was swifter and stronger then he had expected but her tactics were familiar to him. _Allen has taught you very well,_ he thought switching his sword arm to the left. He'd found himself favoring the arm more after the extensive damage to his primary sword arm, it's previous stamina eluding him.

Finding that she was now blocking Folken's swings, Aimi thought about what Nathan had taught her. He had trained her in the defensive way a Zaibachian soldier would fight, always telling her 'Use your body as an extension of your sword. Besides, a thoughtful defense is always more effective and surprising than an aggressive offense.' Digging her heel into the gravel under her feet, Aimi lowered her body and point of balance. She shrunk herself as Folken landed a concrete blow against her sword and began to twist his wrist performing the illusive move she'd been unable to counter during her training. Aimi could feel the hilt of her sword begin to spin out of her grasp. _Not this time,_ she thought allowing the weapon to leave her sword hand then quickly grabbing the hilt upside down with her left hand. She ducked and spun below Folken's sword, using her own sword to protect her left arm, the metal sliding against his weapon. Now kneeling, back to her opponent, her sword angled against her forearm, sharp end off her elbow pointed directly at her husband's unguarded abdomen. She didn't even realize she'd won until she heard the gasps from their audience.

Looking down at Aimi's back then at her sword pointed in a killing blow; Folken felt his mouth drop open. The move had been creative and unconventional he'd never seen anything like it; he doubted Allen could pull off anything similar. Nathan had been a much better swordsman that Folken thought. Both Sarda and Dargas had told him she'd been having difficulties countering the twist so he hadn't expected to be defeated let alone countered so effectively when he used it. She had been working hard and it showed in her ability and skill during combat. She was an exceptional swordsman taught by two masters with their own unique technique. Dropping his sword, Folken took two steps back and bowed at the waist before kneeling in front of his wife with head bowed, admitting defeat.

Standing, Aimi looked down at her kneeling husband then at the silent audience, each person now kneeling in respect and honor of what she'd accomplished. Picking up Folken's sword, she moved toward him shyly. "What do I do?" She asked softly offering him his weapon.

Fighting the amused smile that now claimed his face Folken looked up with her. "If it was me, I'd throw my arms around you and take you away," he responded beginning to feel the pinprick of pain that his wings always brought.

Feeling a blush begin to burn her face, Aimi grinned. She offered her hand to him which he took and stood. They stood side by side swords drawn looking at each other, neither noticing the crowd becoming uneasy.

"I think it's time the newlyweds get some alone time," Hitomi murmured to Van who had begun directing people into the castle for the celebratory feast. "They're attendance isn't necessarily required…" her voice drifted off as she watched her sons beautiful white wings explode from his back.

Jumping back, Aimi almost dropped her sword. Folken grabbed her around the waist, his wings outspread. "Folken, what are you doing?" She blurted out.

"Taking you away," he responded. With one quick push of his wings, both Folken and Aimi were airborne. He held her tightly against his chest as she whined about the height and speed. "You do realize you're going to have to get used to this," he laughed.

"I really don't think I'll ever get used to this," Aimi responded eyes closed tightly her hands grasping his torn shirt while still clutching the beautiful dragon sword. "Folken, what about the feast we haven't eaten anything all day..."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, everything has been taken care of," he murmured. His eyes looked toward the side of the cliff where a white linen tent stood. In front of shelter was a little table and two chairs, food covering the wooden surface.

Dropping her gently to her feet, Aimi watched her husband pump his wings gaining altitude. He spun in the air; showing off his aerial acrobatics then came to land in front of her with a smile. "Show off," Aimi muttered as she turned to look at the surprise.

"It took me the better part of the month to get this together," Folken began his hand finding hers, his wings gone. "This place is special to me, to us…" He looked at her, his dark eyes warm. "I wanted today…tonight, to be amazing, unforgettable."

Studying the linen tent, opened partially to reveal a mattress and sheets inside, Aimi felt her stomach flutter. This was one of the most romantic things she'd ever seen and it was for her. It was perfect, their own private paradise. "It's more beautiful than anything I could imagine." She murmured as her eyes saw the food on the quaint table for two.

Moving forward, Folken pulled a chair from the table and offered it to Aimi. They ate silently, both exhausted from the day. He couldn't believe that the beauty across the table from him was his for all eternity. He'd never imagined his life would be so full of joy, of happiness, of love.

"What are you thinking?" Aimi asked eyeing her husband's obvious stare. He'd barely touched the food in front of him.

"How lucky I am," he answered standing. He offered his hand to her while she stood with a smile to meet his lips greedily. Before she knew it they were inside the tent, the sheer linen flap closing behind them.

* * *

**A/N: Well, it's finally coming to an end. This chapter took me a long time. It had to be special, memorable and deserving. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone, it's how I'd imagine a ceremony...a few changes from tradition, many I kept. Honestly, the hardest part was the vows. I've been married for a while now and it took me three weddings this summer to figure out what exactly I wanted said. I hope you enjoyed it. **


	31. Epilogue: Memories Continue

**A/N: Final part!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Escaflowne or characters in it. **

* * *

One Year Later

Staring up at the hot sun, Talon groaned. Her hands were calloused from the work in the fields, her wrists bound by chains. Breathing deeply she wiped her forehead of beaded sweat, her eyes moving across the greenery to the man that was linked to her for all eternity, Brutas. His eyes met hers and he smiled. They had not been surprised when the Zaibachian council had judged them guilty, but they had been stunned that by an order of the Empress they were to serve the country as workers, not be punished by death as most traitors were.

The gentle galloping of several horses caught Talon's attention and she looked up shielding her eyes. The fiery red hair of their Empress waved in the wind. She was performing her monthly rounds. Pulling the animal she was riding to a stop, Laota looked down at the priestess.

"You look healthy Talon," she noted, a slight nod to Brutas.

"As do you, your highness," Talon responded with a slight bow of her head. She was grateful to the woman she once scorned, more understanding and welcoming of the changed leaders ways.

"I feel the need to inform you of a rather important event that has taken place in Fanelia, just yesterday in fact." Laota was grinning.

Meeting the monarch's eyes, Talon wondered if Van Fanel passed his throne to his son. That would make both Folken and Aimi the monarchs of the small kingdom.

"Princess Aimi has given birth to a child, a little boy." The Empress informed her.

Feeling the urge to smile, Talon allowed the rare feeling of joy pass across her face. She'd prayed for the Aimi's happiness, in fact, she'd prayed for her forgiveness as well. After all she'd done to the woman, Aimi had been the main reason both she and Brutas remained alive. It had been by her request, not Laota's, that they be saved. Talon promised to change after finding that out, to rededicate her life to the Goddess.

"She's called him Nathan," Laota finished, a somber look passing across her beautiful face.

"It is a good name." Brutas spoke up. "It is strong and brave."

Looking back at him, Talon nodded. It was only right that the man that gave his life to save Aimi, the man that was related to the woman who led Zaibach, be remembered in such a way. "I agree. Nathan is a name fit for a prince."

"I think so too," the empress replied. Kicking her horse, Laota shot away from the two traitors. She wept tears of joy and happiness. She would plan a visit to see the child and her friends as soon as her duties cleared. _I never even suspected that she was planning on calling one of her children after him…and we even talked about names when she found out she was pregnant. She truly is amazing, I now understand your choices Nathan; I truly do._

Sitting in a meadow, Aimi looked down at the squirming bundle of joy in her arms. He was small but strong; the dark hair on his head was just like his father. _I wonder what color eyes you'll have._ She was extremely happy that her first born was a boy, as was the rest of the kingdom and looked forward to watching her little Nathan grow.

_Princess,_ Windhorn gained her attention his tail swiping back and forth. _The child holds the traits of a Draconian._

Looking up at the dragon Aimi smiled. She had seen the points of his wings the moment she laid eyes on him. "I know Windhorn. It makes me happy knowing that Folken will be able to teach his son to fly."

_I hope he'll be capable of speaking with dragons as you can my princess,_ Windhorn told her, his mind open to the child as well as the beautiful human that sat nestling the baby.

"Hmmm…that would be nice." Aimi grinned. "Do you want to talk with these amazing creatures?" She cooed at Nathan. The baby responded by kicking his legs and waving his arms. "I think that is a yes."

_We are so happy for you princess…we actually have a gift to offer you. _Windhorn said softly, his yellow eyes blinking slowly. He turned to his own mate who sat quietly watching Aimi with a worried expression. She nudged the wrapped bundle toward him with her nose.

Picking it up with his mouth, Windhorn set the bundle at the dragon princess's feet. She looked at it surprised then up at him. Her hand reached up to his snout and she stroked it gently.

_Thank you Windhorn,_ she thought reverting to her minds words. _Thank you both._ Her eyes went to the female dragon who had been watching from afar.

_Your very welcome princess,_ the female responded. _Your child will be very strong when he grows up. For such a small one to have so much spirit is a good omen for you and your family._

_ Wise words,_ Aimi whispered looking down at her son. She reached out for the wrapped package and un-wrapped it. Inside was a pink stone, an energist. It glowed softly in her hands, the chain made of dragon scales.

_Don't fear the stone my lady. I know it reminds you of the ancient that controlled both you and us; this is one who is known to protect. Torilen was a strong land dragon, a leader once, before my time. He died believing that one day humans would recognize the error of their ways and find peace with the dragons. It is only fitting that he guards you from any dangers that would find you or your family, _Windhorn told her.

Placing it around her neck, Aimi felt the familiar warmth of a dragon within the stone. Where the prior pendent held on to darkness this one gave a feeling of safety and light. _Thank you so much for such a treasured gift. I will keep it close._

Hearing the familiar sound of flapping wings, Windhorn backed away from the princess and looked up into the air. The prince of Fanelia landed in the clearing with grace. He still looked uneasy, but smiled at Windhorn anyway.

_Till furthermore my princess._ Windhorn responded backing away, his mate bowing and turning to follow him.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to you coddling dragons with or without our son in your arms." Folken smirked looking at his flushed wife as she stood up from her cross-legged position on the grassy ground.

"Just like I will never get used to you flying about and carrying me wherever you please," she retorted moving to the tied horse at the edge of the clearing.

Trotting after her, his wings disappearing in the wind, Folken managed to wrap his arm around his wife and kiss her head. He'd spent the morning training against his father in the guymelef Kiseki. Escaflowne was a better machine, but the Zaibachian armor could still more than hold its own. The night after their wedding, Aimi had told him what she and Allen had done to the guymelef. He'd been overjoyed that they'd managed to save the machine, his wife had outdone herself.

"The council was wondering when they would be introduced to the new prince?" Folken said, looking down at his son who looked up at him with the wide blue eyes of a newborn, in his hand a glowing pink pendent. "What is that…" his voice was full of worry.

"It's to protect us…it feels different, no darkness, just warmth. Don't worry about it. Besides, the council has Nathan's whole life to dictate when he gets older they can wait a few more days." Aimi changed the subject placing the baby in a make shift carriage on the horse. She turned and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. "Perhaps we can have some alone time first," she said turning her head up to look into his dark brown eyes. She'd been waiting for a quiet moment since the baby arrived and now she had it.

"As long as it doesn't try to control you," Folken murmured then smiled in response. Bending to claim his wife's lips, he felt the necklace hit his chest. It was warm and welcoming; a strong feeling of safety seemed to resonate off the stone. _Keep us all safe,_ he thought before his arms wrapped around his wife.

Sitting up alert, Yukari looked around the darkened room. She looked down at Amano who had the ability to sleep through a typhoon and shook her head. She had dreamt about Aimi again. This time her dreams had been full of happiness instead of fear and darkness. Her daughter had a child, a little boy that she held close. Her husband, Yukari assumed the man she saw was Aimi's betrothed, looked remarkably like that of Hitomi's love. _Is it possible that Hitomi had a son, while we had a daughter, and they fell in love?_ She wondered thinking of the irony of them becoming family.

Looking down at the pendent around her neck, the stone glowing in a shimmering pink, Yukari gasped. When had it started doing that? In fact, when had she started dreaming of Aimi? "This can't be possible," she whispered in the darkness.

Yukari could feel the pendent's pull, the urge to wish for something. Looking down at Amano, Yukari leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I wish it could take me to my daughter." She asked it gently, closing her eyes.

The End

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone that has followed my story. I hope I didn't disappoint. I admit, there could possibly be a sequel (if I felt the mood), and I left it a little open ended to actually write more, but I'm not sure if I will. This anime series has a wonderful following, but it's also older, so the fans aren't there as much. **

**This has been an amazing experience. I am so grateful to everyone that posted comments and private messages. I know I left you all in suspense that I wouldn't finish, but as I promised I have. **

**My future writings may be a little different, some of you may not be fans of what I write about. I haven't stopped watching Anime, but my muse has taken me into some TV series' and video games. Depending on how confident I feel about a story I may post it, but taken what I've learned from this one: (1) They will not be as long; (2) They will be more organized; (3) I will have them completed in full before the first chapter goes up. **

**Thank you again for supporting me. I couldn't have done it without you. **


End file.
